Could this really be?
by Zumiez
Summary: Chapter 44 is posted. Plenty of twists, abuse, drugs, and many other things. The rating is set because of uncasual content and other things that are soon to follow.
1. A Sweet Day

**Chapter 1- A sweet day.**  
As the party waged on not a single soul would have guessed what would happen next. They probably would never want to know either. Pi, Animal, Sputz, and Lars sat beneath the pier indulging in beer and weed. Unable to control themselves they began to wreak havoc as the biggest party in Ocean Shores raged all about. Hitting the bottle and passing the joint they hid in the hideout for awhile as their heads raged with images of who knew what.

"I want the best for you bro!" Otto screamed over the howling of the guitars being played by Zero Matter. Finally, Twist Rodriguez's sweet sixteen, nearly two months after Otto's, his best bro, but he didn't care it was here. Zero Matter was a local band but they were unbelievably amazing and you could tell by everyone's moshing and insane antics. An amazing vocalist who also played bass, another bassist, a lead guitarist and the most hardcore drummer you'd ever see. It was the band that'd make it big but would always play free shows for their loving Ocean Shores who made them big.  
Twist had really grown up. He had finally reached six feet and he was a stone cold hottie, or so most girls thought. A black wife beater clung to his skin and tan cargo shorts rested on his hips. Pretty brown eyes showed no depression, when truly that was all there was. Abs finally ripped and he loved it, arms and legs fully defined, but not insanely. Brown hair shagged in his face covering his tanning freckles. He was the pretty boy of Ocean Shores, well almost he still hadn't beat his brother, or Sam.  
Otto Rocket was exactly six feet just like Twist, but he didn't have all the looks. Eyes that'd steal a soul but not the full on six pack, he was getting there. His legs were extremely defined because he had taken up track and soccer in 8th grade. Arms getting there and his hair flared out at the ends. It was now a much lighter brown almost a dirty blonde. White board shorts hung from his hips revealing a pair of blue plaid boxers and a tight white wife beater clung to his torso.  
And then there was Sam Dullard, the Squid. Gorgeous blue eyes that ate your heart out and an admirable smile to seal the deal with any girl he wanted. Light blonde hair covered his eyes though as he did not want to have just any girl, he wanted Reggie, but she wasn't impressed. Finally standing six foot two he made fun of Twist and Otto for being 'short'. He had a washboard stomach, masculine arms, and hard as rock calves. He was nothing like his young self, he had turned his life around when he saw his ex-girlfriend back in Kansas when he visited his father. His skin was no longer pale either it was a delicious tanned color, and he was the second most gorgeous boy in Ocean Shores, Lars still had him beat somehow.

Right in front of the stage was a gorgeous girl; oh she was what every guy desired. Beautiful luscious blonde hair tossed up in a messy bun with purple, her original hair color underneath. Pretty green eyes enticed you, lined with black eyeliner and tempting mascara, it was nearly irresistible. Lips glazed in pink lip gloss, a small hoop piercing on the left side of her lip, and light blue eye shadow grazed just below and above her eyeliner. Now standing five foot six and weighing a mere one hundred twenty pounds was Regina Rocket. "Reggie to you," She'd tell everyone. A necklace that said "Potato Chip" on it shined in the sun. Otto had gotten it for her last year; she had gotten one that read "Potato." Neither knew the other was getting it, but they ended up with it. Smiling graciously to the lead singer and singing every last word to the song he reached out for her hand and she jumped on to the stage.  
"You ready to be rocked Mark," She smiled.  
"Bring it Rocket-Girl!" He said, "Sing for everyone that song we had been writing. "  
Mark was the boy everyone wanted, but could never have. He was like Reggie, sort of. They had become friends not to long ago but she was a writer and a singer and she couldn't help that. Her brown swim suit top made her look a little bustier, and more whore-ish according to Lars, and a pair of lazy-boy shorts made her hips look a little less big, she liked it.  
"I couldn't do it, no way." She said chuckling.  
"REGGIE! REGGIE! REGGIE!" The crowd screamed, Otto, Twist, and Sam came to the front and smiled.  
"Come on Reg! Belt it out like you always do, don't disappoint." The gang hollered at her. "As the night falls baby I'm still here.  
And you know I always will be." She sang lightly.  
"As will I babe." Mark gingerly spoke back.  
"Day and night I can't live without you.  
There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you  
Just promise you won't leave me alone." She sang back full force it sounded so much better on paper and in her head but she continued.  
"I wouldn't dare leave you behind." Anthony sang to her, he was a back up vocalist.  
"I'd never dream of it." Mark nearly whispered into the microphone.  
"And there she goes, walking away more beautiful then myself.  
I see you staring; I know you want her more.  
Go and get her, you've always wanted her." Reg sang.  
Mark looked at the audience away from Reggie and sang, "Behind her back I've been seeing that smoking hot girl. No one would ever guess."  
"I know he's seeing her, it's so obvious the way they catch each other's gaze.  
And babe it's so funny I've been seeing that smoker behind your back." Reggie sang with a beautiful smile looking the opposite way of Mark.  
"Babe promise to never leave me?" Mark sang as he slid on his knees across the stage.  
"Oh babe, I'd never leave." She said turning to him, then quickly away,  
"I'd never leave that smoker either." Turning back, "Babe don't leave me!"  
"Oh, never in a million years," He turns to the crowd, "Oh but you know I'd never leave that smoking girl, she's on fire."  
"A secret relationship, it's all a lie." Mark and Reggie sang together.  
"A petty lie but an on going one." Mark sang alone.  
"Such a sweet lie with no innocence to be held." Reggie said smiling at Otto. Her brother has been her major support and he helped her write this song.  
The guitar and bass slowed down to a slow tremor,  
"Oh babe I'm leaving you it's over." They said turning to each other. Then looking away Mark sang first.  
"She's so much prettier, so much better."  
"He's so much more hardcore, such a better singer."  
"This is all a lie, all a LIE!" Anthony, Mark, and Reggie finished the song. A loud round of applause came from everyone. Cheers and jeers everyone has loved it. Reggie pulled her brother onto the stage, then Twist and Sam.  
She hugged them all. "Happy Birthday, Twist." She smiled. "Rocket boy and Squid I love you boys, you too Twist, thanks for helping me." Then she turned to Mark.  
"Reg thanks for singing with me and writing this with me, it was a blast." He said smiling and kissed her cheek. There was nothing greater then this moment. Except maybe what happened later. "And happy birthday Twist." He said ruffling his hair.  
"Thanks Mark," Twister said with a smile. Mark was his idol he has always wanted to be like him. Do what he did, be such a star.  
The gang hopped off the stage laughing and giggling and went up to the Shore Shack. "RAYMUNDO!!! Hit us up with some shakes." Reggie said laughing. He was already ready and tossed four shakes their way. "Thank you Daddy." Reggie said kissing his forehead.  
"Aw Reg what'd you do this time?" He said scratching his balding head.  
"Nothing I swear, I just sang like crazy." She said sipping her shake.  
"I heard you, it was amazing." Tito said coming from the back with fries.  
"I heard too, with Mark right?" Ray said tossing a basket of fries to each of them.  
"Yeah, it's going to be sad when they make it to tour, we'll never see them." Reg said dipping fries in her shake.  
"Yeah Reg you did really well, I'm glad you finally went for it." Sam said shaking the hair out of his face. He was like a puppy begging for attention.  
"Thanks Sammy." She said hugging him.  
"Ye-aa-h ree-l ga-rate Reg." Pi said staggering into the Shack laughing hysterically.  
"Pi where's Lars at?" She asked looking at his drunker possibly high stupor.  
"O-v-ver thh-er." He said waving his hand behind him.  
"Lars Rodriguez!" Reggie yelled storming off.  
"It wasn't me I swear!" He yelled partially laughing too.


	2. Is he true?

A/N: Chapter 1 wasn't so great trust me I know that, but I've been writing a lot lately trying to get my mind off a lot of stuff. Read and review, please. I'm going to keep posting the chapters because I need to get them out of my mind.****

Chapter 2- Is he true?

He truly was gorgeous, with brown hair now highlighted with blonde layering in his face. A snake bite piercing and mesmerizing brown eyes. He currently had two rings in for his piercing, it looked so amazing. A stature of six feet and five inches was all muscle. A hard as a rock stomach, nice legs, and undeniable arms. He was too much to handle, but she liked it. His shirt was tied over his right wrist, his green boxers showing, and a pair of jean shorts clung to his hips. Eyes that made her keep staring she couldn't turn away, she didn't want to.

"Lars you let Pi hit up the weed again?! Why would you subject that poor kid to this?" She yelled.

"He wanted it," He said getting up to his full stature.

"You're holding too, I can smell it."

"I am, duh, he took a hit and offered it."

Reggie looked at it, such a tempting yet inadequate way to deal with things. She grabbed it and took three hits. She felt a little woozy but liked it.

"Give it over, Reg." Sputz said and she did, handed it right over.

"Come on Reg, let's walk." Lars said, he wasn't drunk or high, or it just didn't show.

"Alright." Reggie gave in without a fight, she wasn't sure she wanted to fight. He had been the Rocket gang's enemy for years why was she hanging with him.

They walked along foot over foot, hand in hand, to right under the pier, but no one had even noticed them. That's when it hit her, something was wrong. This was just another Reggie help me with something type thing. It wasn't fair.

"Reg, we've been enemies for years, well your gang and mine, we've gotten along a little better. I couldn't go to my boys, so I'm coming to you. You get this a lot and I know you're sick of it, but I really need help." He tugged at the shirt on his wrist and let it fall, it revealed scars and marks from heavy razorblade usage. Then showing her his hips and upper thighs she was beyond surprised. This wasn't like him, he had always been so happy.

"How long Lars, how long?" She asked touching the cuts and scars on his wrist. It was horrifying.

"Three years now. I know you used to do it how did you stop?" He asked a little ashamed. He rested his back against the pier and she sat next to him.

"How did you know I did it? No one else does." She whispered with a tear coming to her eyes, she thought no one had known.

"I saw the scars at one point, but I knew before then I could see it in your eyes you were begging for help and I wanted to confront you but I never did, I couldn't really Otto, Twist or Sam would've gotten me. I threw rocks at your window one time but you were at Trish's that night with Sherry." He said putting his hand on her knee; he wasn't sure where he was supposed to, he didn't want it to seem sexual.

"Oh… I stopped by starting weed then gave it up when things ended up worse off. I started writing and kept at it. It kept me from doing either again, except for those hits earlier. The urges are always there they will never go away." She said looking into his eyes. "I never even suspected you cut. Does anyone else know?"

He wiped her tears away and slowly shook his head he rested his hands now entangled together on his stomach. "I didn't know who to tell, I don't want to do this anymore though. Twist started to give me weird looks, he might know."

"Why do you do it?"

"I'm not sure anymore, I started though when I had gotten in that huge fight with Twister, and my mom left to Auntie's. I couldn't control myself and had nothing else to take it out on. So, I found blades in the garage then I bought more and more." He said looking disgracefully upon the sand.

"You lose the reason why you continue after awhile, I know I did." Reggie said now turned completely towards him. "To control one thing you must give up all your bad habits. That means cutting, weed, and alcohol. It'll be really hard. Try writing though, that's how I got over it. I can always help. Just call my cell phone at night and I'll get outside and we can sit in the cul-de-sac and write together." She said trying to keep constant eye contact but she was too depressed thinking that someone had known all along about it. Her phone started vibrating but she let it be.

"You're actually being really nice to me… why?" He asked.

"All these years of war should've been over so long ago and you don't deserve the hatred we had towards you. For years I wanted to end the war but you were so competitive about it." She said resting her right hand on his leg.

"Yeah, I figured. You were always slightly nicer to me then they were, thanks for that." He said smiling a little.

"It's really no problem." She said giving a full hearted smile. Her teeth glinted a little and her smile was cute. Lars didn't want to control himself anymore. He grinned back. She gave in too, she didn't want to for some reason. Leaning in slowly she kissed him, it was nothing like she has imagined. It was sweet, soft, and romantic. She pulled away then she looked at the ground as if she were disgraced.

"Was it really that bad?" He said thinking back to the first time he had kissed her so many years before.

"It's not that, you're just… one of my best friend's brothers. It's in the rules I can't date you."

"Reggie, we can be friends. We don't have to date that wasn't even in my cards I knew you wouldn't want to or you'd be afraid, don't worry." He said sincerely almost whispering.

"Thanks Lars." She said putting her back against the pier. He put his arm around her and rested it on the ground next to her.

"You like Twist don't you? He asked looking her in the eyes.

"No, I haven't for awhile."

"Then it's Sammy." He said playing with the sand with the hand that was behind Reggie.

"No, it's not." She said leaning on him.

"Oh." He said almost disappointed. Now he really didn't want to know. "What's wrong Reggie?" He asked.

"It's just Otto's so protective over me, I know he loves me but he scares me sometimes. Just last week he punched me because he found out I had been talking to Trent again. He has a lot of power too." She said with holding every tear.

"He hit you? Otto Rocket?" He asked in dismay.

"Yeah, I was terrified, he's done it before too" Whispering in contempt towards her brother.

"I can't believe he did that, it's horrible. Is that why you had a black eye not so long ago?" Reggie nodded her head to his question. She didn't want to, but she had to tell someone the truth.

"I'll kill him I swear." Lars said thinking of Otto hitting Reggie. Just the thought of it made him sick.

"Don't, Lars." Reggie said in tears. She resented her brother for hitting her but she loved him for trying to protect her all the time. Usually, she was like that too, especially when he had gotten into doing weed. She was afraid for him, that's when she had turned to it herself.

"I won't only because you said not to, but he better watch out." He said pulling Reggie a little closer. She kissed him gently then rested her head on his shoulder again.

--------

A/N: I know I'm really trying guys, tell me what you want to hear and your wish is my command. This chapter is pretty deep, it actually relates to what I've been doing and how I've been trying to help myself. It doesn't really work though, not so greatly. As I wrote this chapter I cried and cried. I wanted to write it so badly I needed it to be a part of the story. It's helping me with my therapy. No, I haven't seen a psychiatrist but I'm working it all out myself.


	3. This is wrong

A/N: Read and Reply guys, I'm not sure what you wants to read. People have been reading I saw the hits. I want to know what you want to read so I can contiune writing.

---

Meanwhile at the Shack they were only slightly preoccupied with Twister's epic tantrum of how Lars was screwing everything up in everyone's life.

"WHY DOES HE DO THIS?!" Twister yelled as he sat down Pi, Animal and Sputz as Ray went to go get some aspirin for the three and some pills to make the alcohol lose its effect.

"Twister calm down why do you even care?" Otto had asked as he ate his fries and drank his shake.

"Because he ruins everyone's life he makes it so hard to cope with my mother leaving, and dad now being somewhat of an alcoholic."

"Twist it's your birthday you shouldn't even be thinking of Lars. Calm down really." Sam said sitting on the counter as Ray and Tito came around from the back.

"I can't, do you even know what he's been doing to himself? Have you seen his wrist or how he comes home sometimes?" Twister said taking the aspirin from Ray and giving it to the two guys.

"His wrist?" Tito, Ray, Sam, and Otto said together.

"Yeah, he's been cutting himself. But he comes home in such a drunken, or high, sometimes both, stupor that he passes out on the couch or occasionally on the front porch." He said then gave Pi, Animal and Sputz the pills to knock off the effect.

"Lars cuts himself?" Otto asked almost in a daze.

"Yeah, I think for the past year. Why is that so important?" He said giving them the shakes Tito had brought up and pulling up a chair.

"Twist do you even know how dangerous cutting is?" Sam asked thinking of his ex.

"You take a razorblade and cut. Not really." He said thinking about it.

"You're cutting above a vein, the main vein in your body. If you cut the other way you're a goner." Sam said imagining Lars cutting himself. "Six feet under type of goner." He whispered.

"He's fine though, he has nothing to even worry about." Twister said drinking his own shake.

"He probably drinks and smokes to stop himself from cutting." Otto said catching a fry in his mouth.

"Or just to destroy his life." Tito said. He knew it was the first of the two, but he had to say it.

"Twister have you confronted Lars about his cutting, drinking, or smoking?" Ray said expressing care for Lars. If his kids had gotten mixed with any of the three he'd be devastated. He was totally clueless of Otto's old ways, and Reggie's too.

"I'd never confront Lars about anything." Twister said feeling slightly ashamed.

"You know he probably needed someone to talk to." Sam said looking at the ground. "Such a terrible way to go." Came a small whisper.

"Where's Reggie at?" Twister asked looking around. He remembered her leaving with Lars about five minutes before.

"Twist are you sure Lars is okay?" Sam asked ignoring his comment about Reggie.  
"Yeah. Where's Reg though?" He asked they had all been looking around.

"Who knows, let's go look." Otto said. "Come on Sam, Twist."

The boys made it to MadTown and looked all over.

"Are you looking for Reg, boys?" Conroy asked in his thick Jamaican accent.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" They asked in unison.

"Not since you were all here earlier." He replied wondering if Reggie was okay.

"Alright thanks Conroy, tell her to call us if you see her." Sam said.

They were walking around to all the shops searching for her. Then it hit Sam.  
"Why don't we just call her?" He said taking out his phone. He dialed her number and waited. No answer. But he left a message anyways, "Hey Reg call us back when you get this." And he hung up his phone.

"Where on earth is she?" Otto asked.

"I wish I knew." Twister said frowning. He was worrying now.

They walked around for ten minutes just about the boardwalk. Stopping in every store, also they checked stuff out. Otto saw a board he wanted but got a soccer ball instead. Getting more food, such a pretzels and ice cream, on their journey. Basically they accomplished nothing, except filling their stomachs and maybe a small desire. Heading down to the beach Otto juggled the soccer ball in a nearly defying manner and was rather proud. Accidentally, he had hit Twister in the head and consequently he began chasing him. He sped into the water where Twister, then Sam followed. Between the three of them they headed the ball back and forth to each other.

They had a blasphemous time and remembered leaving their surfboards at the hang out they ran up there. Each grabbed their boards and paddled out. Waves crashed all about and they were ramped up about it. Nailing perfect curls and bashing moves everywhere they continued challenging each other. Ending up playing H-O-R-S-E Otto conquered them like usual and laughed in his glory. That's when he saw Reggie's necklace. It glinted from the sun.

"She's under the pier guys. Let's go around the back side so she doesn't see us." Otto said paddling back in. Twister and Sam followed.

They ran into the hang out and left their boards there and ran around the pier to the opposite side. Quickly their feet hit the sand as they reached where Reggie was. Otto peered around the corner. There was Lars, with Reggie. Her head on his shoulder. What was that!?

"She's with Lars." He whispered angrily back to Sam and Twister.

"Lars?" Sam and Twister had chimed together.

"He went to Reg for help?" Sam had said quietly.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." Otto said

He glared at Reggie and couldn't stand her being with him; he was their enemy and has been for awhile now. Then Reggie kissed him that was the final straw. He couldn't take it anymore that was it.

"LARS! What are you doing with Reggie?" He yelled jumping from behind the corner. His anger had built up. Just got to him too bad.

----

A/N: I'm leaving you with a little suspense, maybe you'll reply with what should happen next. If not chapter four will come however I decide.

READ AND REPLY.


	4. Words sting

A/N: Hey guys, now things are getting difficult to type, I'm sorry. I punched a locker in gym class because I wasn't allowed to go play on the boys side and screwed up my hand. I bruised two bones, and my knuckle is swollen. My middle finger and index finger hurt if I touch anything with the tips and my pointer finger is just under the tip that hurts. I'm working on it all though, no worries!

-----

"I was talking to her." He said still sitting. Reggie turned her head to Otto though. "Got a problem?"

"Actually I do. She's my sister, and you're Lars."

"Well, Twister's my brother, and you're Otto. I can make a stupid point too."

"Shut up you stupid drunken, pot smoking, cutter. Get the hell away from her before she becomes like you." He yelled. Water now dripping off him.

"Otto Rocket!" Reggie yelled standing up. "Don't you dare speak to anyone in that tone, or use those words."

"Reggie, don't get mixed in with him, he's a bad influence." Otto said glaring down at Lars.

"Otto you used to do pot too! Don't you dare even deny it." She yelled at him.

"You didn't know that! You're making it up." He said harshly.

"I did know that, I knew it I could smell it on you." Her words cut him like a knife.

Twister and Sam looked at each other confused they never would have even guessed.

"Regina Rocket that boy's going to rub off on you, get away." Otto whispered in anger.

"Oswald Rocket, I was a smoker and a cutter. Lay off." She said glaring at him.

"You never did either, you were so afraid of both."

Once gain Sam and Twister looked at each other, Otto was right Reggie was petrified of both.

"You want to see scars? Because babe I've got them all over." She said flipping her wrists over where scars were hardly visible but they were still there.

"Otto, you can't hide your damn secrets, I find out everything." She turned to Lars then looked back, "How'd you know Lars cut himself?"

"Twist yelled it out," He said now feeling horrible. Reggie had got to him.

Lars looked up towards Twister almost in a fear reaction he stepped behind Sam.

"Twister if you knew why didn't you say anything?" Lars asked.

"Because you're fine, nothings wrong with you." He said back.

"You wish Twister. You freaking wish." He said standing up to his full height. His eyes glaring at them with such contempt and hatred it nearly hurt. "And Reggie just so happened to be helping me get over all that shit you dumbass." He said to Otto.

"You were asking Reggie for help?" Twister said. He was nearly dumfounded.

"Yes, I was I didn't know who else to turn to." He said stepping behind Reggie.

"You kissed him Reggie. You kissed him! Why?" Otto said glaring at him.

"You don't have a point Rocket-boy, and you will never have one. I kissed him so what, I kissed him years ago too. I also kissed Trent, Sam, and Twister. WHAT NOW?!" She said in pure frustration.

"You're a slut Regina." Otto yelled. He was so mad.

"I am not! ONE damn time boy. You've done it at least four. So you shut it." She said in sheer aggression.

Otto, Lars, Twister, and Sam looked at her in confusion. They knew about Otto, and it had been five times, she had sex. When?

"Don't look at me like that. It was with Trent lay off. Okay? I figured everyone knew already. And Otto I still talk to him." She said tempting him.

"You… you… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He yelled stepping forward.

"Don't you dare do anything Otto." Lars said stepping in front of Reggie.

He stepped off. This was horrifying. Reggie knew everything about him and he hadn't even known that she had cut. He knew nothing about his sister. Absolutely nothing. "Reggie since when do you help people?"

"I help anyone who comes to me. I helped Sam with Lauren, Twist with his family, and many others. You'd know that if you looked at my Myspace, or even my AIM profile.

Otto looked at Sam then to Twist and they nodded. "You never helped me Reg. Never."

"You never asked, otherwise you know I would've helped in a second." She said grabbing Lars' hand. Finally, she was almost to tears. Lars turned around and hugged her, and held tight.

"It's okay," He whispered in her ear. He wiped away her tears and let his fingers fall from hers.

Twister hugged her next, then Sam. She looked at Otto then to the ground. He hugged her. Wrapped his arms as tight as he could and squeezed, she squeezed right back. "I'm sorry." He said and let go. Reggie kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Come on let's go home boys." She said grinning. Letting Otto, Twist and Sam walk ahead a little she walked with Lars. Continuously Otto turned his head to make sure she was following he let her walk behind for now.

She had grabbed Lars' hand and he smiled at her. A new friend, and years of war finally over, or so it had seemed. When Reggie's feet hit pavement she had stopped and looked up at Lars. He kissed her slowly then he slipped his tongue into her mouth and his hands were on her butt. Everything seemed so unreal she couldn't believe it herself. Everything ran through her mind at once, about how wrong all of this was but just how right it felt, and how she knew she couldn't let it continue. Slowly she pulled away and looked into his eyes. There was happiness and what looked like horror.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking a little quicker to be behind Otto again. He hurried behind her.

"I just, I… You… Let me…" The words just wouldn't form.

"Let you slip your tongue in my mouth? Yeah." She said as if it were nothing.

"It's me though. Why would you?"

"I don't know. It just happened. I'm not sure we can let happen again though, things could end up out of control." She said. They were nearing the cul-de-sac.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said with a mellow tone.

"Remember anytime you need to talk, just throw rocks at my window or call my phone." She said smiling. "Anytime you want to smoke, drink, or cut. We'll talk. No matter the time." She put her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. They hugged. "You'll be alright I promise."

"Thanks Reg." He said letting go. He kissed her forehead and before he could finish her lips were on his.

"I couldn't control myself." She said merely embarrassed she walked away. He stood there in astonishment.

----

A/N: What's going to happen between Lars and Reggie? All these secrets revealed. What's going to happen next...?

Read and Reply.

Tell me what you want to hear.


	5. Overprotective

A/N: Still I'm trying guys. Continue reading. And start replying. I want you to read on.

----

As night fell she sat in her room at her computer merely thinking about what happened that day. She was logged onto AIM, but kept her away message up 'Talking with my brother.' Was all it said. Nothing of real significance. She didn't even know if she was going to talk to him. There were probably six or seven messages awaiting her but she really didn't care. Only minutes ago she had put on a pair of her brothers boxers, one of his shirts, and a hoodie that was with Otto's, Twister's, or Sam's, and her hair was tossed up in a quick messy bun. Her away message was really a lie. Actually, she was just thinking about things, about how the day had gone mostly. How Lars had known about her cutting and how Otto, Sam, and Twist now knew too. Otto would probably tell Raymundo but then she'd tell him about Otto and his pot; still he had more on her and her late night sneaking out. Her brother was basically her life support; he had got her back in the house way too many times to remember. She did love her brother, more then anything really but he was horrible to the people he came in contact with.

Reggie slowly got up and walked across the hall to her brothers' room. Pictures hung in the hallway, school ones on the right, sports on the left. Looking at each school picture of her own she let a tear slip because of how different she now looked and exactly how fake she was. Then she looked at the sports pictures and how happy she was with the Gang, how much she loved those boys but hated their rivalries. Basking in glory and sweat in most of the pictures she couldn't help but smile at the pictures of their hockey tournaments. That was when she actually looked at a picture of her and her mom but someone else was in the background smiling and laughing. It was almost unbelievable but it really was four year old Lars Rodriguez. Her fingers touched his picture face and she smiled full heartedly. She didn't remember her mom well and Ray never spoke of her, it was a sickening though to not know anything about her.

"Whatcha doin' Rocket Girl?" Otto asked looking at the picture. He half smiled towards her, she looked so funny, but it was normal, she did actually look pretty like everyone was saying.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking, I was actually coming to see you." She said turning around. 'It's not a lie anymore.' She thought wondering who has messaged her and read that away message.

"Oh?" He said heading back into his own room, Reggie following behind him.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure everything was cool."

"I don't want you contacting Lars again." A stern voice cracked from his throat as if this was the last thing he ever wanted to tell his sister, and it wasn't.

"Otto you can't stop me."

"Do you honestly believe that? Want to set a bet on that one?" A look of frustration and pure anger arose into his eyes.

"I don't but I'll still see him no matter what you say. I don't even like him that way; he's practically a brother to me because of Twist."

"You won't see him if I can help it."

"_If_ you can."

"I can, and you won't stop me."

Reggie sat on his bed and chuckled a little. "I'll see him at school."

"School doesn't start for a month he'll be long over you by then."

"I bet he would _if_ in fact _he_ did like me."

"Reg I can keep you from him, plus he's a grade higher then you."

"So, he could be in my lunch or home room, possibly even passing periods, not to mention sports." A smug grin ran across her face.

"He won't care about you."

"Can it!" She said getting up and heading to the door.

As she passed him Otto knew he had to ask, "Reg, how did you know?"

"I could smell the pot on you and there's a gram in here, and a dime bag of a different kind of pot. And the sex that just gets around, and I overheard you talking to Twist, he's done it twice to my knowledge if he hasn't told you yet." She whispered staring at the floor. "Rocket Boy, I have a better question for you. Why didn't you know?"

Otto looked in dismay, she was right there was a gram and a dime in here, how did she know. Who cared. "I guess, maybe I didn't want to know. I didn't think anything got to you Reggie." Staring at the ground he couldn't help but ask, "Where'd you get your pot?"

"Pi, he got some extra from Lars and he'd roll it for me. He'd give me cigarettes too. You?"

"Bought it off a kid in school. I haven't smoked it in awhile. You stop?"

"Yeah, well kind of. I took three hits from Lars today. Want to hit up?" She asked turning her head towards his desk drawer that's where the dime bag was.

"How is it you can smell this weed?" He asked.

"No idea, good nose." She told him as she grabbed the bag. "You roll?"

"Kind of, I bet you could do better." He said already beginning to roll. That's when she heard it, her damn cell phone she knew it'd be important. She grabbed it from her room.

"Hello?" She answered quietly.

"Reg, you decent?" A voice asked from the other line.

"Decent as I'll ever be." She replied with a quick wit.

"I'm coming up take your screen out."

She headed back into her room, as she has suspected it was Lars of course when she finally gets along with her brother here he comes. Otto sat there quietly he knew just who it was, he'd just listen in.

His slender body filtered through the window gap. "You look lovely Reg." He said as he plopped onto her bed. Even with her ceiling light being on her room was inevitably dark. Her room had been painted dark blue but neon colored paint boxes of, pink, green, blue, orange, and yellow were turned into boxes filled with notes, pictures, and memories.

"Thanks? I was just going to go—" She said but stopped short, "What's wrong?"

"Were you going to bed? I'll leave if you were. Is Rocket Dork still awake?" He said with concern.

"No, I wasn't going to bed, and yeah I think he's still awake."

"Do you want me to go?" He pointed towards the window he was a little scared that Otto would come in and whomp him, he knew Otto went into insane rages and could hurt anyone.

"No, it's fine, tell me what's wrong?" She said putting her hand on his knee to comfort him and let him know he could say anything.

"It's just my mom called earlier and said she's coming home to make sure everything is okay, I don't know if Twist knows or not. Twist is my little bro and I want him to look up to me and have a somewhat good relationship. Kind of like one you and Otto have. You two get along so well at times, I literally crave to have that."

"Otto and I have not been getting along so well lately, I miss it though. He was giving me this weird look earlier, maybe because he found things out."

"Reg, I'm sorry that things are like that with you brother, but how do I get Twist to look up to me and come to me with problems?" He said almost pleading.

"Talk to him, just talk to him. About anything, talk to him about why you were cutting." She smiled at him, "He'll feel better knowing you have a weakness and he'll talk with you about it, then you can bring your mother up."

"That sounds really good Reggie, thanks." That's when she smelled it on his breath.

"Lars are you… were you… smoking pot?" Reggie asked almost concerned.

"I well, just a hit. I had an urge to cut so I took a long draw." He said trying to keep his cool.

"It's fine, you have to get over this one step at a time. You want to hit a joint with Rocket boy and me?" In the other room Otto had heard her offer, this was going to end up strange, but now he didn't mind he was allowed to smoke.

"Yeah I guess." An almost depressed voice escaped from his mouth.

Reggie led him into her brothers' room and a lighter escaped from Lars' hand into Otto's. "Thanks," Otto said as he retreated from the house with Reggie and Lars in his wake.

"Light it up." The most impatient voice escaped her throat.

"Reg, cool it jeez." Otto and Lars said at the same time. The lighter clicked three times and lit. He took a long draw and breathed it out coughing slightly, and then he took a quick puff and eased the smoke from his mouth. Now it was in Reggie's hand. Two draws and she passed; she was good about following the golden rule.

Lars finally got the joint and looked at it in question, 'Was this a test,' came to his mind. Looking up he saw Reggie and Otto both impatient to get it back. Taking two small puffs, 'weak,' he thought as he passed it back to Otto.

That's when the noise came from across the street. A bedroom window had slid open, it was Twister's. "Where's he going?" Reggie asked quietly.

"Lars what the hell are _you_ doing?" Came from Twister's voice down below, none of them could figure out his inflection, was it anger, shame, frustration, curiosity, or was he actually worried about Lars.

"I, uh, it's uhm… nothing." There was his stuttering voice, oh boy Twist was going to kill him. Otto had snubbed it out and put it behind his back.

"Lars that better not be weed." He said in utter frustration.

"You sound like mom, get lost."

"Hey, I have every right to be over here, this is my best bro's house. Why are you here?"

"I had to talk to Reggie about something." An angry voice started to rise from his throat; almost in a growl he figured Twister was accusing him of something.

"Lars get home now, we _need_ to talk." With every bit of his force being stressed on need, the three smokers looked from one to the other and shrugged.

----

A/N: What's going to happen with Lars and them? I'm not sure. Inform me of what you'd like to hear and I'll share that with you. Think of cute ideas, or plot twists. I'm up for anything now.


	6. The truth

A/N: Well, no one's really responding so I'm going to keep writing at my own pace. This chapter is a little better, a little more paced, and longer.

Enjoy guys and girls.

---

Shimmying down Lars smacked the ground with his feet. "What do you want bro?" He asked turning slowly around.

"Walk with me." Twister said finally, he wasn't even sure why he had called his brother down.

"How'd you know it was me up there?" He said following him down the street leaving the cul-de-sac, apparently they weren't going home.

"Heard you leave your room, and I looked up there and saw something lit." He said with absolutely no dignity. Everyone was doing pot now, except him, but he wouldn't get mixed in. 'Maybe Sammy hasn't done it either.' He thought. "So, I figured you were up there. Does Reg still smoke, and what about Otto?"

"Reggie invited me to smoke with them. I didn't go over there for that though. I actually needed to talk to Reggie, that didn't go so well."

A look of concern flashed into his eyes, what was this Twister was unsure of the feeling. "What happened?"

"I just was… it just didn't work." Lars said trying to hide the truth; it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. "Let's talk." He finally said putting his hand on Twister's shoulder. He was showing it was fair territory.

"What abo-ww-t?" Twister asked stammering on about, never had he spoke to his brother this way.

"Just things, anything you want to talk about."

"I can't think of anything."

"Of course you can't, you're Twist." Lars said ruffling his brother's hair, it was still mutual territory and he wouldn't overstep that boundary. "How long have you known about me cutting?"

"I… uh... just I mean… about a year, wh-hy?" Embarrassment laced over his sentence and Lars heard it.

"Oh, you never noticed before then?" A hand was rubbing the nape of his neck, he realized his brother didn't want to hear about this, but Reggie said to talk, just talk that's what he was doing.

"Before? You mean you've done it longer?" A worried look shot through his eyes, he knew it was serious now. With his age he had matured slightly and understood things a little better.

"Yeah, about three years now, I didn't think anyone had actually known, probably half of Ocean Shores knows now." Rubbing his wrist he thought about the last time he had done it. Lars had actually cried, he hoped no one would ever see him do that.

"That would be my fault, I'm really sorry. I just was mad and yelled it out. In truth I wasn't sure if you even did it."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it's more of a reason to stop then? It could ruin my rep I guess that doesn't really matter though."

"I don't want to rude or rash or anything but why did you start?" The words tumbled from his mouth he had been dreading to ask the question.

"Remember when mom just walked out, and how dad got into his drunken stupor and then how we were fighting constantly. Literally constantly. Our battles were pretty evenly matched too; how you managed I don't know."

"You started because we were always fighting?" This was his fault, the horrible words he had said to his brother now stung his conscience. 'Why had I been so cruel?' He asked himself.

"Every fight we got in just made me worse and worse and I'd cut deeper and closer to the vein. I just wanted you to look up to me. I'm not a good role model though. Not at all." The words were sly the way they were spoken, almost as if they were deceitful lies.

"You're lying, you don't care." Twister yelled with a harsh snap.

"Twist, I do care why do you think I'm telling you any of this?" He said clutching his brother's shoulder.

"It's just you… you're Lars and I'm Twister. We've been like enemies for years and just three years ago you start. It doesn't make sense." Breaking lose of his brother's grip he stood still his brother was a liar, but he wasn't stupid.

"That fight we got in. You said," He began in a mocking tone "Lars you are the worst brother anyone could ever have. Your friends don't care about you; you don't matter to anyone on earth. Mom and Dad hate you and so do I. The only thing you can do is school; even then you don't apply yourself like you should. You aren't a real person you're faking to get people to like you. Maybe, just maybe you should make this family a little more peaceful go put a bullet through your damn skull. No, you know what Lars do it. Make us all just the happiest fucking people on earth." He finished thinking of that horrible night, the bruises he had received from Twister; he hadn't even fought back.

"I was mad Lars. You took everything about mom's leaving out on me. None of it was my fault." He whispered that night had felt glorious until now.

"I know, and I shouldn't have Twist. Mom called earlier. She's coming home and I'm afraid beyond words to see what happens."

"She's going to step in the house and just turn around, I'm not sure if she'd make it that far. It's been awhile since I last saw her. Man I miss her, but this is not going to end well."

"It's not and that's what makes me worry." Lars said looking at the ground. Their parents hadn't divorced but Sandy just up and left. Raoul had been devastated that's when everything got out of hand.

"Why did you go to Reggie?" Twister asked, the question had lain at the back of his head nagging to be asked.

"Twist, I wanted to talk to you, but it just wouldn't work. I wanted for you to look up to me, like how Reggie and Otto get along. But I wanted you to respect me unlike Otto does to Reggie. Reggie loves her little brother but lets him get away with everything, she gives into him, and I don't want that with us. I want it fair grounds, helping each other out, sneaking each other back in at two in the morning. Wrestling, not screaming at each other's throats but you know that's fun too sometimes. Actually turning to each other for our problems instead of rushing to someone else, discussing things like we're best friends instead of just brothers. Bailing each other out of trouble, Twist I've wanted us to be close for years. You're two years younger then me and I know Otto's your best bro but seriously I want to be someone you can turn to for everything." Lars blurted out, he was telling the truth but it sounded as if he already had done something stupid and needed his ass saved.

"You just need your ass saved now, it's obvious Lars you wouldn't be turning to me unless something was happening." Twister said with slight indignity, but he did want to believe his brother.

"I don't need my ass saved I haven't done anything wrong lately. I swear and if I had I'd take the entire blame for it."

"I guess I can try and help you out with stuff, make things work out. Otto's still going to be my best bro, but Lars I will come to you if I have a problem." Twister said putting his hand out to shake. Lars shook his hand.

"Thanks bro, I'm watching your back but I'm still going to whomp you just because it's fun, but I know you can take me." He said laughing it was true Twist could keep his ass in check. Lars began retreating towards the house.

"How is it that girls find out everything?" Twister asked his brother had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" Lars swiveled on his heel to face his brother. The first thing that came to his mind was blackmail.

"They know everything. Like Reggie had known about Otto having sex four times, it was actually five but still she knew. And Otto doing pot and all that. And about me…--" He stopped in his sentence he hadn't told Lars about what he had done.

"Girls are just good at that stuff, gossip and what not. But Reg knew that stuff about Otto probably because he didn't hide the stench of his weed well, and I don't know about the rest. What do you mean about you? What haven't you told me?"

"I just, I mean I've had sex twice before and somehow Reggie knew. I hadn't told anyone. Otto still doesn't know. I didn't tell her or anyone else, I don't think she--." Lars cut him off in the midst of his sentence.

"You've what?" He had an eyebrow raised this was the first time he had heard of this.

"I've had sex Lars, as have you." He said looking at the ground.

"Actually, I've probably done everything but that." He said almost disgraced by his brother but also damned proud.

"You mean, you haven't had sex with a girl?" Twister asked in astonishment. Every girl ragged on him for not being as hot as his brother, it wasn't his fault he wasn't.

"No, I haven't. And to answer you I have no idea how Reggie knew." Lars had always wondered about his crazy little brother. "You ever done pot or drank?"

"I uh… well, no I haven't and I don't want to." He said with dignity in his voice it was something he was set on not doing.

"Not even when we go down to Mexico? You wouldn't drink tequila or anything?" Once again astonishment rang through his voice.

"I guess, I well… I don't know. Maybe." He said actually thinking about when he had gone to Mexico he had been tempted to drink. Insanely tempted actually, but he hadn't he was afraid Lars would find out and tattle.

"When you decide to drink my ass best be next to yours downing the damn bottle because boy your first drink isn't going to be with anyone else. And weed you best be with either Otto or me." He was stern in his decision. Very stern.

"Alright, you got it. Drinking with you, and getting high with you or Otto."

"When you say it out loud it sounds horrible. I'm a bad role model." He whispered.

"There's worse." Twister winked and laughed. He hoped not to get into either habit but it could be fun to try. "I thought you were giving up all that bad shit to get over cutting."

"I am… well was. I'm going to handle cutting and I'm not addicted to alcohol or weed they're just things to numb me, like cutting. Basically they were substitutes because I was getting too close to the edge. Too many times have I tried to commit suicide. Remember the time I was admitted to the hospital last year and dad wouldn't tell you why he just said I was sick."

"Yeah, I do." It hadn't even hit Twist that Lars had just said he had attempted suicide. It was as if he had mutated back to his old mind where things hit him slowly.

"Well, I had overdosed on painkillers and other pills I found in the house. You were with Otto; dad had found me in my bed. My stomach was taking a huge hit from before when I tried overdosing on aspirin and it had eaten away my stomach lining. I just couldn't handle things anymore and we were getting worse. I couldn't stand it anymore so I tried to take the easiest way out." The memory waged in his head of that night, he felt absolutely nothing and knew death would soon come, but his father had come home after two days in a semi-sober state and knew something was wrong. In minutes he had been at the hospital and he was being pumped for the pills, they had done something to his stomach, he didn't even know.

"You mean those six times you were in the hospital were for suicide attempts?" It was depressing to Twister he hadn't know it was that bad.

"Yeah, all six times. I had to go to a counselor. They said I was fine and I just couldn't concentrate. I was never taken seriously, dad stopped taking me and that was it I had to cope with it on my own." Arms were wrapped around him in an embracing hug and he hugged back. His brother did care for once and he knew it.

"I'm sorry so sorry for everything Lars. I never knew just how bad it was. I figured you were fine that everything was okay. Does mom know?" He asked letting go of his brother. A tear was falling from his eyes his older brother might not have been there for him anymore if he had actually fulfilled one of his attempts.

"Dad never told her, I don't think. I'm not even sure if he remembers anything about it." Lars said, he was being a wishful thinker. If his mother knew she'd give him a real screaming. Nothing sissy either, probably a full on beating too.

---

A/N: Poor Lars, I wonder if he'll be okay... What should happen next?


	7. The tie

A/N: The hitting might play another part in my story, I haven't decided yet. Actually, my viewers haven't decided. I have a basic outline up to chapter 19 of how I want it to go, but the entire story could change.

And it gets more and more interesting.

---

"Twist what was that about?" Otto had asked the next morning.

"I needed to talk to Lars it was important. What were you doing letting him smoke?" He asked sitting at the Rocket's kitchen table eating French toast drenched in syrup. Ray had already left for the shack so it didn't matter what was said.

"Reggie invited him, not me. He looked afraid to smoke it though, really afraid." Otto began to explain the entire thing.

----

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I thought. I thought you need me." Reggie sang out to AFI A Fire Inside Prelude 12 21. The music played softly on her computer to not wake Otto, who she thought to still be asleep. Pulling on her swimsuit top and then a tight brown Aeropostle shirt she looked in the mirror she didn't like her body figure. Slipping into a thong then her board shorts she looked again, still it didn't look right. She changed into a pair of grey shorts. She clamored into her black sandals and looked again. Still terrible, she couldn't stand it.

"Your sins into me. Oh, my beautiful one. Your sins into me." Sang her phone, Silver and Cold was her ring tone. She had a text; she'd check it in a minute. Quickly she threw her hair into a ponytail. And wrapped a black hair tie on her wrist just in case, of course, she may need it later. An eyeliner pencil slid across the inside of her bottom lid making a black line across. Filling in between her eyelashes on the top then tossing on a coat of mascara her left eye was finished, then soon after as was her right. She touched her necklace and smiled, she only took it off to shower or surf. Quickly she put on lip gloss and smiled, it was okay, whatever. Grabbing her black phone she slid up the top half, 'One new text', it read and she clicked the center button to read it.

"Thanks for the advice Reg, I talked to him last night we really got along." She read out loud. She scrolled down a little more. "P.S. Good morning." A smile came to her face, Lars was such a loser but it was cool.

Her fingers moved gingerly across the key pad typing, 'You're welcome and you too.' And sent it off to Lars.

Slowly she walked down the stairs she had heard voices, some slight bickering possibly, she knew it was Twist and Otto.

"Bro why didn't you tell me?" Otto had asked a little frustrated.

"I didn't know how you'd react man, I thought you'd badger me about it and I didn't want to talk about it." Twist had said after sipping his orange juice.

"Not like this that's for sure. I had to find out you had sex from my sister. Man why'd you tell her?"

"I didn't, I don't even know how she knew." Twister said through bites of his food.

"That's enough boys." Reggie said stepping into the kitchen.

"But…" Otto had said and stopped bad idea.

"But nothing Otto Rocket, hush it." She said looking at him sternly. He looked goofy today. His hair a mess, definitely a get up and go day his necklace shined on his neck, a plain grey shirt and black cargo shorts fitted him. A new pair of Adios sat on his feet though, Argyle print, she wished she could wear them. Twist looked just as amusing. His hair was kind of brushed, he had a rough night black bags were under his eyes. A tight-ish blue shirt and tan cargo shorts rested on his body. Still his stupid shark tooth necklace on, it was cool though. "Who wants to run?" She asked finding a pair of her Adios. Black and red cKy, they were still her favorite. Her sandals were already off and she grabbed her skateboard from the wall behind her. The laundry basket sat on the stairs and a fresh pair of socks looked tempting. She pulled them on her feet.

Twister grinned and nodded, Otto followed. "We've got to get Sammy first." Otto had said and Reggie was already going to get him.

"Samuel Dullard wake your ass up!" She said beating on his window.

"I'm up Reg. Meet me by the front door." She waited there impatiently with her Adios in her right hand and her board in the left. Hopping from foot to foot the guys walked up behind her. Finally he opened the door.

"Come on Sammy we're going running. Race ya to MadTown!" Sam had his Etnies in his left hand and his board in the right. "No cheating boys. Twist carry my phone," Tossing her phone to Twist she was grinning wildly. "You ready!?" She shouted setting her feet to take off.

"GO!" The boys screamed trailing behind Reggie. Down hill they ran all in their socks with boards and shoes in their hands. Turning at a corner and speeding away Reggie was in the lead with the boys trailing close behind. Otto pulled up next to his sister.

"You ready for the grand finale?" He asked tempting her. The two ran as fast as they could right into the park. A photo finish. Their right feet smacking the pavement at exactly the same time and their left feet crossed at the same time.

"A tie!? How'd you tie, Rocket Boy never ties, he wins."

"Not against his sister. I could beat you any day." She chuckled. Slipping into her shoes she smiled. Her brother was crazy.

"You couldn't." He laughed. "Once around the bowl and grabs the most air." He said quickly.

"But Twist doesn't have his camera for once. How will we know?" Reggie asked just smacking her brother down again.

"EVERYONE! Attention." Sam yelled, "Here's the competition, once around the bowl and the most air wins. You're the judges." Everyone was at full attention.

The two started a mere three feet from each other and skated around opposite sides, slipping through the tunnel, into the other side, then back. Going exactly the same speed the launched from the lip and crossed each others paths. Crashing back into the bowl came the both of them just barely making their landing. Everyone screamed in sheer enjoyment.

"A TIE!" The crowd yelled. Once again Otto was tied.

"You've never tied me Reg. NEVER!" Otto yelled, "I'm better then you. WHAT IS THIS?!"

"You aren't better you just get away with too much." She smirked.

"That's bull," He said now cracking up, his sister wouldn't let him get away with being better for so long. He _had_ to be better.

"Whatever Rocket Boy." She said. And off she went skating up the boardwalk to the shack. "You boys can follow you know." She arrived only seconds before the boys had come.

"FISH TACO RAYMUNDO!" Twister yelled as he skated into the place.

"Fries and a shake for me dad," Reggie said sitting at the bar.

"Me too!" Otto and Sam said at the same time. Ray and Tito put the food on the counter and laughed. Reggie and Otto had nodded to each other and reached for their food.

"What're you kids up to?" Ray asked watching Reggie and Otto race to finish their food.

"Well, sir Otto's mad because Reggie keeps tying him, he can't seem to win and he's mad." Sam had said scratching at his head.

"Is this true?" Ray asked Reggie and Otto.

They nodded and continued to drink their shakes.

"BRAINFREEZE!" They howled together and continued to drink. They slammed their cups down. "Done."

"Tie!" Twister announced. "Give it up Rocket Boy she's been letting you win all these years." Reggie spun in her chair quickly and stopped when she faced the boardwalk again.

"Hi Lars!" She screamed seeing his figure slinking past the shack.

"Hi Reg." He said and continued to walk. She got up and caught up to him.

"What's up bud?" She asked looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Mom's home," He put his hand on the back of his head and messed up his hair, "She was yelling."

"Does Twist know? Wait, he couldn't he was at my house by probably seven."

"He doesn't know. She sent me to bring him home, she wants to see you too."

"What's so bad about your mom being home, and why does she want to see me?" Reggie asked inquisitively. Something was really wrong.

Lars shrugged.

"Well, Twist is at the Shack not further down the boardwalk." Reggie said looking back.

"Yeah, I know I saw him."

"Why aren't you getting him then?" Reggie asked, "We can all go back to your house together.

"He doesn't need to get screamed at." Lars said quietly. Twister had been listening to them behind a pillar of that shack.

"Oh shit." Twister muttered. "He took the blame for something I did." Looking at the ground he was pissed.

"You took the rap for me didn't you?" Twist said coming from behind the pillar.

"Yeah, I was just watching your back bro." Twister looked at his brother with admiration in his eyes. He loved his brother for everything he did.

"You didn't have to." He said kicking a rock a little to the left.

"I know." Lars muttered. Reggie stood there peering from one Rodriguez to the next she was lost.

---

A/N: Lars oh Lars, you saved your brother's hide, what a sweet guy you are.  
What should Sandy find for Lars to take the rap for when Twist did it?  
Why does she want to see Reggie?  
Hmmm.

READ AND REPLY:D


	8. Trouble

A/N: Sorry guys it's really short, my head is on fire so I'm doing my best.  
It's like 100 words shy of a thousand.  
My next chapter will be better.  
This is more of a touching chapter.  
9 and 10 are much better.  
Keep reading kiddos.

---

Sandy stood in her living room enraged at the broken window Raoul hadn't even noticed. The window was completely trashed. It looked as if a soccer ball had gone through the window. Her first visit home and she comes to a house reeking of alcohol. How much more was to come her way. Besides the fact that Lars had a piercing in his lip, two actually and his hair was insane. She hoped Maurice didn't look that way. And little Reggie Rocket, Lars had told her that Reg had a piercing in her lip too. She couldn't believe what these kids had ended up like. Slowly Reggie and Twister made their way into the cul-de-sac.

"The window! How could I forget? Aw shit Lars must've gotten a beating for that." Twister said approaching his house.

"Soccer ball?" She asked looking at the hole.

"Yeah, I can't believe Lars took the rap for that."

"Me neither." Finally they reached the front door.

"Maurice Rodriguez!" She yelled, "Why did you let your brother play ball in this house?"

"I was probably at Otto's when he did it. Chill mom!"

"Oh little Regina it is true. How could your father let you get your lip pierced?" She asked holding Reggie's face in her hands.

"Because I asked, ma'am." Reggie said touching her piercing.

"Reggie you look so terrible. What'd you do to yourself?" A little offended she stared at the ground.

"Twister your brother is grounded for a month. I sent him out today to get you. Where is he?" She asked, she hadn't even noticed he wasn't there.

"He's well, I asked him if he would get my board because I forgot it at MadTown. I'll go get him." Twist said taking off with Reggie chasing him down.

"Give me my phone Twist." Reggie said as they ran along. He handed it over and she dialed his number.

"What?" He said in an aggravated tone.

"Where the hell are you?" Reggie asked as she slowed down.

"Where do you think?" He asked her. That's when she knew.

"Stay there." She said and hung up. Sprinting as fast she could she ran to the pier. They had sat there the previous day, and that's where he was. "Lars what's wrong?"

"It's just… I took that big rap for Twist. He's never done anything for me."

"I wouldn't be so sure, he just saved your ass. Your mom asked where you were he told her you were going to find his skateboard at MadTown." Reggie said slumping next to him.

"He said that to save my hide?" He asked.

"I bet he'd say more to help you get out of hell. Seriously he'd do anything for you." Reggie said smiling. Twister did love his brother. "Now, what's wrong Lars?"

"It's just, I thought I'd be happier my mom was home, but now I'm just thinking of everything. All the horrible things." The ground sure seemed amazing to him, at least Reggie thought so.

"Continue." She said looking at him. He wouldn't look up though, he talked at the ground.

"How she instigated most of the fights between Twist and me. Also, how my father was always so close to the edge. She makes me so mad that she has no idea about what I've gone through these past three years. I'm not even sure if my dad remembers." Twister sat facing the ocean listening as they talked. For once he knew what Lars was talking about. A tear fell from his eye as he thought about his brother just leaving the planet; how he wouldn't have the person he cared about most there for him.

"Talk to me Lars about anything. What's been so bad about the last three years?" She whispered as she slid her hand across his arm in a soothing manner.

"Six hospital visits and she doesn't have a fucking clue." A tear streamed down his face. He was actually crying. Full out crying.

"Hospital visits… to who?" She asked and she got it, he had gone to the hospital.

"Attempted suicide." The tears stung his face he didn't like it but he could no longer control himself. Reggie's arms were around him in an embracing hug.

"Lars I'm… Oh, jeezus please, please don't try it again."

"I'm really trying, seriously it really is harder then most make it seem." Reggie had let go of him and a tear fell from her eye. Twister came from around the pier in tears."I'm so sorry! I can't believe how bad you've gotten Lars." Twister said hugging his brother; he had never seen anyone in such a desperate need for help.

"It's… I'm okay Twist." He hugged his brother back he didn't want Twist to see him like this.

As the day faded and Reggie separated from Twister and Lars she wondered if Lars would be okay.

Pressure built all around him, and it was the worst feeling ever. Tears began to sting his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted to know.

The strain on his flesh hurt against the blade. Nothing could control this pain. Flesh tore, and he cried. Now he was unaware of his surroundings as the blood dried and he felt better.

---

A/N: Oh jeez. What's happening?  
Review, tell me what you want to hear.

P.S. I have basically a diary up. You can go read it.


	9. A felony

A/N: I'm enjoying all of the hits, but not the reviews. I'll continue to write though.  
The last few chapters will lead into lies and betrayal I guess.  
Unless, someone tells me what they way to hear.

-----------

The month went by with slow progression and school was going to begin tomorrow. Lars had slipped up horribly with his cutting. The first hospital visit his mother had known of she flipped. "My son a cutter, you're a disgrace Lars Rodriguez." She had told him so many times over.

"Reg, Twist, this is so hard. I can't stand it." Lars told them as he sat in his bedroom sitting on his bed. His newest cut looked horrible so Reggie had wrapped it up to make it look like a sprained wrist.

"School's tomorrow, things should really get better." Reggie said moving to sit against his wall.

"Not if everyone knows about this." He said putting his hand up to show his wrist.

"They won't nag you on it Lars, calm down." Twister said now rolling backwards to land on Lars' bean bag chair.

"I have to take parenting though, that's horrible." Lars said looking at his floor. "I'm a senior and am going to be taking fucking parenting." He said glowering.

"What period?!" Reggie said, "I have it too."

"Fourth," He said staring at the stupid floor still.

Reggie's face lit up. "Me too!"

"How is it that a sophomore, junior, and senior all have the same class?" Twister said looking between the two.

"Twist you're in the class too?" Reggie said cocking her eyebrow. "Well, Sammy, Trish, and Sherry are too. Lars I think you are going to be the only senior." She said laughing a little.

"Who wants to go skating?" Twister asked then remembered Lars couldn't, he was still on his grounding, an extra week because he hadn't come home right away.

"Sorry bro." Lars said eyeing his skateboard with contempt.

"MOM!!!" Twister yelled as he walked down the hall.

"What Twister?" She asked as she read some book written in Spanish.

"Can Lars help Reg and me with back to school clothes shopping, he needs to, also." Twister said with a pleading looking.

"I don't know Twister. I'm not sure if the public should see that disgrace of a son."

"Mom! Please," He fell to his knees and interlocked his fingers, "Please, mom, pretty please! I'll do the dishes and the laundry for a week."

"Fine," She finally agreed and handed two hundred dollars to Twister. "One hundred is for your brother. Get." She said sternly.

"REG, LARS! Get down here, we're going shopping." He yelled up the steps and the two clamored down skateboards in hands and shoes on their feet. Lars tossed Twister his board. "Reg go get Otto, we'll get Sammy." They split into their two groups.

"Otto Rocket! We're going shopping grab me my wallet off my desk and grab your own." Reggie yelled as she ran into the house. Today she wore Twister's black shorts and her 'The Doors' shirt. Quickly she tossed her hair up. "Don't forget your board." Reggie kicked the tail and grabbed it as it sailed in the air. Finally, the scruffy haired boy made his way down the stairs. He tossed Reggie's wallet to her and stuffed his own in his pocket. "Let's go the guys are waiting." She said walking out the door.

"I'm coming dang it." He said following her. "Where's my board?"

"Oh, here," Reg tossed his board back to him. The gang all headed to the strip on their boards.

"Thanks Twist." Lars said as they headed into a store following Reggie.

"No prob--lem." He replied realizing he was in a girly store.

Reggie rummaged through skirts and found three she liked. "I'm going to try them on. Just please one person stay here." The boys looked from one to the other.

"Can't be me I'm her brother." Otto said leaving the store.

"I'm practically her brother too." Twister said following him. Now it was between Sam and Lars. A pathetic look raced across Sam's eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay." Lars finally said sitting on the floor. Sam left the store. "Won't you need some tops, or at least something so I can tell you if the skirt looks okay." Quickly Reggie gathered some shirts and disappeared. About five minutes later she came out with the first outfit, she was barefoot though.

"I don't like my hips." She complained. A pink short skirt clung to her hips and a white polo covered her torso, mostly.

"You look… astonishing." Lars finally said. Reggie blushed a little.

"My hips are too big." And she turned around and left.

She came out with the second skirt, but same top. This time it was a small black layered skirt. "The colors contrast too much and my boobs look too big."

"Once again you look gorgeous." He said not even looking this time. She was too preoccupied with her feet, she didn't like them. Now for the third skirt, it was a mini, a white one. Lars had been looking just above the door at the clock when she stepped out.

"Isn't that a little short?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Placing her hands at her sides, it was about two inches short of school protocol. "Uhm, yeah, but I like it." A mischievous smile crossed her face. "I'm getting it. Or well, will you pay for it for me?" She asked handing him a ten.

"Yeah, sure. You might want to take it off first. Or I mean change." He said quickly. She walked into the changing room and threw the skirt out the door.

"Go get it." She said as she pulled on her shorts. Quickly Lars paid for the skirt and waited for Reggie to get out. Finally, she emerged grinning. Together they walked out of the store Lars in complete silence and Reggie laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" He finally asked once they stepped on their skateboards.

"Hand me the bag." She said and shoved something in.

"You stole something?" He asked as they skated off.

"A few things." She laughed. "There's the boys." She said pointing to something that looked like a thrift shop. The skateboards were sitting outside.

"Should I ask why or what?" Lars said as they walked into the store.

"Why what?" Twister chimed in.

"Why she stole something." Lars said looking at Reggie.

"WHATTTTT, it's not that bad." She said as she walked off towards Otto and Sam who were looking at shorts, she joined him.

"I just saw Reggie in a mini skirt." Lars said looking at his younger brother.

"Reg, in a mini skirt?" Twister spat back.

"I think she's wearing it tomorrow." He said with a slight concern. "Who is she trying to impress?"

"I wouldn't know." Twister replied.

Twister grabbed a few shirts as did Lars. Reggie had about fifteen pairs of shorts in her hands, they weren't even all hers, they were Sam's and Otto's too. Wife beaters were tossed on top along with other shirts, and then Twister and Lars' clothing too. She could barely see over the top.

"I need my clothes too!" She howled looking at the girls section. Sam grabbed the pile from Reggie and her bag too as she went off to rummage.

"Dude someone see what she stole." Twister said peering in the bag. Quickly he plunged a hand into the bag and pulled out what looked like... "OH MY GOD!" He screeched and dropped it back.

"Oh good god, she stole thongs." Lars said. Sam and Otto gave him an odd glance.

"She owns a few already, why'd she steal more?" Otto replied, "I'm not a creep I had to do her laundry for a week so she wouldn't tell Ray I broke a board in his shop."

"Who knows." Sam said now doing a balancing act. They all exchanged looks and awaited her return as the stacked more clothes on Sam. Reggie came back her arms loaded, literally, with shirts, jeans, and something she hid underneath, a dress. She tossed the pile to Lars.

"I have to get a few more things." She said grinning at the boys. She headed into the little boy section and grabbed a bunch of little kid shirts. Little kids had the coolest clothes ever. She returned and actually caught the boys' looks. "What?"

"Nothing, Reg." Sam finally said. "Let's just go pay, we'll split it evenly." He said walking up to the counter.

"One hundred-thirty." The man said. Everyone looked to Sam for how much they had to fork over.

"Twenty-six, guys." Sam said pulling a twenty, a five, and a one from his wallet and handing it over.

"One hundred-four." The man said waiting for the next payment. Otto was next, he got back four dollars in change. "Seventy-eight." He said, Twist handed the guy an exact amount. "Fifty-two." He said as Lars handed him the money. "Twenty-six." He said once more growing bored and Reggie handed over her money.

Reggie shoved as much as she could in her bag from the previous store, and the guys sufficed with just one more bag for the rest. "We'll go to my house and separate it." She said wistfully. "Who's racing to the Rocket's?" She asked leaving the store. Her feet slid onto her board.

"I am." They chanted together. They raced up hill as fast at they could and rushed into the house.

"Separate them into piles, Reg's clothes over here, then the rest will go into shorts, shirts, and jeans." Quickly Sam dumped the bags after speaking and Reggie's face flushed red when her thongs sat on top of the pile. The boys all looked at her curiously.

"I needed more." She said trying not to let her embarrassment show. Grabbing them and the skirt she put it in her pile. Seeming a little more confident she placed the six thongs on top of her skirt. Sliding off the couch she began to separate the clothing with the boys. Finally, everything that the boys would wear, and Reggie would steal, sat on the table. Jeans, shorts, and shirts.

"Now what?" Twister asked looking at the piles.

"Well, these are my jeans, because they're longer and these too." Lars said grabbing two jeans from the middle of the pile. "You three can share the others, you won't fit in these anyways."

"Well that works." Sam said as he looked at the other stuff, "Why don't we just keep it somewhere and just take what we need and put it back."

"Our house is the center point of the cul-de-sac, and you boys are always welcome." Reggie said looking from face to face, "So this can be the safe haven for the stuff."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said standing up and cracking his knees and knuckles.

"Me too," Twister said. Otto and Lars just nodded.

"So, Reg who are you trying to impress?" Sam asked thinking about the thongs and skirt.

"No one I can be girly sometimes, and wear cute things." The boys just laughed. Reggie wasn't a girl to them, she was just Reggie. Lars still looked at her somewhat as a girl though.

"Such dorks." She said grabbing her clothes and disappeared upstairs into her room. She tossed the skirt on her dresser with a pink thong lying on top. Quickly she rummaged her closet and pulled out a pink polo and tossed in on top of the thong. She delved into her undergarment drawer and pulled out a black push up bra. Tomorrow she would look pretty, and wouldn't listen to those stupid boys. A knock cracked at her door.

"Who is it?" She questioned. If she had turned around she would have known it was Sammy.

"It's Sam." He whispered.

"Oh, hi, Sam." She still hadn't turned around, "What?"

"Sorry, anything you want to talk about?" He asked still standing in her doorway. He wouldn't impose.

"It's just, I like him but I can't stand him. He's the most amazing friend I ever met, but I can't stand dealing with helping him." Reggie said turning around slowly.

"Lars? Yeah, of course it's him. It's hard I know, and to get along with him, for Otto and myself, it's hard not to whomp his stupid face." Sam said walking over to Reggie's bed. He sat down, and Reggie sat across from him.

"I remember going to the hospital only once for a suicide attempt. He's been there seven times I don't think I can handle that pressure. I wonder every second if he'd be okay." She had started and stopped. 'Stupid fucking boys are listening in Otto's room.' Lars wouldn't be there though, no he was downstairs watching TV. "Dweebs quit listening." She howled and threw a shoe at the wall.

"Sorry." They chimed together and went back downstairs.

"Reggie, do you like being his friend?" He asked looking into her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

"I do and I don't. He worries me too much. I don't like having urges to go back to cutting or smoking. It isn't healthy and I don't want to give in, but Sam it's so hard to resist now."

"Don't do it Reg, you'll be fine." Quietly talking for more then half an hour Sam calmed Reggie, a little.

---  
A/N: Will Reggie be okay? Can she handle this? Reggie's had a suicide attempt hospital stay... would you have ever suspected? Reggie a thief, how amusing.

Chapter 10 should be a lot better.  
I'm anticipating posting it.  
I had to redo it a lot but finally got it how I like it.  
I'll post it tomorrow morning.

Start reviewing so I can continue on.

Also, for those who crave to know Twister's secret he wouldn't even tell his best bro, that could be coming up. I don't remember if I wrote it into a chapter or not, or if I should tell you.  
MWAHHAHAHA

There are going to be characters introduced soon.

Disclaimer: As all of you should know I do not own any of the Rocket Power Characters. Just the characters I created.  
-Bows and exits stage-

Please review.


	10. What a way

A/N: Hey guys I'm posting this just before school because I have a little time. This chapter is much better then the others, I think. This is one of my favorite chapters. Also, chapter fifteen is pretty good. Sixteen really hurt to write but it was nice to see finished. Chapter nineteen is a decent chapter.

Continue reading and reviewing.

---

They sat at the kitchen table eating their family meal. Raymundo had cooked up some spaghetti, they loved their Italian heritage. Earlier Reggie had made Tiramisu to consume after dinner.

Reggie twirled the spaghetti onto her fork and slurped it up. The taste tingled down her throat it felt good to eat. Otto was finishing off his fourth plate while Reggie finished her third. Ray had eaten two and then a sandwich.

Slowly Reggie had gotten up and placed her plate in the sink. Opening the fridge she pulled out her Tiramisu and cut three slices from it putting each on a paper plate. Carrying the plates in she placed one in front of Ray, Otto, then the spot where she sat. The sweet taste mixed with the coffee brought a smile to her face. This had to be the best Tiramisu she'd ever made.

A smile rolled onto Otto's face as the cold food felt in his throat. The taste was surprising too. He'd had Tiramisu before, store bought and homemade, but this was probably the best. Reggie finished her plate first and looked at the large cake.

"Ray, I'm going to bring some over to the Rodriguez's." Reggie said cutting up for slices, a little more then a third was left. Wrapping the four pieces in saran wrap, she giggled, that wrapping wouldn't last long.

"Alright Reggie," Her father replied tossing the plate in the garbage can and his fork in the sink. Otto gave her a dirty look as she walked out the door.

The four plates balanced in her hands, she felt rude but she kicked at the door.

"Regina!" Raoul smiled seeing the girl. "Your famous Tiramisu?" He asked with a grin. He really had cleaned up since Sandy came home.

"Yes sir, probably my best ever!" Reggie grinned, she missed this Raoul, he was so much funnier.

"Let me just take these plates." He said grabbing the two in her left hand. Pulling back into the house Reggie stepped in.

"LARS! MAURICE!" He screamed in that 'you're in trouble' voice, trickery.

The boys ran downstairs peering around the first landing corner. Reggie had stepped back a little too where they couldn't see her.

"Yes?" They asked with fear in their eyes.

"I can't believe you boys!" He yelled, obviously, he was trying to restrain laughter.

The walked down the stairs in silence.

"Who cares to explain?" He asked, the man was so close to laughing it was unbelievable how he kept such a straight face.

The boys looked at each other exchanging glances.

"I'm just kidding." Raoul finally chuckled. "Reggie brought Tiramisu over." He said handing the boys each a piece. Reggie had set the food on the table and hid just around the corner of the kitchen.

"Dude we have to go thank her!" Twister howled ripping the saran wrap off. Lars already had Tiramisu in his mouth as he nodded.

"You're welcome." Reggie finally chimed coming from around the corner.

"Aw, thanks Reggie!" Lars said sticking his finger in the Tiramisu.

"It's really good." Twister said picking it up with his hand.

"I know." Reggie said blushing a little. She plunged her finger into Twister's cake and ate a bit. Raoul chuckled a little and brought the cake to Sandy.  
"Well, I best get back I'll see you guys in the morning." She smiled and hugged both of them.  
"See you Reg!" They said after her. She waved as she jogged back to her house. Opening the door she saw Otto sitting on the couch glaring at the door, now her.

"Yes?" She asked closing the door as she kicked off her shoes.

"You need to stop." Otto said still never letting his gaze leave her.

"Whatever." She was three stairs up when Otto grabbed her shoulders. His finger's pressed hard.

"You don't listen." The anger in his voice bit at the back of Reggie's neck.

"Let go, you're hurting me." She snapped back at him. The grip tightened on her arms. "Ottoooooo!" She tried to be quiet Ray need not be involved.

"You _need_ to listen." Otto snapped at her.

"I don't." She broke free of his grip and broke into a run up the stairs. Nearly to her door, so close and she was spun around to face her brother. A fist caught her rib cage. A voice of agony escaped in a whisper. "What's wrong with you?" She cried, the pain was horrible and intense she knew nothing was broken but the bone would be bruised, and that hurt almost if not worse then a broken bone.

"You," He snarled. 'What was wrong with me? Why did I want to hurt my sister?' Ran through his head and that was all that ran through it. Letting himself off her he stormed into his bedroom. 'Why did I do that?'

"Reg?" He asked loud enough for his sister to hear him in the room opposite.  
"What?" She snarled at her stupid brother.  
"Come in here. Please," He said slightly demanding slightly questioning.

"Why?" She asked getting up from her bed and heading towards the bedroom door.

"I want to talk with you." He said trying not to become furious with himself about how much he hurt her.

"What about?" She asked sitting at the edge of his bed.  
"Who did Twist have sex with?" Otto asked quietly.

What a fucking question to ask, that goddamn jerk asking that question. Obviously his best bro didn't want him to know. "Why the hell does it matter?" Reggie asked a little frustrated.

"Well, it wasn't with you then it doesn't fucking matter. Tell me."  
"Obviously he doesn't want you to know! Lay off." Reggie said with fury in her voice, but she was getting red, beet red.  
"YOU LIED! It wasn't with Trent, you had sex with Twist!" Otto said louder then necessary, good thing Ray slept deeply.

"I didn't. I just hid the truth, shut up Otto." She snarled at him.  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Fury ate away at him again but he vowed to not hit Reggie.  
"Because this is how you'd react. Just lay off it. He had sex _twice_ remember. It wasn't just me." She said her words laced with hatred. She wished Otto didn't know about this. Also, she wished Twister hadn't had sex with the other girl it hurt her to even know.

"Who else?" Otto asked he had calmed a little.

"She's pretty, funny, smart, and a junior." That's all she wanted to say.  
"You're hurt by this it had to be someone close to you. It's…" Otto sat there thinking and it clicked. "Nikkie."  
Reggie looked down in shame it hurt to think of what she had done, it made her want to cry a little. A tear slipped down as she nodded.  
"Damn that lucky bastard how the hell did he get with her? Or you, Reggie?" Otto asked almost jealous.  
"I've known Twist so long, and it just happened. I'm not sure about Nikkie though; I stopped listening I didn't want to hear her talking."  
"When'd you have sex with Twist?" His eyes were filling with shame, his sister nor did his best bro tell him about any of it. What were his friendships coming to?  
"Remember that night I saw I was going to Trish's with Sherry?" She watched Otto nod his head, "We went down to the beach."  
His head wavered back and forth this was horrible to hear from his sister, it was disturbing. The guy he'd grown up with, been his best bro for years and he hadn't even told him about this. His sister of sixteen years nearly refused to tell him about any of this. It hurt him.  
"I'm sorry Otto for not telling you." Staring at the ground and brushing her arm, she tried to hide her true pain.  
"Looks like we're keeping a lot of secrets from each other, one a little better then the other," Otto replied watching his sister.  
"Yeah, we really shouldn't do that. Got anything to admit?"  
"I'm the worst brother ever. You?" Were the five solemn words that escaped his mouth.

"I like Lars and Twister too."  
"You're going to cause problems Reg, don't screw it up." Otto said.

"I know. I'm going to get some ice, go to bed." She said already leaving his room.

"I love you Reg." Otto called at her.

"I love you too Otto." She replied.  
Reggie had gone downstairs it was nearly midnight when she knew Ray had crashed hours before. She grabbed a bag of ice. The pain was intense. A thick black bruise was already on her side. The sight of the bruise had sickened her. She remembered that disturbing sound it had made as it hit her skin. Otto's sheer force was horrifying now, how was one to deal with this kind of pain. The mere fact of knowing your brother just hit you for seeing your best friend's older brother was beyond surprising. You weren't even dating the guy; you were friends and helping him with a problem.

As the ice touched her bare flesh she trembled a little; the coldness filled her entire body and the slight touch of the bag disturbed the bruise. The feeling was disgruntling she hoped not many would have to feel her brother's wrath. The pain was unbearable up to this point. Finally, retreating back up the stairs she struggled with the pain but lain down to catch some sleep, if she could manage.

----

A/N: I'm cutting really close to missing my bus right now. So, read on, have fun, and don't forget to review. I might discontinue this story, or find a different site. I really haven't decided, so I'd be careful.

I want two reviews before I post the next chapter which should be sometime tomorrow. So make me happy kiddos.

Edit: Hey everyone, there are things I know you don't really know. Tiramisu is an Italian cake. The most common is coffee it's really amazing. I make it a lot. Originally Otto never even touched his sister in this chapter. Actually this chapter never existed. I pushed all my chapters back. Chapter ten was what is now chapter eleven, hope you guys can't wait. ;)


	11. Who gets up this early?

A/N: Hey guys this is one of my longer chapters, it's interesting. I really hope you like it and keep reviewing guys, this is important to me. I am actually typing up nineteen and I don't know what to put. Suggestions!!

----

Finally, school was here. Reggie shot up at exactly six when her alarm went off. She turned on her monitor and started blaring 'I can do better,' by Avril Lavigne. She murmured the words as she got ready. First she slipped out of her night clothes and slipped into her thong, skirt, bra, and polo. There were two pink flip flops somewhere in her room. She grabbed the first flip flop just as the song changed to 'I don't give a damn,' once again by Avril. Finally, she found the second. Turning her head to the clock it was only 6:08. Pulling her chair up to her full length mirror she applied her eyeliner briskly to the bottom inner of her eyelid then filled in the blank spots on the top. Combing on mascara slowly to make sure if looked just right and singing to the song was an easy multitask for her. The song switched again, 'Keep holding on,' by Avril again. She grinned a little. She crossed the hall to the bathroom. Her brother was already brushing his teeth as six thirty hit. Brushing her teeth, then flossing, and finishing off with mouth wash she finished a little while after her brother and grinned to make sure her teeth looked good. Snaking back into her room she brushed her hair quickly. Hair all up in a pony tail that she transfixed into a bun, her bangs covered her right eye and she smiled. Dabbing on a bit of lip gloss she winked. Eye shadow crossed her top and bottom lid precariously. It was seven and she still had about forty five minutes to get ready. She clicked off her monitor, grabbed her phone from the desk and her black skull purse from the door handle.

Down the hall she went. Twister and Sam were already sitting at the table as Otto flipped pancakes onto their plates. "You best have some for me Oswald." She said giggling. And he did, her plate was already set up across from Sam.

"None of you would have this fancy breakfast if dumb shit over there hadn't woken me with her damn music." He said putting the syrup and orange juice on the table.

"Ah, shut if fruit." Reggie said sitting at the table her phone placed to the right of her plate. "Fuck you I need a fork." She said getting up and grabbing one from the counter. Twister and Sam had looked up in astonishment, 'A skirt holy shit.' They both thought as she walked back. They munched on their pancakes and Lars walked in.

"Where the hells my food?" He asked looking around. Otto pointed backwards at the counter.

"Eat up fat ass, Reg woke me up at six, I had jack shit to do so I made food." Otto said between bites of food.

"Shut it cow." Lars said as he leaned against the counter top eating his food. "Someone pass me some OJ." And quickly it was passed from Reggie, to Otto and backwards to Lars. "Thanks." He nodded his head in approval. Reggie pushed her plate back with two bites left on it. She was stuffed. Quickly Twister nabbed her last two bites and shoved them in his mouth.

"Rude much?" Sam said as he got up and put his plate in the sink. Reggie passed hers over as did Twister and Otto.

"Who's got the time?" Reggie asked.

"It's seven thirty." Lars replied putting his plate in the sink. Quickly Otto got up and shoved the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Ray would kill me if I hadn't." Otto said grinning.

"Is it sunny?" Reggie asked looking from boy to boy.

"Dip shit look outside." Otto replied, "Yes, it's sunny."

Grabbing her sunglasses from her purse and tossing her phone in she stood up. "Let's kill fifteen minutes." She said. Otto, Twist and Sam rushed out the front door and Lars was left with Reggie.

"You look nice." He said looking at her tanned legs. "I don't think I've ever seen this much of you before."

"I bet not." She replied and kissed him.

"What the hell Reg?" He said as he pulled from the kiss, "Are you fucking high?"

"Nope, just felt like kissing someone." She laughed. "Could've been Twist or Sam but nope, you were left in here."

"You hit the joint earlier. I'm not stupid I can tell. Let's go." He said walking out of the house. Reggie followed him out.

"Nice lip gloss, Lars." Twister said. He didn't quite catch on that Reggie had kissed Lars. Quickly Lars used the back of his hand to wipe it off.

"Toss your boards in the trunk if you want them later." He said popping the trunk. Twister tossed his and Lars' in, Sam and Otto followed. Everyone turned to Reggie.

"I can't skate in this." She said grinning at Lars.

"Sam, come here." Lars said walking into his lawn with Sam. "What's with Reg?" He asked glancing at her.

"I don't know, but dude she's wearing a skirt. Reggie in a damn skirt, and her kissing you dude, or did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me I promise." He said quietly. "I think she smoked a little earlier. She's all goofy in the head."

"She told me she was done." Sam said hesitantly, but he knew she wasn't.

"Let's bail." Otto said climbing into the back seat of Lars' car. Twister followed, then Sam. Reggie climbed in the passenger seat. Finally Lars walked over and sat in the front seat roaring the engine to life when he turned the key in the ignition.

"Lars your car smells like weed." Twister said, "You best get the smell out before mom finds out."

"Yeah, bro I know." He told him and took off towards the high school. "Hey Otto are you in fourth period parenting?"

"Uhm, yeah why?" He asked, fuck Lars was in his class.

"Looks like we're all together." He said grinning into the rear view mirror so the boys could see.

"Oh, hell the teacher's going to cry." Twister said nearly in hysterics.

"What lunch do you guys have?" Sam asked thinking of his own, "I'm fifth."

Everyone laughed. This would be one hell of a year. "I can take you guys out to lunch you know, if you've got your own money. I'm a senior so I can go off campus and as long as you guys are with me you're good." He said hoping they'd like that.

"You mean we could eat, like anywhere?!" Twister howled in laughter, "This is going to be amazing." Everyone nodded. Reggie's phone began to sing 99 Red Balloons by AFI it was Trish, and Sheri too of course.

"Hi REG!" They chimed the second she answered.

"Hey girls, are you at the school?" She asked putting it on speaker.

"Yeah, and guess what we just heard!!" Sheri howled.

"What?" Reggie asked. The boys shrugged, like they'd know.

"_You_ apparently like Lars!" They said together. Reggie turned bright red and tried to laugh it off, but that was horrible, just undeniably horrible.

"Reg? You there? Is it true?" They asked together.

"So are Lars, Twister, Otto, and Sam." She said looking into the rearview mirror, those dip shits were laughing, and so was Lars.

"Oh, shit you're in Lars' car? Did he hear?" They asked.

"Well, it's on speaker, they all heard." Reggie sulked into her seat.

"Oh, sorry. Is it true?" Trish asked quickly.

"TRISH!" The boys howled from the back.

"It's not." She said and hung up her phone. The boys couldn't stop laughing. Lars had pushed her a little with his hand in a joking manner.

"Reg, that was classic!" Twister laughed nearly crying.

"I didn't know they'd say that or anything like that!" She complained. 'Who the hell did they hear that from?' She wondered. That's when it hit her. "Mother fucker." She mumbled, "Fucking Maria." She screeched. Everyone stared at her.

"Major malfunction Reg." Sam said from the back still in hysterics. Glancing over to Lars he had his right hand resting on the wheel, his left on the window. He just smiled and shook his head still laughing a little.

Quickly she peered into her purse and texted Sheri about Otto liking Catie. Who that girl was she didn't even know; there'd be one somewhere though. Finally they had arrived at the school. The boys all got out first and Lars went around and let Reggie out. She was in a bit of a huff so she didn't want to open her own door. Helping her up she began walking, her skirt was crumpled a little too much in the back. Good thing he wore shorts today, he could move easier. Quickly he slid behind Reg and pulled at her skirt. Offended she turned around.

"I was fixing your skirt, a little too much no-no was showing." He said defending himself quickly. Her eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Did anyone see?" She asked quickly running her hands over her butt to fix the skirt completely.

"I sure hope not." He said briskly. "Let's go. What the fuck class do we go to?" He asked to anyone who heard.

"Forth," Came the chime of a girls' voice he had never heard. He whirled around, she was cute. Brown hair, layered, really pretty grey eyes, a quirky smile. She wore rolled up jeans to her knees and a pink Aeropostle shirt.

"Thanks." He replied turning around quickly. "Who the hell is that?" He asked glancing back.

"I have no clue, let's go." She said and walked with him linking arms, as _most_ best friends do, and sauntering into parenting. Otto, Twister, Sheri, Trish, Sam, and Trent were all sitting down."

"Names?" The teacher asked.

"Regina, I mean Reggie Rocket." She replied quickly.

"Lars Rodriguez." The teacher glared up.

"You aren't a father yet are you?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Mrs. K just had to take this stupid class; it's a graduation requirement now." He replied.

"Oh thank goodness," She replied, "You two are paired together, go sit behind Otto." She glanced at the last name, "Reggie, are you and Otto related?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother." She smiled, "If he frustrates you call him Ozzy." Reggie said giggling. "He'll calm down right away."

They retrieved their seats. Apparently, Twist and Sheri were together, Otto and Trish, Trent and some blonde girl, and so far Sam was alone.

"We're paired, does that mean we have to do that stupid baby assignment together?" Lars questioned Reggie.

"I think so," She said, "I'm fucked right?"

"Oh, no I'm really good in school. Straight A's, don't fuck that up though." He whispered furtively. There was a minute until the bell rang, and there was that pretty almost albino looking girl Reggie and Lars had seen earlier.

"Name?" The teacher asked.

"Catie Hendel." She replied softly.

"You are with Sam Dullard," She pointed to the boy and that's where she went.

"I'm Catie," She told him with a soft smile.

"Sam." He nodded, "And this is Otto, Twister, Sheri, Trish, Reg, Lars, and" He pointed across to the next table, "That guy is Trent." He said pointing out the people he actually cared about. Well, at least knew well enough. Not really caring much for Lars.

"Hi," She said smiling, "What grade are you all in?"

"I'm a junior," Sam replied.

"Sophomore." Twist and Otto replied together.

"Junior," Reggie replied.

"Juniors." Trish and Sheri replied.

"Junior." Trent replied nodding.

"Senior." Lars finally said, "You?"

"I'm a sophomore." She replied quietly. That boy scared her, greatly. Finally the bell rang.

"Sorry Mrs. K," Nikkie and Nick said as they rushed in the door.

"You two sit next to Reggie and Lars." She replied.

"Thanks ma'am." Nick said as he took his seat. Reggie nodded to the two of them.

"That's Nikkie with an 'e' by the way, and Nick her best friend." Reggie told Catie, "They're juniors. Oh, and this is Catie, she is a sophomore."

Lars looked over glancing at Nikkie, she was pretty too. Blonde hair covered her right eye, a checkered headband rested on her head. What looked to be 'emo' glasses, a tight light blue polo showed off her bust, a ruffled black skirt covered her upper thighs, and the same argyle print Adios rested on her feet that Otto had.

The lecturing came from Mrs. Kilergan, better known as Mrs. K and she explained what would happen that year. "The entire first semester the person you're sitting with will be like your life partner, you'll raise a baby fake of course together, balance a budget, shop, throw small parties for whoever is on your assignment sheet. You'll be given jobs and bills, everything. This will be like real life how you have to live, but you won't have to use _real_ money. You'll have weekly necessities and… blah blah blah." Lars had zoned out he was bored. 'Reggie his life partner, hah what a muse,' He thought keeping any and all comments to himself.

---

A/N: Read and review guys. It's helpful!! Hope you had fun. I'll post chapter twelve soon.


	12. Say what?

A/N: This is a more amusing chapter I guess. I'm only posting it because I finally got chapter 19 done and this is like an incentive I suppose. Hope you guys enjoy.

P.S. It's short, sorry.

---

Reggie and Sam had straight honors this year that meant everything. Joyous Reggie had thought Sam would enjoy it though he always did. Lars had straight honors too, not that it really mattered to them. They were all supposed to report to their next class, which was fifth lunch. Fun. They didn't get to eat but they got to waste a period just talking. Reggie and Sam had picked a table where they knew the gang would find them. It was a round table so they could all face each other. Reggie was surrounded by Twister and Lars, next to Twister was Sam, next to Sam was Otto, next to Otto was Nick, then Nikkie. One spot was left, and that's when Catie came up.

"Can I join you guys?" She asked quietly, she had braces Lars hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah." Reggie said nodding to the seat between Nikkie and Lars. Under the table Reggie had her phone in her left hand and quickly texted Lars. His phone started vibrating and he pulled it out.

'Thinking something dirty? Hands under the table.' He read it quickly and texted back.

'What are you thinking of, missy?' She read. Texting him back a grin came on his face as he read it.

'Hands under the table, it isn't noticeable we're close enough.' He had read. But he really wasn't certain of what she meant until her hand was on his leg. She hadn't meant anything of what he had thought, nothing close. The warmth against his leg was becoming unbearable. He texted her back.

'Stop.' She read and looked at him. 'This isn't you I don't know what happened to Reggie.' She mouthed the words as she read the screen. He was very right she had no idea why she had been attempting anything. She had looked up and Sam cocked a weird look at her he knew. Looking quickly to each person, Sam was the only one who knew. Everyone was engulfed in who knows what.

"You alright, Lars?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, well kind of." He said giving a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry." She said to him almost ready to look away when he grabbed her hand from under the table.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled a little and looked at her hand. There was a mood ring on her finger he had never noticed it before. "You ever wear that before?"

"Not since last school year." She smiled. Looking at it, it was purple, romance what the hell was going through her head.

"Oh, I didn't think it looked familiar." He sat there thinking Cleo used to talk about hers all the time. Dark blue was calm, between colors was mixed, black was stressed, brown was worried maybe. Purple, was… was romance. 'Why was it purple?' He thought to himself. He was absorbed in his thoughts as the bell rang he shot up nearly knocking himself and two others down. Lars walked off down the hall to his Spanish class, he was allowed to slack in there he already spoke perfect Spanish. Reggie and Sam headed off to math, followed by Catie and Nick. Nikkie headed off to American Citizenship. Otto and Twister went off to biology. Sam, Reggie, and Catie turned into the same math class. Catie was the youngest in the class, and she did actually belong there somewhat.

"Sam we've got to talk." Reggie whispered as she sat next to him. Quickly the teacher did roll call and blabbered on about how they learned a lot last year and would review it the following day.

"What is it Reg?" He asked here quietly.

"I… er… think I might be crazy." She laughed a little.

"No, what is it really?" He asked.

"You know what happened at the table, right?"

"Yeah your hand was near his--… Never mind go on."

"I don't know why I'm acting that way Sammy I've never been that way with Lars or any guy." She said partially lying, but Sam knew what she had meant.

"Maybe it's the way you're dressed, or maybe… you like him but won't let yourself believe that." Sam replied with a hopeful response.

"Well, maybe I mean I just really don't know." She told Sam. "Or maybe I'm just turning into a whore."

"No, Reggie don't say that," He replied to the latter response. "You know you aren't."

Reggie checked her phone there was a text, 'It's okay,' She read with a half smile, 'Want to hang out later?' It had been from Lars she responded quickly.

---

"What up man? You playing football this year?" Scott had asked Lars.

"Did I ever play football, no, can I play, yes, will I, no. I play hockey and soccer." He retorted the checked his phone.

"Hot babe?" Andrew asked him as he read, 'Sure sounds cool.'

"Reggie Rocket." Lars replied closing his phone and shoving it in his pocket.

"Why don't you go for Nikkie or that hot sophomore Catie or whatever." Andrew had asked.

"I don't know either." He told them, "Well, I've associated with Nikkie and she's pretty but…"

"Rocket's a bit of a whore, isn't she?" Scott had asked.

"I wouldn't say that about her. I've known her basically her entire life." Lars grappled with his bandage around his wrist.

"What happened?" A peppy little cheerleader next to him asked.

"Skateboarding with my bro." He replied. Animal was in his class and knew he was lying but didn't dare mention it.

"Oh you trip up?" She questioned.

"No, Reggie's brother was being an air head and crashed into me."

"Otto Rocket?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lars replied not even wanting to speak to her.

"What's with your lip?" Another stupid girl had asked.

"I got the damn thing pierced, it's called a snake bite, shut the hell up." He retorted crossing his arms and slinking into his chair.

"I bet he's one of those cheaters who make it into honors." The cheerleader had cackled to the 'stupid' girl.

"You wish, slut. I'm smarter then you by far. I've had straight A's all my life." He looked up at the board.

"Prick." She murmured, he had heard it and chuckled a little.

---

A/N: I know it's really short and gross, make do. Gym Class Heroes is next and it amuses me. My newer chapters are much better in my opinion, you people have to tell me though. I need to know what you want to hear!


	13. Gym class heroes

A/N: I know silly chapter name but it's a funny chapter. Have fun.

---

Seventh period, they had gym together. Three classes together all of them how crazy. Trish, Sheri, Reggie, and Sam all sat together gossiping about who cared. Twister and Lars made their way over with Otto following behind. Nick and Nikkie rushed over and sat with them. Slowly Catie made her way over. She knew all their names now but they probably didn't like her. Lars sat next to Reggie, he sat Indian style leaning back slightly. Reggie was kneeling then decided to lean back. Accidentally she had placed her hand on Lars'. He showed no reaction maybe he didn't even know. She moved her hand slightly over so her hand was no longer touching his. He looked at her timidly then turned back to the group.

"Hi Catie!" Reggie had shouted. The circle made room between Lars and Otto. A little scared she sat in between the two. She had actually seen Lars for the first time, he was cute but he was scary. No, beyond scary.

"Hi Reggie." She smiled timorously at everyone else. The guys nodded their heads in approval and BAM there went the gossip again.

"Did you hear the Michele was hitting on, MHM." Trish said signaling she meant Lars.

"I didn't! She's got to be insane. A CH hitting on him." Sheri replied. The girls cackled a little. Even Catie. It was a secret girl language then; they all knew it.

"That's crazy! He is pretty cute though." Reggie countered her. The boys looked on in confusion. Lars cracked a smile, they were talking about him. He picked up on the girl language when Cleo and Reggie wouldn't shut up around him. It nearly drove him insane.

"Oh shit, he knows." Catie said smiling a little.

"How the fuck does he know?" Nikkie snapped.

"CR, his cousin and myself." Reggie told them. Catie didn't know the first name but it was obviously a girl. "We talked around him all the time he must've picked it up. Damn boy."

"He's a smarty pants." Trish laughed along with Sheri.

"You know I think he is." Lars cracked in. The guys looked at him in utter confusion. How did he understand?

"REG! O-R likes, you mean to tell me, oh snap!" Sheri looked around. Catie didn't know they were talking about, Lars picked it up though, that was Reggie's come back to get Otto. He shook his head laughing a little. The girls all got up, Nikkie, Catie, Trish, Reggie, and Sheri and retreated to the other side of the gym.

"What on earth were they talking about?" Otto asked when they left.

"Me, then you. Actually Twist, Sam, Nick, Trent, me, then you." Lars told the baffled boys.

"How do you get that?" Sam asked.

"Cleo and Reg wouldn't stop talking around me. That's why they were say CR, Cleo Rodriguez which is my cousin and myself meaning Reggie. That's why when Trish said he's a smarty pants I cracked in with, 'you know I think he is.'" Lars tried to explain but the boys were lost.

"The CH thing yeah a cheerleader hit on me last period. We were _not_ getting along thankfully. Apparently, I'm cute." Lars finally said.

"ANYWAYS!" Twister shouted, "Whose the hottest?"

"Nikkie maybe Catie." Replied Otto first.

"Reg looks hot today." Twister replied.

"I concur Twist." Lars said laughing as Otto and Twister didn't understand that word.

"Reg." Nick said almost silently. He was shy without Nikkie.

"Catie's got the ass, Nikkie's got the boobs, Reg's got all the curves. It's tough. But I'm thinking Reg." Sam finally replied. Everyone was astounded Sam spoke in a near derogatory way.

"Otto looks like you're left out." Lars cackled.

"Dude she's my sister. Yeah, she's pretty but I can't go around saying she's hot that's fucking sick." Otto screeched.

"He's just playing Rocket boy," Sam said laughing a little at his reaction.

---

"What do you guys think of Lars?" Catie asked almost in a whisper.

"He's drop dead gorgeous but he's a real true to the bone jerk." Trish replied.

"Don't say you're crushing." Sheri had a pleading look in her eyes. "Everyone knows he's Reggie's eye candy."

"What?" Reggie snapped back into the conversation, "Yeah he's cute but I've known him almost all my life."

"Kidding much, Reg." Nikkie laughed at her.

"Don't put yourself through the hell though." Trish smiled a little.

"Who is the hottest boy you've seen." Reggie asked the girls.

Sheri snapped in immediately, "Twister's looking a lot better but his brother's still got his ass beat hands down.

Trish nodded in agreement. "Sam's looking a lot better too."

"Lars wins this hands down." Catie said smiling. Everyone turned to Reggie.

"He does win hands down. Twist and Sam both got cuter though.

---

"Lars I dare you to go over there and put your arm around Reggie like you're dating her." Twister cackled. A look came across Lars' eyes like 'Otto will kill me.'

"You're a fucking chicken Lars you wouldn't dare." Sam started to laugh.

"You wouldn't." Nick said. Otto shook his head.

"Rocket, do you know how fucking funny that'd be to see?" Twister claimed.

"It would be funny. He wouldn't do it though." Otto said laughing. Now it really was a challenge. Slowly he stood up. They guys all stared, he wouldn't do it.

Surely he did make it through the crowd unseen, just as he approached her, a jag off ran behind her yanking down her skirt. Quickly he ran behind her and left her some dignity.

"What a day to wear a thong." She said looking at the girls, she pulled up her skirt. They had astounded looks on their faces. Turning around she saw Lars smiling down at her.

"What a day it is indeed." Lars replied placing his hand on the small of her back. "Twice I've had to rescue you."

"RR no surprise." Catie laughed a little. Lars had smiled a little, she obviously didn't realize he knew what she had said, or maybe she didn't care. Reggie blushed slightly. The bell rang to let seventh period out, off they walked to the most long drawn out class of their day waiting for the final bell to ring.

---

A/N: I only got to post chapter 13 because I'm now doing chapter 23. So I'm staying ten chapters ahead, at least trying to. Hope you guys have fun. It's going to get really interesting soon!


	14. The trip

A/N: One of my much longer chapters. It's interesting though. Poor Twist. Hope you enjoy really.  
Read and Reply.

----

The final bell struck in a beautiful harmonious tone. Smiles cracked and everyone left their final classes. It was only nearing noon, such an over exaggerated day it had seem. The gang was to meet by Lars' car if they wanted to go home, but they could just grab their boards and jet if they would rather do that. Twister, Sam, and Otto retrieved their boards and took off for the pier.

Slowly down the hallway Lars went off to his car, "Hi Lars," Catie chimed walking next to the cheerleader from earlier.

"Hi Catie," He replied turning his head towards her. Fear catapulted into her heart. This was not a normal boy, "What's up?"

"Er… well nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." She began to blush slightly.

"Yeah? What about."

"Do you like Reggie? The girls didn't tell me to ask I just, well wanted to know." A smile creaked onto her face.

"A little I suppose, but I know Otto's not down with me so I wouldn't try anything with their family I hold them at high regards and show my respect." Lars replied without hesitation to her odd question.

"Oh, why do you hold so much respect for them?"

"I've known their family for close to fourteen years and their mom helped me with a lot, my English was very poor when I came here and she helped me a lot, and I was always really shy she helped me over that. Then when their mother passed away I stopped talking to their family mostly and came extremely secluded." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a little.

"But you are pretty much best friends with Reggie." She said with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Over the last month or so we've gotten really close she's helped me so much with everything." Looking up he saw Reggie standing a few paces away at a locker, just toying with the lock.

"I'm off now, I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaving for the door.

"Hey Reg." Lars said to her.

"Hi." She murmured turning towards him.

"Come on." He said holding out his hand for her to take. Slowly she grabbed his hand unsure of what he was doing. His fingers were laced with hers as they left the school heading to his car. Reggie smiled at him and wandered to his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked stepping inside the car. Lars had opened the door for her grinning. He had been tempted to say something corny but kept it to himself chuckling a little.

"I haven't really decided maybe just on a hike, you want to eat first?"

"I, well yeah. I can't hike in these shoes, or this skirt."

"Hang on." Lars replied as he went to the trunk. Finally he had conjured a pair of shorts and shoes. "Here," He said handing them over. "The shorts are mine, and the shoes are Cleo's she left them in my car about two months ago when she stayed down here."

"Thanks." Pulling on the shorts and slipping on the shoes she peered over at Lars. "Hey, don't look!"

"I'm not, I wasn't." He replied without turning his, he stared out the window at the cars in the parking lot. Finally, she had tossed her skirt and shoes on the back seat, "You ready?" He questioned without turning his head back.

"Mhm, thank you."

"Alright, let's jet." He said starting the ignition. "We eating first?" He asked as he pulled to the end of the parking lot.

"What about McDonalds?" She asked thinking of the one just down the road.

"Yeah, that's fine." He replied giving her a smile. His car disappeared down the road and pulled into a McDonalds. They slipped inside smelling the grease and fat, it tempted their nostrils and burned their throats that were aching for the perturbing goodness. The cashier asked what they had wanted, quickly responding.

"A big mac and a medium fry." Lars said first.

"A double cheese burger and two medium fries." Reggie replied next.

"Alright, four dollars." The cashier replied, Lars handed over the money. Quietly they waited aside; this was what seemed to be an awkward moment for him but not for Reggie. Her eyes seemed to lie about the excitement she experienced when they had left the parking lot, and they lied now about wanting to be here, with him. The food came and without hesitance Lars grabbed it and headed to the car. 'The Drive-thru would've been easier', He thought quietly to himself. Still he was glad he could be with Reggie and be near her. The tunes were cranked in his ninety-six Trans Am and the t-tops were off. The aroma of sweet flowers sailed slowly into the car and it stung their noses. Quickly they ate ready to go, ready to leave. Lars tossed his wrappers in the backseat, he'd get it later. Now they headed for the mountain he wished to take her to as she finished her fries. The scenery was gorgeous, totally not what she was used to, except when she looked at the house across the street and saw Twister mowing the lawn or sitting on his roof. Twister was really gorgeous, so was Lars. Why was she here, torturing both brothers' in a way. This wasn't like her.  
---  
"Hey Otto I've got to go clean my room, mom's tweaking on me, Lars can't really cover for me with that one." Twister said looking at the gate to enter or leave MadTown.

"Alright, bro. I'll catch you later." Quickly they did their 'best bro' handshake and off Twister went heading in the direction of his home, but turning a street to early, purposefully.

"Pi, Sputz. Where's Animal?" Twister said reaching a bronze colored house with a somewhat decent looking yard. Two boys sat there laughing hysterically at a joke one had told.

"He's holding he'll be here soon. Isn't Lars going to kill you, kill us?" Pi asked ruffling his own short hair a little.

"Nah, he's straight I already talked to him about it."

"YO, Animal!" Sputz hollered as he saw the stout boy approaching.

"Hey boys. Twist?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"He's cool." Pi said laughing a little. Him saying Twist was cool was amusing to everyone, he hadn't meant it in a literal sense, just to say he's safe.

"Alright boys, best shit I could get from the dealer." He said a bag full of green 'leaves' on the ground.

"I'll be back." Pi said disappearing into his house. He checked everyone room, everyone was gone, good. "Clear!" He howled from his own room where a bong was conveniently placed under his bed. Animal and Sputz walked into the house, Twist following close behind, he'd only been here once to pick them up with his brother and that was probably two years ago. Animal sat next to Pi's bed, Sputz next to him and Pi lying on the ground. Twister filled in the gap between Pi and Animal.

Quickly Animal stuffed the bong full, "Can anyone roll?" He asked thinking a joint could be some fun too.

"I've seen Lars do it, I can try." Twister said. Animal passed over weed and rolling papers. Twist did his best effort and it wasn't horrible, definitely smoke able.

"We smoking this first?" Twist asked eyeing it with impatience.

"Sure boy." Pi tossed him a lighter. The joint rested between his teeth, he drew his breath and lit it. Taking a long drawl he passed it on to Pi. His veins were laced with THC and he couldn't help but smile. Why was he betraying his brother, he wasn't even sure. The second time he took two decent puffs and passed like he'd seen the other boys do, actually Animal had taken a long drawl too, and he supposed it didn't matter.

Feeling light headed already, he took his third round hit. It was gone when the fourth round came. Now came the bong. The delicate blue bong that looked so irresistible. Sputz started this time inhaling the bitter sweet taste. Pi hit it next, then Twister. The taste filled his mouth and he started cracking up. Here was the high the sugary high. Passing it to Animal he realized there was music on, how it ended up on he didn't remember.

The other three boys were hardly feeling the buzz but Twister was completely high already. Still he continued seven more rounds, his head now pulsating with the high and he laughed and giggled like a little boy. The other boys were now laughing at everything, the bong was done and sitting under Pi's bed.

Continuously they talked and laughed, that's when Pi's sister opened the front door. The boys snuck out the window with Pi in their toll. Twister grabbed his board before stumbling onto the bare, cold, cement. Now he'd be fucked he couldn't even walk straight and definitely couldn't ride a board.

"Fuck Sputz, call Fred have him come get us." Pi said and laughed again. Fred apparently was their 'designated Dave'. The numbers dialed on the phone, Sputz and Fred talked for two or three minutes and he was on his way. Sitting on the curb for about five minutes and there was an Al Camino pulling up, that must be Fred.

They all clamored into his car. "Who is the recruit?" He asked eyeing Twister.

"Twister Rodriguez." Pi said laughing a little.

"You dropped Lars for his little brother?" Fred asked. The boys hair was all over, he somewhat remembered seeing him at school that day.

"No, man he wanted some weed and Lars is done 'cause of the little Reggie Rocket." Sputz said almost completely serious, but he laughed.

"Reggie, that babe? What's she want with Lars." Fred laughed a little.

"Reggie is a babe she's like my fucking sister though." He laughed a little thinking of his main man Otto.

"Let's fucking go man!" Animal cried laughing a little too hard. Jimi Hendrix was playing in the background and no one could sing the words but they tried anyways.

"Dude fuck drop me at MadTown." Twister said seeing the park, he knew Otto was still there.

Fred stopped and out went Twister staggering a little to get to the park. "Hey O-Man, I'm back!" Otto gave him a concerned look as if he knew something was up.

"Hi Twist." Replying a little shyly, his best bud was higher then a fucking kite and he could tell from that glazed look in his eyes. "What are you doing to yourself?"

"I… uh nothing stupid we should get some grindage." Twister said looking towards the shack. Otto almost laughed, the munchies.

"Okay dude." He said. Twister staggered his way up the board walk.

"Fish taco, Ray!" He yelled walking in. What he wished was tossed his way. Otto just had fries.

---

They had made their way up the mountain laughing a little and talking about anything they could think of. A few times Lars has kissed her it always made her smile but she wasn't sure if she liked Lars anymore, actually, she knew she did but she didn't exactly want to. A pang hit Lars' stomach. Not just a normal hunger pang or getting punched, it was like a horrible thriving pang. He clutched at his stomach.

"We've got to go back," He said already turning and running down hill, it was Twist and he knew it.

Reggie looked at him wide eyed like a deer in headlights. "What is it?" She asked chasing after him. Lars literally was going twenty miles over the speed limit and wouldn't slow down until he got to Ocean Shores. He slowed down to thirty like the sign said. He parked his car and flew out.

"CONROY! Where is Twist?" He yelled speeding into MadTown.

"He just left with Otto to the shack." Conroy said looking at the boy with the same look Reggie had. Lars sprinted to the Shore Shack not even thinking of his lungs and the pain. Reggie was now close behind.

"Oh jeezus Twist!" Lars howled hugging his little brother. He looked okay except his glazed eyes.

"What is it kook?" Twist asked looking confused.

"_You didn't_." Lars hissed at his little brother, but he had. Looking at Otto he realized Otto was definitely fine and not high at all.

"Exactlyyyy." Twister said looking confused still.

"We're going home, _now_." Fury was hidden under a voiced filled with sadness slightly laced with hatred. He didn't let Twister speak at all he dragged his brother down the boardwalk into the car. Reggie stared in awe and confusion what exactly had happened.

Ray and Otto looked on as Lars' car disappeared they definitely were not heading up towards the cul-de-sac. Everyone was uncertain of where they were now off to.

"What happened?" Reggie asked with disdain in her voice.

"Twist got high, with who I don't know." He said thinking of losing his best bro to sex, drugs, and rock 'n' roll. It was a horrible thought but he shook it from his head.

"Oh jeez, Lars is gunna whomp him." Reggie replied looking at her father and brother.

---  
A/N:  
Is Catie crushing?!?!  
Oh lord how is Lars going to deal with this? Uh-oh. ;)  
Where's Lars going?  
How does Twist feel?  
What's gunna go wrong this time?

Read and reply. ;D


	15. The fight

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters.  
I'm in a writers block give me any ideas.

I love going to baseball games, they are fun I want to incorporate one into my story but I'm not sure how.  
Any ideas?

----

"Maurice Rodriguez, who were you with?!" Lars yelled at his little brother, his music was now off and he wouldn't turn it on for any reason.

"My head hurts shut up." Twister said rubbing his head.

"Maurice, who were you with?" Lars was quieter this time.

"Pi, Animal, Sputz, and some other dude." He finally said trying hard to remember who it was he was with.

"They let you smoke, I told you not to unless I was with you, or Otto." Lars was now furious, it was horrifying.

"Yeah, so?" He asked with pride.

"You weren't allowed to do it."

"You aren't either but you still do." Twister chuckled a little.

"Well, I don't have an older brother to look after me, you do."

"You don't seem like an older brother to me."

"Well, _Maurice_ I am your brother and I'm trying to save your fucking hide again!"

"My name's Twister. Why do you keep saying Maurice?"

"Because that's your real name dip shit."

"Lars you are stupid. Where the hell are we going?"

"To Pi's house, where else would we go?"

"He's out."

"That's just fucking fine, we'll wait." Lars said pulling into he now ex-bro's driveway. "Come on stupid fuck." Together they walked to the door and knocked. Andrea answered the door.

"Pi's not here, he's out with Fred." She said eyeing the two brothers.

"Well, we're waiting here for him." Lars said.

"Why?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked sitting on their porch his brother now next to him. Andrea closed the door and went back to her business looking out the window every so often.

"Twist, I thought you'd be the last person to ever betray my trust." Lars finally said after an hour of complete silence. The high was slowly wearing off of Twister.

"I, just, you know what shut it you can't control my life."

"I can and will if you don't stop this shit you don't need to be going on drug sprees. Fred's a bad guy he tries to get you to do E and drop Acid, and all that other shit." A car pulled up, Fred's fucking Al Camino. Fred and Pi were the only two in the car and they peeled out of it with smiles and laughter.

"Fuck you Pi! Why the fuck did you let Twister do that shit?" Lars stood to his full height almost seven inches taller then Pi.

"He said you were okay with it."

"And you fucking believed him what the fuck man I told _you_ not to let him do it!"

"Dude chill it's just weed."

"Next it's ecstasy or acid or angel dust. Do not fuck around man." Blood pumped, poured, invaded, destroyed his veins and anger raided his body, sheer aggression like never before. He was ready to kill at this point and nothing would keep him from it.

"Dude he's fucking fine." Pi said looking at Twister. Fred leaned against his car laughing a little, 'What a cute lil' spiff,' he thought to himself.

"He is not you bastard!" The first punch came from Pi hitting Lars in the arm, then Lars' fist went into Pi's chest, the next into his abdomen, and so on. Upper cuts, left-right jabs, fury was building up and leaving and adrenalin ate away at his system. 'I've got to stop before I kill him.' Lars thought but was still relentless his fist flew into Pi's jaw. Everything about Lars' grace was mesmerizing, his timing, his precision, everything.

Cries came from Pi's throat as he sat on the ground in agonizing pain. Lars was finally pried from Pi by Twister who had surprising strength. A fist flew into Lars' jaw, an olive skin tone with the feeling that he'd always remember. He knew the fist too well his little brother had punched him.

"Let's go Lars." Twister said now needing to leave.

"You fucking hit me, your fist sunk into my chin you cunt." Lars said standing up; he would not hit his younger brother he would control himself. He spat at Pi and disappeared into his car.

Fred now stared in terror at the boy on the ground, blood trickling from his mouth and a glazed look not from a high. On he stared not knowing what to do. Andrea came out screaming in horror as she called the cops and an ambulance.

---

"You realize how bad this is?" Lars asked now heading to their home, he would be arrested.

"You could've killed him." Twister finally replied.

"I wouldn't have my punches were under control."

"He'll bleed internally." Twister said looking at his brother.

"So what he deserves it." Lars replied tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He knew his brother was smart but never applied himself in real life. How the hell did this day end up this way? Pulling into the driveway they both realized their parents weren't home. Their mother probably just flat out left back to Aunt Cleotilda's and maybe their father was at work again.

Nearly waltzing into the house with pride Twister saw a note on the fridge. "Father's finally at work, and I'm going to the super market." He read aloud.

"Wow." They both said eyeing the paper. It was actually signed, 'Love, Mom.' Lars was no longer a disgrace until they'd find out later exactly what he had done to Pi.

"I'll make you something." Lars said pulling out some chicken nuggets from the freezer. Tossing them on a plate he put it in the microwave.

"You still mad?" Twister asked now looking ashamed.

"A little." Lars said watching the light in the microwave turn on and the plate rotate.

"I wouldn't have touched anything higher." Twister said quietly thinking of what the drugs could do to him.

"You say that now, but when you're high you probably wouldn't turn them down."

"I guess not, have you done them?" Sliding the note across the table just underneath his finger tips it reminded him of the sound the sand made under your feet the first day on the beach.

"Yeah, it's horrible. You start puking blood, your insides hurt, you think you are somewhere else, and you hurt yourself unless you've got spotters." A little ashamed he pulled the chicken nuggets out just before the beep of the microwave. He placed the plate of the table and grabbed the ketchup placing it beside the plate. "Want something to drink?"

"You've really done things stronger then weed?" Twister nodded to the latter question.

"Yeah," Lars said handing his brother orange juice, the only thing to drink in the fridge.

"Is that why you wanted to only smoke with you or Otto?" Finally the realization had come to him.

"Yeah, that's exactly why. I wanted to protect you." It sounded sarcastic but Twister knew Lars was being dead serious. Pulling out a Popsicle from the freezer Lars ripped the top off with his teeth and pushed the flavored ice into his mouth. It chilled his tongue and his throat he loved the feeling. He remembered Fred giving him popsicles after he freaked from Acid.

Actually he only remembered the bitter taste and how putrid it had been, Fred had told him about it the next day. Blood had been all over the bathroom floor from Lars' own body. A shard of glass had lain next to him and seven or eight gashes on his arm. It was a horrible night. Fred told him how he had been screaming at the invisible Twister and crying as if words from the invisible person had stung and lashed him.

"Was it bad?"

"It was horrible, I relived our major fight and I woke up lying in blood from my wrist and from retching." Slowly the sweet taste of the Popsicle turned into the bitter one he had tasted only months ago. It begun to taste metallic, it hadn't that night why did it now.

"The fight…" Twister remembered that night he had cried after beating his brother up that night, he hadn't overpowered his brother but his brother literally gave up and sat there taking the beating. "Lars you're bleeding." Twister said looking up at his brother. Blood trickled from the boy's mouth.

The pain finally struck him, it was his tongue he had bit it too hard. Engulfing the rest of his popsicle he went into the bathroom and ran his mouth under the cold water.

"Lars, you okay?" Twister asked walking down the hallway to where the bathroom was.

"It burns." He complained almost in tears. The bite was nearly through his tongue how he did it, or when he was unsure. His tongue was under the cold water that was now a light red color. Swirling down the drain he felt like hell.

The spot where Twister had contacted Lars was bruised heavily, a dark blue mixed with black, he looked miserable. Twister's body started to hurt he craved more of anything. It wasn't normal weed he had ingested it was laced with something.

Finally the water ran clear and Lars stared at his tongue and the bruised his brother gave him. Slowly his hand touched the bruised he winced back a little. The feeling was horrible. Turning to his brother standing in the doorway he saw how sunken his brother's eyes were. Slightly horrified at the sight Lars was taken aback. He'd known Pi and Sputz almost his whole life and it felt that he'd known Animal just as long. They'd laced the weed and let Twister smoke it.

----  
A/N: I suppose this is how the chapter ends. Seeing it so pathetically written. I realzie I don't like the chapter anymore.

I guess it's just bad memories rushing to me.

READ AND REPLY GUYS.


	16. The fall out

A/N: One of my much longer chapters, but it's good. I think it's seriously my favorite.  
Read and Review.  
Two rewviews and I'll update I guess.

---

Night had fallen now, mom still hadn't returned and neither had dad. At nearly midnight the boys went off to bed. Well, Lars had, Twister on the other hand was sneaking out. He ran down streets looking for the Al Camino that Fred owned. It was parked outside a house with a raging party. Twister slipped into the house laughing a little, his brother would never have done this and would scream if he knew.

Tapped kegs, beer cans and bottles, people smoking everything else, he couldn't wait to join in the party. He watched the smoke curling into the air from the tip of joints, blunts, and cigarettes. The curling reminded him of the wispy clouds in the sky, it mesmerized him he enjoyed it.

Quickly he grabbed an un-open can of beer and chugged it down. The brim was laced with Acid he already felt it kicking in. He tasted the rest of the brim it excited him.  
"Here try these." Some kid said handing Twister some kind of pills. He tossed them in his mouth and two more cans of beer were downed before Fred spotted him.

"Twist what the hell are you doing here?" He asked eyeing the boy with a slight hatred.

"There was something in that weed the guys smoked earlier. My body hu-ur-tt." His eyes were now out of focus. The room hurt his eyes with the bright colors and funny looking walls and people.

"Twister, are you okay?" He asked grabbing the boy's shoulders.

He began shrieking from the pain he was sensitive to everything. His feet burned his shoulders stung, he could feel the wind pressing his skin, he felt the pain.

"He's fucking tweaking." Someone screamed from the dance floor.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself." Fred yelled at Twister.

"Lars you are the worst brother anyone could ever have. Your friends don't care about you; you don't matter to anyone on earth. Mom and Dad hate you and so do I. The only thing you can do is school; even then you don't apply yourself like you should. You aren't a real person you're faking to get people to like you. Maybe, just maybe you should make this family a little more peaceful go put a bullet through your damn skull. No, you know what Lars do it. Make us all just the happiest fucking people on earth." Twister started screaming at the invisible Lars. He fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

"Dude someone get him out of here." Yelled the same person from before, anyone who hasn't too high to remember where they were watched the boy's antics from where they stood or they crawled closer to the scene.

"Get the hell away!" Fred screamed grabbing Twister and pulling him outside. He carried Twister into the car and roared his Al Camino to life and took of for his own home. He pulled into the drive way two minutes later. Twister was already throwing everything up, including blood. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Amanda get out here I need help." He yelled to some girl inside, maybe his sister. Carrying Twist like a baby he was afraid of the yelps of pain and the crying coming from the boy. The girl finally rushed out.

"Is that Lars' little brother?" She howled, the boy had just called looking for him. "Lars just fucking called."

"Aww, fuck. Call him back." Fred said bringing the boy inside. Twister's body was on fire now.

---  
In Twister's Point of View

I entered the house looking for Fred, he'd get me a fix. I saw the beer I'd never had it but it looked tempting. Grabbing a can I chugged it. A taste flooded my mouth and crept into my body. I didn't know what it was, probably some drug.

"Here try these." Some boy handed me some pills I didn't care what they were; I tossed them in and finished off two cans of beer. I was wobbling a little but I could still stand. I saw Fred coming towards me that damned idiot.  
"Twist what the hell are you doing here?" He asked eyeing me with a slight hatred.

"There was something in that weed the guys smoked earlier. My body hu-ur-tt." I was completely out of focus and my head hurt. The room hurt my eyes with the bright colors and funny looking walls and people.

"Twister, are you okay?" He asked grabbing my shoulders. Pain filled my entire body cavity. Nothing had ever felt that way before. I remembered the fight with Lars and I don't know why. I felt sorry I wanted to take back the words as I screamed them but it was the truth.

I heard the screaming all around me it was mortifying. Some person said I was tweaking, I'm just in pain that's all. Fred carried me I recall that, from the house to his car to some other house. A girl said my brother called. Pain shook my body as I threw up blood and who knew what else, probably the food Lars made me earlier. My body seemed to convulse it hurt so badly.

I felt so alone like they stole my life and dreams. Those mother fuckers' got me stuck on this shit. I threw up again. My body itched all over; those fucking bugs were biting and their red eyes piercing my skin. What the hell was this pain? My body was hot, burning hot. I wanted to scream, that moron put me in the fire to burn, I didn't see the licking flames though, just a house and him, and a girl.

Ice flowed over my skin, I could feel the coldness and a metallic taste. I was gnawing my cheek I could feel the pain amplify. Cotton was shoved in my cheeks and I was sitting up with my mouth open. It hurt to stay this way. My skin was cooling it felt so much better but the stinging sensations wouldn't stop. The world started spinning I felt sick and retched with tears in my eyes. The smell curdled and the blood made me want to scream. Was this death?

They said death was easy and you wouldn't hurt. This pain was horrible, I didn't see my relatives, I saw no light that was because God never existed. Death was the opposite of what anyone ever spoke of and its killing me. The lies made me feel so horrible why had I ever listened to people. Death was a chilling experience and it left your body to decay.

I was forced to swallow cold flavored ice. It was Flava-ice. I knew the brand Lars was eating it earlier. The taste was disturbing, raw almost, and I could taste the blood, but it wasn't sweet, it was bitter and horrible.

'Where was my brother? Would he tell mom? How close to death am I?' Were running through my head, "DISGRACE!" I howled, mom would say it to me now and not Lars. He'd be the hero who brought me home as he cried and I retched blood. Mom would hate him for letting me out, but would love him because he saved my ass.

Fred stuck more ice on my body. I was in boxers now and I hurt all over. I remembered breaking my arm about two years ago and it hadn't hurt until Sam started screaming about the bone sticking out. This was immediate pain, instantaneous. Pain wasn't supposed to be like that. Death was coming. I felt it everywhere.

The grim reaper came to my head, I wanted to laugh but it hurt so bad, he'd come and hack my head off in this nightmare so I'd feel no pain. Almost as soon as I had conjured him he was gone. Just gone. Cooling liquid was poured in my throat, I had no idea was it was. My eyes burned and I kept them closed. My arms burned too and I wanted to scratch them but something restrained me.

"Twister," He cried seeing the bowl of blood next to me. No, wait it wasn't a bowl it was a toilet. My eyes blinked open for mere seconds, I saw my brother. The last ray of hope I had to survive diminished. I don't know why he brought that to my mind.

"I love you," Escaped my throat but it didn't sound that way, hopefully only to me. The sound was a rasp and jumble of letters. Was I even thinking straight, had I imagined myself saying that?

My body heaved again and more blood filed the toilet someone flushed it. The noise made my head sear. I must've made up the 'I love you' thing, no one responded, they worked on my body. I began shivering; I went from hot to freezing. The ice disappeared and warm blankets wrapped me in innocence. The pain hurt too much to wear the blankets but I think I was being forced. Taking them off was unsuccessful every time I tried.

Everything was unbearable, I hated the way this all felt. I lay wrapped in blankets on some person's floor in extreme pain.

"What the hell can we do?" Lars asked watching me in such agony.

"You didn't take as much as him you were easier, I gave you popsicles and you were a lot better. But Twister dropped acid and I don't even know what else." Fred said eyeing something I don't know what it was.

My eyes had finally opened. I could see and it didn't hurt so badly.

"Amanda get me more popsicles." Fred had cried from the bathroom. She came back with three or four.

"This is what's left." She whispered. "Should I go get more of whatever I can find?"

"Yeah, and hurry." Fred said ripping open the top of the popsicle and putting it in my mouth. I didn't know why he used popsicles, I was really cold.

"Lars make some soup, just open pantries and find shit." Fred said nursing me, I felt so small, so utterly helpless, and that's what I was. I watched Lars leave the bathroom, it was horrible I liked my brother in here, I felt less of the pain.

The popsicles were really cold and the taste was a little less bitter, there was no more metallic taste but the pain was unbearable. My throat ached for more of something. I was addicted to whatever the hell I had at that party, or in that weed.

This was detoxification. My body trying to rid me of this hell. I craved more stuff. I craved a fix. A sharpie marker, weed, that shit in the weed, anything.

More popsicles filled my throat the coldness hurt to go down, it was scratchy. Lars came back I wanted to hug him, but it hurt to even move.

"Cream of chicken." He said setting it on the counter. Two popsicles sat in the bucket of ice on the counter, next to the soup.

"Hand it over." Fred said holding out his hands. The soup looked hot, disturbingly hot and I wanted it. It poured into my throat, it burned its way down but I liked it. It countered the pain in my body and my throat only stung a little now. The soup was gone I wanted to cry when all the pain rushed back. The last two popsicles were now in my throat and I was eating ice.

Amanda returned with three boxes of popsicles in her hands. She pulled out the popsicles and shoved one pack, of thirty I think, into the ice bucket and brought the others somewhere else, I assumed the kitchen.

The popsicles felt horrible in my throat and it felt like the pain had doubled in my body but the sweetness was coming through over the bitter taste. The taste tickled my tongue a little it felt good.

"He's detoxing isn't he?" My brother asked eyeing me. "That's why his body is going from extremely hot to extremely cold."

"Yeah, he has to stay away from every inhalant, upper, downer, drug, everything." Amanda said peering into the bathroom. The pain I dealt with she had already gone through.

"You know, your brother's lucky I was the 'designated Dave,' tonight otherwise he probably would have just laid on the floor screaming." He said I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"I know he's gotten lucky a lot lately." Lars said staring at the ground.

I felt my brother's hatred all around, his words stung for some reason, I knew all that he had meant about being lucky.

"He started screaming words earlier about how you were the worst brother ever, was that the same memory you were living in when you dropped Acid?" Fred asked, and I knew it had been.

"Yeah, it's a strong and relentless memory." He replied, the popsicles were in my throat and it finally felt good. The coldness against my body felt amazing; my body was getting to its normal temperature. I retched again into the toilet again and Lars flushed it this time, and there had been less blood, a lot less.

At least seventy popsicles were put into my body, and maybe ten still remained. I ate more popsicles, and more. The green ones had the sweetest taste, the red I didn't want to touch, it made me taste the metallic blood even when there was none.

My body was still in extreme pain, I was sensitive to the blaring light and the loud sounds but I had to go to school. Fred lent a pair of shorts and a shirt. I had slept all night, just barely. Lars borrowed Fred's clothes too. We had to go get the Rocket's and Sam.

"You scared me Twist." Lars told me as we got into the car. I wanted to respond but it hurt way too much to do. We drove up into the cul-de-sac. Lars went and knocked on the door, Reggie answered.

"We checked your house, where were you?" She asked him, I could just barely hear their words.

"I was somewhere, are you two ready? Well, just get in the car when you are." He told her and went to Sam's.

"Sam, you ready?" A motherly voice shouted from the front door. Paula had answered.

"Coming mom!" He said grabbing his book bag. He saw Lars at the door, and I saw that look in his eyes, resentment. He hated my brother and I could tell, I'm sure Lars knew it too.

Otto jumped in the backseat right behind me after sneaking in through Lars' door to get into the back. "Hey bro."

I nodded my head slowly, it hurt so badly. Lars had hurried across the street to our house and grabbed my book bag and his own. He set his and mine on the floor below my feet. Sam had climbed into the car.

"Where the hell is Reggie?" Lars asked himself walking back up to the door. Just as he was about to rap on the door out she stepped, dressed lazily in a pair of boy shorts and a blue fitted Element shirt. Flip flops rested on her feet, she looked really tired. Her hair was tied up. He saw a pair of pink boxers underneath her boy shorts.

"Sorry," She said with her purse in her hand. Lars had nodded and he let her in the car first, then he climbed in.

"Hi Twist." She chimed in a high pitched voice I twitched a little it hurt to bad to hear something that high pitched.

"What the hell is eating him?" Sam asked looking at Lars. He started the car.

"He's detoxing and we were at Fred's all night trying to get him to a moderate level. I couldn't leave him home alone." Lars told the gang. I looked down ashamed, they'd hate me. In the rearview mirror I saw Otto's face change into shock.

"Dude, why?" He asked. I could only let tears slide down. I could hear the sadness and anger in his voice. Reggie just sat there in silence and I swear Sam just wanted to punch me.

"No more questions guys." My brother told them, I loved my brother when he did stuff like this it made me feel better, weak, but better.

"Sorry," They apologized. I knew they weren't and I didn't like knowing they were lying.

The school was coming into view and I saw the clutter of kids everywhere. Today we had to go to first period. For me that was wood shop, Otto was in there with me. We crawled out of the car. Reggie and my brother were walking ahead, Sam rushing off to see Sheri, and then Otto and I were left alone.

"Why'd you do it man?" He asked, the reply would hurt me but I had to tell him.

"The pain hurts." I gasped, damn I hadn't wanted to say that, "I smoked and I wanted more." I began to sweat, not again the fucking detox. I needed a sharpie to hold me off.

"Don't fuck up man. Your body has to get rid of all that shit." He told me and I knew he was right but I wouldn't listen.

"Field hockey this year?" I asked trying not to cry from the pain.

"Isn't your brother the fucking captain?" Otto asked I swear he wanted to kill me.

"Yeah, he's captain of soccer too, I'm going out for both." The pain was even worse then before.

"Why soccer it's stupid?"

"I don't know, field hockey?" I asked I wanted to know if he was doing it.

"Yeah, I guess." We had played last year but freshman never got to do much. They didn't even allow freshman _boys_ to play soccer. It was so bogus. They had gone out for Football, but hated it too much and the Rugby team was taken off last year. Freshman year had been terrible for sports, and always was.

"Bell." I gasped out; it was going to ring in about five minutes we had to get across campus to woods. It was going to hurt my head really badly but I couldn't wait to get my hands on the saws.

"Yeah, bro let's head out." He said to me and we wandered across the campus.

---

A/N: What's going to happen?  
Will Twister be okay?

Yes, the pain is that unbearable. I'd know.  
I've watched people go through it.  
I've been in Fred's position I guess.

Watching a detox is horrible.  
Going through one hurts like hell.

Read and Review.  
Two review's and I'll update.  
That gives me time to write.

I'm working on chapter 26 now.

Read up on my profile if you want to know stuff about me.


	17. It burns

A/N: Hey guys I promised I'd post when I got two reviews, I did just as I said I would. I know this chapter is short and not very good. The story gets better. I've been really preoccupied with this whole Bobby issue. Read my profile you'll understand. And I'm dying my hair with kool aid.

---

School was terrible for Twister; the poor kid had to deal with so much. People knew about what happened that night and stories were totally mutated already. Twister, Lars, Fred, and Amanda were the only one's who knew what went down. Actually, Twister barely knew. By fourth period he had wanted to just go home but he couldn't. Parenting class, so horrible, but he could talk to his brother if he wasn't totally ashamed.

"Lars my head burns." Twister told him when he turned around to talk to him. Otto was looking at him too. He sat two seats up from his brother, Otto separated the two.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know but it hurts." Twister replied back it was a horrible feeling, the pain was all back and his fever spiking again.

"Here." Reggie tossed a cold water bottle to Twister. "Drink." She told him nodding at the bottle.

To open the bottle hurt Twister a lot but the cold water spilling down his throat felt astonishing.

"Twister put it away." Mrs. K barked. He did, immediately.

"Sss-s-aw-re." Twister spit out as he clutched his stomach the pain hurt so badly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just fine." He replied looking at the desk in front of him. His head was really on fire and he wanted to just run out of the room and find the coldest place he could.

The teacher explained the baby project and how it would work. The get-togethers for the babies, like little parties, the food they'd have to pay for, any bonuses they'd be receiving, their jobs, how they'd have to write a paper about their job at the end, and the paper they'd have to write about the financial things, the other paper about living with the baby, how this was a huge project and if you fail this you aren't passing this year, then the journals that they'd have to write in at least every other day.

She explained how it could be just a plain spiral notebook with the journals; more notebooks if they needed, or they could type it on the computer. Then she told them how she would not accept random pieces of paper, except if it was stapled computer paper. The journals could be drawings, poems, stories, or an actual journal entry. The journals could be about what happened that day, what was on your mind, the project, friends, something you've been wondering about, anything. In the journals they could write questions for the teacher, it didn't matter about what. The project started to seem a little fun.

Mrs. K handed out the sheets of paper for the day, the parties were going to start next week, but today they get to find out their jobs, and start planning things. The papers were flipped on the desk so no one could read them; there was one packet for each pair. Once everything was handed out she told them to check their papers but not yell everything out loud.

"Everything is based on your performance from last year and the test you took at the end of the year.

"I'm rich!" Lars exclaimed looking at his paper, "Sorry," he had already said before Mrs. K could say otherwise.

Quietly Reggie asked Lars about his profession, "What are you, what do you make?"

"I'm a medical examiner, own my own mortuary, _and_ I make two hundred-thirty thousand a year." Came from his mouth at he stared at his own paper in astonishment.

"Jeez, I'm professional writer I make one hundred thousand." Reggie said laughing a little, their family was well off.

"We've got money," Lars said chuckling a little.

"Aw, we have a baby boy," Reggie had wanted a girl, that wasn't fair.

"Don't we have to name him?" Lars asked looking at the papers.

"Yeah, what about Aiden Mitchell." She said thinking of what she would name her own child in a few years.

"Aiden Mitchell Rodriguez." Lars said, the words sounded good rolling off his tongue. "Actually Michael would sound better."

"Aiden Michael Rodriguez." Reggie smiled it was cute.

"Lars," Twister said turning to his brother with a grin, "I get to be a doctor."

"What the hell?" Otto said looking at his best bro.

"That's awesome Twist." Lars said smiling. There was his brother true brilliance showing through.

"I'm smart Otto." Twister said showing Otto his own paper.

"Since when?"

Twister just shrugged. Trish was a psychiatrist, Otto a garbage man, Trent a professional Rugby player, Sheri an accountant, Catie a high school cheerleading coach, Nikkie works as a mortician at Lars' mortuary, Nick worked at a skate park, Sam was a computer gaming programmer, and Trent's partner was a hair stylist.

It would be one interesting project they would have to do.

The bell broke out. They disappeared into the lunch room and left to their table.

"Lars my head hurts." Twister almost cried, it hurt so badly.

"I'll be right back Twist." Lars said disappearing down the hall.

"Where's he going?" Reggie asked. Otto just shrugged his shoulders, Twister looked down in misery.

He reappeared with a bag of ice. Where he had conjured it they were uncertain, "Physical Trainer." He murmured handing Twister the bag. The bag was against his head in an instant. It was relieving him.

"Lars take me home to get a hoodie, we'll be back in time right?" Twister said coughing through pain.

"Yeah." He replied. It was nothing to him to keep his brother safe. He'd be late to Spanish if he had to. "Let's go."

Twister walked nearly limping the pain stung his feet and shot the worst feeling throughout his body. Lars looked at his brother with desperation.

"Jump on." He said crouching for his brother to get on. There was less pain to be felt that way. It felt degrading but Twister did it.

Down the halls he went making progress, but a little slower with his brother on his back. Truthfully he didn't even care.

"My stomach hurts." Twister complained. Lars moved a little quicker.

"You'll be fine." He said thinking of his burning lungs now. All that smoking had destroyed him. His body ached and yearned for a solid breath but he didn't need it yet.

"My head burns." He cried. They reached the car softly, and slowly he placed Twister in the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat himself.

----  
A/N: This is a terrible chapter. I'll post one later today for you guys. Tell me anything you want to hear and I'l post it.


	18. That smell

A/N: Well, guys I know not such a dandy chapter.  
I'm really working on my later chapters.  
And I'm writing a little in school when I get time, which is rarely.  
I have to study like crazy.  
Lucky me, yeah?  
Thanks for the reviews.  
What do you want to hear?

---

Lars' point of view

"Bro you okay?" I asked starting the ignition. He definitely didn't look so hot.

"I'm, yeah." Twister was not enjoying this. I sped down the street, a left, a right, another right, and he was onto the boulevard. 'The boulevard of broken dreams,' I thought to myself.

I pulled into the cul-de-sac our parents were gone, good.

"I'll get my hoodie." Twister said to me leaving the ice sitting on the seat. I watched him hobble and felt horrible. He had wanted to do it himself though. He disappeared into the house. I saw him nearly trip up the first flight of stairs through the window.

---

Twister's point of view

My head rushed as I tripped up on a step but I hurried to my room. I wasn't just grabbing a hoodie, nope. Hurriedly and painfully I made it up the second. There was my black Etnies hoodie. I pulled it on my body began warming a little. My sharpie sitting on my bed side table. Grabbing it I ripped the cap off and inhaled it, my head hurt less now. Closing the lid I slipped it into the shorts pocket and went down the stairs in a little less pain. Opening the door I got outside and slammed it. The slamming noise hurt my head more, it was horrible. Down the porch, to the car, I made it I was okay sort of.

I climbed into Lars' car smelling the weed again he still hadn't cleaned it. Inhaling it I pulled my seat belt on. The aroma was sweet in my nose, Lars didn't even notice me pulling these odd acts. He was only trying to help me, but I really wanted those drugs. Why is it he was letting me go through this pain.

"Twist, you sure you're okay?" He asked me. My stomach had started hurting again and my head too. The ice was to my head in an instant when Lars had noticed. That damn boy really did love me and cared about what happened to me. Why wasn't he letting me have those drugs then to let my body calm down so I didn't have to deal with this. I need him to let me have anything.

"Twist!" He said a little louder, what was he saying my name for now. My eyes opened slightly and I was shivering, I didn't feel the cold at all. That's because I was numb, there was nothing around me, I had gone completely numb from the cold. The heater was blasting, my skin wasn't sweating, and I couldn't feel the blaring heat. Lars didn't look so good his head was out the window inhaling the fresh air.

I was hurting my brother just so I could get better. I'm greedy. I'm horrible. I'm miserable. Lars was torturing himself for me and all I wanted was drugs even though he was keeping them from me. Drugs weren't going to solve anything. They'd make me worse. He was protecting me, that's what he was doing. The average temperature of my body was reached and I slammed off the heater. My ice had melted and it saddened me I wanted to eat it like all the popsicles. We pulled into the parking lot and I wanted to just sit there until school ended but I had to attended sixth period, seventh, and eighth then I was free to go skateboarding or lay in my bed whatever I wanted to do.

"Is he okay?" Reggie had asked Lars. Her brother's best bro was hurting and she knew it. I didn't even realize I had gotten out of the car, but her arms were around me. It hurt a little but to be in her arms felt kind of good. The rest of the gang was outside just staring. My body went numb from her hug, there was no pain there was nothing. I felt better as I melted into her arms.

"I'm… I'm… I-it HURTS!" I yelled doubling over my stomach had started churning and my head was burning. What the hell is this? I wanted to scream and scream but I didn't, no I couldn't. Before I knew it I was laying on the floor by the basement, it was so cold it felt amazing.

This pain was unbelievable and the taste in my mouth burned my throat. I could taste the metallic crimson leaking down my throat. What was bleeding now? I didn't know. I didn't even want to know.

"His tongue!" Someone screeched, I'm pretty sure it had been Otto. The boys' bathroom rushed into vision they were all in there including Reggie. Water was in my throat and something was on my tongue. Toilet paper. I recognized the taste. I had eaten it too many times before. The toilet paper tasted worse then the blood. The blood stopped and the toilet paper was flushed and I finally felt better. Sticking my tongue out I saw the gash I had made.

"How did he do that?" Sam had asked looking into the mirror.

I drank more water from the sink. I don't know why I did it but I did. We left the bathroom, me swaying only a little. Back in the cafeteria Nikkie, Nick, and Catie still sat at the table. They glanced at me like I was a disgrace. Nikkie and Nick have known me awhile they should be used to me doing stupid stuff and it shouldn't have fazed Catie. Why were they giving me that look?

"You okay?" Nikkie finally asked. I only nodded. I didn't like her look it was scary.

Their looks were stupid and gross. I wanted to punch each of them but it'd hurt to do that and I couldn't hit girls.

My eyes were filled with anger and I'm not sure if anyone noticed but my fists were clenched.

"Hey, calm down." Lars whispered at me, it wasn't to me, it was definitely at me. That made me feel horrible he never spoke at me, or down to me.

"I am." My hesitant reply made him a little frustrated, I could tell.

"You're staying at home today. Reggie's coming over later, and Sheri said she'd work on the project a little."

My head seemed to nod like I was on command.

I knew I had my voice I just didn't want to use it. The bell rang it burned my head but not so bad this time. We disappeared to our classes. I wanted to sleep the entire time. We were united again as seventh period gym came.

My eyes were now glazed over. I hadn't touched the permanent marker but I did want to. The throbbing in my head didn't seem to stop, or even want to.

Lars hugged me and I lain on the gym floor, the coldness ran through my body and it felt good.

I heard them talking next to me. Mostly girl talk. I heard TR that meant me why didn't they just say it. I was _right_ there.

The teacher had given me a funny look when I raised my hand but I'm sure he didn't really suspect anything, even if he did he wouldn't care

This day could only get worse and worse, there was no better. No better feeling at all, this was something I'd have to deal with now.

---  
A/N: I'm really trying to make time I promise you.  
But I've been putting dye stuff in my hair.  
And dealing with my ex boyfriend that I'm still  
Insanely in love with, sadly.  
And Bobby and Tim. Screwy friendships.  
I wrote a bit in school that I really liked so I'm putting that in.  
Hmmm...  
Read and Review.  
I'll put a new chapter up when I get two reviews.  
Let's hope I can get about 4 chapters done  
So I'm ten chapters ahead of my posting.


	19. Haunted?

A/N: This is a long chapter.  
And guys I'm really sorry I don't know when I'll be able to update.  
I'm grounded for helping someone cheat on their finals.  
So, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll try and post.  
Sorry guys. Really sorry.

---

Lars' point of view

Reggie was expected here in an hour. I told her to go home and do whatever she needed to first and to give me an hour with Twist. I didn't use the hour with him. Sitting in my room I toyed with my blade.

The cold steel was pressed hard against my wrist and I ripped the skin. I felt the stinging rush as I blotted my wrist with a cloth I had used and washed many times before. I smiled as I did it again. This felt so much better. Blotting my wrist and smelling my own blood made me feel better. I was disgusting and I knew it. The pain didn't bother me at all and I liked that. A knock came from the front door, damn. I pulled on a black hoodie and wrapped the cloth on my wrist. I climbed down the steps, why hadn't Twister been doing this?

"Yeah?" I asked answering the door, the face behind it seemed unfamiliar.

"You okay?" The person asked. Who were they?

"I'm fine. Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. You sure you're okay?" They asked me again and I don't know why they had.

"I'm fine." I shut the door. Who the hell was that? I went into the kitchen and grabbed two popsicles then went back upstairs.

Twister was lying on his bed, I wanted to hug him but I just tossed a popsicle to him. He mumbled something inaudible I didn't respond.

One last time I brought the blade across my wrist and dried it almost completely. This pain was amusing now. My hoodie it smelled like weed and parties. Why I had never worn this one out.

I sprayed phoenix on myself I smelled better but the hoodie was still laced with the weed and parties. It didn't bother me as much though. The strange visitor still lingered in my head. Patiently I blotted and waited for the blood to dry. Finally it did.

Nearly the second it stopped I went into my brother's room this was my chance to talk to him.

"You feeling any better?" I asked him walking into his room.

"Knock much?" He asked with a smile. Finally he was sitting up. It made me feel better. I laughed a little. "Yeah a little," He replied, it was amusing.

"You know I always wanted to be like you." I told Twister as I sat next to him, "Well the old you, not this drug head." I ruffled his hair slightly.

"Why?" He asked me with a quizzical look in his eye.

"It's just you've always had your friends and you were always really close. I never had that. And I was jealous that I didn't have someone to look out for me." I smiled a little Twist was a good friend to me now.

"I did always have you looking out for me, but you whomped me like crazy it was so _unfair_." He said huffing at me.

"Someone had to keep you in line." I smiled, he was a great little brother really.

"Who was at the door before?" He asked remembering the knocking.

"I have no idea they asked if I was okay they might've mistaken me for you." I said thinking of that deep drawl from outside.

"Maybe." Twister replied.

"Remember the time you broke mom's vase?" I asked remembering that hideous thing sitting on the end table so many years before.

"Yeah, and she pinned it on both of us, sorry." Twister laughed a little.

I was starting to get really hot in this hoodie, it was grotesquely humid in this room, it was probably even worse outside.

"It's okay I didn't want you to go through hell and be grounded for so long." Quickly I replied, this fucking hoodie was so hot.

"You okay bro?" He asked me, maybe I was going insane.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I shoved my left sleeve up, opposite of where the cuts were.

"You are sweating and you look horrible."

"I'm fine." He eyed my hoodie and the one sleeve up.

"You aren't." He argued at me.

"I am." This was getting bad already. He shoved my right sleeve up. The gasp that escaped his throat was horrifying.

"You did it again!" He howled. This wasn't what I wanted him to see.

Cold linoleum floor lay at my feet. I didn't remember walking in here, I didn't that's why. Twist had dragged me. The gauze was on the counter and the disinfectant. He dumped the disinfectant, it burned like a whore. He dried the area and wrapped my arm. My arm stung horribly and felt like thousands of bees jabbing my arms. Twist was mad I had made a huge mistake.

"Sorry," I said ashamed of what I had done. My arms were battle grounds of scars and I actually liked the way it looked and how no one even bothered to notice.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? You put all of us through this hell, this torture?" The fury retained in Twister's voice, it tortured me more then I could ever torture any of them.

"I just I have nothing better to say I guess. Don't tell Reggie." I whispered as tears fell to the ground.

"I should, but I won't I'll let you do that. You shouldn't lie to her, you know. All this shit is hurting her." All he could do was be furious with me. The rage hid behind his eyes but I knew it was there.  
I nodded my head in agreement, I knew.

"Why the hell did you torture her, and bring her into this shit? _Why?_" His questions filled me with hatred and sadness.

"I just, I don't know I couldn't tell anyone else. When things like this happen you don't tell the people you trust, you tell the people that never seemed to matter. Apparently, Reggie ended up mattering which is why you can't tell her about this. I'm trying to protect her from me now." I started at the ground the things I said were horrible.

"She likes you dumb ass, she's an amazing girl don't fuck that up. Don't. Don't. DON'T FUCKING RUIN EVERYTHING!" Twister was enraged I thought he might just kill me. Maybe all the pain was gone from him.

"I… I… Damnit shut up." I said. That wasn't right. I didn't want to say that, no. Wrong words. What was I trying to say?

Twister looked on in shock. I swore and told him to shut up when I had no grounds to speak at all.

"I… Fuck I don't know what I want to say Twister. Otto will kill me if I date her, and I don't think I could even keep a damn girlfriend." My body started to calm now and it was good, better.

"Go on a date with her then. Take her to a restaurant it doesn't have to be fancy you idiot. She doesn't care she'll want to be with you." Twister seemed wise for his years, why was this? Did he deal with me a little too much and was somewhat forced to grow up?

I shrugged. There was a knock at the door. That was either Reggie or the creep from earlier. Twister went to answer it while I sat in my room playing with the project paper. Grabbing my guitar I started playing 'Crazy' by Simple Plan, it was old and almost no one knew it but I played it anyway. Softly I sang the lyrics, who the hell was at the door. Peering down the stairs I saw a female figure but I heard no voices.

Slowly I crept down the stairs wondering what sight I'd see. Silent tears fell from Reggie's eyes. What the hell had happened? Twister just stood there staring. Had she come into the house that way? Twister had told her about my newest additions I guessed. Hopefully it was nothing worse then my simple idiocy. Easily I crept back into my room and started strumming on the guitar as I lay on my bed.

I wasn't actually playing anything just strumming. I knew Twister hadn't started cutting he would've turned to Sammy if anyone. He'd never turn to me or Reg, he couldn't confess it. The pain would hurt too much, we'd never understand even though both of us dealt with the problem before. Actually, I'm still trying to deal.

Finally, Reggie appeared in my door way I stopped strumming when she sat on the corner of my bed and gave me the saddest look I'd ever seen.

I didn't even know what to say, "What?" was the only thing I seemed to be able to form, and it sounded horrible, miserable.

"Nothing." Her voice was lying, her eyes told the truth. Looking at the paper she then peered to me, all the work was done.

"I got bored in my classes." I replied playing with the papers. You could write your journal entry I guess.

"I'll do that."  
---

Reggie's point of view

I sprawled out on his bed lying on my stomach. What to write, I wasn't even sure. My pencil to the paper I wrote Dear Whoever. I wasn't sure what to write. Thoughts just scribbled onto the paper.

_A really good friend of mine is a cutter I don't know what to do. He only hurts himself now. Seven hospital visits for attempted suicide and it continuously gets to me. His brother tells me not to worry my own tells me to stay away from the guy. My best friend tells me to watch myself. Today I was told by someone that this suicidal friend cut himself again, and now won't stop. I'm worried his brother may start the habit because now he has no one to turn to. Why am I writing this in here? I guess because you said we could write whatever we wanted. My eyes are beginning to swell with tears and I don't even know what to say anymore. But I'll continue to write and write. I met his eyes today the pain seemed so unbearable. His brother is twisted now, and hurt terribly because of something his brother used to do. Does pain ever end? I'm not sure if it ever will. One thing I'd like to believe is that there is happiness on Earth, somewhere. Although, I know there isn't it seems like something worth believing in. I never knew my brother had such anger, such aggression. He is so irritable. He wrought pain on my life, I'd never let it get to far though. I may love my brother but he doesn't respect anyone. Truthfully, he probably never will. More then anything I wish he respected me like Twister respects Lars, and Lars respects Twister. They are like best friends. Otto and I are kind of like best friends, but we hide secrets from each other and end up lying. Sometimes I think it'd be nice to be an only child, like my best friend Sammy. Then I know I'd wonder what it'd be like to have siblings. Really I don't think I'd give up being a sibling for anything._

I turned the page over, now I really had to write more. The words were coming out of nowhere filling the blank lines.

_Now I realize the words are filling these empty lines. I start hearing a song by Simple Plan, I'm pretty sure it's I won't be there.  
_

_'I don't make this harder then I have to._

_This is how it has to be._

_There are so many things I want to say._

_But you don't listen to me._

_I don't want to hurt you._

_You don't want to hurt me._

_I can't stand you and _

_You can't stand me._

_We can't rearrange._

_You can never change me._

_Say goodbye._

_Nothing I say will change your mind._

_Because I can't stay_

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way._

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed._

_Because when you wake up I won't be there._

_Everything I say you find a way to make it_

_Sound like I was born yesterday._

_And everything you taught me doesn't mean a thing._

_I don't want to hurt you._

_You don't want to hurt me._

_I can't stand you and _

_You can't stand me._

_We can't rearrange._

_You can never change me._

_Say goodbye._

_Nothing I say will change your mind._

_Because I can't stay_

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way._

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed._

_Because when you wake up I won't be there._

_This is the last night that I spend at home._

_And it won't take to long for you to notice._

_It won't take long for you to find out that I'm gone._

_Because I can't stay._

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way._

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed._

_Because when you wake up I won't be there._

_Because I can't stay._

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way._

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed._

_Because when you wake up I won't be there._

_Yeah. I won't be there._

_I won't be there._

_I won't be there.'  
I don't know why it's in my head but I was singing it quietly. 'Til the day I die. I promise I won't change. So you better give up. I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change. I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up. And I don't' wanna change. So you better give up. Because I'm not gunna change I don't wanna grow up.' Another Simple Plan song was in my head and I don't get it. This time it's the hidden track, I think it's actually called 'Grow Up,' I don't really know._

Again I started a fresh page.

"Hi Reggie." Raoul said walking into the room. "Lars." He nodded his head as if I were his daughter and Lars was just some kid.

"Yeah?" Lars had asked him.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, sort of fun actually. Reg and I are working on our parenting project, kind of. She finished her journal entry and I did all the math stuff."

"That's nice." Raoul said leaving the room. Something was up. _Really up._ Lars rolled off the bed and I watched him disappear. I didn't dare follow I just wondered where he was going. Maybe Twister had left again, Lars would flip.

I heard footsteps, I could hardly recognize them but their shyness revealed it was Twister. I waved him in. "Where's Lars now?" I asked as he sat on the bed resting his back on the wall.

"Downstairs getting another popsicle." A smile crossed his face and he chuckled a bit. I guessed it was an inside joke of sorts.

"Why is he eating so many popsicles?" I asked it was a curious habit.

"Because when he dropped Acid, Fred gave him popsicles and it made him feel better I guess." Twister shrugged he wasn't even sure.

"That doesn't make any sense." I questioned chewing on my pencil eraser.

"It doesn't?" He asked, wow he definitely hasn't gotten over his stupidity.

"Exactly." I nodded my head. "What if it's his way of getting over cutting? He has something transfixed with the popsicles and it's keeping him straight."

"That doesn't make sense." Twister said, I'm not sure if he was messing around or if he was just saying what I had moments ago. I raised an eyebrow to him I still don't think he got it.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked.

"Exactly what would fix him on popsicles?" He asked. I thought about it.

"You dropping acid and Fred and him giving you all those popsicles, he's worrying about you so it could be in his head. Maybe he's thinking if he eats those popsicles he'll be okay, you'll be okay, everything will be okay."

"Still makes no sense." He definitely didn't understand what I was saying. That idiot.

"How does it not?" I asked looking at him. He just shrugged. A sob came from outside the door. A long depressing sob.

It had been Lars.

----  
A/N: Leave reviews, tell me things you want to hear.  
The next chapter is one of my favorites.  
It's really amusing to me.  
And stuff gets much better.  
Enjoy.  
And I'll really try to post I swear!


	20. Popsicles

A/N: It's short but it's good. I enjoy it really and it leads into something major.  
I'm sorry I'm in a lot of trouble. I'm getting a D in math because of the whole finals thing.  
My mom's already pissed at me for lying and I keep making it worse.  
I literally jsut got off my grounding for the last stupid thing I did.  
This is going to be the second worst summer ever.

---

Lars' point of view

Sitting in the kitchen I didn't know what to do. I had no idea. A pencil tapped out a beat on the table. My hands were jittery like a nervous kid before the big school play and my lines were starting to leave my head. The whole scene was actually playing in my head, the little scared boy that was supposed to be the Shepard in the Christmas pageant. The plastic baby Jesus in the manger, the pretty girl as Mary, and the principal's son as Joseph, and the extreme temptation to kick it all down to destroy it make everyone else's Christmas terrible.  
That simple act wouldn't ruin a Christmas though; it'd just make them sad until they opened all their pretty presents wrapped up in paper covered in trees and snow. Those lucky bastards got such perfect Christmases. Envy always seemed to get the better of me which was why I always beat Twister up. He had everything. The best of friends, mom and dad's affection, the puppy he didn't remember, amazing skills, a friend he's had for years who is his best bro, the better presents, more respect, he got what he wanted I never did. Except when I asked for a little brother, I got that but now I'm afraid of having that little brother.

The pencil tapped and tapped. The rap, tap, rap, tap stayed in my head and I hit out a new beat. Using a knuckle and the pencil I continue it and wouldn't let it slow. The beat felt good it nerved me though. Popsicle… I needed another. Those stupid things were so addicting and I never really got why. Actually I know exactly why I need them so bad and I hate it.

My body eased from the chair and I grasped the box of popsicles and spilled it upon the table. Ten left. I'd eat them all, I want them, they are tempting me. The red ones seemed to burn my tongue but I ate them anyways. I tore at the plastic top and tore it off. Ice now filling my mouth and I chewed. It was red, why had I grabbed that first? The taste was bitter and defiling. Quaintly I put the wrapper to my mouth and sucked the remaining juice out, I felt like a vampire sucking the last of the blood out of my prey. Why were these sick thoughts entering my mind?

I never could figure out the flavor of the blue kind I just assumed it was blue raspberry. It was good why did the actual flavor name matter, exactly it didn't. The stupid Sonic commercial came to mind where the guy says he's awesome because of his blue coconut slushie or whatever and he asks his wife what she is because she has a peach tea. She replied almost confused, an adult. He chuckled and said exactly. Just then I laughed myself, it was a funny commercial. The stupid vampire thought came to my mind as I finished off my blue popsicle.

What was the green one, lime? Yeah, I thought so. It was the sweetest of them all the sugary goodness filled my mouth. A smile creased my lips. I loved it. A tyrannosaurus rex ran through my head, it was a savage beast and at this point I was that too. So many popsicles digesting I was ready to get sick from all of this. Frankly I think I'd get sicker once I couldn't get a hold of anymore popsicles. It's as if they are drugs to me now. The sweet, sweet sugar that teased my lips and hurt my stomach once I got too many but I continued on. That was three done and the vampire image was now mutated into the stupid vampire biting through the rough, scaly flesh of the tyrannosaurus rex. It scared the hell out of me.

Purple, that was always grape, _always_. What else could it be? Was there even another purple fruit? I don't think there is. Maybe, who knows there probably is. The popsicle never tasted like grape, the flavor was probably impossible to capture. A seemingly harmless taste left a horrible after taste. It made you want to die, it seemed worse then the red ones. Four popsicles now and I was debating if I'd eat that yellow one resting so shamelessly on the table. Either it was lemon or banana. I prayed for lemon, I craved the taste of lemons.

Grabbing a yellow popsicle and a blue one I tore them open together. The sour spite of the lemons mixed with the sweet blue raspberry. Now the popsicle had become more so slush but it still tasted good. The flavors mixed tart and sugary, sour and sweet, what a combination. Slowly it went down. My body now in pain from eating too many, this was only six there were four left. A green, a blue, a purple, and a mystery he needed them all. It was addiction almost.

As the mushy so called popsicle of the mystery, purple and blue poured in my throat I wanted more and more. The chimera came to my mind. A lion head, a goat head/body, and a serpents tail. How cool would it be to see one of those. My body was freezing I wanted the warmth of that stupid chimera. Where had I heard about that thing? That was it, the murderer in "Second Chance" by James Patterson. That had been a good book. He didn't want that chimera but the real one that could blast fire, it would feel really good.

The green one, the best kind just sat there alone. I tore into it and downed it instantly. We were out of popsicles I wanted more. Stupid popsicles I couldn't get them myself I'd end up crashing or something. And asking for them would be really dumb, I'd end up hurting myself from eating too many. My body yearned for more but my head told me don't touch another it'll hurt like hell. My head seemed a little smarter then my stomach today, or well almost any day really. Stupid popsicles I want them so bad now I'm craving the disgusting amount of sugar and the intolerant hype that came from it with after effects.

I looked around. Where the hell was I? Oh, in the upstairs hallways. How the fuck had I gotten here? Walked dumb one of course you walked. I slunk up against the wall. The paint held in some utter coldness, it felt so good against any flesh that touched it. That cold wall, cold floor, and empty hall. Twister and Reggie were still talking. It was about me. I knew that much. My ears listened in.

"Because when he dropped Acid, Fred gave him popsicles and it made him feel better I guess." I heard insecurity in my brother's voice.

"That doesn't make any sense." Reggie questioned chewing on her pencil eraser.

"It doesn't?" He asked, the stupidity didn't really disappear.

"Exactly." She nodded. "What if it's his way of getting over cutting? He has something transfixed with the popsicles and it's keeping him straight."

"That doesn't make sense." Twister said, was he just screwing around or did he really not know. I wish I could have seen his eyes so I would have known.

"What do you mean?" Reggie finally asked.

"Exactly what would fix him on popsicles?" He asked. We were all thinking about it.

"You dropping acid and Fred and him giving you all those popsicles, he's worrying about you so it could be in his head. Maybe he's thinking if he eats those popsicles he'll be okay, you'll be okay, everything will be okay."

"Still makes no sense." He definitely didn't understand what I was saying. That idiot.

"How does it not?"

I sobbed, I heaved a heavy sigh. She was so right, telling the complete truth. Watching Fred give Twister all those popsicles gave me the impression that it helped, why I didn't know. Twister ended up okay after he ate them, so would I maybe. Truthfully I didn't want to talk to either of them.

They would come to where I was sitting and ask me what was wrong. They'd ask about why I was so close to crying. I didn't want to explain anything about it. I know they would never understand what I was saying. What they say would be, 'I'll understand talk away.' Never will they understand what is running through my mind.

The person who would though was Sam. I'd go to him in this time of need and I knew he'd understand. That boy got everything, or maybe he was good at bullshitting. No, amazing at bullshitting things. Never have I met someone who was really that good with this kind of stuff. He could talk about suicide, love, hate, friendship, fruit, vegetables, drugs, addictions. Sam was versatile and I thought he was amazing because of that fact.

I got up from where I had been sitting. The cold left my body and it made me sad I liked the feeling of it up against my flesh. My body peeled down the stairs I didn't even remember getting up the way I had. Was there a pair of shoes down here? Yes, there was by the basement door. Scurrying I grabbed a shitty pair of DVS and headed across the cul-de-sac to Sam's house.

My feet hit his door step, was he even going to be home? Probably not. My heart began to race. I'd sit and wait until he got home if I really had to or just go in his bedroom window like Reggie had. My fist pounded the door, I waited.

---  
A/N: What's going to happen.  
At this point I don't know.  
Give me ideas.  
I have to write a lot today so I can continue posting.  
If I make it to chapter 32 today I'll post chapter 21.


	21. Save me?

A/N: I posted anyways.  
I've really got to start writing.  
How would you feel if I brought Oliver, Miley, and Lily into this and had a HM concert?  
That'd be cool.  
I've decided that.  
Any other ideas??

---

Lars' point of view

"Yes?" A whiny voice came from the woman opening the door.

"Is Sam home?" I asked praying in my head that he was. If he wasn't I'd end up walking who even knew where.

"Yeah, Catie is here too they are in his room." Paula said letting me in. Kicking off my shoes I wandered to where I remembered his room being. I felt his mother staring at my back. She knew at one point I had been so much trouble. Eyes boring into my back as if she could see me baring it all, like a creep.

I felt my knuckles hit the door I knew I shouldn't walk right in that would've been stupid.

"What mom?" He asked, I heard scribbling on paper.

"It's not your mom." I replied still afraid to touch the door handle. It'd be cold and send a shock through my entire body.

"Lars?" The concern in his voice was a bit threatening to me I didn't enjoy it in the least.

"Yeah." His feet scuffled across the floor I knew he was coming to open the door.

"What do you want?" The door was pulled open as he asked his question. The look in his eyes disturbed me.

"To talk." I told him as he stepped aside to let me in. Catie gave me a disgusted look, whatever.

"What about?" His voice softened so did his eyes. Maybe it was written all over my face that something was wrong.

"Home." Was all I said. He would get the fact that it was about my home life. There was other stuff too.

"Oh, well I can't exactly kick Catie out of my house we just started our project." He turned slightly eyeing the girl, he didn't like her much too peppy actually.

I jammed my hand in my pocket and pulled out my iPod. "Here listen to this while Sam and I talk, do your journal entry for parenting." I had gotten demanding now, but it was important for once.

She glared at me and I smiled a sarcastic smile as if I really cared.  
"Sam do you have popsicles?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked me he was confused.

"I'm just going to go get one, do you want one?" I asked craving to eat the popsicle already.

"Sure." I don't think he knew how to answer.

"I want one too." Catie chimed I guess I was getting three. My feet plodded against the carpet and then hit the linoleum. Paula raised her head from the crossword she was doing and gave me a dirty look as I entered she really hated me.

"I'm getting popsicles." I replied opening the freezer, she could say what she wanted I didn't even care. I grabbed three from the box there was one left. I tossed the popsicle on the side of the door and tossed the box in the garbage can. A smile reached her face as I shut the freezer door. What the hell was she smiling at?

"That was kind." She said looking at me, what a creep.

"Uh huh." I replied going back towards the living room. It took forever to get back to his room for some reason. The pale carpet was illuminated by the deep yellow walls. A picture of the Rocket gang was hung on the wall when they had won a hockey match. Such bright smiles were on their faces and there I was in dismay only feet away with my ass on the bench wondering why I had come to the game. It was to watch Twister play actually, he never knew I was there and probably never would unless he saw that picture.

I walked into his room. I tossed Catie the red one just touching it made my tongue burn. I gave Sam the blue one and kept the green for myself. Already Catie was writing her journal and listening to something on my iPod. This felt so wrong to be here talking to Sam instead of Reggie or Twister but I guess I had to deal with that.

"What's up Lars?" He finally asked me as I plopped into his big, round, folding chair.

"Twister just ruins me." I looked at the ground I hated saying it but it felt so true.

---  
Catie's point of view

Their voices came over the music only because I made sure I could hear them. Eyes filled nearly with tears when Lars had entered the room made me think he wasn't so scary it made me feel better knowing he was weak.  
"What do you mean?" Sam had asked his concern for the boy he had just spent half an hour complaining about was intense.

"I have to continuously eat popsicles because of when he dropped acid and Fred found him and just gave him popsicles after popsicle. I figure I'll be okay because of that but I just feel worse and worse." The popsicle was gone from his hand already, he really did have a problem now.

"Basically you want to take your pain out on the popsicles which doesn't solve anything." Sam was being so kind to this spiteful boy it really made me think.

"Well, it's easier then doing this." I watched as Lars pulled up his right sleeve and revealed a bandage that he undid. He looked up to see if I was looking which I hadn't been I was writing. The bandage fell down and revealed horrible cuts that were definitely fresh, older ones, then multiple scars. It was hard to ignore against his dark flesh. Instinct told me to get up and hug him to tell him everything was okay but my mind told me sit and stay not to do anything.

He rewrapped his arm as Sam spoke, "Lars, Reggie was right. You've got it bad and you _need_ to stop, you're hurting everyone. Also you shouldn't place the blame, Twist doesn't mean to hurt you, and he's trying to protect you at this point. He wants to be the guy you look to for everything that you can confront."

"I know, but it's so hard to talk to him now. Every time mom comes home everything ends up so horrible. It's as if she gets in my head and wants to destroy Twister and me." I thought Lars was going to cry, he really hated being home.

"You do realize cutting, drinking, or smoking isn't going to help you solve anything with Twister or your mom. It will end up making things worse."

"I… I know…" Lars was stuttering I wondered if he had a problem like that when he was younger or if it was stress. "I want to talk to Reggie about this but Otto is such an idiot he makes it so hard to even talk to her."

"Reggie's at your house now, isn't she?" Sam asked. That meant Reggie was alone with Twister, I had heard they had sex once. Who had said it? Sherry or Trish, I couldn't remember. Lars didn't know about that did he? Hm.

"Yeah, but she's talking to Twister and I couldn't think of how to bring it up so I went downstairs and ate popsicles which made me feel sick." Lars had no idea about Twister or Reggie that was interesting.

"Oh, so you came to me?" Sam had asked it confused me a little too.

"Yeah you seem to understand everything." Lars was thinking of asking something, I could hear it in his voice.

"I do?" Sam apparently didn't realize this.

"Yeah why do you think people ask you about stupid things?" Lars had said. For once Sam didn't know something.

"I guess I just never noticed."

"Most never do. How do I make myself talk to Twister or Reggie?" Lars finally asked, actually I don't think that's what he wanted to ask.

"Just blurt it out. Whatever it is you have to say even if it's in the middle of a conversation. They'll drop everything and listen, don't try and phrase it into the conversation just say, 'I need help to stop cutting', or something to that extent." Sam was smart about this kind of stuff.

I looked up at the boys there was extreme tension in the room they didn't know I had heard the entire conversation. Sam had known about Lars cutting already but I hadn't. The poor boy was going to be tortured now that I knew.

I could tell every single person about his cutting but it'd be funnier if I told them about Reggie and Twister and what they were probably doing right now. Lars would break down and cry. He's already going through hell. Why did I even want to be mean to him, I didn't understand this in the least. The boy wasn't even mean, he was so sweet and he cared so much about his little brother.

My mind was filled with so much as they looked at me, what had even given me away. Looking at my paper I realized I had cried. There were four tear drops on the paper. I was worried about Lars, what for? So they didn't know I had heard I could just blame it on something. "Sorry this song makes me cry I keep thinking of my ex boyfriend." I replied going back to my writing.

"I don't know that just seems too easy." Lars finally said replying to Sam. Every so often he'd look over at me; I wouldn't get caught listening to them.

"It is easy that's why I said it. Now what's really wrong?"  
"Every time I think I picture Reggie and me sitting around just talking and someone walking in screaming at me for whatever I had done. None of it makes sense." Lars really did have some problem.

"I don't know Lars you aren't helping yourself and the seven suicide attempts that actually landed you in the hospital isn't helping much. Reggie is afraid to talk to you because she's afraid to start up again." Sam had obviously talked to Reggie already about this. Hearing about his seven attempts was so scary though. The kid was weak and he hurt a lot why did I still fear him.

"She is close to starting again?" Lars asked quietly, he was afraid for the girl.

"Yeah really close and I don't want to lose her." I could feel that Sam had lost someone to suicide.

"Sam you've lost someone to suicide?" Lars was surprised and frightened, no wonder Sam knew everything. He literally has lived through so much stuff and his mom never seemed to be there for him.

---

A/N: Has Sam lost someone?  
Is life really that bad for him?  
Poor Sammy.  
Stay tuned.

What do you think of the Hannah Montana idea?

And I really need to write.  
So any ideas will be greatly appreciated.  
ANY IDEAS.

Please review. I'll post eventually.


	22. Sam's Secret

A/N: I'm telling you if you fear suicide or don't want to read about it don't read this chapter.  
It deals with suicide, it's a good chapter.  
If you don't like suicide and want to know what happened  
Just go to the bottom and there will be key points.

---

"Yeah her name was Elizabeth. I went out to Kansas last year to see my father and I had dated her before I moved to Ocean Shores and I went down to her house. Her mother sent me to Elizabeth's room. I opened the door and saw her blood flowing from her wrists. I had screamed in horror." The memory started to destroy him as he went back to that horrid time. He had the need to call Frank, Lars would get all weird though and Catie wouldn't understand.

(A flashback in Sam's point of view)

The road felt lonely today and it scared me a little. My feet echoed throughout the entire neighborhood. My body now surged with the sadness the neighborhood let off. As I walked up the driveway up to the door I wondered if she even lived here. It didn't really matter I guess. I knocked on the door. A lovely woman answered, it was definitely her mother.

"Is Elizabeth here?" I asked shyly. I don't think she remembered me. "I'm Sam Dullard."

"I know Sammy. We've missed you around here. How have you been?" Her mother had remembered me, what a surprise.

"I'm just fine, how have you been?" I asked patiently.

"Great actually." I realized she was lying and it frightened me. "Elizabeth is in her room just head up there." She smiled as I walked in the door.

The house hadn't changed much. The walls were green on bottom with rose wall paper along the upper half. The hallway enclosing the stairs was a light blue to show a happy mood, but it didn't. Something was wrong. Elizabeth's room was the second door on the right I hadn't forgotten that. My hand touched the door handle and it frightened me. Horrible vibes came from the room and that smell was so putrid. It was metallic-y, the smell was recognizable but I couldn't think of it.

Everything rushed to my head, that smell was blood and a lot of it. I pushed the door open quickly. Beautiful blond hair blaring against the red puddle all around her, wrists scathed with horrible scars and two brand new deep gashes. Before I knew it my fingers were pressed to her neck, no pulse. I listened for a heart beat. She was gone, completely. Completely covered in blood I wanted to revive her, but she was six feet under kind of gone. That's when I screamed louder then anyone could have ever imagined.

A pretty dress, light pink clung to her mercilessly. She looked so amazing in it. The dress glinted in the low light from the sun coming in her room. The bottom puffed white only slightly, it reached just below her knees. Scars traced up her legs but that didn't deter her beauty.

Her hair was done up it looked so pretty. Small glittering pieces shined from her hair. I didn't understand why she had done this. I saw a note sitting on the floor I had to read it. Grabbing the note I sat on her bed. I didn't know what else I should do or should have done. Her mother was running up the steps because of my scream. Sitting there I just read the note.

'Petty lies show no significance  
In life until you find the truth  
Lying haplessly on a floor.  
The pretty girl you lied to as she  
Is swallowed in the darkness.  
Should I ask what is wrong?  
Or will I never understand?  
Because tell me boy why must  
You deny being my date to  
This simple homecoming dance.  
Well sorry now, you're denied  
As I lie hear coated in blood.

That gorgeous boy has lied to me and just decides I'm not worth taking to a dance that I've dreamed about for weeks now. I suppose little Lizzie isn't worth Charles' time. Why doesn't someone call him and tell him what happened to me. 194-5563. I hope it's the person who cares the most.'

I didn't say anything when her mother walked in and started screaming. I didn't say anything when her brother came in to stare in horror. My phone came out of my pocket on instinct and dialed the number staring at my phone.

"Hello?" Someone asked on the other line.

"Is this Charles?" I questioned looking up to see Elizabeth's mom staring at me. She wondered what I was doing.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked. I hated his attitude.

"You should probably come to Elizabeth's." I replied. I barely intended to tell him why I was calling.

"Why, who is this?" He asked.

"This is Sam one of her old friends. Elizabeth is well… she just… committed suicide." I finally told him.

"Lizzie?!" He howled I didn't know if it was in surprise or if he was amused. "Yeah I'll be right over."

He hung up his phone and so did I. An ambulance was coming apparently I hadn't heard Elizabeth's mom call, maybe Drew had.

A knock came at the downstairs door. Elizabeth's mom and Drew sat in her room and cried, they wouldn't get up. I'm not certain why I handled this without crying.

"Who is it?" I asked looking out the peep hole.

"Charles." He was stern I did not like him.

I opened the door slowly looking at him. Short black hair hardly gelled. Probably about five foot seven and a full out punk. I could tell why Elizabeth had liked him. That look in his eyes told everything. He was Asian, that much I could tell. A beak-ish nose and beady eyes nearly terrified me. Those brown eyes were creepy as if every secret he had was hidden or that he had a funny secret that would horrify someone. This guy was probably a murderer. A black Avenged Sevenfold shirt hung on his torso reading A7X in the middle. A pair of black fading jeans, and hideous black DVS shoes hid his legs and feet. I could see a pair of switch blade boxers underneath, this guy was revolting. That smug grin on his face made me so mad. This guy was fucked up.

"You must be Sam." He said waltzing in the door.

"Hey wait stupid I have to talk to you. Go sit." I was demanding him to sit on the couch. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I told her I couldn't go with her to homecoming because I was going with someone else. Which I was, my best friend I promised I'd take her."

"Did you tell Elizabeth you were taking your best friend?"

"Yeah actually I did. She wouldn't listen though. I said I'd dance with her and I had my friend buy her ticket so he could bring her there."

"Why did she do this then?" I was so frustrated.

"I wouldn't know. We were doing just fine." I knew he was serious but I didn't want to listen.  
"Alright. Fine. I'll show you what she did to herself apparently because of you." He didn't know me I could be as tough as I wanted.

He nodded as we walked up to her room. The stairs creaked under our weight. His body had begun to shake a little. He was telling the truth, he had no idea why she had done this.

Her mother had her limp body in her lap. Drew just sat there crying. Charles stared in fright at the frail, white body. His head was rushing with pain and tears. Falling to his knees he wanted to start crying. Head in his hands and tears streaming he cried and cried. I left to go downstairs and sat there. I knew Charles would end up killing himself because of this or dealing with it in a pathetic manor.

Sitting outside on the porch I watched the ambulance pull up and the people get out. I only pointed in the house as they gave me a strange look. Three had come from the ambulance. One sat outside with me.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering why he wasn't going to leave.

"You okay?" I don't think he realized I wasn't crying.

"I'm just fine. One of my old best friends killed herself and I couldn't do anything to stop her. Could be worse. I could've lost Reggie, Otto, or Twist." What the hell was wrong with me now?

"Grievance hasn't kicked in yet. It'll hurt when it does. Killing yourself over something like this wouldn't be worth it." This man was dead serious about these things.

"I have three best friends back at my mom's I'm just fine." I replied that man was insane.

"What's your name?" He asked politely.

"Sam Dullard." I replied. I wondered what the other guys were doing.

"I'm Frank Dauntri." That named sounded so familiar and I'm not sure why.

"Trent… Are you related to a person named Trent?" I asked thinking of the New Zealander.

"Yeah he's my little brother. You know him?"

"Yeah, he's in my class. He taught us to play Rugby." I replied, this was a little exciting.

"That's cool. I almost never get to see him. Can you tell him to call me? And you call me too when something goes wrong." He said handing me a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"I will. Truthfully I don't want to end up like Elizabeth. I suspect my friend Reggie cuts too, but I don't really know."

"Sam, call me whenever you need to." He said getting up as the other men came out with Elizabeth's body on a stretcher and Drew, her mom, and Charles crying.

"I will I promise." I said as I watched them get into the ambulance. It hit me now that I'd never see that beautiful girl again.

"I promise…" I murmured again. It would be much harder to do it now that he had put the offer on the table.

---  
A/N: In this chapter Sam goes to his father's in a flashback where he is visiting  
An old friend named Elizabeth and she killed herself because of her boyfriend  
By the name of Charles. Hospital people come, Frank Dauntri comes and talks  
To Sam. He is Trent's, the New Zealander, brother. I didn't know their last  
Name so I made one up. Anyways Frank gives Sam his number to call anytime  
He needs to talk to someone.

There's your summary.

Any ideas about the Hannah Montana addition into the story?  
I think it'd be relatively cool, but it's pretty much the reader's choice.  
What you want to hear is what is written.

Any suggestions are appreciated greatly.


	23. And It Begins

**A/N: I'll keep writing if I get ideas guys!  
But I have nothing to go on.  
I'm missing my chapter 29  
And my lead into 30.  
But I have my 31st.  
I'm still debating the Hannah idea.  
Don't leave me hanging guys and girls.**

Also, I am starting a Hannah story.  
It's just beginning.

----

(Lars' point of view.)  
"SAM!?" Catie yelled in his ear he had been zoned out for almost ten minutes already.

"Huh? Oh sorry." A tear fell from his eye and I watched him carefully. Studying his ever possible movement this was a huge surprise to me.

"You okay Sam?" I asked looking over at Catie, why was she giving me that stupid look.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to call someone though." He was kicking us out. I got the hint and nodded.

"I'll walk you home Catie, or do you want a ride?" I asked giving slight condolences for coming over and yelling at her.

"I live kind of far. I don't mind walking but it'd be better if I got home before dark." She smiled at me. What the fuck is wrong with her?

"Alright. Bye Sammy, call me if you need to talk." I said leaving his bedroom. His head nodded slowly.

"Thanks for having me over." She smiled a little at him. Nothing like what she held when she spoke to me.

"Bye, Mrs. D thanks for the popsicles!" I howled opening the front door.

"Come over anytime Lars." She replied just before the door shut. What the hell was with people today?

"Come on." I said running over to my car. I didn't have my keys but I knew it was unlocked. "You can just get in I'll be back in a second." I replied rushing into the house.

"Hey Twist I'm taking Catie home want to come with?" I said as I entered my room where I knew Reggie and he had been, except Reggie wasn't there.

"Sure." He replied. I was reluctant that he did.

"Where's Reggie?" I asked as I grabbed my keys.

"Said she was going home." He replied. Well, that's good.

"Let's go." I said cruising down the stairs, Twist in my wake. My keys jingled in my hands as I walked out the door holding it for Twist.

Catie sat in the passenger seat staring out the window playing with her thumbs.

I let Twist get in first, and then I clamored in. An odd comforting look came from Twister.

Placing the key in the ignition I turned it slowly hoping it'd start right away. Luckily it did. I'm glad I had done autos my freshman year and helped the other boys. I had stayed in it all year instead of switching, Mr. H didn't care. Literally rebuilding an entire car, engine and body, I fixed it up nice and they told me to bring my shit ass car in. They got me a nice racing engine, and fixed that car up nice. The engine rarely stalled, and rarely didn't start on the first turn, but when it didn't it was pure frustration.

Never Gunna Give You Up, by Rick Astley came on the radio. Truthfully, I wanted to sing it but not with her. Looking in the rearview mirror I saw Twister antsy to sing it. Classical music was a real taste of ours and had been for awhile.

"We're no strangers to love," I sang.

"You know the rules and so do I." Twister retorted back.

"A full commitments what I'm thinking of." This was a blast. I loved my little brother he was hilarious.

"You wouldn't get this from any other guy." Twister was obviously having a blast too.

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling."

"Gotta make you understand."

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down.  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye.  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." We sang together having so much fun. My head was thrown back as I sang and I belted it out. Our voices sounded terrible, mine more so then Twisters. Catie gave us a dirty look as we sang, but that didn't bother us at all.

Twist and I sang the song laughing at the end. I'm sure I almost crashed a few times but I really didn't care. Catie had been giving me directions the entire time.

"Here." She pointed to a vibrant blue house, it made me chuckle a little. It looked just like Bobby's house. Bobby used to be one of my friend's I'm not exactly sure what happened to him. I miss his humor. The one main thing I really remember was that Reggie had really liked him. That was the only major thing.

I pulled into the driveway and unlocked the doors. My hand was resting on the consol; I never drove with two hands on the wheel. My left always managed the wheel, I'm left handed, and usually if I wasn't singing my hand rested on the consol. Her fingers brushed against mine and I felt a chill rip through my body. The feeling made me sick I hated it. She liked me, why?

Watching to make sure she got into her house I waited. Once her front door opened I disappeared. Just fucking flew out of that driveway. Twister gave me a strange look it confused me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing." He replied jumping into the passenger seat.

"Anywhere you want to go Twist?" I asked wondering why he was giving me all those weird looks.

"Are you dating Catie?" I literally stopped the car. That look he gave made me laugh a little.

"You've got to be kidding me. You know I like Reggie… actually, I'm not sure anymore. But I don't like Catie." I replied. We were maybe a street away from the one I had to turn on.

"Oh, okay. She's really strange. Why's she acting like that with you?" He asked me, and his cell phone rang. It made me laugh a little. The song playing was 'Stand' by Rascal Flatts, it was a gorgeous song.

"Yeah?" He asked putting it on speaker phone.

"You see Reg?" The voice asked, it was definitely Otto's. Which totally made sense as to why that ring tone was selected for Twist's best bro, that boy withstood things no one else could ever even face.

"She said she was going home." Twister replied. Oh, goody Reggie was gone.

"I don't think she ever came home. Hang on." I heard Otto yell something a little inaudible to his father. Probably asking if Reggie ever came home.

"Alright."

"Not that either of us know of and she won't answer her cell phone." Otto finally said. Just dandy.

"Lars and I are out, we'll look around." Twister replied quietly. He was scared. That fucker liked Reggie. I guess it wasn't his fault, whatever. He would get her before I ever would.

"Thanks bro." Otto replied, "I'm going to search around here, maybe have Sammy come with me. Well, I'll go. Call if you find her." The boy was worried sick about his sister.

"Will do." Twister hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Where first?" He asked as if I really knew.

"Beach?" I thought, usually she went there when something was wrong.

"I suppose." Twister said. That's where we went. Reggie wasn't there.

"Pier?" We sprinted onto the pier. Fucking A where the hell was this girl? Had she totally vanished. Walking back to the car we wondered where she would go. Literally we checked any place we could think of. MadTown. The Shore Shack. The High school. The middle school. The elementary school. Twister checked the secret spot. I swear we checked everywhere and still we hadn't found her.

Worry began to eat me away and it didn't feel good. I bet it was eating at Twister too. "Twist go check the strip, I'll check the baseball field." I told him as we split. Actually I didn't split. I had a sharpened knife under my seat. Quickly I slithered it across my wrist and ran the blood off in the bathroom of a gas station only steps away. I dried it off and smiled a little. I shouldn't have done it. I shrugged and walked off to the baseball park.

The boys were practicing on the biggest field. I saw a good pitcher practicing with the catcher. I'm certain the person wasn't on the team. Blonde hair lingered from underneath a hat. Most of it was put into a hat. A baggier shirt covered the person's torso and a pair of jeans covered their bottom half. Cleats clung to their feet but that person struck me as odd.

Certainty took over me, it had to be Reggie but I couldn't be sure. The catcher stood up. I had seen him before, he was a good batter and an okay fielder but he was a real pitcher. I wondered why he wasn't pitching, but Reggie's pitches really brought on heat. If that really was Reggie.

A kid walked by me. I'm pretty sure his name was Daniel.

"Hey who is that pitching?" I asked. The damn kid was so much shorter then me I think he was surprised.

"I don't know the guy just showed up asked if he could pitch. At least I think it's a guy. I'm not positive." His hair had been cut short, his glasses a little lopsided, but he had a straight smile. Nearly a foot shorter then myself I was kind of surprised at how he reacted to my authority. Obviously he knew I was aged maybe two years ahead of him.

"Who are they pitching to?" Uncertainty was all around. Now I wasn't positive if it was Reggie. I still couldn't see the person's face.

"That's Corey. Uh, Brandi's little brother or best friend. Something like that she always calls him her little brother. Not really little. Maybe a year younger?" He replied looking over to the two.

Brandi was a senior I knew that. Her 'brother' was a junior. Corey, I knew who he was. I think he had played on the B-string soccer team. Even though he was a lot better then some of the A kids. This year I'd make sure he made it to A-string if he tried out. I'm pretty sure that Reggie knew Brandi, and they were friends. Quite frankly I was almost positive Nikkie was her younger sister.

"Thanks." I said scanning the field again.

"You're welcome Lars." He said walking away. How the hell did he know my name? Oh, yeah he had come to some soccer games. I wasn't captain back then but I might as well had been. Almost everyone knew my name.

Slowly I made my way to the dugout which was by far closer to the pitcher/catcher pair. Still I could not see the pitcher's face.

"Hey Roger." I said beckoning him over.

"Yeah?" He asked as if I was going to beat him.

"Who is Corey catching for?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Could you get him over here for a minute?" He nodded. I didn't want to call attention to myself and let the pitcher, if it was Reggie, catch onto me.

Roger went onto the field and got Corey to walk back with him reluctantly. Corey was slipping his glove off and shaking his hand a little.

"Hmm?" He asked walking over. I didn't remember Corey looking this way. He had lost quite a bit of weight since the soccer season had ended. Baseball obviously kept him in good shape. His hair was thick and slightly matted with sweat. It was a deep brown, almost black I guess. Freckles covered his face but a lot weren't seen because his hair now reached to his eyes. I remembered his eyes being an intense cocoa brown, envious green or sometimes a yellowish color. His eyes were pretty cool. He stood maybe five feet ten inches. Muscular legs really stood out, his calves were enormous, and his arms weren't scrawny either. I assumed he played guitar because of his lower arms, but his upper arms were muscular too.

"Who are you pitching with?" I finally questioned.

"Uh, I don't have any idea. Didn't say a name." He told me. Why the hell didn't anyone know who it was? "Why?"

"I've been looking for Reggie. She was at my house, said she was going home. Otto called said she never came home."

"Oh?" He questioned. Then he got it. Maybe he was pitching with Reggie. "Hang on."

"Alright." I replied. Corey had run onto the field at a brisk pace over to the pitcher's mound.

I didn't hear what he was saying but he came back after about five minutes. His face was slightly grim, I didn't enjoy that.

"Well, it's definitely Reggie. She doesn't know you're here, at least I don't think so. Apparently, she's trying to avoid Otto because she was going back and was going to go in the door but heard him ranting and she didn't like the sound but she had heard her name multiple times and how stupid she was and how everyone hated her. Stuff like that. I wouldn't talk to her though. She's really enjoying the pitching. We might let her pitch the game if she's up to it." He replied. I slowly let it sink in that Otto was starting shit again.

"Alright, thanks Core." He had started to head back when I remembered. "Hey are you going out for soccer this year?"

"Yeah, they'll put me on B again and it'll be so stupid." He cocked a half grin, I felt bad.

"Well this year I'm captain and I saw you play last year. There's no way you're going on B, I'll be certain of that." I patted his shoulder. He nodded at me. Making my way to the stands I sat on the side cheering for, well I think they were called the Vipers.

Pulling my phone out and I dialed Twister's number and put it to my ear.

"Yeah?" He asked picking up his phone.

"I found her just come to the baseball park and don't make a fucking commotion or I'll kill you. Don't even let her see you. She's pitching. Warming up with Corey." I told him.

"Alright. You in the stands?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few." I said and hung up.

Twister slowly made his way over to the park. His body appeared hidden among the fence, she wouldn't see him. I turned to the warm ups Corey had started pitching to Reggie. The boy had a damned arm. He'd go far.

Finally, his body sunk next to mine, I swear I thought he'd cry. I had no idea why he looked like such a little kid to me and it hurt me to see him this way. My arm pulled Twist close to me. Yeah, it felt a little gay but the boy needed comfort.

"What's wrong bro?" I asked looking at him with such uncertainty that I'm sure he couldn't be positive if he could trust me.

---- 


	24. The Field Of Lies

**A/N: So sorry guys that I haven't posted.  
I don't know what to write anymore.  
Please help me out here.**

----

(Sam's point of view.)

"Is Frank there?" My heart was racing I hadn't actually called Frank in maybe three months. We used to talk all the time and occasionally we still did online.

"It's me. What's wrong Sam?" He asked. I heard a tremor in his voice, something was worse with him.

"It's just the gang has adopted a new member in and we've been rivals for years. And he's got Reg all worked up because he cuts himself, and Twister has started doing drugs. Otto's starting stuff with Reggie. And I keep thinking about Elizabeth." I had told Frank about all of these people many times before and he knew all about their pasts. I had never really said much about Lars though.

"Okay let's start with the Lars factor here. Tell me about him." Just hearing Frank's voice made me want to cry. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know how to ask.

"He and his friends have been basically our rivals for years. I don't know the entire story, but when Reggie and Otto's mother passed away Lars became mean and secluded. I guess that's when it all went down hill. Then Reggie started talking to him again because he had been cutting himself. Then somehow Twister got into drugs because of Lars. And most recently Twister tweaked on acid. Lars is addicted to eating popsicles because of him tweaking on acid. Now Reggie's close to cutting again it's horrible." Why was I bringing him into this? He didn't deserve it.

"Sam do you need me to come out there?" He asked me. I knew he would but I couldn't take him away from his job.

"It'd be nice, but you've got your job." I replied. This was so terrible.

"Sam it's okay. I have someone to fill in for me for a week. All I have to do is call in a favor. And I could stay with Trent. You act like it's impossible for me to go out there."

"Frank, is something wrong?" I asked. I didn't want to be subtle but I guess I had to.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, not really. Truthfully nothing major it's just I've been thinking a lot lately and I miss my family." He was hesitant about his reply, and the indignation in his voice gave him away.

"You're lying." I stated it plain and simple. I've grown to know this guy too well I could figure him out just like my best friends.

"Sam, I promise you when I get there I'll tell you about it. Once I get to my parents' house I'll call you and all of us can hang out. That means your friends, Lars if you want, and whoever else." He was being modest I knew something was extremely wrong I just wish he'd tell me. I looked to see Otto waving at me trying to get my attention.

"Alright. We'll chat more when you get here. I've got to go, Otto's outside my window." I replied.

"Bye Sam." He replied and hung up.

Looking out my window there was Otto rapping at my window pane. Slowly I made my way over and lifted the window.

"Yeah?" I asked my hand still on the window.

"Drive me down to the baseball field." He replied.

"Why?" I asked not coming up with any reason Otto would want to go.

"Reggie's there and I don't know. Just please." He was pleading me with his eyes.

"Fine." I replied. "Go get in my truck it's unlocked." I told him as I turned for my door.

"Thanks Sammy." He said as he took off.

I grabbed my keys off the table. "Mom I'm going out." I yelled. I didn't even know if she was still home. She was probably at some book club or Tupperware party. Whatever.

I shut the front door behind me as I walked out and there was Otto tapping his fingers on my dashboard. Walking down the sidewalk leading to the driveway I realized just how scared he was and how bad something was. I opened the door of the truck and got in.

"Is something wrong?" I asked starting the car up and turning on Star ninety-six seven radio station.

"It's just Reggie. She's worrying me now. I think she might have heard some stuff I was saying earlier." He was staring at his feet in a bashful way, I felt so bad.

It only takes about three minutes to get to the ball park in a car I didn't know why Otto had wanted me to take him. Walking would take ten minutes top. I shrugged at Otto I didn't know what to say. Parking my car into the first available space I looked at him again, he was scared. He was out first speeding to the stands, I followed at a much slower pace.

(Lars' point of view.)

"Dude, Twist what the hell is he doing here?" I asked with a snarl as Otto and Sam approached.

"I had to tell Otto I found her. I didn't know he'd come here." Twister was a little ashamed as he said it and I could tell. I also saw the sadness on Otto's face.

He didn't make any noise and he wasn't trying to be seen. Actually, he was being dead silent avoiding everyone. That truly surprised me.

His body sunk in behind Twister and me. "Is she okay?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah she's fine." Twister replied as Sam came up behind us.

"Hey Sam." I said holding my hand out for a high five. He high-fived me. I wondered how all of us had ended up here.

My eyes scanned the crowd and the by-standers. I noticed Nikkie and Brandi leaning against the fence. Nikkie had hurled a ball to one of the boys' in the field. Brandi just stood there laughing. I assumed Nikkie told her a joke. Quite frankly Brandi was pretty. Light blue eyes, braces, a little chubby but nothing truly notable. She was shorter then Nikkie but they seemed a lot alike. Nikkie wore darker blue shorts to make her tan a little less noticeable while Brandi wore lighter blue shorts to make it seem like she had more of a tan. They were both wearing boy shorts, I assumed they were Corey's or some other close guy friend. Both had on band shirts. One I recognized as Reggie's. Nikkie was wearing it. A dark brown The Doors shirt. While Brandi wore a gray Rolling Stones shirt.

Brandi and Nikkie did have a lot of similarities. Nikkie had blonde hair that was about to her shoulders and in tons of layers, while Brandi had darkish brown hair with blonde streaks, I'd bet anything they were natural. Freckles didn't exactly cover Nikkie but they were there, slightly noticeable against her deep set tan, and Brandi had freckles naturally. Both girls had their sleeves rolled up so they wouldn't have farmers' tans. I didn't want to make a scene but I figured the two should come sit with us in the stands. Slowly I waged my body to jump from the low stands to retrieve the two girls. I was less then a foot away when they began chuckling. Great.

"Hey, Brandi, Nikkie." I said nodding. "Want to come sit with us?"

"Sorry, we have to wait to hear a message from the catcher." Brandi replied. The damned catcher was Reggie.

"Yeah you're waiting for Reggie I get it." I replied. They exchanged looks probably wondering how I knew. "Is she pitching part of the game?" They shook their heads."Are you just giving her clothes to change into?"

They looked at me as if I was stupid. I didn't know what to say to them. "Yes." Nikkie finally said and there was Reggie.

"Hi." I said as Nikkie handed Reggie a pair of shorts and Brandi handed her a shirt. She only nodded at me and jumped over the fence to go to the bathroom and change. Nikkie and Brandi followed. "Nikkie come sit with us in the stands when you're done." I said with a slightly pleading look.

I returned to the stand the guys looking at me. I just shrugged. What was I going to say. I wasn't even sure what they would want to hear. I sat back in the seat I had been sitting in.

"We should have a sleep over. Like all of us. Reggie, Twist, Otto, Sam, Nikkie, Nick, Brandi, Corey, Catie, and me, it'd be fun." I said looking between the boys.

"That would be fun." Otto said with a smile, he'd love it if I wasn't there, and I knew it all too well. "We could do it at my house. Raymundo would be cool with it I think." He pulled out his cell phone and texted his father.

"Ray wouldn't be cool with that." Sam said thinking about the times when even just him and Twister had slept over and it had been a hassle.

"Sam's right." Twister replied. Surprisingly I didn't doubt that.

"Sam's wrong." Otto said reading the text from his father. "He said it's cool as long as we aren't too loud."

"Holy shit." Sam and Twister had said together. It was surprising actually. I looked up and saw the girls walking back. Reggie was wearing blue boy shorts, a color in between that of Nikkie and Brandi, and a black Led Zeppelin shirt with the sleeves rolled up. They crawled into the stands by us.

"Reggie we're having a sleep over tonight. All of you are staying over. And Nikkie you can bring Nick too." Otto said the second Reggie looked at him. She had been planning to stay at Brandi's that night.

"Did dad say it was okay?" She asked him. Nikkie was already calling Nick to tell him to come to the park.

"Yeah, he did." Otto replied briskly. Corey had walked over to them, he was third to bat so he was waiting.

"Sleep over?" Corey asked over hearing Otto.

"Yeah, you're invited." Reggie said. Otto hadn't told her that but she figured that Corey should come too since him and Brandi were so close.

"Sounds fun. Your house Reg?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Reggie nodded. "Hey Otto!" Corey said jumping into the stand.

"Hey Core." He replied to the boy. Slightly jealous he tried not to show it and smiled.

"COREY!" A grunt voice howled from the dugout. "You're up and stay over here damnit."

"Sorry guys." Corey said running over to the coach.

I wasn't sure of what was going to happen that night, actually I was a little afraid of what would happen. I hoped we wouldn't play spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven. I hated those games. Truth or dare wasn't as bad, I mean there were possibilities of what could happen.

We watched in silence as a batter got Corey to third, Dalton to second, and Daniel to first, and Roger was up. A fast ball was wound and wiped down to the plate. The sound rippled across the park as his bat thrashed the ball all the way out of the field. The boys jogged in as the Grand Slam, cheerers settled in the stands.

I'll admit it was one hell of a hit and once it hit past that fence I fucking jumped up and screamed, the gang had joined me. In the first inning the game was almost a slaughter. The first batter had gotten out, the second made a run when Corey brought him in. Corey had gotten base to base as the hitters went. Five runs in about ten minutes. How rare was that? I assumed pretty rare. The next two batters' ended up scoring too. Seven points, what was with this game. Finally, in the fifth inning the slaughter rule came into effect. The score was fifteen to five. Our side left in victory, the other in moans and sighs.

Corey came and joined our group. We had already decided who was going in what car. Reggie, Twist, and Nick were coming with me, and Brandi, Nikkie, Corey, and Otto would be going with Sam. He'd also be picking up Catie.

----

**A/N: Anything you want to happen during the party?  
I'll gladly add it in.  
I need a 29th chapter.  
And beginning to a 30th.  
Hehe.**


	25. They Arrive

**A/N: Please enjoy, this is going to lead to a lot of action.  
A lot of fighting, and who knows what else.  
Any ideas you want to hear, do share.**

----

(Sam's point of view.)  
"Damn it Otto, quit playing with my fucking GPS." I yelled as he pushed buttons for who even knew what. I was damned proud of my GPS; I had converted some shitty one my uncle got me into a high tech one. I could put MP3s on it, and I had programmed my phone book into it. Lars had one similar to mine, I noticed it the day he drove us to school, his was the more high tech version the way mine is now.

"Dude, chill I'm trying to turn on some jams." Otto was cackling. Nikkie and Brandi were gossiping in the back and Corey just sat there staring as if they were all stupid.

"Here." I said pushing one button and accessed the MP3 list. "Pick something."

I rested my left arm on the car door while Otto sat there picking a song, I suppose it really was this hard to choose a song. He went back to the menu multiple times deciding he'd look at album's and turned Three Days Grace CD from 2003.

"You fucking satisfied?" He asked staring at the white screen with a blue bar displaying how far the song was going, the album cover, Burn (the song), and Three Days Grace (the band).

"Sure." I replied. I did enjoy the song, well the CD, so I guess it didn't matter what he turned on. Brandi and Nikkie were in that girl talk state where Lars knew what they were saying but none of the other guys would ever even come close to getting. I watched as Otto changed the song. People Shit by Slipknot came on.  
Otto was already head banging, so was Corey and I joined in. The girls screamed and I laughed, I could handle doing this and I knew it personally. I had driven Twister and Otto around enough times to know how to handle this.

I pulled into the girls' driveway they got out without the slightest bit of hesitation, they were scared and it was funny.

"Do you want me to stay here or get Corey's stuff and Catie first?" I asked peering at the two horrified girls. I wasn't sure they'd even get back in my truck.

"It'd be easier if you got Catie and Corey's stuff and came back for us." Nikkie said. I heard a tremble in her voice, holy shit I did scare them.

"Alright." I said as I pulled out of the driveway. I don't think the other boys' realized just how scared the girls were. "Here." I tossed Otto my phone. "Call Catie, tell her we're coming." No one had even informed her of this party, too bad she was coming no matter what.

Otto did as he was told and called her putting it on speaker when she answered. "Hello, Catie?" Otto said as he set the phone on my dashboard.

"Yes, Otto?" She asked. How did she know it was Otto, huh.

"We're coming to your house. I'm having a party at my house with a bunch of people." Otto said fidgeting. I truthfully don't think he liked her in the least.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." She whispered and hung up her phone.

"Corey you want to get your stuff first?" I asked. I'd hit her house then his. He only shook his head. I pulled into her drive way and waited patiently. Her body emerged from the door. I noticed she was wearing a pair of baby blue boy shorts and a black Metallica shirt. I wondered if all the girls' had planned on wearing band shirts and blue boy shorts. Her hair was pulled it and it kind of turned me on for some reason but I know I don't like her in the least. Otto had jumped in the back and Catie hopped in the front seat.

"Hi Corey, Otto, Sam." She said nodding to each of us as we pulled out of the driveway.

Corey lived about two blocks from Catie. I pulled into his driveway. He flew over the seat and out the door. I had never seen anyone run so fast. That fucker could get away from the police any day. His body disappeared into his house. I assumed he went straight to his room.

"Who else is going to the party?" Catie asked turning to Otto.

"Nikkie, Brandi, Lars, Twist, and Nick." He replied. She smiled at Lars' name. Great. I heard my phone go off, it came up on the GPS, it was Corey.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Otto can I use your shower?" He asked. I could tell he was changing, I heard him in the background.

"Sure, that's cool." Otto replied. Corey hung up at Otto's last word. I swear it was only seconds and that boy was racing to the car with a pair of pajama pants, shorts, a shirt and his toothbrush in hand. He clamored into the car and over the back seat right to where he had been sitting before.

"Guess it's time to get Nikkie and Brandi." I said pulling out of the driveway. My truck heaved around a corner and drove down their street. I turned into their driveway to see them sitting in their front lawn playing one of those hand games. I guessed it was Ms. Mary Mack because I heard that just before they stopped. Nikkie smiled at Catie and waved, Brandi nodded. Someone would have to sit in the back. I guessed it'd be Nikkie.

The two girls crawled in. Just as I had guessed Nikkie went and sat between Otto and Corey. I could see it in Corey's eyes that he was ecstatic to see Nikkie. How cute he liked her. They were adorable next to each other. Otto liked her too. Poor freaking girl. I felt bad; I wanted to tell her, Otto would kill me though. Being one of his best friends for so many years I knew that all too well.

"NK likes CJ. I can't believe it." Brandi said turning around. Damn why'd they do that, I wish I knew what they were saying. Catie chuckled.

"Cute, cute." Catie laughed. Nikkie laughed too.

"Flip it." Nikkie said and smiled. Why the hell didn't I get this talk? Why did Lars? The girls all chuckled.

I was coming up to the cul-de-sac in which we lived. The girls were antsy. They had a plan for tonight, I knew that much.

'Seven minutes in heaven.' I'd cry, that would be so horrible but that had to be the first thought in my head.

"COREY!" Nikkie yelled from the back with a giggle in her voice.

"I guess you got nervous." He laughed at her and Otto glared.

"OR likes NK!" Catie howled from the front. Brandi broke out laughing.

"I know!" Nikkie said. I thought they'd all cry from laughing so hard.

"I'll meet you guys inside." I said pulling into the driveway. Lars, Reggie, Twister, and Nick were already there, I saw Lars' car parked outside the Rodriguez's residence. They crawled out of my truck and I went in my house putting my keys into my pocket. I didn't bother telling my mom where I was going, she wouldn't care. I grabbed my PJ pants from my bed, a pair of shorts, boxers, and a shirt from my closet. As I passed the bathroom I grabbed my toothbrush and left.

----

(Lars' point of view.)

"Shut up!" Twister yelled at me. I had been picking on him. "I didn't have sex with her." Nikkie has told me about the whole Twister and him masquerade. It was amusing. Reggie just chuckled, and Nick was a little stunned but he laughed.

"Did so!" Reggie howled.

"Okay! I did shut up. It's not that freaking big of a deal. Leave me alone." He said turning towards the door.

"Aww we're just messing with you Twist. I'd really rag on you if you had sex with Reggie though. Because there's no way you could get in her pants." I laughed. Reggie followed, Nick kind of did too. Twister went at least twenty shades of red. Great, he probably did have sex with Reggie too. I'll talk to her tonight. Maybe Nick knew about it already. Wow, I'm so left out.

"Don't worry Twist." Reggie said laughing. It was forced.

"Right there!" Nick said pointing to a blue house. I pulled into the driveway and Twister let him out. The door remained open, it was pretty hot so I let it slide, normally, I wouldn't.

"How big are you?" Reggie asked out loud. Twister looked at her stunned and I was just out of it. She shook her head after a minute of an awkward silence. "Sorry flash back, I miss my mom." She said staring at the floor. I was so confused.

"Your mom was really nice Reggie, pretty too. You look just like her, and you have her personality." I said turning enough in the seat so I could look her in the eyes. I thought she might cry.

"Did you know my mom really well?" She asked. I heard Nick's front door open and he stepped out.

"Yeah, I miss her too." I gave her a half grin, poor girl didn't know her mom too well I'd hate to live through that. She smiled at me and I was kind of happy about it.

Nick climbed behind Twister back into the car and half smiled. I'm certain he was extremely shy.

"Nick do you like Nikkie?" Reggie asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"She's like a sister to me, that'd be weird. Plus she likes Corey, or maybe it's Otto. I can't remember she was talking to Brandi about it one day.

"Aw she'd look so cute with Corey, or Otto. But adorable with Corey, but that'd be bad if she dated Corey." Nick just looked at her in confusion.

"Well, Brandi is his best friend ever and Nikkie might end up taking that from her, it'd screw up their whole sister/best friend thing they have." She was smiling. I hadn't really heard Nick talk a lot, he had a strange voice. I don't know kind of raspy, I guess probably because he rarely talked.

"Oh, I get it. That would be bad." Nick replied, I'm not sure if he understood what Reggie was saying.

"I wish I had that whole best friend thing with my brother. I mean well we're close and cool but Twister is definitely his best bro." Reggie chuckled a little.

"Otto doesn't seem to like me." Twister said talking to the window. Well, to us but mostly to the window I guessed. "He's mad because I didn't tell him about Nikkie." I think he was a little ashamed.

"Otto's just pissed because I knew and he didn't." Reggie retorted.

"Is he going to hate me for knowing?" Nick asked. I personally think Nick was afraid of Otto or being disliked by Otto. One of the two.

"No, Twist is his best bro and didn't tell him. He's probably jealous." Reggie said smiling a little. Nick knew, of course he knew, duh he's Nikkie's best friend.

"I get it. Why didn't you tell him Twister?" Nick asked. I felt almost helpless in this conversation.

"I didn't want Otto to tell a lot of people." He said quietly, I bet that wasn't really the reason but I guess we'd have to go alone with it.

"Oh?" I asked with a slight bit of uncertainty in my voice.

"Yeah. Otto would ruin her reputation and make me a big shot, I didn't want that for her or me." Twister replied still staring out the window. We were approaching the Rocket residence.

"I get it." Nick and I said at the same time. We chuckled a little. I parked the car in front of my home, or the Rodriguez residence, whatever you wanted to call it.

"We'll meet you guys over there." I said as I got out of the car with Reggie, Twist, and Nick following. Sam still wasn't there, I guess he wouldn't be. He had to go get Catie, and stuff for Nikkie, Brandi, and Corey.

Twister and I walked into the house leaving into our rooms to grab a pair of pajama pants, our toothbrushes, and something to wear tomorrow. I grabbed a hoodie from my closet. It was my favorite, always has been. All black, with green writing that said, 'Love isn't what you'd expect' with a gun across the center etched in a white color with green stitching around the barrel, handle, and revolver. I dug into my dresser and drew out an opened but full package of 27's. Oh, they were tasty really. I loved my fags truthfully; I think it was a sick obsession.

I wandered into the kitchen and opened the freezer and I remembered we were out of popsicles. Fuck. Twister came down just after me and nodded. I followed him across the way to the Rocket's house. Sam still wasn't at the house. I supposed it really didn't matter he'd get there eventually.

"You okay Twist?" I asked him thoughtfully. Quite frankly I was damned worried about my brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. I'm certain he's lying. I put him in a headlock and just gently ruffled his hair. He gave a sigh of relief and we both laughed as we walked into the house.

"Reg do you have popsicles?" I asked heading into the kitchen. I'd been in the Rocket house a few times and it really hadn't changed much since their mother's passing. My hand was on the freezer door when she replied.

"Yeah, at least I think so." She said cheerfully. She jumped back into her conversation with Nick. I'm glad she was talking to him.

I pulled the freezer open and grabbed four popsicles, a purple one, a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one and ripped the top of each. Walking into the living room I poured the contents in my mouth. Really I craved to have my fags but that'd have to wait until much later. I assumed at least around four, maybe five. If it were later my parents might catch me smoking, I'm not even sure when they left anymore or where the hell they were. I had noticed they were home less and less every week. Truthfully I didn't care, food was always there and I was glad enough for that.

"Jeez Lars could you eat anymore popsicles?" Sam asked walking in the door. I loved his stupid jokes. He always cracked me up.

"Actually I could," I replied laughing a little. The girls stacked their stuff at the front door and the boys just made a pile of their clothes by the closet door about a foot away.

----

**A/N: Fags Cigarettes.  
The next chapter isn't very eventful  
But it is interesting.  
Keep reaidng, I love you kids.  
I love your reviews too.  
You kids make me happy.  
Keep readinggg.**


	26. Pizza Boys

**A/N: Oh, I must say new chapter.  
This story is getting long.  
I'm running out of ideas.  
Any suggestions?**

---

(Reggie's point of view.)

"Who wants to make popcorn?" I asked getting up. I looked from boy to boy, then girl to girl.

"I will." Twister chimed as he stood up. We wandered into the kitchen.

"Get the kernels from the cabinet up there and I'll get the pot." I said sitting on the floor to grab the pot from underneath the cabinet and a clear glass lid.

"Alright." He grabbed the kernels, butter, and salt. I hadn't asked for the butter and salt, good thing he was thinking. Oh, wow Twist thinking.

I dumped the kernels, and butter in as Twister grabbed a Glacier Ice Gatorade from the fridge. We had to have some juice in the house since I had sworn off soda now for over a year. Usually it was just Kool Aid. But Ray had gotten me some Gatorade, I was extremely excited.

"Can I have this?" He asked staring at the bottle. Every time he grabbed a juice besides OJ he asked me about it.

"If you share it with me." I replied. I think he respects me more then Otto, well a lot more then Otto. The cap cracked under the pressure he put on it to twist. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard to me. He smiled graciously holding it out for me to drink. I shook my head. "You first." I cracked a grin and checked the popcorn again. I had heard Lars call the pizza place for a delivery. Ah, the hot pizza boys' were the greatest ever, I hope we got one.

The click of a camera caught my attention. Nikkie was taking pictures they were all laughing harder then ever. Everything happened when I was gone. Twister had gone back to the living room and I sat in the kitchen mixing up another Tiramisu mix and I tossed it in the fridge, it'd be done in about two hours. I got the popcorn into a big bowl adding more butter and salt and brought it into the living room nearly dropping it on the table as I hopped over the couch.

Sam literally dove for the bowl to get popcorn, I swear he was such a spazz for popcorn okay well it was utterly delicious. The other's joined in Sam's antics as I grabbed what flew in the air. I threw a piece at Lars as he caught it in his teeth and laughed. He threw one back and I had balanced it on the tip of my tongue and munched on it. The other's had become transfixed and starting playing. Nick threw a big handful at my face, and it turned into a full out popcorn war.

"Watch yourself!" I yelled through giggles and ran upstairs to my room. "Grab your stuff ladies!" I screeched as they followed close behind bags in their wake. I locked my door the second Brandi had gotten into my room. We all stood there laughing and we heard the boys rampaging up the stairs and going into Otto's room.

"PJ time?!" Nikkie asked extremely excited, she must lover her PJs.

"I suppose so." I replied grabbing out my blue and grey, plaid girl boxers that read Boys Love Me, and a light blue top. I sidled out of street clothes and pulled on my PJs not paying attention to the other girls' in the least, I assumed they didn't look at each other either because when we look up we all gasped.  
All of us were wearing the same outfit in different colors. Nikkie wore purple and grey with a purple shirt, Brandi lime green and grey with a lime green shirt, Catie with pink and grey with a pink shirt, then there was me in my blue and grey with my blue shirt. I looked in the right bottom corner for the crown emblem, and there it was on all of them. The boys were sprinting downstairs they'd eat the couches basically. Silly boys they loved to have those couches.

Each of us tossed our hair up into a quick pony tail and wrapping it half way one time so a bun would hang down. Damn, we hadn't planned that either. How was this all working out? I redid my eyeliner tossing it to Brandi who fixed hers, while Nikkie finished hers up and tossed it to Catie. It was so strange how this all worked out. I dug into my closet and pulled out my light blue hoodie and stuck my hands in the sleeves but didn't pull it on all the way. It read 'PASSION,' in a white font, it was a really cool font too, almost like a cursive but like a scripture.

Nikkie had a purple one on. I knew it said 'LOVE,' in the same font, Brandi's was a light green, it said, 'FAITH,' in that same font, I looked over to see Catie and there she was with the pink one that said, 'HOPE.' I wondered how this had happened and we all laughed again as we walked down the stairs to watch the boys turn and stare at us with our ever so the same outfits on.

(Nick's point of view.)

"Do that face again!" Nikkie said almost in tears. I did a really good monkey face impression, everyone seemed insanely amused.

I contorted my face and puffed out my cheeks. She snapped a picture. Everyone was cracking up. Too bad Reggie and Twister weren't here to see this. That's when Twister walked into the room. Lars had picked up Sam and started spinning him around. I thought Sam would hit him but he just plopped onto the couch cracking up.

Otto went and started doing the Michael Jordan dance on the surfboard table. It was the funniest thing anyone could have ever seen until they saw Twister's little booty dance. Otto had fallen off the table cracking up as Reggie walked into the room with the popcorn. I watched her hop over the couch and land with the bowl in her hand, she had been so graceful about it until the end where she nearly dropped it and put it down on the table.

Sam had lunged for the bowl faster then anyone or anything I'd ever seen before. He looked as if he flew across the floor, I just laughed about it. Popcorn landed into his mouth. We followed slowly in his path. A piece of popcorn had flown across towards Lars and he caught it in his teeth, it was retrospectively amusing. He tossed one back towards Reggie and she balanced it onto her tongue.

That's when the game had begun. Until I decided to begin the hilarity and whip popcorn at Reggie in a handful, she laughed and ran with the girls' upstairs. Our reaction was a bit delayed when we had realized they were gone. Otto had lead the rebellion into his room. Okay, so it wasn't a rebellion just jammie time. Each of us grabbed our stuff and disappeared upstairs. We stripped down to our boxers and pulled on a pair of PJ pants, or sleeping pants whatever you wanted to call them. None of us bothered putting a shirt on and I had realized Lars left his hoodie downstairs, he probably had a good reason for it so I didn't bother asking.

Once again we snaked down the stairs me in the lead this time. I jumped over the top of the couch and landed with a plop onto the cushions of the big couch. Lars was over next heading to the small couch for himself. Otto flipping onto the couch on the opposite side I was on and Sam just flopped between our feet. Finally, came Twister running and sitting on top of the couch where Lars was lying.

"Put it into the pull out." Otto said rolling off the couch. I grabbed the table and set it in front of the TVs speakers. Otto ripped off the couch cushions and ripped out the bed basically. It was a king sized and looked super comfortable. He flopped onto it. I followed, then Corey, then came Sam. Otto jumped back over the couch and threw at least twenty pillows out of the closet and a bunch of blankets and comforters. I tossed the pillows on the floor.

"Dude chill!" I yelled as I tossed two comforters on the king sized bed. Folding the others and setting them neatly on the edge of the bed. Sam just laughed at Otto's spazz attack. I think he had OCD about this stupid thing. Shutting the closet door he worked into a quick sprint and did a sideways twist in the air and landed on the mattress bouncing three times before he finally lay there motionless.

Reggie's door had opened and our attention turned towards the stairs. The girls were all wearing the same thing just in different colors. I think they were planning all of this out ever so firmly. They reminded me of models when they walked down the stairs. No socks were on their feet, they all had the same point as they stepped. God damn they were fucking stunning as anything. Such grace flowed from their body until they hit the final step all standing there together. They flew into a mad dash and flipped over the couch, Reggie landing flat on Otto.

"Sorry Rocket boy." She said chuckling through the words.

"It's okay." He said rubbing his chest. Lars was cracking up and Twister I'm not sure he could control himself much longer. Sam just stood there staring at the girls.

I laughed a little just barely able to control it. Finally, the pizza was here. I heard the doorbell ring. All the girls' rushed over and pulled the door open. Nikkie had her camera in hand. They gasped as the boy behind the door was revealed.

'Eddie Prince of the Netherworlds' everyone had called him for years, now he was just Eddie. He had matured a lot and apparently he was now really attractive. Blonde hair nestled his head, and blue eyes shook my soul. Something was wrong with him.

"Oh, Nick will you take a picture please?" Nikkie begged standing next to Eddie with Brandi behind her. On the other side was Reggie then Catie behind her.

"Of course." I replied snapping the picture. Any of those girls could have him and I really wondered why none tried if he was so attractive. I did like the way his hair went in so many directions and still looked really cool. He reminded me, in a way, of Spinner in Degrassi when he had his hair bleached blonde. I remember Nikkie talking about it one time and how gorgeous he was, she obsessed over him at that time. Truthfully, it did amuse me then and still does now. The show was good though secretly I watch it all the time and know every episode. The older ones are a lot better and I actually cried when JT got stabbed. And I cried when JT and Liberty were together they were gross he really should've been with Emma.

The girls' rushed past me into the house bombarding Corey with pillows. Lars, Twist, and Sam all joined in hitting each other with pillows. Putting the camera on the table I rushed over and dog piled them. Everyone was cracking up it was actually really fun to be hanging out with all these people.

---  
**A/N: What do you guys think?  
The next chapter is really interesting I think.  
Please read and review.  
Enjoy yourselves.  
And give me any ideas you have  
I might be able to use them. :D**


	27. Closed Doors

**A/N: I haven't wrote chapter 31 yet.  
I'm working on it sort of.  
Here's 27 for you.  
I haven't been feeling well lately.  
And a lot of stuff I'm writing hurts  
And I don't like it bringing memories.  
Sorry.**

----

(Brandi's point of view.)

"What's on TV?!" I laughed flopping onto the edge of the bed. Nikkie was next to me, then Reggie and finally Catie. Sam had taken over the small couch, while Lars, Twist, Nick, Otto and Corey were sprawled out on the top half of the bed.

"Hmmm." Reggie said flipping through the guide.

"Oh, Degrassi!" Nikkie screamed seeing the words come up on screen.

"What the hell, people still watch that?" Lars groaned leaning back onto the top of the bed.

"Yeah, it's like the best show ever invented." I told him off, stupid boy.

"Yeah, sure let's turn on something normal." Otto said grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels on the guide. The show was still in the corner of the screen.

"Ohhh my god." Corey dropped his jaw as Manny walked onto the screen. His eyes were wide. The other boys' stared in I'm not sure what but lord were the staring at that girl. It was the episode where Manny got her new look and was wearing her lovely blue thong under those tight jeans that made her ass look oddly misshapen.

"And now we change the channel, I don't like this episode." Reggie said turning on Zoey 101. Nickelodeon was the first channel that came to mind.

"Or why don't we finish that episode?" Otto said grabbing the remote back.

"Or we can watch a movie." Nikkie said grabbing the remote, this charade was hilarious and now I know why I love these people. Nikkie pushed the On Demand button and watched as the content came up.

"But I want to watch tha-" Nikkie cut Otto off before he could even finish his word.

"Too damn bad." She said picking Grandma's Boy and turning it on. It was her favorite movie with Clerks 2 falling close behind.

"I love this movie." Reggie said pulling her hoodie all the way over her head the rest of us followed. The boys' had no shirts on, that made me chuckle a little. I never understood why guys hated having shirts on, but I had no objection to these boys not having shirts. They were sexy as it comes except for maybe Eddie, he was stunning. I had rolled over onto my stomach but my eyes were to the ceiling with my hands propping my head up.

The pictures traced in my head, gorgeous blonde locks on his face covered with a hat. A snake bite piercing much like Lars' but he had two studs in while Lars had two rings in. I looked at Reggie and remembered she had her lip pierced too, she has a blue stud it, she looked better with a ring in though. Eddie's eyes literally shook your soul, pretty blue like an ocean, it reminded me a little of the blue lobsters. Those things were the coolest. I remember seeing him once at school his eyes were so cool at that time they reminded me of Wild Berry Gatorade. You know the dark blue kind that smells really weird but tastes great? But you know something really seemed off about him and I couldn't quite tell what it was. He had a scar on his left cheek, I noticed that but his posture wasn't what you'd expect. He seemed a little scared to see us all and flinched a little. Reggie had told me about his parents being kind of crazy and a marching to their own beat and how creepy they were. Otto had said something about them looking like child abusers'. Maybe Eddie was abused by his parents. I guess it was a good possibility seeing as how he grew up and how he was now.

"What are you thinking of Brandi?" Otto asked sitting into an upright position I had been staring at the ceiling instead of the TV.

"Do Eddie's parents abuse him?" I asked turning around abruptly after not responding for almost two minutes.

"I… Don't know actually." Otto ruffled his hair and thought about it. I don't think he noticed the way Eddie acted or what could have happened to him. The boys' I'm not sure if they sensed or not but they gave me a funny look like why would I assume that or something. Sam had that look in his eyes like he knew the truth but wouldn't tell anyone. The girls turned to face me I think that had gotten that vibe too.

"He seemed so frightened, so afraid we'd hurt him." Nikkie said thinking back to the way he stood. His posture was so strong but he was so feeble and meek.

Catie nodded in mere agreement. I really did think something bad was or did happen to that boy.

"One time he had come here crying. Ray sat and talked to him for almost three hours before he took him home. I didn't hear their conversation I was forced to stay in my room." Reggie said playing with the blanket resting below her. I think she knew truthfully but didn't want to say it for his sake. Maybe that had been another person that came to her in the time of need.

"You mean the time he came screaming and horrified staring over his shoulder as he ran and almost hit the lamp post?" Otto said cracking up. I'm not sure he understood how serious this was.

"Oswald are you talking about Eddie?" Ray grumbled as he walked through the door. "Don't you remember what happened to the poor kid?" He asked tossing his keys on the table as he walked through the door.

"What do you mean? You made Reggie and me stay in our rooms." Otto said looking back at his father. I think Otto was depraved of a brain. That look in Ray's eyes actually hurt me. He cared about Eddie for some odd reason, but he cared.

"He came here crying because his. Never mind Otto. Ask your sister sometime she might tell you what happened." I swear Ray was about to cry, something serious must've happened that day.

"Hi Ray." I said trying to make the mood a little cheerier, it wasn't helping much.

"Hey Brandi." He nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Mr. Rocket do you want any pizza?" Lars asked a little louder.

"Sure." He replied. I watched as Lars grabbed the pizza and disappeared into the kitchen. I wondered what exactly he was doing. I'd never seen him act like this and I've known him for four years already. We had gotten into a huge fight the first day of school, it was pretty funny really. It had been something about how to do a math problem; we ended up with the same answer but two different ways to do it.

(Lars' point of view.)

"Here Ray." I said handing him the three slices of pizza I had grabbed. He looked at me with a slight bit of dismay. So I hadn't grown up his son or daughter's best friend but I was trying to be better. The look in his blue eyes sent a chill through my spine, was I not supposed to be here? "Sir?" I asked offering over the pieces of pizza. Maybe, he was testing me, I couldn't even tell. He grabbed the napkin underneath the pieces and pulled them close to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting on a chair at the table. Had he known I had fags in his house? Or did he see something in my eyes that I hadn't been able to hide from a father's stare. Frankly, I think he knew all about Reggie and Otto but never said anything to them. This man was damned good at his job as a father. The cold stare had weakened into a somewhat caring look. An eyebrow rose at me as he finished off his first piece of pizza.

Damn I hadn't responded how could I forget to do that? His stare softened a little more, he noticed the paranoia obviously running through my eyes. Why was I still not responding, I can't feel my body anymore. Somehow I had managed to drag my bare feet across the floor to where the closest chair was. I had placed my hand on the back of the chair then looking to him for a nod or some acknowledgment to sit down. The look in his eyes gave it away. Slowly I sat as the chair squeaked a little beneath my stature of one hundred sixty-some odd pounds.

"My parents," I couldn't say much else. The feeling of speaking to a counselor washed over me. Speaking to counselors made me sick I hated how stupid they made you feel and acted like you were supposed to continue talking to them no matter how bad they made you feel. 'How does that make you feel?' It doesn't. Exactly, it never will because I feel nothing when I speak to a scum bag like you. Looking down I realized I wasn't in a shirt, did he care about that? Thousands of questions ruptured my mind. Why the hell wasn't I answering them? Why wasn't I looking at him? My eyes looked up my head did not move though.

"What's going on Lars?" He asked. The terror in his voice sent a chill up my spine. Was he a counselor in his spare time, is that why he was never home? The feeling that had made me feel so sick earlier turned into a tranquil feeling. This man didn't scare me, he never had. Everything had eased in my body; I wasn't jumpy now, or nervous. Fear didn't take over my entire being now. This feeling was one I'd enjoy having a lot more often.

"My mom came back not to long ago. She and my dad are getting along I assume. They are rarely home though, there's always groceries, always necessities, but I don't know where they are. Even though my mom isn't home I can feel her presence in the house and it makes me hostile, makes me want to scream." Feelings I had never even come to terms with spilled out of me in front of my little brother's best bro's father. That was a long title for Raymundo. He wasn't my friend's father, not my girlfriend's father. Reggie and Otto were more then acquaintances; Otto was almost an enemy and Reggie I'm not sure what you'd call us. So he could not be an acquaintance's father, or an enemy's father. He was literally my little brother's best bro's father, and that's probably all he'd ever be.

"You haven't forgiven her for leaving have you?" He asked tapping his fingers on the table. The noise bothered me but soothed me. It made no sense.

"I haven't. But I'm her disgrace of a son because I've had--." I cut myself short. Did Ray know about my hospital visits? I wasn't sure and I don't think he'd want me to influence his kids, he might kick me out. I peered towards him and he nodded his head as if to say just go on. "My seven hospital visits. But she only knows about one, my father never told her about the others." My foot traced the tile on the floor and I stared the way my feet moved. I didn't want to look up, I was scared.

"She doesn't mean it Lars. She loves you and you know that. Don't let your harsh feelings get in the way of love. Let it show, grow, and heal." Ray said as he got up. I watched his body move in fluid like movements. He was getting something; I didn't know what so I stared at the spot where he had been sitting before. The spot reminded me of an empty mob boss seat.

I didn't turn around, I wouldn't. "Why don't you tell them anything about their mother?" I asked staring at my dark, blue pajama bottoms.

"They aren't ready." He responded and headed for the living room to disappear upstairs. His feet hit the first stair and I didn't know whether he was waiting for my response or if he had forgotten something. In his hand was a cookie, that's what he had grabbed when he 'disappeared' behind me.

"They are." I said as I walked by. I didn't want to know if he looked back; the look in his eyes would kill me. The look would show fear and how he still isn't ready to tell them about their mother.

Hopping back onto the bed I sat at the top next to Twister. They all just glanced at me and looked away. Why had they given me that look? I didn't understand in the least. Why were they always giving me looks?

----

**A/N: I didn't adapt this chapter at all.  
I have no idea what went through my mind when I wrote it.  
Enjoy.  
Any ideas are considered.**


	28. Kisses

**A/N:  
My sister made me post.  
I'm still working on chapter 30 I think.  
Yeah, writer's block.  
Tell me what you think and any ideas.  
Much love.**

---

(Reggie's point of view.)  
"What do you guys want to do?" Lars asked once Grandma's boy had ended. Sam had made his way over to the bed to bother us. It had ended up with us all tickling Nikkie which was really amusing at her squeaking cries for us to stop.

"Spin the bottle?" Corey asked thinking of the first game to come to mind that you were supposed to play at parties.

"Sure." I replied. The rest nodded in agreement to his choice. Disappearing into the kitchen I found an empty beer bottle that had probably been sitting in here for at least three months when Uncle Bert had come over. Heading back to the group they were already arranged, with a spot left for me. I was at the head of the group. Going clockwise it was Lars, Nikkie, Otto, Corey, Brandi, Sam, Catie, Nick, and then Twister, well leading to me next.

Placing the bottle in the middle I looked up to the group. "Rules are established first. No matter who it lands on you must kiss. The first time it's on the cheek, the second on the lips, and the third a French kiss. If it's same sex three times or more then you just kiss the person on the lips. It must be from person one to person two to count. Like say I spun and it landed on Corey once, then I got it again, that's twice, and then I do it again that's three. Get it?" I asked looking from person to person. I'm pretty sure they'd get it. Slowly their heads bobbed up and down. "Corey, you do the honor." I said pointing both hands at the bottle as if I was Vanna White.

The bottle rested in his hand and he gave it a dozy of a spin. Lamely it landed on Brandi. Little giggles shot around the circle like we were ten again, I admit I was one to chuckle a little as he crawled over. He pecked her cheek gingerly and sat back down. Everyone smiled a little, how cute best friends forever.

Brandi wasted literally no time in spinning it. I couldn't tell if she was impatient to get it over with or if she wanted it on a certain someone. To her horror, or maybe mine, it landed on Otto. Slowly she made her way over and kissed his cheek and sat back in her spot. That was probably horrifying.

I watched closely as that bottle slowed and it passed Nick and Twister at a snails pace and landed on me. At least it was only the cheek. The chuckles got their momentum as he made his way across the circle. Ugh, what a creep he was making this worse then it was. Finally, his lips grazed my cheek and I glared at him on slightly as he sat back down.

The bottle sent a tingling sensation up my arm as I spun it and released my hand from it. Three times around the circle and it stopped on Lars. He turned his cheek towards me and I placed my lips to his cheek and left a light touch to his face. I could tell he liked the way it lingered so slightly on his skin and it made me laugh a little.  
His hand rested on the bottle breathing only slightly he twisted it watching it as it landed on Sam Dullard. I think he was scared out of his wits as Lars' lips touched his cheek, how funny it was. Out of fear, I think, Sam whirled the bottle around watching it land slowly on Nikkie he pressed his lips to her cheek and went back to her spot.

The bottle twisted around and landed on me. Why me? She pecked my cheek and went back to her spot. Giggles arose all around the group. I knew they were all waiting for that bottle to land on Lars again, and so was I. The bottle past Twist at a slow crawl, just barely made it past me and landed on Lars. Looking up him I noticed his cheeks were slightly flushed, how cute. He turned towards me and gave a meek smile. I think he was afraid to kiss in front of these people.  
"Don't forget to close your eyes Lars." Twister taunted with a cute smile on his face.

"Shut it bro I know how to kiss a girl." He replied with a smirk on his face. I chuckled a little at his antics with his brother.

"Come on you two no stalling!" Nick howled out in laughter the others joined him in their little laugh fest. Lars looked into my eyes and nodded a tiny nod probably only I had noticed. Propping myself onto my knees I thought about something, no one had decided how long this kiss had to be.

"How long does the kiss have to be?" I asked for one last stalling moment.

The whispered among themselves, finally a verdict, "five seconds," Nikkie said looking at us. "A French kiss must last at least ten seconds." She announced with a grin on her face. Silly child. "And every kiss past the third spin on the person lasts ten more seconds."

He smiled at me and I looked down like a bashful little kid. Looking up I closed my eyes, I'm certain he followed in the action. The snap of a camera went off within the first two seconds. Damn it Nikkie I knew it had been her. I parted my lips slightly as I endured the kiss and slid my tongue across his bottom lip leaving him with a taste of me to remain on his lips. A smirk hit his face as he twirled the bottle.

Landing without delay on Catie he pecked her cheek and fell back into his spot. He resented doing it and I could tell. The bottle spun from her hand landing on Nick. She pecked his cheek gingerly and replaced herself in the spot in which she had been sitting.

As Nick's chance came he spun the bottle. Whirling it, I think he just hoped it would land on someone, I don't see how it couldn't. Pointing to his partner in crime, his best friend Nikkie he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Replacing himself in the circle as Nikkie spun the bottle it landed on Twister, oh goody.

Placidly placing her lips on Twister's cheek and sitting back down she waited patiently for the next moment of the group. Slowly the bottle turned in the group revealing Twister would have to kiss. Landing on Brandi she laughed a little, we all did. He pecked her cheek and sat back into place.

As she spun the bottle I watched it land on my doofus brother. I almost cried for her, she actually had to kiss him on the lips for five whole seconds. A senior kissing a sophomore, how sad. Her lips were to his, Nikkie flashed the picture and the kiss was over, but still on camera. The kiss ended and she went back to her spot in what looked like disgust actually.

Otto spun the bottle. Nikkie watched as it landed on her, I think she actually wanted the kiss. His lips grazed her cheek and he sat back down, I'm not sure his reaction to it I couldn't tell.

Twirling the bottle for her turn it landed on me. I think my eyes got as wide as they could go, that meant a five second kiss. Awkwardly she made her way through the circle placing her lips to mine, I heard that damn camera snap again, the kiss was over fast. It wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be but it was still weird. Sitting back in her spot, no one spoke, no one said a thing. They were praying that bottle would land on Lars and I could tell.

My hand was slightly trembling as I was about to spin the bottle. "Wait." I said running into the kitchen and coming back with a flash light in hand. I grinned a little as I turned it on and tossed it to Nikkie who had open hands for it. Otto clicked off the TV as I hit the lights. Nikkie pointed the light at my spot so I wasn't totally blind and I sat down. The light was of a different weight, I hoped it wouldn't land on Lars again, but then again I did. I had felt sparks fly in that last kiss and I really liked it.

The light was released from my hand and spun in the circle, it landed without the slightest bit of hesitation on Lars. 'Oh's' and 'Ah's' filled the circle as I looked at Lars. A smile had crawled across his face. He had a cute smile and I really liked the way it looked. I took in every inch of his body and the smell of his axe hiding a hint of fags underneath. I loved the way he smelled in every essence of the word.

My top lip touched between his upper lip and lower lip and my bottom lip was underneath his. Gently I pulled away far enough to place my lips lightly on his again, three softer kisses. It was like he knew exactly what I was doing and following along without a bit of flaw. A rougher kiss with my lips slightly parted met his in the same fashion I pushed my tongue into his mouth. The ten seconds had begun and the camera flashed. My tongue filled his mouth and I felt his tongue on mine getting into a deeper kiss with each passing nanosecond. Somehow his hand was on the small of my back and another picture snapped. The ten seconds hit. I pulled out of the kiss and grazed my lips on his one last time and we went to our position. I liked the kiss that time but I don't know it wasn't what I had expected.

Lars spun the light and watched it land on Nick. He pecked the boy's cheek, and went to his position, pretty amusing actually. Nick took the light and spun it watching it land on his best friend's sister. He pecked her cheek and went to his spot. Everyone was on edge now waiting for it to land on Otto. Even I was ready for this one, actually I had this plan I wanted to do, which I was going to do.

The light whirled around and I inched closer to Twister only by small increments as the lights spun four times without slowing and finally landed on Otto. We all chuckled at this and Otto shook his head. Brandi crawled her way over her lips were on his and their mouths opened. Nikkie snapped the picture as the others giggled.

My hand rested on Twister's pant leg quite close to his crotch, it'd be too close for comfort if he hadn't liked me. His head turned towards me with a confused look and my lips grazed his lips. A warm, fiery kiss came out of the two second kiss. My hand rested even higher up his thigh in the first seconds of their kiss. I could feel the heat inside his pants as he was turned on. Rubbing his thigh I could tell he was enjoying it as my hand crept increasingly closer to his groin. The light was off; I couldn't be seen good thing too. Otto spun the light onto Nikkie. The picture was snapped as they held their kiss and my hand rubbed Twister's groin. Fervently I slipped my hand under his waist band of his pants and boxers. Looking up to him I saw him pleading me to continue. The boy had a hard-on and that made me laugh a little more. My lips grazed his once again as I placed my hand on his penis. A small groan escaped his throat that I'm sure the others' didn't hear because they hadn't turned our way.

I watched as the light spilled from person to person Nikkie landed the light on Sam. She specked his cheek gently and went back into her place. Spinning the light around he watched it land on Brandi pecked her cheek from his spot and situated himself. I swear she was going to cry when for a fourth time it landed on Otto. That meant a twenty second kiss for the two of them. That also meant twenty seconds more glorious for Twist and I. Their kiss began, the camera flashed, and everyone watched with intent.

My lips grazed Twister's as my hand jerked up and down his shaft. This hadn't been the first time something like this had happened, probably the third of fourth actually, not including the time we had sex. My tongue slipped into Twister's mouth for a few brief seconds when I pulled back and gently touched his lips with my own. The heat from the friction and the need for him was almost overwhelming. I'd take him up to my room right now if there weren't other people around. Funny thing was I didn't like him as more then a friend at all, I enjoyed his kisses and torturing him though. His brother really set my sights on fire.

This time as the light spun around Otto had to peck Catie's cheek and then Catie had to peck Corey's cheek. The light spun again leaving Corey to kiss Brandi on the lips, oh goody for him. The camera snatched a picture of the two. Looking over to Twister, I knew he wanted so much more, but I couldn't.

"I'm about to." He whispered, as he looked at me with his sweet eyes. My lips touched his again and I pulled my hand from his pants making sure to not let the waist bands snap. "I've gotta piss guys." He said turning and going down the hall so no one could see his massive hard-on.

"Damn it. We should do something else now." Otto said stretching out his legs a little.

"Shut it Otto you at least got to make out with a girl." Nick said a little flustered he didn't even get the chance to kiss a girl besides on the cheek.

"Aw poor Nick." I replied giving him a cute face, "Do you want a kiss?"

"Yeah." He replied as I got up and went over to him. My lips were on his and I heard that freaking camera snap. There was passion between us as we drove harder into the kiss. Slowly I pulled away and placed a gentle kiss one last time on his lips. I realized just how cute Nick was. I hated myself for not noting it earlier.

He was cuter then Twister with his dark brown hair covering cocoa brown eyes. Temptation barely subsided I wanted to kiss him again but I wouldn't let myself. I had crept back to where I was sitting before and Twister walked back in looking much happier. I laughed a little when I saw him. A smile hit his face and he asked why with his eyes. I only chuckled. I loved doing that to him a lot.

---

**A/N: o.O  
OH MANN.  
Comments.  
Concerns.  
Suggestions.  
ANYTHING**!


	29. Pain

(Twister's point of view.)

He kept glancing at me, waiting impatiently he knew I was smart and he knew why I had lagged behind the other guys when he changed into our pajamas. Otto was rather dumb I don't really know why he kept things in his room especially ones like this. Finally I nodded my head towards him making it discreet as possible.

"Shit I need my toothbrush." He howled in anger and stood up, "Twist wanna run to my house with me real quick?" Everyone looked at him in a questionable manner but I stood up and nodded my head.

"We have a toothbrush you can borrow. Never been used." Reggie said looking up at him.

"I _need_ my toothbrush, I can only use mine." He retorted walking out the front door, I followed close behind.

"Catch you guys in a few." I said closing the door behind me. We walked a few paces and I tossed Nick the lighter. We hooked around the side of the house as I pulled the bag from my pocket and pulled out the first joint. I'd let him have the honor of taking the first hit. The joint rested easily in his teeth as he flipped the lighter top open to reveal a flame. I watched him inhale those first two hits and casually blow the smoke out, this guy was awesome. This had all been his plan to take it from Otto's room, he had smelled it when we walked in the house. I went slower then the other's so I could pocket it and smoke it later, well _we_ could smoke it later.

He handed the joint over. I took two hits holding it in is as long as I could. I liked the way the smoke felt in my body, exhaling I watched the smoke dissipate in the air, it was amusing to me. Finishing two joints we went back to the front of the house.

"Maurice Rodriguez." Was all I heard, it was all I wanted to hear. "Get in here now." My brother's voice chilled my spine I was horrified yet laughing, no I was not just laughing I was cracking up.

"Yes, big brother Lars-y-poo?" I asked cupping my hands together, I grinned at him half heartedly.

"Damn it. Nick I didn't expect this from you." Lars said as he pulled us both into the Rocket house. How did he know where I was? I stared up at the ceiling it was a tanned color pretty amusing.

I could hear the anger in his voice, I don't know what I felt more the high or the fear. The anger filled his eyes I saw the flames and the hatred. I knew damn well I wasn't supposed to smoke anymore, but that didn't faze me. Listening to Lars was like going insane at points.

"Twister what's wrong with you? I told you not to smoke you're so stupid not to listen to me." I looked around at the group they sat on the bed staring and Nick was no longer beside me he was over there too. Their jaws were dropped I'm not sure they ever heard Lars yell at me like this in such angry whispers. They heard him and I do not doubt that, but they didn't see what I did.

I wanted to respond more then anything and say exactly what was going through my head but instead I let a song play. Die MF Die, by Dope.

"No one will ever accept what you've become, no one. Mom and Dad will probably kick you out. I sure as hell won't let you do a damn thing with me or use my car." He yelled at me in his low tone and quick whispers. Oh, he was furious with me and I was not enjoying this.

_I don't need your forgiveness  
I don't need your hate  
I don't need your acceptance  
So what should I do  
I don't need your resistance  
I don't need your prayers  
I don't need your religion  
I don't need a thing from you._

His finger was pointing at my face as the song played in my head. I didn't need Lars or any of the hell he gave me. Listening to someone who does pot, drinks, smokes, and who even knows what else. The hate he sent towards me, the resistance put on me. I didn't need his acceptance or my parents, I'd be accepted somewhere. Him forgiving me was nothing to me or anyone, what an idiot.

"Twister, promise you won't do it again." He pleaded, I knew it was genuine but my brother did things he wasn't supposed to, so why couldn't I?

_I don't do what I've been told  
You're so lame why don't you  
Just go  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die._

Truthfully, I had no idea what he said to me anymore I didn't really care what he had to say to me at all. My brother was extremely lame and I couldn't stand him sometimes. Maybe, death was a strong word, but I think he needed to die in my heart to not be who I thought he was. He wasn't my brother anymore, he banned me from the things that he did.

"Twister this stuff is horrible for you." He had taken the weed out of my pocket. "I'm watching you constantly now." Now I was under Lars Radar? "I wrecked my life and I'm putting it back together slowly, you don't need to touch this." He slung the bag in his hand and his whispers got angrier as I didn't respond to the things he said, the song though responded in my head. "Don't touch this stuff you're going to be a screw-up." The words were vicious ringing from his mouth. The way he looked reminded me of a Doberman Pincher chasing a mail man letting his deep bark rampage through the silence and that scared me, a lot.

_I don't need your prison  
I don't need your pain  
I don't need your decision  
So what should I do  
I don't need your approval  
I don't need your hope  
I don't need your lectures  
I don't need a thing from you._

He didn't need to decide my fate, my life, my anything. I was his little brother not the boy in jail that he was forced to watch. The pain that was in his life didn't need to be brought into mine, I didn't care what had happened to him I dealt with the same shit he had, did he not remember that? There was no hope for me he didn't need to share that with me. The lectures he gave me did nothing for me they'd convince me of nothing. Him approving of what I did or who I am didn't faze me. He was not the one who needed to approve me, more so I needed to approve of myself which for the most part I did.

"Twister, why the hell are you doing this again? I told you not to do it. When you're older you will hate yourself for getting into this stuff. It's a damn shame you don't realize that." His anger formed words around my head it confused me how well he did this and how well he scared me.

_I'll be sorry when I'm old  
You're so full of shit man  
Just go  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die._

I won't be sorry when I'm older because I don't really care that much. My brother is full of it. He did need to die to me, to become nothing to me. If he died in the real world I'd probably be devastated but he needs to disappear out of my life, hearing from him was disgusting to me.

**_Boom._**

I swear it felt like my heart exploded. Emotions flooded me but I refused to cry. Lars' yelling was getting to me and I hate him for it. This feeling was horrible I didn't want to deal with him.

"Don't give me that look Twister," His words were vicious and really stung, "Dealing with you is horrible, you know that? I try to save you from drugs and you don't listen to me and do whatever the hell you want. You aren't that smart Twist. Don't touch drugs, booze, fags, or anything. You don't need to get into that stuff stay out of it." Damn it I hate how Lars always got to me. "No one can forgive and forget, once you get over this maybe I can forgive your idiocy. At this point I _**hate**_ you and don't need to deal with you." A snarl captured his mouth, he looked so vicious, so spiteful, and he had a sly look about him that made him look wolf-ish.

_I don't need your forgiveness  
I don't need your hate  
I don't need your acceptance  
So what should I do._

"Twister why aren't you responding to any of this?" His voice snaked over my body it made me tremble. "You're going to be sorry when you realize the mistake you've made." I peered at the group again. This was a show to them and I hated how they enjoyed all of this.

_I'll be sorry so you've said  
I'm not sorry  
Bang You're Dead_

"I won't be sorry!" I finally yelled at him in an angry whisper the aggression flowed through my body and this adrenalin rush was making me sick. My brother was dead to me. I pictured him bleeding on the floor with a bullet wound through his skull and it made me laugh a little. I'll never be sorry no matter what my brother says. Sadly though I didn't really want to smoke again I just did it tonight because I had the chance, the opportunity I really didn't even want to that badly.

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

He has died to me, he is buried deep in my heart and pushed to the back of my mind. That's good too because I don't want to listen to him anymore.

"You're dead to me!" I screamed, actually screamed, and sat on the small couch. Everyone watched my body move to the couch as I sat there staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and stared at the colors dancing in my eyelids and thought about my brother.

**_Die._**

My brother had become like my best friend, he didn't compare to Otto but he still had always been there for me even if I didn't know he was. I thank my brother for all that. He had made his way to the bed, I heard him get on. Sleep took over my body and I was down and out for the count. You're dead to me Lars, for now at least, maybe you can redeem yourself I don't know. I was asleep, sound asleep the world around me did not exist anymore, and that made me happy. It was almost one A.M. and I didn't care I was first to fall asleep, I didn't have to listen to any of them now. This made me feel so much better that none of them could faze me in my sleeping stage.


	30. Her Story

**A/N: So guys I felt super bad for not posting.  
So I posted 29 and 30 :D  
I've been so stuck in these stories.  
Any suggestions will really help me.**

But typing really hurts because of my stitches.  
Yes, I'm an idiot, shut up.

----

(Nikkie's point of view.)

The fight between Lars and Twister had been a bad one, I'm not sure anything could have drowned the pain those two had dealt with in this fight. I felt sick just thinking of what they had just dealt with. The two brother's had gotten so close and now just a bit of weed has torn them apart so easily. Lars did make a point, Twist would regret it. Nick told me that Twister hadn't really wanted to smoke he just did it because he had the opportunity and missed smoking. He hadn't wanted Lars to find out.

I watched as Twister arouse from his slumber with tousled hair and crawled over to the bed and lain back down. No one said anything to him I'm not sure any of us wanted to. A pillow was clutched in his hands as his head rested gently on it, I'm not certain if he even really awoke to come to the bed maybe a foot away. Sam crawled over us and slammed his body onto the small couch. He got comfortable, I watched him roll over onto his side as to where he couldn't see us and fell asleep. Slowly everyone fell into a sleep by two. Except for me and Lars, I watched as he sat less than a foot away from me in tears, almost.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. The poor kid was dealing with hell of losing his brother, his best friend, and the person he thought he could save. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt horrible. The depression had filled his eyes and hatred was an underlying type of feeling I saw.

"I'm fine." He replied and looked down at his pants. Just stared, I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe him or not. A tear lulled down his cheek and I wanted to wipe it away and hug him.

"Everything's going to work out for the better." I whispered, I didn't want to look at him it saddened me a little too much. I peered over the top of my glasses to catch that look he gave me. Reading him was hard, but I figured that look meant 'I don't want the better I want my brother to be okay.'

"It won't." He replied placing his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling as he lain down on the bed, I knew he wasn't going to sleep just going to lie there.

"Sorry." I replied and grasped a comforter wrapping it around my shoulders I rested on the bed moving a little to get comfortable. I realized I didn't have Scruffers and I certainly didn't want to get up in a dark house to get him.

"Lars will you get Scruffers for me? He's in Reggie's room. He's brown and black, a stuffed dog there's no way you can miss him." I said looking almost ashamed. He did not reply but he got off the mattress and got my stuffed dog for me.

"Here." Lars replied tossing the dog to me. I had gotten it three years ago from Rav, just before he killed himself. The ribbon wrapped around his neck, I sometimes tied it in my hair. It read, 'Nikkie I love you, thank you for being my best friend and helping me so much.' In a gorgeous scrawl, I missed Rav a lot and hadn't even expected he would commit suicide but he had been cutting himself for a year, heavily and finally chose to call it quits. He didn't have a lot going for him except maybe me. At home his suicide note clung to my wall with a shiny blue pin I was called less then an hour after his death to tell me what had happened I rushed to his house in tears. I literally sprinted my way there and he lived two miles away from me. The adrenalin rushed through my veins and didn't end when I got there. I fell to his side on the gurney as the paramedics were about to put him in the truck. They let me see his angelic face one more time before the wheeled him away for good. His funeral has been terrible when I had to give my speech I cried and told his family about how close we had been. None of them were hurt by his death but they loved my speech, I was horrified to realize how little they cared about their son, cousin, nephew, grand child, brother, or friend.

"You okay?" Lars asked looking at me. I realized tears had slipped down my face. It was almost two thirty and I was dead tired. I felt the sleep coming over me.

"I'm fine." He wiped my tears away and hugged me. "Just thinking about how I got this dog." I replied stroking the fur.

"Doesn't seem that special to me. Who gave it to you?" He asked with concern laced in his voice.

"My best friend, before he killed himself." I replied hugging Scruffers as close to me as possible.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." He hugged me, I felt his warmth wrap over me. "Do you want to talk about it?" The question filled me with sadness and happiness. I hadn't actually discussed his death with anyone.

"Yeah, I guess." I said in a low whisper. I did want to talk about his death, but I was afraid to. I knew he needed to be brought up and spoken of, no one had even known we were best friends, hardly anyone knew he even existed.

"What did he look like?" Was the first question he asked. I wanted to show him a picture. Did I have my wallet? I think I did. I held up a finger and disappeared up the stairs with my phone lighting each stair as I rushed up them. I wasn't scared to run through this dark house like I had imagined I would be. I rummaged through my bag and found my wallet. A collection of pictures was conjured I scurried back down the stairs with the pictures in hand. Rav's was the first one. Actually, it was the two of us. Every picture in here was of him or us together.

"Oh, he was gorgeous." I handed over the pictures of him. "His thick, blonde hair curled only slightly but covered mesmerizing grey eyes that could make you cry when he was sad. He was about six feet tall and super skinny. He would never be classified as an emo though, and never wore girl jeans. Always wearing basketball shorts, or baggy jeans he was amazing. The cutest dimples when he smiled, perfect, straight white teeth, flawless skin, rock hard abs, his right eyebrow was pierced. Ugh he was so gorgeous." Lars flipped through the pictures taking in every detail of the boy and I knew he realized the description of him was not flawed. There was a drawing folded up between two pictures and he took it out. Looking up at me for approval I nodded.

"This is amazing," He said eyeing the picture "He drew this?"

"He was a real artist." I looked at the signature floundering in cursive handwriting at the bottom. I really missed him. In awe we both stared at the picture. I pulled out a photograph and showed Lars. It was almost an exact replica of the drawing. The photograph and drawing were of me lying on a ratty old sofa and Rav sitting on my back both of us grinning. My hair was all over. We had a crazy pillow fight before then and it had been so much fun. The drawing was such a close resemblance to the photo I wanted to cry, I missed his artistry. "I have a ton more of his work at home." I said touching the drawing, I really hated looking at all this again.

"You look gorgeous here." Lars said looking at the Homecoming picture of the two of us. He was my date that night no one else would take me. My hair was all done up in curls and pretty, sparkly things. The boys all wanted to dance with me that night when they saw my dazzling bronze colored dress barely at mid-thigh and my gorgeous smile. Rav had laughed about all this and he had talked to some of his friends, they had all wanted to ask me, but they were too scared.

"Thanks. No one else asked me, but the boys all wanted to dance with me that night, it was stupendous. I loved it so much." I smiled a little and knew the question that was coming.

"What exactly happened to him?" Lars asked me looking at the happy go-lucky smile of the fifteen year old sophomore.

"He didn't really have friends, he knew people but no real friends beside me. And his family was horrible they didn't care at all when he killed himself. His father found him and called me because of the note he left. He was long gone when I got there. He slashed his wrists and OD-ed on over the counter pain meds that were for his father's back pain. The EMT's were there and wheeling him away in a body bag after my two mile run. I collapsed next to him and started crying, I was broken down so bad. They let me see his angelic face and I saw his slashed wrists. I kissed his cheek gently and just sat on their lawn crying for three hours before Scott Andrews, his twin brother, drove me home and sat with me in my living room for the next six hours. You might know Scott, he's a senior now." I looked up to see Lars nodding, he did know Scott.

"That sucks." Was all Lars said. I nodded slowly, I hated it. He kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Lie down, go to sleep, feel better." He said and let me go, I liked that he cared about me, or anyone. He was such a sweet person. "And maybe sometime I'll head over to your house to see his collection of art, if you'd like to show me." I smiled at him, he was so amazing.

"Good night." I replied to him, I watched as he nodded his head and leaned back on the bed watching an episode of House that had come on. Sleep took over my body and stole me into my dreams quickly. I was dead asleep in minutes I guess I was more tired than I had originally thought.

(Lars' point of view.)

Everyone has been sleeping for two and a half hours or more and I have been sitting out here for two hours now. The sun was beginning to spill over the horizon as five o'clock was reached. The now rising sun was devouring the horrendously, dark, night sky to take it out of view. Pinks, purples, and oranges ate at the dark sky ingesting what had happened the previous hours and beginning what I'd consider a new day. My body was yearning for sleep but I was not about to give into that. When Nikkie finally crashed around two-thirty I waited and watched House, and had changed it to Will and Grace not too long after. The episode had just begun when I walked outside making sure to be dead quiet about the door. My hoodie was wrapped around my body and the sleeves were pushed up.

Before I had left the living room to come outside I had peered around the living room. Sam was still on the small couch, just barely though he was close to falling off, but I hadn't looked around because of that. First I took off Nikkie's glasses so she could sleep and not ruin them, then walking over to Twister I had taken off his shark tooth necklace. He really looked bare without it on, but I had wanted to it for awhile. I entwined it into my fingers, grappled with my hoodie and exited the house. I rested on the porch my back to the house and a fag in my mouth seconds after I had left. The Rocket porch wasn't exactly comfortable but it was suitable for a smoker like me.

I placed a new fag into my mouth this was now my fifth one. My teeth rested gently on the filter as I lit the fag. The taste was like none other and I enjoyed how it tasted, my taste buds were sent on a roller coaster ride, and I have no idea why I felt this way about a fag, something so damn poisonous to me. It was a sticky feeling in my throat and relaxing but I hated the feeling in my lungs. The way it filled my entire body calmed me so much more. I inhaled another cancerous breath and titled my head back as I expelled the white, frothy smoke from my lungs. The new cloud floated up from my mouth and I laughed a little. It had brought a smile to my face to see the small puff floating away and being destroyed by the hazardous air around it.

Pulling out my pack I counted the fags remaining in the box. Thirteen, there should be fifteen. Two were taken from my full pack, who had known? Who had taken them? I know I left the house with a full pack, why wasn't it now?

----

**A/N:  
Blehhh these stories suck.  
But the title goes with Nikkie's story.  
And this is dedicated to my friend Rav.  
I miss you a lot.**

My cousin also passed away.  
I miss you too Dallas.

Rest in Peace you two.


	31. The Smoker

**A/N:  
Well then.  
UPDATE ;D  
I know super short, but the next chapter I promise will be better.**

----

(Lars' point of view)  
I suspected Reggie or Twister, highly only because of the fact they both had before and they knew me all to well. I'm certain they smelled it in my hoodie or maybe just suspected it they could've taken it there were multiple opportunities.

"Damn." I said inhaling the deadly carcinogens of the fag. I was almost all the way through my sixth now and I was simply thinking now. Thinking of everything Nikkie told me about Scott's brother. It destroyed me I didn't even know he had a brother I bet no one really did. The fact is there are people who go unnoticed at all times, that's how I wish my life could be, but I seem to be seen by everyone possible. They don't see who I am though, they view the smoking, jerk, who destroys everyone's life.

An eerie feeling washed over my as I watched a puff of smoke disappear into the atmosphere. My body shook slightly as if I was cold. Although I am definitely not cold, my hoodie is keeping me immensely warm yet that one shiver had sent fear and ice riveting up my spine. It was the fear that someone was staring intently, watching my every movement. That's the feeling I suspected that filled my body cavity. Goosebumps dotted my flesh profusely as I lit my newest fag.

Flick. Clip. Snap. The fire began cackling as it danced under the rising sun. Drawing a breath of the cigarette and letting it out slowly I looked about the cul-de-sac, it was dead. Breathing in the fresh morning air it filled my lungs with what felt like toxins. Not literally I suppose but the smoke toxins versus the fresh air seemed to destroy me. I thought 'maybe I should stop smoking' as I took another breath of my hazardous cancer stick. Turning my head upward I exhaled again and stared towards the sky as I was the thin, wispy clouds dotting the sky. My left hand toyed with the necklace I had taken from my brother as he had slept so soundly. The shark tooth twisted gently between my thumb and pointer finger. Doing this was a way to keep from worrying or thinking too much. Although it really did not help, I just keep wishing it did. Inhaling another breath then exhaling I let the smoke fall from my lips. The small cloud of smoke curled as it tethered from my lips. The way it turned, twisted, curled, and snapped intrigued me. The gentle motion, mixed with rolling snaps reminded me so much of waves breaking during a perfect swell. Also, mixing in the thought was of a volcano about to erupt with the lava boiling towards the top. That depressed me a little.

I felt the eyes on me again. They felt as if they bore into my soul, it felt like hot ashes to flesh. Looking at my hand I realized the pain was real, ashes had fallen onto my skin. My finger grazed the fag to knock off the extra ashes my eyes watched as the ashes fell so gracefully into the grass. For once an optimistic thought was breaching my mind, the pieces like my life seemed to be falling into a perfect position. This thought though was soon destroyed by my pessimism. The ashes were falling to their eminent doom, scattered about and now a whole is destroyed like my life is becoming.

A door creaked nearly three feet from my pessimistic body. Cocking my head I looked at the figure sneaking out the door way. It wasn't exactly who I expected, but I suspected they had been the person staring.

-----

**A/N:  
So who shall it be?  
Nikkie, Reggie, Brandi, or Catie?  
Bleh, I still have yet to decide.  
I have a majority of the next chapter written.  
So read and review.  
When I get the chance I'll post the story.**

In the mean time read my Degrassi fic. ;DD


	32. I Must Explain

**A/N:  
So it's a lot of paragraphs.  
But hey I posted.  
Be happy kids.  
It can only get better.**

-----

Let me explain myself for the reason I had been staring, which was only about half an hour. I don't like Lars like that of course he's just I don't know Twister's brother to me. Well, and my best friends, what did they call him? Their 'mortal enemy' for years. They aren't enemies anymore He had been smoking and I had stolen two of his fags earlier, with apologizes of course. And you see I had intended on smoking these fags in which I had stolen, but I couldn't because when I had woken he was outside already. I know seemingly unfair, that is what I thought too. I thought about smoking in the back, but Ray's room is back there which could've been bad.  
I think I should explain how I came to all this realization you know. Well, I had stolen the fags during the spin the bottle game, it was dark of course no one saw, and well I could smell them faintly. Should I explain that too? Well, I have this keen sense of smell that is overly developed or something. Some gene mutation I can sniff things out sort of like a drug dog, ya know? It's pretty crazy trust me I can smell all the weed and stuff at school, pretty amusing if you ask me. I bet people I can guess their dealer, they ask me how I just sort of laugh and say I can tell from the smell. I give them twenty bucks if I can't guess. I've lost twice. They toss me the weed if I'm right. I rarely smoke it though, I sell it to other people, it's perfect for making deals.

Anyways earlier when I had first woken up well I noticed someone was gone but I wasn't exactly sure who, I'm not certain why though. I moved from body to body staring intently. The three girls' rested near the foot of the pull out couch, each wrapped in a hoodie and a comforter, they looked so sweet and not drama queen-ish. When I had awoken somehow I had ended up between Twister and Otto, but closer to Otto that appreciated. Whatever.

Looking towards Twist's slumbering body I saw his necklace was gone, he looked so empty without it as if he was nothing without that necklace. Remembering every picture I had ever seen that necklace rested against his chest. I wondered where it had gone. His chest was like a barren landscape without his trademark necklace. Noticing how his black and grey stripped PJ pants looked so loose against his pointed hip bones, and the dark green boxers added contrast to his heavenly toned skin, but he really was too skinny. Although it was seemingly attractive I have to admit. His brown hair nestled his head and face but I could see those freckles dotting his pretty face from tanning. Slowly I watched him roll onto his left side revealing his right arm. Three recent cuts flecked his wrist. There were no scars so it must've been a first time thing. A pang hit my stomach and I realized how much I missed the pain myself. I gently let my finger nails glide over his skin from his face down to his chest where I let my fingers slide down to his hip bones. A shiver went through his body and a smile crossed his face. I'm not sure if he knew it was me or just liked the way that felt.

Turning my vision to Nick I watched his chest rise and fall, a smile gently eased across my face, he was the sweetest boy I knew and would never deserve what he dealt with. Hair reaching just slightly past his ears covered his face. The deep brown color brought out his tanned skin marvelously. Light grey PJ pants clung to his hips, and by looks it seemed he'd wear a three in girls' jeans. I only know that of course because that's what I wear and his hips looked only a smidge bigger then my own. His legs seemed extremely long and it sort of amused me. One pant leg was about to his knee, revealing extremely hairy legs. Looking back up his body I saw his barren chest, which I'm nearly certain is shaved and traveling further up I noticed the five o'clock shadow resting along his face. He looked perfect, like a movie star or model or something, whatever it was, was pretty damn hot. Watching his chest fall and rise it made me feel as if I were staring at a lake the way it moved so fluidly. A strange feeling had fallen over me what it was I'm uncertain but it sort of felt like motion sickness, but in a good way.

Slowly moving my attention to the next slumbering boy I saw Otto resting almost two feet from his best bro which is where I had been resting not too long before. I stared at the too boys, they looked similar in so many ways. Their chests rose in and fell at the same time as if in a rhythmic pattern. Their body tones were of almost the same tone but with Twist being nearly brown of instead of a bronze color like Otto's because of his Mexican heritage. They both had a strong jaw line and shaggy hair that covered most of their face. Their music tastes didn't vary much and their hobbies differed none. They looked like brother's and that's how they always thought of each other. Otto's brown hair made his skin tone look ravishing if I must admit and those freckles made him look childish but somehow older I don't really know how. The dark blue PJ pants barely resting on his hips I recognized as Twister's, maybe they were originally Otto's but I know I had seen Twist in them somewhere. School maybe? Or pictures possibly. I'm uncertain it's really hard to recall.

Little Corey rested on the opposite side of Otto taking up what seemed like an immense amount of the bed. His near black hair covered those pretty green eyes that I knew could pierce my soul if they had been opened. Freckles dotted gingerly across his face and he looked so innocent though I know he is quite iniquitous, it was remarkable. His chest rose and fell with absolutely no grace with no pattern to the way he breathed. Pin-stripped grey, blue, green, and black PJ pants rested gently on his hips that looked too small for his body. A sweet innocent smile came across his face as I dragged my fingers ever so gently across his arm. He was nowhere near as dark as Otto but he had a nice tan that brought the nature of his six-pack out more. He was one attractive boy.

My eyes moved from the bed to the small couch where a lone boy rest by the name of Sam. His nearly bleach blonde hair in those perfect locks was resting on his face and the pillow beneath his head. A smile rested on his face, obviously a lovely dream was running through his mind. A pretty tan still rested on his muscular body. That washboard stomach was really sexy, I still wonder why that boy doesn't have a girlfriend he's sexy. A pair of light blue PJ pants clung to his hips but I did happen to notice the bulge in his pants that outlined, well you know. He was all man and damned sexy. His arms shook a little, but man those arms were taught with muscle, he could easily strangle someone, not that I think he could at all. He is far too sweet natured.

It hit me then that Lars was gone, I wandered around the house slowly searching for him. I wandered through Reggie and Otto's room and peered out the back door and in the basement. Finally I looked out the front window and there he was smoking on the front porch. I had stared at his body and his movements. I was transfixed on him, I guess you could say. The two fags rested in my hoodie pocket and I slowly pulled open the living room door to reveal the outdoors and I placed my feet on the chilly concrete. Looking towards him I saw his face change to emotionless and cold. It was like he was literally gone from the world. I guess I'll have to work hard to get him to crack. What a fun morning I'll have especially with him seeing that I stole his two beloved fags. I think he may forgive me though. Maybe.

-----

**A/N:  
So who shall it be.  
-shrugs-  
Obviously not Reggie.  
;D**


	33. Truth Hurts

**A/N:  
Well the answer on who it is has arrived ;DD  
So, I'm really writing lately.  
And yeh know this story has to end...  
But I don't know how to end it.  
Nuclear bomb? ;D**

----

(Lars' POV)  
"Hey Bran." I greeted her with a slightly confused look.

"Looking for these?" She asked raising the fags from her pocket.

"You can have them if you want." My voice cracked and we both laughed. "Come sit."

"You know I didn't expect you to be so inviting." She said putting a fag to her mouth. I pulled out my lighter and flipped it open to reveal the flame.

"I've had a long night and a lot to deal with. I talked with Nikkie before she fell asleep. I had no idea about Rav." I whispered thinking back to the story.

"Oh yeah." Brandi said as if confused, I'm not certain she knew the story.

"You know something similar happened to Sam." I told her looking up at his house to see a person in a blue Tahoe pull up. I knew the person wasn't his mother or father, or any cousin I had ever seen. The person got onto their cell phone, at least I think so. Suddenly I heard Sam's phone ringing inside. I knew it by the cKy ringtone playing. His voice was quiet inside and he ran outside quickly, I'm not sure he even saw us sitting here. He ran for his life to that car as if nothing else mattered.

"FRANK!" I heard him yell. Brandi looked at me and I remembered just who he was. He was the one paramedic who had talked to Sam. He looked like Trent.

"Doesn't that guy look like Trent?" Brandi asked watching the man get out of the car.

"Yeah he does. Think we should go over there?" Brandi nodded and we made our way across the grounds to Sam's place.

I heard the man whisper and ask if I was Lars, to Sam. Why did he know that?

"Hey Lars." He yelled.

"Nice to meet you Frank." I replied looking at him.

"I'm Brandi." She told him with a light smile.

"Nice to meet you." He put out his hand and shook hers gently.

"Hey Sammy." I replied resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Sam I just got in, I kind of figured you'd be up, but I guess you weren't even home." Frank smiled gently.

"Yeah I was at Otto's for the night we were having a party." Sam said grinning.

"We're going to go back to the porch." Brandi said grabbing my hand and pulling me away. I had questions to ask Frank, he has dealt with this stuff before and I'd love to get his advice.

"No fun." I replied grabbing Brandi's fag from her mouth and smoking it. She grabbed it back and laughed at me.

"That's mine, Mister." She grinned and we sat back down. I lit up another fag, this was going to kill me I swear but it felt so good in my lungs.

"Your welcome." I said, I had given her those fags of course. She nodded graciously.

Sitting back against the house we smoked our fags down. Sitting there in silence it felt good. I didn't even care about getting caught now. It was nothing now.

"Your brother started cutting." She said, out of nowhere. I was caught dumbfounded. She had said what now. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"W-w-what?" I stammered through my word. I heard her perfectly but the words hit me hard. I grabbed at the necklace again. This was more then I could handle. The fag was gone already and I lit up another one.

"I was trying to figure out who was missing from the group and Twist rolled over and I saw three cuts across his wrist. And that's where his necklace went." She obviously noticed the necklace in my hand.

"He can't be doing that. There's no way. Are you sure you're not mistaken?" I asked my world was literally crashing. My fight with Twist and now this. My life was tearing at the seams. I feel sick.

"It was definitely from a razor or very thin bladed knife." She whispered.

"I need a popsicle." I replied getting up and walking in the house. I didn't care what noise I happened to make. I stashed my fags and lighter in my pocket and took off my hoodie. Entering the kitchen I grabbed the six remaining popsicles from the freezer and walked back outside. Tearing each top off I let the contents pour into my throat. There wasn't anything I could do now. I downed the second, third, and fourth before I looked down at Brandi. Well, I ended up looking at her feet because she had stood up. Her arms were wrapped around me in a tight grip. Her presence was comforting and I liked the feeling of knowing someone was there.

Downing the fifth and sixth I looked at her and hugged her back. Somehow we ended up sitting back down again.

"Remember freshman year how we were arguing on how to do that one math problem? And we ended up both being right, just with different methods." I nodded, this had no relevance to Twist, maybe she was trying to get my mind off him.

"Well, you have smoking and apparently popsicles to deal with your problems while Twist uses cutting." She replied looking, ashamed. "There's a lot of people that do it don't worry too much I don't think he'll go too far."

"Did you?" I asked, and apparently she understood my question, she nodded easily.

"It's the hardest thing to get over, I swear." I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"No, you have absolutely no idea Lars, it's the worst hell to live through especially when no one knows." She replied, I guess she didn't know.

"Actually, Bran I'm pretty sure I know the entirety of the hell." His voice was soft as he eyed the bandage wrapped on his arm.

"I doubt it." She huffed. This girl never got a hint huh. I undid the bandage wrapping my arm and let her see all the cuts and scars.

"I believe I know the hell. These _battle_ scars are three years running now." I whispered. This was not a way to make a conversation I guess.

"Oh Lars, three years? I lasted two months." She whispered. "How do you last?" She questioned.

"I don't, I've been to the hospital for seven attempts. I'm not sure how I haven't died yet." I rewrapped my wound. This wasn't fun. "Why don't we head in?" I asked looking at the door, it'd be better if we were inside.

"Sure, I guess." We wandered inside and I tossed my lighter and fags into my hoodie pocket.

"People are missing." I whispered to her. Otto, Sam and Corey rested in the same spots I had seen when I left, Nikkie and Catie had moved only slightly.

"Twist and Reg." Her voice whispered to me.

"You don't think…" I whispered, she shrugged her shoulders.

Investigating we walked around the house. First we had ourselves some tiramisu Reg had made yesterday. Walking around we headed for the basement. There was ratty furniture scattered about and dirty clothes by the washer. It seemed the basement would be the place to go for something like that.

Walking back up the steps we made sure they weren't in the living room once more, and wandered down the hall to the bathroom. Seemed like another logical place. The light was off, but the door was shut. Brandi creaked the door open and reached around until she found the light switch and flipped it on. Well, no such luck finding them in here.

Up the stairs to the second story we went. Otto's room was first, we peered inside but saw no one. Well, we couldn't see too well so Brandi flipped on the switch and I saw a magazine glint under his bed from a shiny cover. Walking over I picked it up and laughed. "Otto needs to hide his rags better." I said opening his Playboy to the extended fold out. It was a sexy babe with blonde hair, sexy black rimmed glasses, curling blonde hair, green eyes, and I will not kid you she looked familiar. Flipping the magazine towards Brandi I knew she'd freak when she saw the picture. "Well it's a way to come into some cash." I replied. Brandi only gaped at the picture. Yeah, it was Nikkie.

"How the hell did she get into a Playboy she's seventeen!" Brandi cried out folding up the picture quickly. "Oh gosh imagine what Otto did staring at this picture of my poor sister." She tossed the magazine back under the bed. Nikkie was probably going to get hell for that later.

"She is sexy though." I said trying to be soothing, but yeah probably not the smartest comment.

"Shut up!" She said as we exited the room. We checked the upstairs bathroom, not there either.

Well there was one final door over here. Reggie's room, to be honest I'm scared to know already. Brandi did it like a bandage, just rip it off, well she knocked that door open.

----

**A/N:  
Well, what do they find out?  
Hmmm good question. ;D  
I have a vivid idea.  
Got it from my lovely sister.  
Read and Review my loves.**


	34. Where Is She Going?

**A/N:  
Please don't kill me for this chapter.  
I got an idea from a movie.  
This is jsut like the intro to it.  
And I have writers block so I'm forcing myself thorugh it.  
I'm sorry.**

-----

(Third Person POV)  
The living room had begun to light from the morning sun rising above the land when a cell phone had rang. It was none other then the great Sam Dullard's ringing.

"Hello?" He questioned in a sleep rattled voice. "Frank?" Astounded he ran out the door and out onto the porch. He didn't bother to apologize for waking two people who had been slumbering near by.

"Twist you awake?" A girl's voice had squeaked out just slightly.

"Yeah, what do you want Reg?" The voice sounded tired and agitated, and the eyes of the boy were not open.

"You want to?" Reggie asked raking her fingers down the boy's stomach.

"It's too early." He rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Come on lover boy." Reggie whispered jumping off the bed. Bending over she stretched to her right foot in a straddle position, then to the middle and then to the left. Twister literally shot off the couch and ran up the stairs to Reggie's bedroom with her in close pursuit.

Clothing was strewn every where. And hushed moans broke out between the two on the bed. Two elongated yelps came from the two on the bed when the two was pushed open.

"TWIST!"

"REGGIE!" The names were screeched by Lars and Brandi at the same time. The two stared in horror, as did the two upon the bed.

"Jeezus Twister are you wearing protection?" Lars asked really ruining a moment.

"Yeah, I am. Dude, get out." He said as foot steps came from the hall way. They were heavier then those of anyone attending the party.

"REGINA ROCKET!" The man's voice screamed. A look of horror encased her face. This was not going to be good. "Everyone out right now except for you Reggie." Lars and Brandi jolted from the room, with Twister following quickly in pursuit tugging his pants on over a pair of boxers.

"Dude Otto get up!" Twister said in a hush. At the sound of Twister's voice he awoke.

"Yeah dude?" His voice still laced with sleep he nodded slightly.

"Go upstairs and find out what's happening with Reggie. Your dad's beefin on her." Lars said quickly. Otto rushed up the stairs into his own room cell phone in hand.

"REGINA! This is the final fucking straw. That's the second time you've had sex with him. I'd be okay with it if you two hadn't been caught both times. You know I'm just fine with him. But I'm so sick of you and the drugs and smoking and alcohol. Reggie I'm done dealing with you. Why can't you be more like your brother?" Ray's voice was subtle and harsh as the words fell over her.

"More like OTTO?! Are you kidding me. He's worse then me. He's a little whore and he does drugs too!" Otto's face filled with anger but he didn't move from his post he just texted Twister's phone saying 'She ratted me out. You slept with her again, dude? WTF?' He wasn't honestly mad at his best bro though. It was inevitable.

"Okay so you want the same thing to happen to your brother?" Ray's voice had calmed slightly, but not a whole lot. The only thought going through Otto's mind though was 'What thing?'

"Maybe I do or just send him. I'm fucking sick of him anyways." Reggie snapped at her father.

"Watch your mouth little lady. You're in enough trouble as it is. I'm sick of the way you treat me. Your brother at least holds respect for me." There was anger filling the room. Otto read Twist's text. 'Yeah, dude she wanted it. What's happening now?' Otto let his fingers glide across the keys. 'Ray's talking about sending Reg somewhere and me too, I think.'

"I'm sick of being here. Send me away then." The way she said the words anyone could tell she was lying. No one would choose to leave Ocean Shores for somewhere else as a teenager.

"That's it. You're done." Ray yelled at her and slammed Reggie's door shut as he left and walked back to his room. Otto ran down the stairs and jumped on to the couch.

"DUDE! I don't know where Ray wants to send her, or us. Or if I'm going. Dude what if I have to go?! I haven't done anything wrong lately." Otto said quickly looking from each person.

"You aren't worried about Reggie at all?" Nikkie asked quietly. Lars looked at her sympathetically. Otto looked at Lars wondering if he knew about the magazine. Lars slowly nodded.

"No, I don't want to leave Ocean Shores, I love it here. And Reggie's the one always in trouble." His voice went rapidly from his mouth.

"Dude this sucks." Twister said quietly. Everyone looked at him, this was partially his fault too.

"You think Ray will go through with sending her somewhere?" Brandi asked staring at the bed. She was obviously ashamed of what Nikkie had done.

"Yeah, I do. He's really pissed at her." Otto started feeling the pang now. This was one sucky school year.

----

**A/N:  
Where is she going?  
Is Otto going too?  
No idea review and we'll all know, huh?**


	35. Oh The Chances

**A/N:  
Mmmm I know double update :D  
I couldn't think of their mom's name.  
So I sorta made one up.**

----

(Ray's POV)  
"Andrew you don't know how much this means to me. You know I'll send you a check every month they are there. Trust me this is killing me, but I am so sick of dealing with them." I said quietly, I almost didn't want the kids to hear what I said. More or less I didn't want to hear it either.

"Ray, it's seriously no problem. You really don't have to send the money you know. I make plenty of money at the ranch its okay." Andrew replied politely.  
"No, no. I'm going to." I had to give this man money for watching my kids for a few months.

"Livia would never let you pay me you know." Andrew cracked a small joke and we both laughed. He was her brother, and she was my… deceased wife.

"I do know this, but Andrew I'd feel terrible not paying you. The kids are on the first flight out there. I'm pretty sure it's at four, Cali time. So they should be there around seven-thirty your time? You can get them right?" I said checking the time on Travelocity.

"You bet Ray! I'd be glad to pick the kids up. You get their tickets yet?" He asked. I was staring at the Travelocity site. My credit card in hand their tickets brought up. I punched in the numbers quickly and hit buy.

"Just bought them. I'll call you when we get to the air port, okay? And you call me when they get there." Looking at the screen in front of me, the realization was hitting, my two kids' were so much trouble I had to send them to their uncle's house for the rest of the semester.

"Yeah, and I'll call the school and get them all set up in the system. Don't worry too much Ray, they'll be okay out here. I promise." Andrew's voice was so calming. I miss this man more then anything.

"Thanks again." I said. He did a slight 'mhm' and we hung up. Wandering down the stairs I looked at all the kids in my living room. Kid's I just met and others I've known for years now. They weren't really kid's anymore. Young adults or teenagers, whatever you wanted to call them.

"Reggie. Otto. I'm sending you to live with your Uncle for the remainder or the school year, maybe longer if I choose." Everyone stared at me when I was finished with my sentence. I'm not exactly sure they believed what they heard.

"Uncle Bill? Oh, man that's cool he's only an hour from here!" Otto howled, he looked really excited and I really hated to ruin that for him. Bill was my brother, but not a good one. He was always in and out of jail, why would I send my kid's there. I haven't the slightest clue.

"No, Otto. Uncle Andrew." Reggie and Otto both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Livia's brother? The one in Colorado?!" Lars howled. I was actually surprised he remembered the man.

"The very same." I nodded slowly and looked at the rest of the group.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? When!!?!?" Otto yelled at me. Reggie was sitting next to Lars her mouth a gape at me.

"Today, your flight leaves at four. You better get packing and your uncle has two jobs lined up for you there." I said and I left the living room. They didn't argue at all. I heard them walk up the stairs, all of them.

----

**A/N:  
Did you know there's a Last Chance, Colorado?!  
That's crazy.  
:D  
That's not where they're going though.**


	36. Baby, Packing Isn't Easy

**A/N:  
Well, requested by a friend.  
Here you go.  
Who knows how this is all going to work out.  
**  
----

(Reggie's POV)  
"I can't believe that Ray is making us leave." I was tossing stuff in my duffel bag and suit case. Nikkie, Brandi and Catie were going through my drawers finding cute skirts and shorts for me to wear.

"I know, that totally sucks. We'll text you _every_ day though. Babe we're gonna miss you. Seriously school is going to be a bitch without you." Nikkie said ever so sympathetically as she tossed a blue, black, and white pleated skirt in my bag. Brandi tossed in a raggedy pair of jeans in that we all loved.

"Why couldn't he just send Otto. No one likes him anyways." Fury was being hidden by my sadness. Honestly, I don't even remember Uncle Andrew.

"Agreed. He's stupid." Catie smiled. "You're going to be the hottest girl to ever hit Colorado! And you'll take them by storm."

"Thanks boo." What she said wasn't true but it was super sweet. I looked over at the clock. We had to be at the airport by three thirty. It was now hitting noon.

"Mmmm baby you'll look good in these." Brandi said snapping a thong off her fingers at me. It landed on my head and we all laughed. Nikkie grabbed my camera off my desk and snapped a picture of me making a hilarious face. Snapping pictures with each other, we were detoured from packing. I don't really know how I'm going to make in through Colorado without these girls. Finally, I caught sight of the clock and realized it was two and really I have to pack. Lodging my skateboard in my duffel back and stuffing all my thongs and socks into the bag and quickly pushing hoodies and PJ pants into my suitcase, ripping my second suitcase out from under my bed I opened it up. Tossing in my camera, cord, lap top, and charger I eyed it all like I'd never see it again. Lodging my phone charger in my bag too then any other clothing that didn't fit in the other bags. I grabbed my purse and filled it with my cosmetics and grabbed out my phone.

Pulling all the girls together I snapped a picture of the four of us together in our matching outfits. Damn, how I'm going to miss this all.

"What should I wear there guys?" I asked looking at my entire collection of clothes crammed in two suitcases, and a duffel bag.

"Oh, your sexy jeans with…" Nikkie said ripping the jeans out of my bag. "This thong." She indicated to a hot pink one with Babe written in a yellow font. "This bra." She pulled out a similar bra to the panties.

"What am I not wearing a shirt?" I asked changing my clothes quickly. I was now standing there topless as I tossed what I had worn that night into my second suitcase. I still needed everything that was in the basement in there.

"Well, ho hum." Brandi said smiling. "I think it looks good, but you should probably wear a shirt, maybe a hoodie too."

"Thanks sweetie. Help me here!" I cried. Looking at the light wash jeans, I knew I should wear a darker shirt.

"What about the rugby shirt you got from Trent? The dark blue one with the white stripes. The one with Rocket on the back, it'd look totally awesome with this belt and this bandana." Nikkie said holding up a silver studded belt and a dark pink bandana. That girl could have a sense of fashion if she wanted, so far it was a good choice. The bandana rested on the bed. I had a collection of fifty in my bag, I love bandana's they can fix any outfit. Quickly pulling my hair into a pony tail I tied the bandana in my hair. Quickly I redid my eyeliner and mascara.

"You look like a model!" Catie cried and hugged me tight. Wandering into the bathroom I brushed my teeth for the second time that morning and capped my toothbrush and threw it into my bag. Walking back into the bathroom I returned to my bedroom with my waver and my straightener. Tossing those in my bag my room looked desolate without my beautiful clothing strewn about.

"I need jewelry and shoes." I sighed, "You three pick it out while I grab the stuff from the basement I'll need." They nodded as I ran into the basement. Otto was already down there tossing stuff in a basket for me and keeping his in a basket of his own. I went through the washer, luckily nothing of mine was in there. Grabbing my dirty clothes off the floor I tossed them in my basket leaving my brother behind. Walking back up the stairs my basket in hand I entered my room dumping the contents of my basket into my suitcase.

"Here." Nikkie said handing me a pink beaded necklace, a white beaded necklace, black studs for my ears, then a pink stud for my upper ear. Quickly I put it all on then changed out my lip ring for a pink stud they handed me. I slipped on my class ring and a cheap plastic heart ring that I knew belonged to Nikkie. They handed me a pair of 'PINK' sandals from Victoria Secret that were pink with the dog in green. Slipping a pony tail onto my wrist I looked totally complete. A gentle smile crossed my face and I knew it wouldn't last long, I was going to miss all these people. I dug about my bag and grabbed out my camera. Longingly I took pictures with the boys, and then pictures of all of us together.

Walking back to my room I tossed my camera into my bag then I poured my unused jewelry into a bag and tossed it into my second suitcase. Then I placed my Sensual Amber lotion and spray in a pocket on the suitcase.

I stared at my door waiting for someone to tell me this was all a joke, or for Ashton Kutcher to tell me that I got Punk'd. I don't care how but I wanted to be told this was all a joke. Staring at my desolate room, I was saddened by the fact that everything I loved was still going to remain here. Cramming my phone in my front pocket this was going to be a terrible school year. I filled my wallet with all the money that I had left in my room, about six hundred bucks. Tossing my wallet into my bag I zipped up my one suitcase and my duffel bag. The other one was still open, I figured I'd forgotten something and would have to cram it in there.

Lars entered my room with a partial smile on his face he hugged me lightly and slipped something in my back pocket. His voice was calm and cool as it rushed over me "Reg I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I inhaled the smell of him and looked up at him. He kissed my forehead lightly. I pulled out what he pushed into my back pocket. "Lars this is yours!" I cried staring at his iPod.

"Nope, now it's yours. I made you a play list, and here's a cord to download music." I shoved the cord into my bag and stared at the name engraved on the back of the iPod. Lars Andrew Rodriguez. He had a white boy middle name, it was cute.

"Thanks Lars." I said kissing his cheek lightly. He smiled as if to say no problem and left my room again. "Wait, can you help me carry my bags?" I asked handing him my suit case and duffel bag. I shoved his iPod back into my pocket, and then tossed my favorite purple stuffed puppy into the bag quickly I scanned my room again then tossed my diary in my bag too. I was done. I lugged the bag and my purse downstairs. I saw Otto's three suitcases sitting in the car already next to my duffel bag and one suitcase. Then a book bag I knew was filled with our shoes. Tossing my final suitcase in the back I put my purse in the back seat of the car. Twister eyed me carefully.

"Here." He said handing me his necklace. His famous shark tooth necklace, everyone stared. "I have another one at home, and I want it back when you come back." A smile crossed his face as he attached it around my neck. I hugged him tightly and I hugged everyone else tightly. Lord how I'd miss these guys.

"Call me and text me the whole time I'm gone! I'm going to miss you guys so much." I said almost tearful. I opened my first suitcase again and pulled out my black pull over AC/DC hoodie and tossed it in the back seat of the car and zipped up my bag again. We did a giant group hug, and my time in Ocean Shores was over until my father said different. Sitting in the car I waved to them all good bye as Ray drove off. They all texted me saying the loved me the second the car was out of distance. I cried the whole way to the air port.

(Otto's POV)  
"Man Ray's being a total asshole about this. I can't believe Reg got us sent to Uncle Andrew's. I don't even fucking remember him." I murmured slamming clothes into the suitcases on my bed.

"Your Uncle Andrew is really cool." Lars said as he threw socks into my bag.

"How do you remember him?" I questioned as I threw all my shirts into the first suitcase on my bed. My closet was completely cleared of all my shirts already.

"Because he treated me just as well as your mom and I remember going up to his ranch once with you guys." Lars landed a pair of socks on Nick's head who bumped them into the bag.

"Ranch? What the hell am I getting put into!?" I cried, a ranch of all things. What was going to be there, like cows and chickens or something? This wasn't going to be any good.

"You haven't been there since, huh?" Lars asked eyeing me precariously.

"Apparently not, I'd remember a bunch of smelly cows." I told him looking to Corey, Nick and Twist for any information on this.

"Naw dude it's for snowboarding. He owns like a lodge or something, it's the Hidden Ranch or something." Lars said with utter enthusiasm as he tossed the rest of my socks in the bag.

"Seriously?!" I screamed, I didn't remember any uncle of mine owning a snowboarding ranch but I guess if he was my mom's brother, I wouldn't know him.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't know." Lars nodded easily at the picture on my dresser of my mom, Reggie, a mystery boy, Twist, my dad and me. "That's your uncle's ranch, and that's me." He said pointing to the 'mystery' boy. The other boy's stared in an astounding manner at the picture along with me. My father was sending me to a snowboarding ranch as a punishment.

"Dude, you're so lucky!" Corey screeched like a little girl. I guess I was lucky, but I think I'd rather be in Ocean Shores. It was only ten and I had until about three to pack, it was a waste of time so we played video games.

"I'll be back guys I have to get all the stuff from the basement." I left my room and walked down the stairs and then headed into the basement.

Quickly I stepped into a dark blue pair of boxers and pulled on my dark wash jeans that Reggie fixed up last year with a razorblade. She scratched off some of the top layer to reveal the threading underneath. I pulled on a belt that was sitting on the floor and looked around for a shirt. I tossed my boxers and PJ pants from the night before in to a wash basket and I sat on the floor in front of the dryer sorting through clothing of mine and Reggie's. Tossing her stuff in one basket and my stuff in another I left my dad's stuff on the floor.

Reggie walked down the stairs and looked at me. Sorted through whatever else and tossed it in her basket and left. She seemed really mad, but she can't be mad at me it's her fault we're getting sent there. Finishing up the sorting I walked upstairs and poured the contents in my second suitcase. Tossing in all the cords to my XBOX and Wii, the boys had already put the PS2 in. I placed the systems in precariously making sure they wouldn't break.

Reggie walked in my room with the rest of the girls' and we all took pictures, man I'd miss these people so much. Even Twister and his whole sleeping with my sister, and Nikkie, when the girls' left my room I threw a bunch of my pants and boxers into my suitcase, and I opened my third one and tossed in the rest of my clothing, mostly hoodies and PJ pants. Rifling under my bed I pulled out my jewelry, necklaces and rings and stuff and poured the contents into a bag and threw it in my suitcase. The magazine fell from a stack of whatever under my bed and miraculously opened to the fold out. The boys' looked in awe at the picture. Lars was unaffected though by the picture, I'm assuming he's seen it before.

"DUDE! Is that Nikkie?" Corey howled looking at the picture. He was quiet though making sure she wouldn't hear.

"How did she get into that?" Nick asked picking up the magazine. Looks like Twist isn't the only one who has been in there now.

"I don't know, I found this rag at some stand and the guy said take it, the issue wasn't widely produced it wasn't worth shit." I told them as they continued staring at the picture. Sure I've looked at it, and sure she's hot but I felt it degrading to look at her like that because I actually know Nikkie.

"That's why no one's said anything about it." Lars said peering at the picture again.

"She is hot though." Corey said closing the magazine and throwing it back under my bed. He ruined all their fun, but I'm glad he did it instead of me.

"Definitely agreed." I replied and zipped all my bags shut. Grabbing my school book bag I crammed all of mine and Reggie's shoes that I could find into the bag. I carried it downstairs when Lars left my room to talk to Reggie. Nick carried one of my suitcases, Corey carried another, I had one in my grasp and we chucked all of it in to the back. I finally really looked at Reggie when Twister gave her his necklace. She wasn't wearing the necklace I bought her. I grabbed at my own neck and my necklace was still around my neck. It actually depressed me to see it not on her neck. She really must have been mad, we were no longer Potato and Potato Chip, I guess. More or less I'm just hoping she forgot to put it on.

Everything was in the back of the car and I was hugging everyone good bye. This was the last time I'd see them for awhile and I think it might kill me. We engaged in a final good bye hug and all the girls' kissed my cheek. I'd miss hanging out with all these kids. I sort of wonder where Sam was; I think Reggie forgot about him because he isn't around here right now. Frank's car isn't there either, so I'm guessing Sam's gone too. I knew Reggie was in the car already texting everyone at school good bye.

I clamored in the car and looked into the rear view mirror to catch my father's eyes staring intently me. His eyes seemed almost apologetic towards me but he glared towards Reggie. Turning around I waved at everyone good bye along with Reggie. Good bye Ocean Shores, hello snow bound wonderland. Actually, I think I'm going to miss Ocean Shores more then anything, and I doubt my uncle will let me go snowboarding all the time.

The second we could no longer see everyone I received a bunch of texts saying 'Bye Otto we love you' or something to that extent. I texted everyone in my phone that wasn't there and I said good bye I'm off to Colorado for the year. Many responded with what. Those I cared enough about I texted what happened. Other's I just left it for the school grapevine to take care of.

----

**A/N:  
Off they go to Colorado.  
Anything you want to happen?  
REVIEW :D  
I'll keep writing.**


	37. Silence

**A/N:  
Basically just an info chapter, but enjoy :D**

----

(Ray's POV)  
I stared in the rearview mirror at Otto. A pang of sympathy shot through me, I shouldn't be forcing him through this, he hasn't caused me a whole lot of trouble. Shifting my gaze I watched Reggie cry, I felt no sympathy for her anymore. All the things I've heard her talk about at night, all the things I know she's done kills me. I never thought she'd be the one to go bad, I always thought it'd be Otto.

Reggie is so much like her mother, but so not like her in every aspect. She just went so bad somewhere, and it devastates me to know my daughter has morphed into some devious little devil. Maybe, I should just send her to Colorado, but I guess Otto would probably get out of line without Reggie. Truthfully I'm hoping this won't last all school year. It gives me plenty of free time to do whatever I want though, so it's not all bad.

Pulling into the airport parking lot I grabbed the kids a cart for their bags and helped them pile it all on. Waking into the airport it was three thirty-five. We wandered to gate twelve to pick up their tickets. Reggie carried her purse on and the rest of the baggage was put into the cargo. Watching my kids disappear actually made me feel relieved.

"Hey Andrew." I said when he picked up the phone.

"They're on their way I'm guessing." Andrew said wistfully. He hasn't seen the kids since the accident.

"The flight is leaving in twenty minutes or so." I told him as I went back to the car.

"You know I'll send daily e-mails and call about the kids all the time." Andrew said, I'm assuming he was trying to reassure me things would be okay, trust me I knew they would be.

"You best keep Otto from the slopes for awhile. He'll kill himself up there." I was driving back to the house nearly there actually.

"Yeah, I know he's gotten pretty good, I've seen the TwistCam videos." Andrew told me as I sat at a red light.

"I know, it's disturbing really, I think Twister might just be really good with cinematography." I told him thinking back to all the stuff he's done with his videos using Sammy's programs. Where was Sammy? That's weird I didn't even think about it until now, I hadn't seen him this morning.

"That boy has gotten some sick air though, I hope it doesn't all go to his head. The kids around here are stupendous he'd going to end up with his foot in his mouth." Andrew chuckled a little.

"Oh how I hope that isn't in the literal sense. Otto doesn't need anymore broken bones." I sighed but laughed too. I pictured Otto with his foot in his mouth and laughed again, my son really could get himself into some situations if he wanted.

"Don't worry this girl next door, is amazing she'll set him straight trust me on that one." The second I heard girl next door I swear I wanted to cry, Otto was going to be a real nuisance now. I gulped and I think Andrew understood.

"Oh, Ray don't worry. This girl wouldn't do anything with Otto, she's got dignity and from what I know she already has a boyfriend. The boy down the street though may be different." Andrew chuckled awkwardly as I pulled into the driveway. I knew exactly what he meant, he knew all about Reggie's escapades with Twister.

"I'm hoping she doesn't cause you too much trouble Andrew. Her mother would surely have strangled her by now." I opened the front door of the house; the kids' flight should be taking off right about now.

"Livia probably would've strangled all three of you by now." He chuckled lightly; it was the biggest lie ever. Livia wouldn't even hurt an ant if she could help it. Such a sweet natured woman, oh how I missed her. "Don't worry about them; I can control them no doubt. You don't mind if I give them a good spanking?" He laughed a little; I knew he'd do it if it honestly came down to it.

"Do what you have to. They hold no respect for anyone. Take away their electronics if you must that'll surely kill them." I told him thinking back to the time I took away Reggie's cell phone for a few hours because she stole five bucks from me. Man, she was crying until I gave it back, funny scene though. Otto wasn't nearly as bad though. I took away his phone for a day just because I felt like it; he just freaked for five minutes then went to Twister's. Simple solution compared to Reggie.

I think I'm going to miss their presence but not them entirely. "Thanks for the advice Ray, I've got to finish setting up the guest rooms. I'll call you when they get off the plane, alright." I did a 'mhm' and hung up.

Sitting in the living room without them bickering or the click of the keys actually made the silence calming. Clicking on the TV I watched an episode of House, nothing was more perfect then this moment. It was a harmonious moment, perfection encasing it all around.

----

**A/N:  
Mmmm next chapter...  
I'm thinking will be Otto and Reggie's perspectives on the plane and what not :D**


	38. Gone, Baby, Gone

**A/N:  
Aw, guy's I'm really sorry that I haven't updated at all.  
**

**I am working on it now though.  
And me and my sister are going to do a joint story so look out for that :D**

--

(Reggie's POV)  
They made me take off all my freaking jewelry to go through that stupid metal detector. Seriously, it was so stupid. Although it was then I realized I wasn't wearing the necklace Otto gave me. Walking through the metal detector it went off. Took off my belt too, my shoes were off, and they thought I had a weapon in my purse. It was a glue stick, I don't know how you mistake that for a weapon but whatever. The contents of my purse were sprawled out on the table as I walked through the metal detector again. The lady was getting really pissed off. She wanded me quickly, turns out it was my freaking barrette. Seriously, how stupid. Looking at all the contents of my purse on the table I scanned for Otto's necklace as I put all my jewelry back on.

"Hey Mister can you hand me that necklace?" I asked politely indicating the silver one.

"Potato Chip? What on earth. Is that like a bomb name or something?" He questioned eying the piece of jewelry.

"No, it's a nickname my brother gave me. He's Potato." I said as he handed it to me. Clipping it on, I followed with Twister's necklace.

"Tiger shark." He said as he put the contents of my purse back. I put my last piece of jewelry on and eyed him curiously. "That's the shark tooth on your necklace." He said pointing to the one Twister gave me.

"Oh, yeah. I get it now, it definitely is." I smiled graciously as I walked away. Otto was already on the plane, just sort of chilling there.

"Hey baby bro." I grinned and sat next to him. He stared at my necklace, and I knew he was relieved; he smiled at me.

"Hey." He retorted, almost shyly. "You know I don't think it will be that bad." He told me, I sensed no lie in his voice.

"Do you remember Uncle Andrew at all?" I asked him fastening my seat belt and grabbing a piece of gum out of my bag for Otto then one for myself.

"Naw, I kind of wish I did. Lars does though." He told me and smiled slightly. I don't think he likes Lars or talking about him yet.

"Speaking of Lars, he gave me his iPod, care to listen?" I asked pulling it from my back pocket.

"Lars actually gave you his iPod?" Otto asked almost astonished, I unwrapped the headphones and offered one to Otto, he took it graciously.

"You bet, I have no idea what's on it so don't bitch at me, okay?" I told him as I turned it on. Clicking through the menu I brought up the play lists and I clicked on the one that read Reggie.

"I won't, I swear." He said with a small smile on his face. The beat played, I knew this song all too well. I had performed it with Zero Matter. 'Isn't That Just Love'. I read the title.

"OTTO SING WITH ME!" I screeched. I was so excited, how on earth did he get the recording for this song.

"What, why?" He questioned, and I eyed him carefully. I think he may give in.

"As the night falls baby I'm still here.

And you know I always will be." I sang quietly.

"As will I babe." He hit the line perfectly. Sure he wasn't as good as Mark, but he was still singing.

"Day and night I can't live without you.

There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you

Just promise you won't leave me alone." My voice was raising as I hit the notes with perfection, this song still sounded better on paper.

"I wouldn't dare leave you behind." Otto and I both hit Anthony's line in unison.

"I'd never dream of it." Otto's voice was raising slightly, I knew he was enjoying it, such a good way to start off a horrible after noon.

"And there she goes, walking away more beautiful then myself.  
I see you staring; I know you want her more.  
Go and get her, you've always wanted her." I sang the song with passion and a hidden vengeance. I missed Mark, seriously he was awesome.

Otto closed his eyes tightly and sang his very best. "Behind her back I've been seeing that smoking hot girl. No one would ever guess."

"I know he's seeing her, it's so obvious the way they catch each other's gaze.  
And babe it's so funny I've been seeing that smoker behind your back." I sang sweetly and making damn sure not to miss a note.

"Babe promise to never leave me?" Otto put his hands interlocked into the air as if begging and pleading.

"Oh babe, I'd never leave." I turned to him with a curious smile on my face, for once we were getting along while singing a song I wrote.

"I'd never leave that smoker either." Whispering the words I turned back to Otto. "Babe don't leave me!"

"Oh, never in a million years," Otto turned away, basically this was turning into a dramatic scene like the day Zero Matter and I performed it. "Oh but you know I'd never leave that smoking girl, she's on fire."

"A secret relationship, it's all a lie." We sang softly together.

"A petty lie but an on going one." Otto sang by himself ever so sweetly.

"Such a sweet lie with no innocence to be held." I smiled and sang it higher and better then before holding onto 'lie'.

The guitar and bass slowed down to a slow tremor,

"Oh babe I'm leaving you it's over." We turned to each other and sang as if we had microphones in our hands.

"She's so much prettier, so much better." Otto turned away and sang to the window.

"He's so much more hardcore, such a better singer." I sang to the seat next to me, currently unoccupied.

"This is all a lie, all a LIE!" We sang in a screamo voice at the end.

"ITS OVER! ITS OVER!" We sang together in perfect harmony. The song ended and I paused the iPod. We both laughed quietly.

"Otto that was awesome, seriously bro we haven't done that since I was first writing this song." I hugged him.

"Yeah, I remember that frustrating week, it was so fun though." Otto hugged me back which is when we heard the applause from behind us. It was a teenaged boy, that I sure didn't know but the applause was even further back in the plane. Ray got us first class seats so we got up and checked.

"Hey you guys are really good." The voice was muffled by a magazine. "You are the girl who performed in Ocean Shores, right? Reggie Rocket, the one who wrote that phenomenal song." I turned to Otto quickly, he held the same look as me.

"MARK!" I screamed and hugged him tightly. I kissed his cheek lightly, and he glanced at me with a wide smile on his face. "Where is Anthony, Eddie and Drew?" I questioned looking around for them.

"They are waiting to get on. Anthony's got a lot of metal on." Mark chuckled and stood up.

"Why are you sitting back here?" I questioned looking at him, I knew he had the money for first class.

"Well, while you and Otto were singing I boarded the plane, I heard you guys so I hid back here." Mark smiled ever so casually at me. I missed that smile so much, he was the greatest guy ever. The boy from earlier came to where I was standing and eyed me carefully.

"You really are Reggie Rocket aren't you!?" His voice squealed with delight, "And you're seriously Mark Grinlisky!" He screeched, I thought he was going to attack us both.

"That's me." Mark and I said at the same time we both chuckled at that.

"You really wrote that song? I saw you perform in Ocean Shores, I was out there to see my uncle and saw Zero Matter was performing, by the way _huge_ fan." He said turning to Mark.

"Yeah, I did write that, with the help of my brother." I smiled towards Otto.

"And you're Otto Rocket the like greatest skater, snow boarder, blah, blah, blah, EVER!" The kid smiled brilliantly, this kid was a riot.

"That's definitely me. Let's go talk up by our seats." Otto said taking the kid up towards first class.

"My name's Colin by the way!" He said as he walked away.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely then turned back to Mark. "What on earth are you doing here?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Well, this plane had to land in Ocean Shores, we were in Kentucky before. I figured we'd come see you. We called Trish and Sheri they said you were on the first flight outta here because of your pops. And well ended up on this flight to Colorado. We're performing out there." Mark said putting his arm around me.

"That's cool. I'm going out there because I'm trouble. I'll definitely go see you perform though!" I smiled until a lady gave a grunt. We looked at her and frowned.

"Sorry ma'am." We said together and headed back up to the seats. Mark was sitting in the same row as Colin, which we found hilarious. Eddie, Drew and Anthony boarded. They all tapped knuckles with Otto and kissed my cheek, and Colin was enamored with the boys, and well me.

"I can't believe you guys are going out to Colorado." Otto said with a giant grin on his face, the guys were like a role model to him.

"I can't believe you guys got in so much trouble Raymundo sent you to Colorado." Eddie said with a slight chuckled as he rifled through a Cosmo Girl magazine he took from me to entertain himself.

"Girls really believe half this stuff? Freaking idiots." Drew murmured reading the magazine with Eddie.

"Oh, so Otto I was looking at this Playboy magazine." Anthony said, but was cut short by Reggie.

"Ew! Anthony James don't want to hear it." She said covering her ears.

"Whatever, Reg. Anyways Otto," He said and Otto snapped to his attention. "It was a May edition I think. There was this smoking hot girl in there, that I swear I've seen in Ocean Shores before." Anthony looked at the rest of the guys figuring they'd seen it too.

"Hum, do you remember her name?" Otto asked possibly contemplating the magazines he's 'read'.

"It started with an M or N, I'm pretty sure. Mickey? Nikkie? Maybe." He said and looked to the other guys. The nodded and high-fived each other.

"You mean Nikkie Gretaluski?" Otto asked and I snapped to attention.

"YEAH! That's her, she's really hot. Is she from Ocean Shores?" Anthony has this strange grin on his face and Otto was beat red as he looked at me.

"Dude that's my best friend! Get those thoughts out of your head! OUT!" I cried and hit Otto with my hand.

"How old is she? I'd get with her _any _day." Eddie chimed in with a precarious grin on his face.

"She's seventeen. STOP IT!" I cried out again. Stupid freaking boys.

"How the hell did she get in the magazine then?" Eddie chimed.

"I don't know, ew just stop. Freaking gross." I was repulsed that they were talking about my best friend like that. Gross. That's how the entire flight went. Just listening to them talk about girl's, so I talked to Colin most of the time. I got his number, found out he lived right by my uncle, knew my uncle too. It's pretty funny if you ask me. Finally, it was time to land. Then it hit me, I had no idea what Uncle Andrew even looked like. I kind of wondered if he knew what he looked like now, but he probably did.

The plane began to land, of course they told us to buckle our seat belts and sit tight until we landed. You know blah, blah, blah.

"Hey Otto how're we going to find Uncle Andrew?" I asked as the plane touched ground.

"He has to know what we look like." He shrugged though, so he probably wasn't really sure. The plane finally stopped. Waiting patiently for the stewardess to allow us to exit I grabbed my purse and actually couldn't wait to meet all these Colorado people.

"Hey Colin you know who our uncle is right?" I asked him politely.

"Yeah, sure do. Need me to point him out?" He questioned, Otto eyed us precariously.

"That would be amazing, no doubt." I retorted and followed my brother from the seats. The boy's and I walked through the terminal and saw hundreds of people we didn't' know standing there. Colin scanned the crowd.

"Blue shirt, khaki shorts, in front of the fake tree." He murmured like a secret agent.

"UNCLE ANDREW!" I yelled with Otto in my pursuit.

"Reggie, Otto!" He howled hugging us both tightly. "How are my favorite niece and nephew?"

"Well, pretty good actually. The flight was fun, my best friend was there and we met this guy Colin." I told him quickly.

"Ah, yes Colin Markens. I know him. Sweet kid." He said just as Colin was walking up behind us.

"Hey, Mr. Markenfeldt, could you give me a ride home? My parents don't seem to be here." He smiled politely. The boy's were walking up to us too.

"Yeah, no problem Colin, let's go get your bags guys." He headed off to the bag check.

"Don't you guy's have a limo to catch?" Otto asked following our uncle.

"Yeah, we're sort of looking for Marcus now, he's our driver." Anthony said as the boy's peered around the crowd.

"There he is!" Eddie yelled.

"We're going to call you and bring you to our show, guys." Mark said as he kissed my forehead and noogied Otto.

"Bye!" I screeched and hugged them all. "Are you going to bring us in a limo?" I asked nearly too excited.

"I think we can arrange that." Drew chimed in. "And some backstage passes. Well you guy's have fun. We'll be in contact." They disappeared and left me with Otto, my  
uncle, and Colin.

**--**

A/N:  
I have no idea where this is totally going.  
But anything you guy's suggest may help.  
:D


	39. What's life like now?

**A/N:  
Well, well he's a long chapter for ya.  
It was actually pretty fun to write.  
I hope you enjoy their uncle.  
:D**

--

**(Otto's POV)**

Colorado really isn't that bad, and it's not like it's freezing here. I know for a fact it'll be way different then California, but I think I will survive. I mean it's only September, so there's probably a good month or two before it gets that cold. The people here are just like in California I guess, well no they're a lot nicer in this small town.

We all got our luggage and headed to Uncle Andrew's car. The scenery was, whatever. It's something Reggie will love to take photographs of. It bored me though.

"Hey Uncle what jobs do you have lined up for us anyways?" I questioned wondering what on earth this man could put us up to in such short notice.

"Well, my Ranch can always use extra workers. Otto you get to be my merchandise man, and sell things in the shop. Lil Reg, you get to check people into the hotel, and set them up with rooms." Colin laughed lightly at that. Not really sure why, didn't really want to know why.

"That's pretty cool then. What do we get paid?" Reggie asked needing money for new clothes, and whatever else.

"Depends how you do. This weekend there's a convention coming to stay, so you work it, you get paid. You know, Reg I might have you working as a waitress on down days. I don't really know yet. Otto, maybe you too." Uncle said as he stopped in front of a house and Colin jumped out.

"Thanks Mr. M!" He yelled popping the hatch and grabbing his bags.

"No problem Colin. Tell your parents I said 'hey', and buddy if you need a job just ask!" He yelled as Colin walked up to his house.

"What about us driving?" I asked thinking how we no longer had a ride to school.

"I enrolled Reggie in a driving school, it's about a month long, she'll have her license by December. And Otto, you're taking it through the actual school so you'll have yours probably by summer if not earlier." He drove further down the road.

"How're we going to get to school?" Reggie asked, now thinking she'd have to ride the bus. She hadn't had to ride it since sixth grade.

"I think the girl next door will take you. She's a real sweetheart." He told us as he pulled into a drive. "Home sweet home." He muttered. It was a damned nice house, that looked very 'man-ish'. I then remembered he hadn't been married for sixteen or so years. I do know that he still talks to his ex-wife though. They got a divorce because of something stupid, but they knew it wasn't working.

"What are we having for dinner?" Reggie asked as we pulled our bags from the car.

"Well, Reg I thought that'd be your first chore. Making us dinner. I do have a chore chart devised for you both. Your father insisted you get some discipline. I want you to know I am not that much like your mother. Pretty much I'm the opposite." He muttered unlocking the front door.

I looked to Reggie with a horrified look. If he was opposite of mom then he'd be a jerk and was not going to be anything like dad.

"I'll show you to your rooms then." He said tossing his car keys into a bowl beside the door. How inventive. We wandered down a dark blue hall way off the foyer, "This one is yours, Otto." He pointed to a dark green room, it was pretty much barren besides a bed, a dresser, and a closet. "Toss your bags down, then we're going to Reggie's then a tour." He muttered. My bags dropped from my arms and I walked with them further down the hall to Reggie's room which was a light lavender color. "Here we are." He said. She dropped her bags like I did and followed us into the hall.

"Can we repaint the rooms?" Reggie asked catching his gaze for merely a moment.

"You get the paint, and whatever else you need, sure. Just don't get it where it doesn't belong." He told her not even glancing at her. "Well onward with our tour. This here is your bathroom Reg." He indicated to the one across from her room. "This is a closet for towels and such, you two share this one." Walking back towards my room, he pointed to another door. "This is another bedroom. This by the way is the guest wing. I think I forgot to mention that." He said walking down the hall again. "This is your bathroom Otto." He muttered and we walked down the hall. "This is another bathroom. And then here's a coat closet. That leads to the garage." We walked back into the foyer. "This is a sitting room, foyer, TV room, whatever room." He then pointed through an arch way. "That is the kitchen." We walked down a tan color hall way. "Dining room. Closet. Bathroom. Bedroom. Bedroom. Bathroom. Basement, you can check that out sometime. This is my room. Oh, and this is the computer room." I knew I'd get lost in here a few times, I sensed Reggie probably would too. We turned down another hall, that connected the two wings, that's the outside." We didn't really get a chance to look because we were heading back towards the foyer.

"Now Chore Charts. Follow me." He muttered as we entered the dining room which was accessible by two doors. One leading from the hall, and one from the kitchen. "Basically this works like a kids' would. You put a check mark once you've finished it." He said indicated to the two chore charts that clung to the wall. They were actually white boards, with markers on the bottom of them. Smart move, Uncle you get props. "This one is yours Reggie." He indicated the one in the blue. The chores were down the side, and days of the week across the top. "Dusting, vacuuming, dinner, window washing, cleaning your room, making your bed, straightening the living room and the basement are your chores. Vacuuming, dusting, and cleaning your room don't have to be done every day. But your room must be clean by six Friday night. Your bed must be made before school, dinner is at fifty thirty, the living room and basement must be straightened by eight every night. The windows must be washed by Sunday night, but I don't really care when you do it." I then noticed there was space at the bottom of both of our boards, I assumed for more chores.

"Now Otto, you have cleaning up dog crap." I looked around the house.

"You have a dog?" I questioned, looking for any signs of the dog.

"Yeah, four actually. There's Scruffers, Phantom, Fozzie, and Roni." He told me, I still saw no dogs. "They're out back." I just shrugged, I guessed they were smaller dogs, he didn't seem like a big dog kind of person to me. "Anyways, and you have clean the pool, cleaning your room, making your bed, doing the dishes, feeding the dogs, cutting the grass, and cleaning/waxing the floors. You already know the bed rule and the room rule. Dishes are done every night after dinner. The dog crap is picked up on Friday's, floors must be done by Sunday night, and I don't really care when you cut the grass but it has to be done once a week. The dogs are feed every day. You will feed them before school, and just before we eat."

"Right-o." I told him and was about to leave.

"Not so fast. I also have other chores not on here. When we go mudding you two are in charge of cleaning the four-wheelers afterward. The dogs get a bath once a month in the summer. In the winter, eh just once or twice for the winter and they'll be good. If I want my car washed, you'll wash it. And if I ask you to take out the trash, which is collected on Tuesday's you will do so. Also, you will both do the laundry. I don't care how you divide it, just get it done." We both nodded, Uncle Andrew seemed pretty strict, but I figure he'll be nicer.

"Reggie, I don't really care what you make for dinner, just make do with what we have. There's a farmer's market a little further up the street. If you need anything we'll go pick it up, tomorrow I guess." He told her. "Well, I'll go watch TV, Otto go do… Whatever I guess." I walked with Reggie into the kitchen, and sat on the counter.

"What're you going to make?" I asked her. I peered at the clock on the stove. It was actually, only eighty thirty.

"I guess I'll just make some spaghetti. Help me find the stuff." She told me. I started looking for a pot, while she looked for the ingredients. I was victorious after five minutes of searching through cabinets. I pulled it out and set it on top of the stove. I then opened the fridge to a glorious wonderland of soda, then felt an instant pang for Reggie. She was stuck drinking merely water until we went to the store. I then pulled out some meat for the meat balls. She was putting water in the pot and had a box of noodles sitting on the counter next to the stove. I was staring in the fridge trying to remember all the stuff she used to make her special meat balls, and sauce.  
"I doubt Uncle will have all the stuff we need for it." She muttered as she turned the stove on high to boil the water. She pulled open drawers and grabbed cheeses, and searched cabinets for spices, she then went back into the pantry and conjured a bottle of pasta sauce and tossed it into a pot. I laid out an onion for her, I knew she loved onions in her sauce. She then dropped in two tablespoons of milk, don't ask me why. Then tossed in at least six different spices, she had a mean talent for cooking, and being Italian, I suppose helped a bit. The oven was now set at 405, so she could cook her meat balls. I wasn't sure how she'd make do. She took out two noodle from the box and handed one to me and kept one for herself. It was one of our favorite snacks, just eating the noodles uncooked. She dropped in some butter then there went the noodles into the pot.

"How're you going to make your meat balls?" I questioned. I knew she had talent, but I didn't really know how much.

"I don't really know, but I'll make them special." She started chopping an onion and flipping pieces into her sauce. And she squeezed some lemon into it too. I knew how much she hated store bought sauce, hers was always special. She then went into prepping her meat balls as her sauce simmered and noodles boiled. "Otto find me a strainer while I do this, please." She said almost begging. She usually had my dad to help, now she just had me. I nodded and went to find one. This time it took me a good ten minutes. By then she had mixed spices, and cheese, and who knows what else into those meat balls. I swear I even smelled hot sauce, yeah trust me she's crazy, but her food is always amazing. She grabbed a box of store bought garlic bread, I swear she was going to cry from that too, but she made that her own. Adding spices and cheese, and who knows what else. That's Reggie. She lowered the heat on the spaghetti and simmered her sauce. Then tossed the meatballs and garlic bread into the oven, I watched her fulfill this art so gracefully. I knew she could be a professional chef if she wanted, but she wouldn't do it. She set the timer for twenty-five minutes and messed with her sauce adding this, and that. She then strained the spaghetti. And let her sauce and meatballs cook.

Rummaging through cabinets she set out three plates at the table, and set down a fork and a knife. A cup was the set at the top left of each plate, and a napkin on top.  
"Hey, Uncle did you already feed the dogs?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just start tomorrow." He muttered.

"Food will be done in about eight minutes!" Reggie yelled from the kitchen, she stirred her sauce again and looked through the fridge to see only soda. I knew she was disappointed in that. "What do you want to drink boys?" She howled still staring in the fridge.

"Mountain Dew." I muttered.

"Coke, is fine." Uncle Andrew yelled. Reggie put the cups up to the freezer and got ice. Then poured their sodas, and got water for herself. I knew she was thinking a good cup of wine would go with this, like Dad would let us do.

"Four minutes!" She yelled putting pasta onto the plates. Reggie, wasn't stupid either she put a set amount, and put the pasta back into the kitchen. If it wasn't in front of you, you weren't as tempted to eat more. She then dispensed the sauce, and ran back when the oven went off. She grabbed out her garlic bread and meatballs. Off went the stove. She placed a piece of garlic bread on each plate, and the tray with five more rested in the kitchen. She put two meat balls on each plate and she was almost done. She sprinkled a bit of oregano on top of each sauce and sat down, finally. I knew she was beat, the poor girl. "It's finished, uncle!"

I sat down across from her. "Thanks." I told her and eyed the food graciously, I couldn't wait to eat this perfect meal. I knew it'd be good. Uncle walked in and smelled the air.

"Smells good." He said and sat down. I picked up my fork and he slapped my hand. "Grace first, young man. Now hold hands and bow your head. Thank you god for this home, my family, this food, and the life you've give us. Amen." He said, Reg and I also said amen, and I knew this was already a bad sign for us.

I picked up my fork and twirled the spaghetti, it was perfect as I ate it. I loved how she could make an amazing meal.

"This is really good Reg. I can tell you have your mother's skill." He muttered as he swallowed some spaghetti. He bit into a meat ball and I saw the pure ecstasy in his eyes. Reggie was almost done with her plate already. Reggie got up and got another piece of garlic bread and sat back down.

"You best set your alarm clock. We have to be out of here by seven tomorrow." Uncle Andrew told us. I cocked my eyebrow, I was very confused.

"For what?" I questioned. Reggie bit down into her garlic bread, I think she knew.

"We have mass in the morning, it is Sunday." He told us. Wow, that will be so much fun.

"What do you wear to mass?" Reggie asked him.

"Something nice, of course. You do own something nice don't you?" He questioned the two of us.

"Well, I have a few dresses, and some skits, and things like that. But no 'Sunday's best'." She told him. He then looked at me.

"I have some nice pants and shirts." That was the best I could say, I didn't really know if any of it was appropriate for church. I'd never really been there.

"I'll have to go through your things then." He told us. He finished his plate. "Otto clean the dishes. I'm going to help your sister first." They left me at the table and that was that. I did the dishes and went to Reggie's room and leaned against her door way. They were picking out her outfit. It didn't seem to be good all too well.

"Don't you have anything that isn't provocative?"

"I don't know, this is what I wear. I have this dress. It's cute." She said holding it up.

"Whatever. That'll do for one day. But tomorrow we're getting you some actual Church clothing, I don't want to disgrace God is his house." He muttered. "Otto. Let's go." He said walking out of Reggie's room to my own.

I pulled out my nicest black pants, and a light blue button up shirt. "Well you see that was easy. Just put a nice white shirt on underneath." Uncle told me. I was good to go. Guy's got dressed so much easier for this stuff. "Alright, let's go meet the dog's then." He said going down the hall to the back door. I then noticed how large his yard was. It was probably an acre, and he had a large in ground pool, that was fenced off. I'm guessing because of the dogs.

"FOZZIE!" He yelled. A giant brown dog bounded towards us. The other's just stared at us in the distance. I was very wrong about these being small dogs. This one looked to be at least one hundred and twenty pounds.

"Jeez, how big are these dogs?" I asked eyeing them.

"Smallest is Phantom he's almost a hundred. Biggest is Scruffers, he's a hundred thirty. Fozz, sit!" The dog sat in the yard. "This is Otto. This is Reggie. Go." The dog sniffed us and licked my hand. He was cute, very cute.

"Phantom." He yelled, and did the same thing with Scruffers and Roni.

"What kind of dogs are these?" Reggie asked petting Roni on the head.

"Labradoodles." He muttered and let the dogs into the house.

"Can I have one in my room?" Reggie asked him, I knew she loved animals, and I knew how used to sleeping with a hundred stuffed animals she was.

"Yeah, sure if they'll follow you." He said. "I guess you could go get unpacked now." And that's what we did. He also, informed us if we wanted a TV or DVD player or whatever else in our room, we'd have to pay for half of it ourselves. He'd pay the other half, as long as we did our chores. He also told us we could start our chores on Monday, besides Reggie making dinner and us doing laundry. This seemed like it would be a very hard year, but I think we'll survive. I finished a lot earlier then Reggie, so I helped her unpack too, by the time we finished it was nearly midnight. I then realized our phones were still off. We turned them on and received about fifty messages, and a bunch of voicemails. I headed off to my room, and Reggie called Fozzie into her room to sleep. She was crashed on her bed, her light still on when I went to the bathroom around two. I covered her in a blanket and shut off her light. Poor girl.

**A/N:  
Well, there you have it. :D  
Don't worry, be happy.  
And uh, any information about church would be lovely to have.  
I haven't been there since second grade.  
I don't really know anything about it.  
I'm going to go with either a Christian church or Catholic.  
So information is much appreciated.  
And anything else you care to give.**


	40. Insanity

**A/N:  
Well, this is one of my longest chapters.  
:D  
Enjoy!**  
**Thanks moonlightwolf-214 for the church information.  
Trust me, very helpful! I hope you can read it from London.**

(Reggie's POV)

'I feel so untouched. And I want you so much. That I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much somehow. I can't forget you. I've gone crazy from the moment I met you.' Played from my phone, it was Untouched by The Veronicas, good song. I rubbed my eyes, I can't believe it's only six thirty. What sane person is up at this time. I smelled the air, and smelled a sweet aroma. Sticky buns? Seriously, was Uncle up this early. That is crazy. Rolling out of bed I walked across the hall to my bathroom and jumped in. I took a quick five minute shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I then wandered back into my room. Fozzie was still laying on my bed, I ruffled his fur and pulled on my dress. I thought it was pretty conservative.

It was a dark blue, with white flowers on it. The dress came to my knees, and it was a halter top. I guess, maybe that was the big deal? That it was a halter top. I pulled a black shrug over it and decided it looked pretty nice. Rummaging through my jewelry I pulled out a black ring and put it in my lip. Grabbing my eyeliner I traced my eyes lightly. I realized I really didn't have much more time. Shaking my hair out, I ran it under the hair dryer for ten minutes, and tossed it into a loose bun. Running to Otto's room I pulled open the shoe bag that rested inside his door and grabbed my best pair of black heels. A gentle smile crossed my face when I looked at them; Nikkie had bought them for me. Going back to my room I grabbed my shark tooth necklace and my 'potato chip' necklace and put them on. I didn't care if this was church or not, I was wearing my necklaces.

Sauntering into the kitchen, Uncle and Otto were sitting there with milk and sticky buns in front of them. There was another plate set up, and I sat there. We bowed our heads and prayed, and ate. Uncle noted it was almost seven; we can eat when we return if we were still hungry. He grabbed the keys to his car, and out we went. I left my phone in my room thinking it was rude to have it with you in church.

There was the church right in front of us, it was large and beautiful. A brick building with a bell in the highest tower and chamber type doors for the entrance. The parking lot was loaded; I wondered what time church actually started.

"Oh, that's Amanda. She lives next door." He muttered, she waved to him and started walking towards us.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." She greeted holding her hand out for Otto.

"I'm Otto." He nodded. She then held her arms out in a hug gesture towards me.

"I'm Reggie." I let a smile cross my face as I hugged her. "It's a delight to meet you."

"Well, Mr. M we best get ourselves some seats, church starts in an hour." Otto and I looked at each other. An hour? Are you kidding me, we had to sit there for an hour.

"Sounds good. Lead the way, missy." He told her, we followed her, and uncle followed us. The church windows were beautifully done in a mosaic patterns, and seats were filled already. I was actually informed they are called pews. Interesting, I know! We sat about fifteen pews back, and we got to meet some new people. I then looked at how Amanda was dressed; she was in a dress similar to mine, why did I need new clothing then?

"Hey Amanda, do you want to go shopping with me after church?" I smiled lightly, hoping she wouldn't say no.

"That sounds like a blast. You want to go back and change first?" She asked and I nodded, it was now nearing eight, finally.

Church was, well church. We prayed, received the host, kneeled, sang, it was pretty monotonous, but I imagine it'd kill someone with bad knees. This was not something I would do though, if I weren't being forced right now. I kind of wonder if Uncle knows we don't believe in God.

"Reg, I'll go get you once I finish changing, alright?" Amanda told me as we split up, I guess she was going to her car. I was going with Uncle.

"Sounds good." I nodded as I followed Uncle to his car.

"What's that about?" He asked eyeing my precariously.

"Amanda and I are going shopping." I told him, he simply nodded as we climbed into the car.

"Just be home to make us dinner." He muttered. Dang it, that really sucks. Seriously, why can he not make dinner for us?

We sat in silence on the car ride home and then I ran into the house to find something to wear, Otto came and sat on my bed.

"Help me pick something out." I murmured rummaging through my closet.

"Why don't you just wear a pair of jeans, and a cami or maybe a dress?" He said looking at my perfectly aligned closet.

"Good idea." I told him as I pulled out a pair of light wash jeans that had holes all over and were tattered at the bottom from being so long, and grabbed a pink strapless dress. Going through my dresser I pulled out a blue thong, and a pink bra with green lace on top. I changed in the bathroom quickly and found my eye shadow. I split my eyelid into two sections, I did hot pink on the inner side and a medium blue on the outside and reversed it for the bottom lid. Going through my lip rings I put in a pink hoop. I grabbed my large, black sun glasses and slipped them on. Now, all I needed were some cute earrings. Which my pink hoops did the trick, and a black stud filled the hole in my upper ear. Gracing on some pink lip gloss I grinned. Now my hair, what to do with it.

A knock came to the front door. "Amanda's here!" He yelled.

"Just send her to my room." I howled back, and she was already on her way. I put my hair into a messy bun, quickly and ran into Otto's room and snatched a pair of light blue flip flops from the bag. Dang, I needed some purses. Maybe, I'd tell dad to send me my collection. I'd e-mail him later, I guess.

"Hey Amanda!" I smiled. She looked so simple in a pair of grey volleyball sweats, green flip flops, and a light blue shirt. The simple-ness made her pretty though. Her bleach blonde hair graced mid-back, and soft features of her face glowed with enthusiasm. She was shorter though, not like four feet kind of short, but she was probably five foot four. I felt a little dressy now, just looking at her. I grabbed my one purse I had with me, my cell phone, and my wallet.

"Bye Uncle!" I yelled and we were out the door. "Cute car!" I squealed seeing a red trans am sitting in front of me.

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday." We got into the car and drove off.

"What's the school like?" I asked when we were about a block away.

"It's well… like a school. Nothing really exciting about it."

"Well, then tell me about yourself." I added.

"Alright, well I'm a junior, I'm in AP classes, my life revolved around writing. My parents know nothing about me. Not a whole lot. What about you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a junior. I am enrolled in AP or honors or whatever it is. I sing, and my dad sent me here for the year because I cause a lot of trouble." I shrugged, I guess that was really it.

"Oh, well then. What did you do for fun in Cali?"

"Skateboarded, surfed, played baseball, football, rugby, soccer, volleyball, hockey, lots of stuff. My life literally revolved around all that stuff, until school came. Then I'd crack down in school. If I had stayed, either my best friend or I would have been valedictorian of the class."

"Impressive." She noted with a light smile.

"Now what do you Colorado kids do for fun when there isn't powder on these mountains?"

"The mall or video games not really a whole lot." She shrugged as we pulled up to a giant building with Fairplay Mall written across the top. It was a decent mall, I doubt it was anything like Cali's though.

She turned off the car and popped the locks, I was heading towards the front of the car. "Wait, wait. Hang on." She muttered from her side of the car. I swear she was taking off her pants. Well, I'll be darned. She is. Well, there went her shirt too. A completely different outfit emerged, from underneath her old outfit and a new pair of shoes emerged too.

Now a pair of red flip flops were attached to her feet, a light blue jean mini skirt, and a really cute 'country' girl type top that was red, yellow and white, set in a plaid pattern. Now, she honestly looked adorable. The bottom was unbuttoned just before her belly button to reveal a cute cherry belly button ring, and two buttons were undone at the top.

"Yeah, parents don't enjoy these clothes." I smiled at her, I was so glad she wasn't like I thought she was.

"Very cute though. I'm proud." I knew I'd fit right in with this girl, now. "I do love that belly button ring, where can I get it done?" I asked, wondering if she'd allow me to follow in her foot steps.

"A shop up the road, twenty bucks and the guy will do it."

"Does it hurt?" I asked, not actually caring too much about the pain.

"Nah, not really." A light smile crossed her face, almost like a 'am I lying or not' kind of deal.

"Can we go get it done? Like now?" I asked, I felt bad asking but I really enjoyed it.

"Yeah, sure. Get back in." She muttered.

"How long have you had yours?" I asked as she started up the engine.

"Five months I think." She grinned.

"Sounds cool. So what are the girl's like out here?" I asked.

"Well, most are pretty dramatic, but I guess that could be like anywhere. Not a lot goes on in a small town so drama starts left and right. You and Otto will be the talk of the town for awhile, those fun rumors will start but you learn to deal." We pulled into a tattoo shop called 'Tats Unltd.', it was so original.

"Hey Marty." Amanda said as we walked into the shop.

"What you need this time girly?" A brute man with dark brown hair grimaced at us. He looked like a body builder, but less buff and a lot less disgusting.

"Reggie here wants a belly button ring." Amanda jabbed her thumb towards me.

"Oh, look at that lip piercing. Mind if I have a look?" He asked indicating to my piercing.

"Not at all." I said and he pulled my chin into his hand. He flipped my lip and checked it over.

"Looks like I can help ya if you have twenty bucks. By the way, looks good." He was talking about my piercing. "I haven't seen the preps pull it off before." I eyed him carefully but said nothing. I handed him twenty dollars and we headed back and he showed me all the jewelry. My eye was instantly drawn to a silver curve with two black balls on the end. "I figured." He lead me back to the room.

"Alright, Reggie, right?" He said sitting me on a super comfy chair. I nodded. "Where are you from?" He questioned.

"California." He eyed me.

"Why're you here?" He questioned.

"Got in trouble, dad sent me to stay with my uncle."

"Ah, being rebellious. I see."

"No, I'm not, I just thought it'd be cool. I don't really care what my uncle says about it." I shrugged.

"Alright you're done." I looked down, surprisingly it was done. "Come up front and I'll give you a saline solution." We followed him, that was the quickest piercing I ever got done. He handed me a bottle of solution and I smiled.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Come back for whatever." He muttered as we left the place.

"He's cool." I told her. She nodded and we headed back to the mall. We checked out JC Penney first, because everyone knows they have cute clothes.

"When is your homecoming?" I asked, I loved going to the games and dances.

"Next month, I think. I'm not going." She muttered.

"What, why!?" I screeched.

"I don't like dances, and I'll never get date."

"Put this on," I told her. I then grabbed a dress I found to put on, it was cute. It was light blue with different lengths of material at the bottom, which reached my knees. It reminded me of a cocktail dress.

"I don't like it!" She squeaked from the dressing room next to me.

"Out, out, out!" I howled when I fixed the top part of my halter. She emerged and she looked adorable. "How could a boy not want to take you to a dance in that?" The dress was silver, short, ruffly, and just plain darling on her.

"It's too shiny." She muttered. I gave her a look and she smiled. "Fine, let's just grab a bunch of dresses."

"I'm in on that." We ran through the store grabbing numerous dresses, making sure we had a match for each. There were ugly ones and cute ones and who even know what they were kind of ones. I turned my FM radio on, on my phone and a song came on called For The Best. It was really poppy, and just fun. I think it was in some musical it sounded pretty familiar.

"I love this song!" She squeaked from the dressing room and ran up and down the dressing room corridor during twists and turns. I watched her calves flex and instantly I knew she was a dancer. The way she moved so gracefully but with such a bright smile on her face made me crack up, she didn't look like any dance school-girl I have ever seen. Which truly did entertain me. Once the song ended, I noted her dress.

"Pink is a good color on you." I told her and she grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Do you know how to dance?" She asked leaning up against the wall.

"Not like that, but I can do some breaking."

"Oh you should come join some dance classes, they are so fun. There's a few openings actually." She told me, and I knew I'd love to do something like that.

"You're buying that dress by the way."

"If I do you have to get that cute blue one." I smiled, I loved that dress.

"It's a deal girly. Now let's get us some actual clothes." She nodded and we ransacked the store. I came out with the dress, fourteen shirts, six pairs of jeans, four pairs of sweats, six skirts, three purses, four zip-up hoodies, and two pull over hoodies. The clearance rack was mostly my friend, and brought my total to three hundred dollars, which was well worth it trust me. Amanda came out with about the same, and I knew she'd have to get ready in the car every morning, poor girl. My uncle wasn't going to decide what I could and couldn't wear. We then hit up various stores in the mall, got four different numbers, and some free eye shadow. Finally, my favorite store. Zumiez, the love of my life. We hit up the store and I felt a pang of sadness hit me, none of them knew me like at our Zumiez in Ocean Shores.

"Isn't that the girl from OS? Yeah, the skater. Otto's sister. Reggie." I heard murmurs running through the store and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked and Amanda looked at me, as if she thought I knew what was going on here.

"Reggie Rocket?" Someone said from behind a hat rack.

"Who's asking?" I questioned, still looking for a worker, when one finally walked from the back room.

"The name's Zane, I've seen you skate before, Ocean Shores workers really love you, ya know." He smiled at me. This was the boy from the back room, he was tall with tattoos all over his arms, and a snake bite. He seemed like an interesting character. The boy from behind the coat rack appeared, he was short with thick blonde hair covering the top of his head.

"Oh, uh cool?" I said and looked to Amanda, all she could do was shrug, I didn't blame her.

"You're on our wall." He said indicating to a group of pictures, Otto and I were up there along with two other Ocean Shores skaters I recognized and multiple people I didn't.

"How did I get there?" I asked looking around the store for something I might want.

"Ocean Shores sent us pictures of their best skaters and they get put up on our wall. Simple as that." I nodded, like I totally understood what he was talking about.

I walked away in search of something, anything. I saw two Volcom purses that I loved, a hat, and a wallet that I purely enjoyed. One bag was the Volcom Mad Rad Tote Bag that I wanted back in Cali but never got, it was black, white and red plaid. The other was another Mad Rad Tote Bag, but with red and blue plaid pattern. The hat was a Roxy Pendelton hat, that was grey, blue, green and white The wallet was brown, with blue and white making an argyle print, by Volcom.

"What's a girl got to do around here to get a discount?" I asked eyeing the two bags, that'd be fifty together, the hat would make it sixty and the wallet would make it seventy-three. Then I saw the cutest hoodie, making the price hop up to a hundred dollars. The hoodie was pink and white plaid, and had faux fur on the hood. I knew I could rock it well. Grabbing the small I pulled it on.

"That is so cute!" Amanda squealed and I peered in a mirror near me. I loved this hoodie. It had to be mine.

"Well, you could give me a BJ." The boy that had been behind the hat rack smiled cautiously. I went wide eyed to Amanda she seemed totally cool about it.

"What?" I squeaked holding the cuffs of the hoodie tight in each hand.

"Yeah, I'll give you a thirty percent discount, and no tax." I was still wide eyed and staring at him. I couldn't believe he was serious.

"Alright, not high enough? Buy one get one free on the bags and the discount." I looked at Amanda again, she just shrugged, was this seriously what they did to get discounts? I mean about forty-five for all this is a damn good deal, but what if he has some STD?

"Are you serious?" I howled. Zane came walking up and smacked the boy in the back of the head.

"He's just picking on ya, because he likes ya. Treat us to some of your tricks and you can get whatever he last offered." I eyed the precariously.

"Seriously?" I yelped. Zane nodded. "Get me a board and… where am I going to skate?"

"Back room." He said leading be back there.

"I don't have shoes though." I told them as he handed me a zero board.

"Hang on." He said going through a bunch of boxes and tossed me a pair of Adios, they were guy's Adios which is a good thing. Stepping into them. He ushered me behind a large pile of boxes, to a half-pipe. I eyed it and smiled. Heading to the top, I stood there and looked at them one last time. Amanda gave me a bright smile and I dropped in. They watched me carefully as I did a McTwist and applauded when I finished it.

"Anything you want to see boys?" I asked grinding the top of the pipe.

"Caballerial!" Zane howled, and I knew what that was and I've attempted it once. I knew Otto could do it, but I don't think I can nail it.

"Do I get the discount if I hit this?" I peered to Zane and he nodded. I did a nose grind on one half, then a tail grind on the other.

My nerves weren't getting to me yet as my board fell into the ramp and my wheels kept turning, up the other half of the ramp. Now they were getting to me. Bending my knees slightly, good lord, I wish I knew how to do this perfectly. I hit the move and landed still on the board, I did a 180 on the opposite end of the ramp then hit a 50-50 and came to a halting stop. They all applauded and I wrapped my arms around Zane in a hug, he deserved that. "You know I've never actually completed that move before." I told him as I stepped out of the shoes and slipping my flip-flops back on.

"I'm proud then." He told me and he rung up what I wanted. I tossed him forty-five bucks, and he handed me a receipt with Zane Plank and a phone number at the bottom.

"Thanks." I told him as Amanda and I walked from the store.

"Sweet score there, every girl in school wants that boy." She beamed at me.

"That's gunna be your date to homecoming, unless you have someone else in mind." I told her with a gleam in my eyes.

"No way, he wouldn't go with me. He totally wants you."

"He'll go with you. Stay here." I told her and handed her the bags. I re-entered the store.

"So Zane, wanna do a girl a favor?" I asked him leaning against the counter.

"What's in it for me?" He questioned and I smiled mischievously.

"Well, my friend over there needs a date to homecoming, and well I think you're well suited." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're getting your friend a date before yourself?" He asked and I nodded. "Sure why the hell not. You girl's come sit with me at lunch, we'll talk."

"Thanks Zane." I spit into my hand and held it out, he did the same. "It's a deal." I told him.

"It's a deal." We shook on it. Yeah, the spit shake, that was a true handshake, if you broke it you were screwed for life, basically. I left the store with a bright smile on my face.

"You didn't!" A squeak escaped her throat.

"You're welcome, girly. You have a date to homecoming. And we have somewhere to sit in lunch too." A smile encased my face and I peered at a clock, I only had an hour before dinner needed to be cooked by.

"Oh my god! You're amazing." She hugged me tightly and we both laughed.

"No problem. But I have to be home soon. I have to cook dinner, which you are more then welcome to join." I told her grabbing my bags from her.

"Alright, sounds good." She told me and we headed towards where she parked.

"You know, I can't honestly think of what to make for dinner. I don't think my uncle honestly has anything to eat in the house." I told her and she looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, we have plenty to cook, we can hit my house up first then bring it to your Uncle's." I nodded, it sounded good. We now reached her car and she stepped back into her sweats, t-shirt, and green sandals.

"Why did you bring different sandals?" I asked her.

"Eh, the green went better with this outfit." She giggled lightly, it was pretty entertaining.

"You know, if you take my brother and me to school in the AM, you can get ready and stuff at my uncles. You can leave the stuff your parents wouldn't 'approve' of here, I'll make a spot for it in my closet. And you can borrow whatever you want of mine, I don't really care." I told her as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"That sounds like a pretty damn good idea. Think I could leave some other stuff there too? I can hand it to you out my window, and we can toss it in your room, it's right across the way from mine." She seemed totally cool about all this now.

"Hah, no problem." I told her, and we both laughed. "You realize you're totally going to have to help me with the school thing. And the dance thing."

"Oh, yeah you wanted to do the dance academy." She pulled out a walkman slider, which I was totally envious of. I wanted one so bad. Going through her contacts she finally called one. "Yeah, hey Michelle. Are there still openings?" She asked. I didn't hear the woman's response though.

"Alright, we'll be in tonight." Now, I'm guessing I have a slot in their academy. Amanda and I searched her home, and I briefly met her parents, and two brothers. We grabbed mac 'n' cheese, but we were going to add spices. For some reason my uncle had every spice on earth, but no food. Heading to the house we searched for pots.

"Uncle. I'm home. Amanda's with me." I yelled from the kitchen. Otto rushed into the kitchen.

"He's crazy. I swear!" Otto whispered to me.

"Oh, Otto calm down." Amanda hit him in the head.

"Noice." I told her. We made a wonderful mac 'n' cheese dinner, and dealt with the hell from my uncle. You know, I don't understand that man at all. He's frickin insane, I do agree with Otto from what I've witnessed. After dinner ended, Amanda, Otto, and I were standing in the kitchen while he washed dishes.

"Why do you think he's crazy?" I asked Otto, drying off a plate he handed me.

"The man, good lord. Made me do everything on earth today. He made me pick lint balls up by hand. Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with that man. Is this how he was disciplined or something? Good god." He muttered and rambled. "I had to scrub the kitchen chairs with a tooth brush, everything had to be brushed. He made me sweep the outside patio, then wash it, wait for it to dry, and repeated it three times. Is that sane? I think not."

"You know he never does any of that." Amanda retorted drying off a bowl Otto handed her. Otto gaped at her. "Hey, Reg let's get to the studio." She told me. I nodded.

"Uncle, I'm going to the dance studio with Amanda." I yelled opening the door.

"Okay." He replied, that was that. Driving off we headed to a dance studio.

"What kind of classes can I take?" I asked her, I've always wanted to get into dance.

"There's hip-hop, lyrical, jazz, tap, ballet, point, contemporary, and ballroom." She smiled, she knew I'd be tempted to do a few.

"How much are they?" I asked.

"What are you looking to take?" She questioned.

"Hip-hop, contemporary, and ballroom."

"That'll cost… I don't know like two hundred for the year."

"I'll do it then. Uncle will pay halfsies." We both laughed as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey Michele!" Amanda yelled getting out of the car. The woman had bushy, fiery, red hair and was extraordinarily tan.

"Hey there girl. Is this our newcomer?" She asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm Reggie."

"Well what classes are you looking to take?" She asked as we entered the studio.

"Hip-hop and ballroom." I said shyly.

"Ah, a class with Amanda. But ballroom that seems a little random."

"I've always loved ballroom and always wanted to learn it."

"Well, you are our last person for those classes, lucky you." She smiled lightly.

"Can I have my uncle come pay tomorrow?" I asked, praying she wouldn't shoot me down.

"Yeah, that's no problem at all. Just fill this out and I'll be waiting for him. Who is your uncle?" She asked.

"Andrew Markenfeldt."  
"Good man." She replied, I handed her the sheet I had to fill out, it was pretty basic information.

"Alright, here's your schedule. Have a good day girls'." She told us and left. We headed back to the car. My week was now full from nine to eleven, every day to incorporate hip-hop and ballroom. Hip-hop was Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Ballroom was Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. I kind of wondered what my uncle would think of this. We headed back home.

"Is this a good studio?" I asked.

"One of the best. Just wait until summer, everything gets hectic here." I just shrugged, I didn't really care to know what she meant. "Oh, hey we have to get my clothes to your house."

"Oh, right." I called my brother.  
"What's up Reg?" He asked.

"Help us get Amanda's clothes to the house."  
"What do I need to do?" He asked as we headed to my room.

"You have to pop out my screen, and whatever clothes I hand you, just toss them onto my bed."

"Okay." He said. I heard him pop out the screen as we got to the house. Amanda entered her house and I went to the side of the house and waited for her light. She popped out her screen and handed me clothes as I ran them over to the house and back.

"We're good then." Amanda said as she tossed me the last of what she wanted at the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm coming over at seven. School starts at 8:10." Amanda yelled and Otto closed my window. Sauntering into the house I checked the time. It was now nearing eight. I'd e-mail my dad, it was only hitting seven there. I took off my jeans and pulled on a pair of Aero short-shorts and I changed into a tank top. Finally, I walked into the computer room and sat in the large black chair. Turning on the computer I waited for the screen to come up. Otto walked into the room and sat next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked when he sat on the floor.

"Yeah." He replied, which actually astounded me.

"Whatcha need Rocket Boy?" I clicked on the AIM icon on the screen.

"A life." He laughed lightly at that.

"Well, go grab my camera and cord." He followed my orders and returned shortly with it. I uploaded all the photos to my myspace. There were numerous comments and messages, but that could wait. I opened my yahoo e-mail and clicked compose. I wrote my father a letter asking if he could send my purses by mail. Numerous IMs came up from people I really didn't care about, except the gang. I watched Nikkie's, Brandi's, Lars', Twist's, and Sam's IM all came up. I said 'Hey' to them all, but checked the numerous things on myspace. Nothing was real important, just asking what happened and how much people missed me. My father e-mailed me back asking how I was, but said he would send my purses too, so I was happy.

My response was its nice here, I made a friend and I'm taking dance courses. I talked to the gang about everything and how my day has gone and about my crazy uncle. I let Otto check his myspace it was the same. "Hey Otto can you ask Uncle to come in here." He nodded and disappeared. Blonde boy from Zumiez messaged me. I just said 'Hey' to his message. I didn't even read it.

"Yeah, Reg?" He asked entering the room.

"Can you go to the dance studio and pay for my lessons? I'll give you my hundred for it." I told him with a smile encasing my face.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll pay the tuition just as long as you keep up on your work and chores." He told me.

"What time does the ranch job end at?" I questioned.

"Well, if you're just the clerk, then seven. We have one that works seven to eleven, then another after that. If you are waitressing, around eight."

"How am I going to make dinner if I'm at the ranch?" I asked him.

"We usually eat at the restaurant. Just, when you're not we have to have dinner at five-thirty." My life was now totally changed. My dad e-mailed me back. "I'm going to go call your father, update him." He said and walked away.

'Things are fine dad. I miss you though, and the shore shack.' I sent him back. I told the gang I had to leave.

"Night Otto." I told him and walked back to my room. I put away all the stuff Amanda has given to me and laid back onto my bed. It was almost ten and I was already tired. I called Fozzie into my room, and we fell asleep curled up on my bed.

**  
A/N:  
Well, isn't that swell.  
Anything you guys care to read?  
:D**


	41. Dancing into the night

**A/N:  
How does school go?  
What about dance?  
:D**

(Reggie's POV)

'You should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word, bout what you did with her would get back to me... and I should've been there, in the back of you mind. And I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for my forgiveness at my feet... you should've said no, baby and you might still have me.' Played on my phone and my dream continued, but I knew I should get up. Twister was on my mind, and I wanted him off, it was killing me. 'You can see that I've been crying and baby you know all the right things...to say but do you honestly expect me to believe.' Played and I finally woke up. I turned off the alarm to my phone it was six-thirty. I went and washed my hair, shaved my legs, and brushed my teeth. Running my straightener through my hair in front of the mirror I wondered what I'd wear. Maybe, just totally rock it, maybe go skater, maybe prep, maybe a bit of all of it. I didn't know and it was killing me. I went through my jeans and grabbed a pair of my light wash jeans that I hadn't cut up yet and tossed them on my bed. I was just covered in a towel.

I tossed a pink thong on top of them, and a pink bra too. Then I went through my closet, it was still nice out so I didn't need a hoodie. I grabbed out a light green under shirt with lace at the top, and a white polo. I walked into the bathroom and put my outfit on, it was very preppy but my skating shoes could help cancel it out, if I could find ones to go with it. Running my black eyeliner over my eyes, I then walked into my room again and switched my lip ring to a green one and cleaned my belly button piercing. I tossed pens, pencils, my new wallet, my phone, two books, my sensual amber spray, and Lars' iPod into my new black, red, and grey plaid purse. Now that was set I heard Amanda knock at the door so I grabbed my purse and I let her in. She went into my room and changed into her new outfit, while I made a batch of pancakes. I dished out three plates and waited for them to come out here. Actually, I still needed a pair of shoes, so I walked into my room when Amanda was in the bathroom and I looked through my shoes, the only ones that would match were flip flops, so I slipped those on.

I sat at the table eating my pancakes when the two of them finally came and ate too. I checked the time it was seven twenty-eight. They finished by seven thirty-six, and Otto fed the dogs and we left.

(Otto's POV)

This felt like just an any day kind of morning, expect I wasn't in my own room, I was in a room that belonged to my uncle. Getting out of bed I showered and shaved my face. I pulled on a pair of black boxers, dark wash jeans, and a brown element shirt. I grabbed a book bag and called it a day. I pulled on my socks and stepped into my black and red Adios. I entered the computer room and talked on AIM for awhile with the Twist, he would be the only one up. Well, it was only six in Cali.

Reggie had pancakes out so I ate them, and tossed my plate in the sink, I'd wash it when I got home. Finally, we were ready to leave. The car trip was filled with the girls talking while I say quietly in the back seat not caring about anything they said. Finally, we pulled up to the school which was not very large at all. It was just over half the size of our high school. I shrugged and got out of the car. The building was done up with bricks and read Fairplay High School, over what I guessed was the cafeteria. We entered the school, to the left was the office, to the right was indeed the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Fields we have two new students. Reggie and Otto Rocket." She smiled carefully at the obese woman behind the desk.

"Right, Markenfeldt's niece and nephew. Here." She handed each of us a schedule and a book list. "Here." She handed Amanda a pass to I guess help us around the school.

"Have a good day ma'am." Reggie said as we left the office. She always knew to make a good impression.

"I guess we can get your books first." Amanda said as she lead us like dogs on a leash through the cafeteria. Everyone looked, and they started talking already. That's pretty pathetic. "Oh yeah, can I see your schedule Reg?" She handed it over willingly. "Hey, we have everything together!" She squealed. Lucky them. She peered at mine and laughed. "You have the worst lunch." I looked; it was 4B, which I'm guessing was the second half of fourth period. We arrived at the book office and the woman handed Reggie five books, and handed me five also. Amanda then showed me to my first period class and walked with Reggie to theirs. My day was pretty uneventful, I made a few friends, nothing all too exciting.

(Reggie's POV)  
My first class was totally wicked, it was wood shop. Yeah, cool class actually. Amanda and I are the only girls. Then was trigonometry, which was well math whatever. Then, AP English, which is super easy because a book was started today, 1984, which I've read a few times through already, it's one my favorite books. Then was AP Physics, which is a super easy class. Then was PE, which the girl's here don't do anything. Reminds me I have to go buy a gym suit. Then was Spanish three, and now we're in lunch. We found Zane's table when he yelled "Reg. Amanda." We walked over with everyone's eyes on us and bright smiles on our faces.

"So, our deal is still in play right?" I asked when I sat down at the table.

"Yup. Amanda would you like to be my date to homecoming?" Zane asked politely.

"Yeah." She smiled and we all laughed.

"Now, we have to find me a boy." I said smiling. I then checked my phone, my uncle texted me. "Hey Amanda can you take me to Driver's Ed after school?" She nodded.

"Girl you are swamped aren't you?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I have dance 9-11 every day. I have to work, I have driver's ed, and now a new school." The table laughed, and I joined them

"Anyways on to finding me a boy." We looked throughout the lunch room. Zane showed me his friends, I just wanted to laugh none of them were attractive. We joked around the entire lunch about who I could go with, then we discussed the football game this Friday. I wanted to go so bad, and I had time it was just work… that was in my way. The bell rang to dismiss us to Advisory, which I guess was just a class basically like lunch just in a teacher's room. There, I met plenty of people which was pretty fun. Finally, we were dismissed to AP U.S. History. The cutest boy ever was in my class, but I could never talk to him.

"Amanda who is that." I pointed to the boy.

"That's Aiden. He's got a girl." I sighed, stupid boy. Finally, class dismissed, we found Otto, and Amanda took me to Driver's Ed. The class was utterly boring, my uncle picked me up, at four thirty and I had to work as a waitress until eight thirty. People around here are a hassle, but I learned to deal and keep a polite smile on my face. Finally, my uncle dropped me off at the dance academy, where I put on a pair of shorts Otto had brought for me and a pair of socks. I didn't really know what to wear.  
I walked in and Michele greeted me politely. "Looks like you're dressed for hip-hop, we're gong to get you into some heels. You can wear heels right?" I nodded, and she handed me a pair of nines, exactly what I wore. She had us stretch out until the last three people arrived, they weren't late it was eight fifty-seven when they arrived.  
"Line up please." She said and we all lined up a foot from the mirror. "I'm setting you with your partners today. Have fun." She muttered. That's when I noticed him, it was Aiden. He was in my ballroom class. Thick, shaggy brown hair hung in his face, and basketball shorts were on his legs, and a black Cauterize shirt clung to his torso, but he was wearing ballroom shoes.

She put us with our partner by using height. There were four of us left. The girl next to me was about a centimeter taller then me, and the boys were the same height.  
"Reggie I want you with Aiden. Maria you're with Michael."

"I'm Aiden and you're in my history class." He smiled.

"I'm Reggie, and you're standing in front of me." I smiled and we both laughed.

"We're learning the tango." Michele yelled then clapped her hands and a guy walked out from an office and joined her.

"Shouldn't we get to know our partner?" Someone asked from the corner.

"You are getting to know your partner, by dancing with them." Aiden and I remained in the front, I guess he was pretty confident in us or maybe himself. "Set." She said and I guess that meant to get into position, which I didn't even know. My right hand held his left, and his right arm was around my back, and my left arm rested on his elbow. Apparently the step is quick-quick-slow and I had to submit to him, which was hard. I was used to being a leader, but I fell into step easily with him. We learned to walk forwards and backwards and how to dip me. We learned leg wraps, and attempted some ganchos. Which, surprisingly he completely trusted me with.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Aiden asked when class was nearly over and we were all doing our stretches to come out of the work out. I nodded and texted my uncle that I had a ride but I was going out to eat. He said whatever.

"What's there to eat around here?" I asked him as I took off the heels and stepped into my flip flops, I put my socks in my bag along with my jeans.

"Well, it's eleven so we could go grab a burger at the soda shop."

"Sounds good." I said and he took me out to his car, which by the way was drop dead gorgeous. It was an '86 red corvette that I would've hugged if that would have been a normal thing to do. "Your car, is amazing." I told him eyeing it precariously, it was in amazing condition and I could see the paint gleam even in the dim light.

"Yeah, whatcha know about cars?" He asked unlocking my door and holding it open for me, he shut it behind me. He then opened his own and sat down.

"I grew up with pretty much all guys, and I took auto shop, I know quite a bit I suppose." My hands went over his dash, you know when you see a perfect car and all you want to do is touch it? Well, that's how I felt now.

"Do you just know about cars or can you fix them?" He asked starting up the engine, it purred to life and I wanted to squeal, but I didn't. Fastening our seatbelts he put the car into reverse.

"I can fix a few things, but I'm not like a super genius." I smiled, we were taking off on the road. I wanted to call Amanda and tell her I could easily defy the law of gravity, but then I'd have to explain.

"What is your favorite car?" He asked me, almost cautiously.

"1968 SS Camaro, hands down." I told him, I had been to every car show in Ocean Shores, and absolutely nothing was better then that car when it purred to life.

"Nice choice. You like older cars, hm?" He asked, I saw the soda shop sign in the distance.

"Pretty much the only thing I like. Newer cars are just so boring, they don't have that look about them anymore. There's no perfection about them. In older cars you see the design, the color, and the brilliance of something so astounding." Car discussions were something I could do, sadly.

"You make a good point. I have to agree with you. There's a certain eloquence about older cars that just attracts me to them." We both laughed at that. I listened to the song playing, I knew this song.

"What you said to me late last night I'll remember for the rest of my life. Every night when I close my eyes I see the ways that you've touched my life and I want you to know that I'll always be right here." My voice rang out. I loved Hawk Nelson, probably the greatest Christian band of all time. Hey, don't diss me, just because I don't believe in God doesn't mean that I can't love music.

"You listen to Hawk Nelson?" He asked pulling into the soda shop parking lot.

I nodded, "They are my favorite band. Don't take that as I even believe in God though, because honestly, I don't." He shrugged. We opened the doors, and I grabbed my purse. We pushed the locks down and entered the soda shop.

"That's cool. I don't believe in any of that either but they are a good band." Sitting in a booth, we waited for a waitress.

"Know what you want?" I asked him peering at the menu.

"Cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake." He replied.

"Sounds like what I want too." We both laughed.

"Alright so Aiden tell me about yourself?" I asked as we awaited the waitress.

"Well, I'm seventeen, assistant manager of Zumiez, I play guitar, I've lived here my whole life, and I love going to school." I chuckled at his response; for once I wasn't alone on loving school. I wondered, why he didn't tell me about his girlfriend, but it soon faded from my mind. "Now tell me about you."

"Hey there. What can I get for ya?" The waitress with blood red lipstick asked.

"Two cheeseburgers medium-well, two chocolate milkshakes, and two orders of fries." Aiden responded, and the waitress beamed at him like he was a hero.

"I'll get right on that for ya huns." She disappeared to put our order in.

"Now about you, Reggie." He smiled lightly.

"Well, my real name is Regina but no one ever calls me that, I lived in Ocean Shores my entire life, I love to read, I now live with my uncle and brother, and I miss my ten best friends more than anything right now." I told him, and he eyed me in a strange way.

"Hun, you realize your a long ways away from Ocean Shores, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know. I was sent here along with my brother for getting in so much trouble and my father no longer wanted to deal with me. So, here I am for the rest of the school year." I shrugged lightly.

"You're okay with that?" He asked me, I saw a pang of sympathy radiating off of him.

"Not really, but what could I do. Nothing." I shrugged again and did that classic half-smile type deal.

"Well, tell me about your friends; I'd love to hear about them." He seemed sincere about wanting to hear about the people she loved the most.

"I don't know who to start with. So, I guess we'll begin with Brandi; she's been there for me through thick and thin and she's the funniest girl you will ever meet. That laugh she has would brighten any day, those bright eyes could make anyone happy, she's pretty short but she's insanely strong and I don't think I could have made it through the past few years without her." I stopped and smiled. I missed her so much. "Here." I said pulling out my phone and looking for Brandi's picture, "That's her."

"Well, isn't she adorable. Who else is there?" He asked politely. For once I actually think someone was interested.

"Nikkie, which is practically Brandi's sister. Nikkie though, good lord that girl is so insanely hyper and outgoing. Last year we saw this super cute boy and we were talking to him, and typically I'm not all that shy but I walked away because Otto, my brother, called me and Nikkie got his number for us. Nikkie is wild and out there and I know she's been through a ton; I doubt anyone can deny that but she has pulled through quite well and helped me with all my problems even when she had the biggest burden resting upon her shoulders." I browsed through my pictures and pulled up the only one I could find of her alone.

"Wow, she's pretty." He said eying her. Everyone said that about her, I couldn't object though. She had those perfect delicate features and an amazing body. Damn girl, I was always envious of her. "Who else?"

"Catie, the newest to our group. She's super pale, insanely shy, and super demanding. I love that about her though, if she wanted something she'd get it and she'd make damn sure she got it. Probably the most convincing liar I've ever met; she got us out of trouble a few times." I rifled through the pictures and showed him.

"She is pretty pale." He chuckled, I did too.

"Then there's Trish and Sheri. Those two, I swear were sister, are crazy and hilarious. I played volleyball and surfed with them for years. They made everything great, like our giant capture the flag game four years ago. I miss those days with them. They've never left my side nor have they left each others." I laughed and showed him a picture of the two.

"You know some interesting girls, don't ya?" What a great observation.

"I do. Then there's the boys. They have to be the greatest people to walk this earth. There's Nick, who is actually Nikkie's best friend for life, but he is a little sweet heart and so damn shy. He's also one of the biggest pot heads in Ocean Shores, but I don't love him any less because of it. He's super adorable and I'd love to just hug him sometimes." Flipping through the pictures I brought him up.

"He looks cool." Aiden muttered, I don't think he was as excited hearing about the boys, but he didn't stop me.

"Then there's Lars who I feuded with forever. He has lived through an enormous amount of hell lately, and he's still here to support me so I'm glad. He hasn't strayed from my side in the time we've been friends, and he's helped me with so much even though he lied about what his hospital visits were for." I sighed and flipped through my pictures and pulled up Lars.

"He's a cutter, huh?" Aiden asked solely, I nodded. "I can see it in his stature and the way he's looking."

"Well, then there's his brother Twister who has been best friends with Otto and me for years upon years. He's sweet and gentle, funny and outrageous. That boy has caused us a hassle with his drug problem, but he's been pretty good." I smiled as I pulled up his picture.

"Who took this picture?" He asked me.

"Me, why?" I questioned looking at the picture, thinking there was something embarrassing.

"Do you know who was standing slightly to the right of you?" He asked me, and I thought back to that day. It was either Nikkie or Brandi, but I didn't know which.

"Either Nikkie or Brandi, why?" I questioned him, this was getting interesting.

"This look in his eyes, it's so intent, filled with lust or love. They're gleaming with something strong." He muttered staring at the picture. Wow, that was an interesting though. "Anyways who else is there?"

"Corey, he's Brandi's little brother. I played baseball with him all the time, I'm one helluva pitcher when it comes down to it. He actually taught me how to bat properly. But his eyes they're so intense; with this dark green that literally beams at you and makes you crack up: his eyes are way to intense for a boy like him. He's so sweet natured, and just a little class clown." I pulled up the picture of him.

"He looks just like Brandi, that's pretty cool." He smiled at me, "Are you a writer?"

"I write in my spare time, why?" I asked him thinking I only had Sam left to describe.

"I can tell, you speak so properly; then when you describe something it's like you're actually trying to convey whatever it is in a new light." He smiled at me.

"Well, thanks for that."

"Hey, you still have one more person to describe." He said, and held up nine fingers.

"Yes, of course he's our computer technician little Sammy Dullard. That boy changed so much in the last few years but there's no way we could've survived without that Kansas native. He morphed from chubby pre-teen to hunk-of-love teenager with a sweet ride." I laughed at the though of Sam, and how much I missed him. "He was always infatuated with someone new, but we let him be with that. I always helped him with girls to the best that I could but you can only work so much magic." I showed him a picture of Sam posed outside his truck.

"Nice ride." He smiled at me and I laughed. "Your friends sound beyond amazing. I hope to meet them sometime." He said as the waitress put our food down in front of us. It looked amazing.

I flipped through my pictures, "This is the gang; all of us together." I smiled at the picture, we all looked so happy.

"You guys look like a giant, happy family. It sucks that you guys are..." He stopped, "Who is that?" He asked pointing to Otto.

"Ah, that's my air-headed brother." I smiled, of course I loved him but he was insane.

"Oh, okay. I think I saw him at school today. He might be in my lunch. 4B?" He asked. I nodded as I took a bite of my cheeseburger.

"Tell me something interesting about you." I said as I dipped a fry in my shake, he didn't look at me weird when I did it either, usually everyone gives me that, 'ew how gross' look.

"I have a star tattoo on my wrist, in memory of my cousin." I smiled, that was sweet of him. "My cousin committed suicide, I miss him like crazy." He muttered. I placed my right hand over his left and squeezed lightly. He showed me his right wrist, and I'll be it there was a black and red nautical star with R.I.P Dallas underneath the star.

"My friend Nikkie went through something with her best friend like that, it's rough I know." I told him with a gentle smile on my face.

"Give me something interesting about you before I start thinking of my cousin again." He murmured quickly. I thought, there wasn't a whole lot.

"I want to get a tattoo of three stars on my right hand; oh and I got my belly button pierced yesterday."

"Your uncle know that?" He asked.

"Nope. Amanda took me to get it done." I smiled.

"Can I see it?" He asked arching his right eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure." I stood outside the booth and showed him my stomach. It was still a little red, but it looked good.

"Looks pretty good." He said placing a hand on my stomach to investigate it. I sat back down in my seat and finished my cheeseburger. "When ya planning on getting your tattoo?"

"I don't really know. I kind of want to get it now, but my uncle would probably make me wait for my eighteenth birthday." I shrugged, I really didn't want to wait.

"Well, you could always get it done with Marty, as long as you pay him under the table." He told me as I slurped my milkshake.

"Yeah, that's where I got my belly button done." I sucked down my milkshake and sat there while he finished his food.

"You're in good hands then. That man works wonders, he did my tattoo for me." I figured he had, but I wasn't totally safe to say. "I can take you to get it done if you want."

"Yeh gonna hold me hand while I get it done then?" I figured it would hurt a lot.

"No problem, just give me a day and time." He said putting his number into my phone, and then called his phone from mine.

"Thanks." I said getting out of the booth and grabbing my bag. I pulled out my wallet to pay for half the check.

"Nope, I got this girl." He told me walking up the counter where the waitress was standing and handed her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." He smiled and we walked out.

"Oh my gosh! Why is it so cold?" I asked, my knees knocking.

"Ah, you're used to Cali weather. Welcom to your first freezing night in Colorado." He said popping my car door open and tossing me a black hoodie with 'Aiden' written on the back and Fairplay Soccer plastered on the front. I pulled it over my head.

"You play for the soccer team?" I questioned sitting down on the seat.

"Soccer, is my life for the most part." He told me and smiled, "You play?"

"You bet!" I squealed, gosh I really wanted to tell Amanda about this boy.

"Hah, we'll have to play sometime. Now, where do ya live girly?" He asked putting the car in reverse.

"Do you know where Amanda Shafer lives or Colin Markens?" I asked.

"I know where Colin lives." He muttered pulling outo f the parking lot.

"My house is a straight shot from his. I'll point it out for you though." He nodded, and I turned the CD up.

"Do you like kids?" I questioned, just a little out there kind of remark, but I had been thinking about how I used to babysit all the time.

"They're cool. I guess. Why?" He asked.

"Just thinking about how I used to babysit." He nodded.

"You said you like to read, right?" He asked.

"One of my favorite things to do." I replied.

"Well, there's a book back there by James Patterson, it's part of a series. You can read that one if you want, and if you like it I'll loan you the others." He told me. I reached back and grabbed it. _1st To Die_. It's definitely something I would read.

"Thanks." I told him flipping through the pages to get a feel for the book in my hands. Don't ask why but it's something I had to do.

"Alright, which house is yours?" He asked. I checked the houses.

"It's twenty-seven fourteen." I told him. He stopped in front of it. "Thanks." I told him about to take off his hoodie.

"Don't worry about the hoodie. Just bring it to me at school sometime."

"Thanks. Good night, Aiden." I told him as I stepped out of the car.

"You too. See ya tomorrow." He told me and waited for me to get into the house and he pulled off into the night. The lights were all off, except Otto's so I stepped in to see if he was awake.

"Hey Rocket Boy." I said seeing he was awake.

"Hey, Reg." He replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss the gang." I hugged him.

"I miss them too." It was hell not seeing them all on a daily basis.

"You better get to sleep." He told me, I checked my phone, it was almost twelve thirty.

"Night Rocket Boy." I said leaving his room. Fozzie was already on my bed, I crawled under my covers and fell right asleep. It was a wild night.

**A/N:  
Hmm, why didn't Aiden tell Reggie?  
WHO KNOWS :D  
I DO! YAY!  
**

**Think about how the very first part of the chapter.  
Now connect it! :D**


	42. Let words superscede you

**A/N:  
Here it is.  
It's actually shorter, for once. :D  
But loaded with all kinds of stuff!  
ENJOY!**

(Reggie's POV)

'You feel like a candle in a hurricane; just like a picture with a broken frame alone and helpless like you've lost your fight but you'll be alright. 'Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're made of. You might bend, till you break 'cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up; decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong. Wipe your hands, shake it off, then you stand, then you stand. Life's like a novel with the end ripped out; the edge of a canyon with only one way down. Take what you're given before its gone start holding on, keep holding on.' Played as my alarm to wake up to. I was up now, wide awake. I checked the time 6:32 and got out of bed. Jumping into the shower I quickly washed my hair and body. Getting out I walked into my room and lathered my legs with shaving cream and shaved them quickly. Remembering Aiden's hoodie I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and ran into the laundry room to wash it for him. I tossed in whatever other laundry was down there too. Disappearing back upstairs it was 6:54. Blow drying a majority of my hair I then went through my clothes. Amanda walked into my room bummed in sweats and a tank top. She went through my closet with me. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans, a white Fox shirt, with the Fox symbol in red on the right side, and my black and red etnies. Amanda kept her tanktop, but changed into a cute black mini skirt. It was 7:14, I rushed downstairs and tossed everything into the dryer and put it on cotton cycle.

The hoodie was a little damp on the sleeves but it was fine. We ate cereal for breakfast and headed off to school.

"Isn't that Aiden's hoodie?" Amanda asked when I sat down in the car. His number, 13, was printed on the back and Aiden written above that. I guess she had seen it.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You know the drama you'll cause?" She asked me.

"I had dinner with him after dance. It's not really a big deal." I told her, Otto eyed me like I was already tapping that.

"And you have his hoodie!" She squeaked.

"Because I didn't frickin realize how cold it was at night around here! I tried to give it back, he said just give it to him at school."

"Girl, you just better watch yourself. Did he tell you about Cyn?" She asked.

"No, he didn't mention her." I muttered.

"Did he inform you of Sarah?" She asked.

"Who?" I askedm actually sort of confused.

"His daughter." She mumbled. I sat there in a semi-shock, semi-what the hell kind of state. "Yeah, he has a one year old daughter, and she lives with him and his parents."

"Who's the mom?" I asked.

"She's dead. It happened during child birth, he loved that girl. Vowed to take care of that little girl. Most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"How do you know all this?" I asked her.

"He used to be my best friend, I'm Sarah's godmother." She shrugged lightly. "I go to the parties and things, but I don't usually get to see her more often then that. He is amazing with her though."

"What's her full name?" I asked picturing Aiden with a precious little girl in his arms.

"Aimee Nicole Ryann Drune." I smiled, that was a cute name.

"She sounds beautiful." I peered at Otto through the rear-view mirror he scolded me with those eyes.

"Oh, she is. Maybe, Aiden will show her to you." She sighed as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Reg, you shouldn't get involved with him you know." Otto said as he climbed out of the car.

"Shut it Otto." I told him as he shut the door behind him. "How long have Cyn and Aiden been dating?"

"Three months I think, she doesn't know about his daughter yet. Cyn hates dealing with kids." She shrugged.

"Then why is he with her?" I asked as we entered the school. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Hey Reg!" I heard from my right side, I looked it was Aiden.

"Hey Aid." I muttered, he was with a bunch of guys, I wondered if they all knew about Aimee.

"These are some of the guys." He said. "Dave. Drew. Mark. Andy. Arn. Frank. George. Mike." He pointed them all out. I waved lightly.

"Can I talk to you?" I pleaded lightly, my eyes said it all though.

"Talk away." He muttered.

"In private." And there were the 'ohhhh's.

"Yeah, sure." I looked for Amanda. She was sitting in the cafeteria with Otto. "What's up?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about Cyn?" I asked calmly.

"I can't hang out with my dance partner?" He asked me.

"Why doesn't she know about Aimee?"

"How do you know about..." He seemed to come to a realization that Amanda was one of my good friends now. "Oh. Well, she doesn't like kids."

"Then why're you with her?"

"She reminds me of Lisa." He mumbled under his breath. The poor boy.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I want to break up with her, I need a girl who will love me for who I am, and not care that I have Aimee." He muttered.

"There's always a girl out there who would love to mother Aimee." I told him, I thought about offering to help with anything but it seemed like a bad idea.

"I'm going to be a horrible father." I heard the weakness in his voice. I hugged him tightly.

"It'll be okay, I promise. If you ever need help, I'm here." I said lightly.

"Do you think I'll make a bad father?" He asked letting go of our hug.

"No, I think you'll be amazing. Amanda tells me how well you handle Aimee." I smiled and placed my hand on his upper arm.

"I just want to find a girl to take me for everything, including my baby girl." He sighed.

"I'd like to meet her sometime." The first bell rang, we had ten minutes to get to class.

"I'll take you two out, just give me a day you're free." I laughed. Then felt bad.

"I'm hardly ever free. I have school, work, and dance. Well, you know what. Whenever your free, you tell me and I'll do my waitressing gig that day at the Hidden Ranch." I smiled at him.

"I've got work tonight and tomorrow, but I am free Friday... which is the day of the game. I bet you'd want to go to that."

"No, I'd be glad to miss it. Uncle probably won't let me take off anyways. Friday it is. If you come at seven-thirty-ish we can eat, you can drop Aimee off then we can go to ballroom."

"That sounds like a great plan." A smile eased onto his face. "I can take you home from ballroom you know, it's not a problem."

"Well, thank you Aiden. That's very sweet of you." I knocked his shoulder with my fist.

"Aid-y-boo!" A voice squealed as we walked down the hall. I'm guessing that was Cyn.

She was pretty, really pretty. Soft, rosy cheeks were bright on her face. Pretty blue eyes shone through the brown bangs that lightly graced her nose. I knew why he fell for her. A pair of black sweats rested on her hips and a tye-die shirt was on her torso. She could literally rock the bum look. A pink headband was in her hair, even though it was unnecessary, her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Who is this?" She asked nodding her head from side to side. Wow, I wanted to punch her; she was so damn peppy.

"I'm Reggie. I dance with Aiden." I was about to hold out my hand, but she hugged me instead and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I'm Cynthia. Everyone calls me Cyn though." She smiled with those big ol' beaver teeth. Sure she was pretty, and her teeth were somehow suiting to her, I could not stand how peppy she was.

"Nice to meet you I said. But I better head off to class." I waved and turned right.

"How could you talk to her? She's scroungy, like a wet dog." Cyn said, I heard her because I hadn't gone up the stairs yet.

"No, she's actually really cool. Don't tell me who I can and can't talk to." He mumbled.

"I'm your girlfriend, what do you need other girls for?" She was scolding him like a dog, no joke.

"Quite a few things actually. Cyn, I'm sick of this. You're the reason I had to stop talking to my best friend! I'm done, I miss them all. We're over, okay?" He stormed off, I saw him turn left. Then I saw Cyn run by with tears in her eyes. Wow, he missed Amanda. I rushed up to class, to make sure I wasn't late. I told Amanda the whole story. She wasn't as astounded as I was.

**A/N:  
Well, well. What is Aiden going to be like?  
Hm, what shall happen?**


	43. This hectic life fills my days

**A/N:  
I know, lots of Reggie chapters.  
But, who cares. :D They're good.  
So how do you feel about Aiden?**

(Reggie's POV)

"Reggie there's a package here from your dad!" Uncle yelled from the living room. Why did the UPS come so early in the fricking morning, honestly? I was already running late so I went and grabbed the package while in a pair of leopard print shorts and a blue tank top. I ran with it into my room and opened the letter first.

'Reg;  
Hey sweetie, the gang misses you just so you know. I hope you're not too mad, you haven't responded to my e-mails. Your uncle says you've been secluded lately, that doesn't sound like you. I'm sorry for making you do this, but I need you to understand. Nikkie says you haven't answered your phone for anyone lately. Reggie call me sometime. You know I'd love to talk anytime.  
Love,  
Raymundo.'

Otto let Amanda into the house while I pulled on my black sweat pants and a tie dye shirt. Stepping into a pair of pink flip-flops and lining my eyes. I looked like a mess. That was fine though. I dumped all my purses onto my bed and didn't see one I wanted so I just used my Volcom bag anyways. I needed a way to organize them, hooks? No. A pole. I'd go buy one. No, better yet I'd make one.

And that's how I spent my wood shop hour. I cut the stock for the post, ran the edges over the router and drilled holes for the pegs. I shaped a few pegs on the band saw and drum sander. I came back in lunch/advisory. I finished the rest of the pegs and glue them in. I was going to do the same on Monday and Tuesday is necessary. I did not want to wait for this.

Amanda took me to Driver's Ed after school I finished two tests. My Uncle brought me to work after that. In between orders and when I got a break I'd glance over chapters in the book. My class couldn't last a month. I didn't have that kind of time. Sure, I had my permit but I wouldn't be able to drive until this class was over. The only time I got to drive ws when Aiden let me drive the jeep his grandmother had bought him to bring Aimee around in. His grandparents were rich, his grandfather was an oil tycoon and his grandmother taught a knitting class. Aiden brought Aimee in at 7:42 and greeted me with a smile. I kissed his cheek.

"She's gorgeous." I told him as I showed him to a booth.

"Yeah, she is." He had a bright smile on his face.

"Can I hold her?" I questioned. He handed her to me. "Hi, Aimee. I'm Reggie." I told her.

"Re-e-e-geeeeeeee!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

"How many months is she?" I asked sitting in the booth bouncing her lightly on my knee.

"Eighteen." A year and a half. I smiled. "When's her birthday?"

"March 13th." He watched me carefully with her, I think he knew how good I was with kids.

"Hey that's my birthday!" I squeaked.

"Aw, really?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Yep! Looks like we can have our party together little missy." I said to her.

"You could indeed." The smile never left his face.

"Alright, what do you two want for dinner?" I asked handing her off to Aiden.

"Grilled cheese for me. Mac 'n' cheese for the little lady." He told me. Just as he did Maude came over, she was the senior waitress.

"Why aren't you working?" She growled.

"Uncle said I can have dinner with my friend." I told her, she made me so mad sometimes.

"This boy is trouble. You shouldn't be with him. Look he has a daughter." She pointed menacingly at the two.

"What if I think his daughter is spectacular. Maude just cut it out." I groaned and walked away. She was an abomination. I walked into the kitchen and I didn't see the chef, so I rushed the opportunity. I tossed a buttered piece of bread into a pan and cheese on top. I threw pumpkin spice, bacon, oregano, and a dash of thyme on top of the cheese. I placed the top piece of the bread on and sprinkled it with cinnamon, then I flipped it and added more cinnamon.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice come from behind me.

"I'm cooking." I mustered up the courage to face him.

"That's gross." He told me, but didn't stop me. I made one more for myself then went to the mac 'n' cheese. Once again he didn't stop me. I put the noodles into a bowl and added the cheese sauce, I mixed them together and added tiny bacon bits, then celery salt, and a pinch of cloves. I left the kitchen with a watiressing palette and brought it to the table where Aiden had set Aimee in a booster chair. Placing the grilled cheese in front of Aiden, in front of my seat, then the Mac 'n' cheese to Aimee I smiled.

"I'll be right back. What do you two want to drink?" I asked. He handed me Aimee's sippy.

"She wants milk, and I'd love a glass of fruit punch." I smiled and went back into the kitchen.

I poured milk for Aimee and peered at the chef, eating the very same sandwich I had just made for Aiden and me. "Knew it." I muttered. Walking out of the kitchen I grabbed two cups and got fruit punch for Aiden and sweet tea for myself. As I passed the silverware table I tossed three in my pocket and I sat down at the table and dished out two straws, one for Aiden and one for myself. I handed him his silveware and set Aimee's on the table, then I unrolled mine. Aiden and I cut our sandwiches into triangles. I waited for him to take a bite, I watched the delight fill his eyes.

"Give my best to the chef." He said as I fed Aimee her mac 'n' cheese. She giggled as she ate it.

"Or you could do it." I told him feeding Aimee another bite. He shot me a look of confusion. "Silly, I made it!"

"Wow, really? Where'd you learn to cook like this?" He finished half his sandwich when I took a second bite of mine.

"Back in Ocean Shores I had to cook for my brother and Twist all the time, otherwise they probably would've died. I just started experimenting and out came amazing food." I laughed. Aimee smiled. "Here, try it." I put some on my fork and made him open his mouth.

"Hey, that's good too. And you know you don't have to feed Aimee. I mean I could do it." He smiled and took the fork from me while I ate my sandwiches. His were gone, and I was glad he liked it. Eyeing the clock it was 8:18, I alerted him. He nodded and helped Aimee finish her food. We pulled up to his house, in the jeep. Care to drive?" He asked as we walked into his house. It was enormous and just perfect.

"Sure, why not." I said, we walked up the stairs and into Aimee's room to put her down for a nap. I kissed her forehead lightly and Aiden put her down. Walking down the stairs I saw a woman and a man, I'm guessing they were Aiden's parents.

"Hello, I'm Reggie." I held out my hand to the man.

"Nice to meet you Reggie." He greeted. Then I held my hand out to the woman.

"It's a delight to meet you. I'm Andrea and this is my husband Anthony." She smiled generously. "You look familiar dear, what's your last name?"

"Rocket." I told her, I don't think she could recognize me as anyone.

"You're Livia and Ray's daughter, aren't you?" Anthony asked, I can't believe it. They knew my mom.

"Yeah, I am." I told them.

"You look so much like your mother. God rest her soul." Andrea told me. I smiled lightly at them.

"Mom we've got to get to dance." Aiden told them, and he whisked me out the door. "You still want to drive?" He asked tossing me a set of keys, they weren't for the jeep though.

"Your car?!" I squeaked, he nodded. I opened my door then unlocked his when I sat down inside. "You're serious?" I asked putting the key into the ignition. He nodded again. I put the car into reverse and pulled out, I drove to the academy without a problem and I parked perfectly.

"Bravo!" He howled as I turned off the car. I smiled. I checked my phone for the time. It was seriously only 8:40. We walked across the street to the store, where I bought a black dance dress, and a pair of heels. Yes, my _own_ heels. We entered the studio at 8:56 and Michele was unbelievably proud of me. I quickly went and changed and came out looking stunning.

"Today is the last day we're doing a class on the tango!" She yelled. "Next week you are learning the waltz." No one asked questions. Class ended and I changed back into my street clothes and walked outside.

"You know I can take you home after ballroom, I don't mind and I can get you from work, it's really not a big deal." He told me and I smiled. I climbed into his car and he took me home.

"Can I just leave my dance dress and shoes in here?" I asked him.

"Yeah no problem." He replied easily.

"Have a good night!" I told him as I got outo f the car.

"You too." He told me.

I walked into the house and tossed my shoes in my room. I dusted and cleaned the windows. Then I serached for Otto. I finally found him in the basement playing videogames.

"Hey little bro." I said rubbing his hair.

"Hey Reg." He said, then nothing else. I walked back into my room and stared at my ceiling. I thought about tomorrow and how I had to go to a two hour class for driver's ed instead of the one hour one. I had struck an agreement with Mr.K. He told me if I studied the chapters, did the notes, and knew my material I could take the last three tests, then the final exam whenever I was ready. So I set tomorrow aside for a two hour class. I called Fozzie in my room and tried to think of something to do. I then rummaged through my Volcom bag and produced _1st To Die_. I opened the book and began reading, soon I was tearing through the pages. By three I was more then half way done, by five thirty I was done. By five forty-five I was out.

"Reggieeeee!" Otto squealed poking me and rocking me.

"What?" I asked.

"Uncle says you have fifteen minutes before you have to leave." I crawled out of bed and brushed my teeth and hair. I didn't really care about getting ready today. Walking back into my room I put on a pair of black shorts, and pulled on a bright pink pair of sweats. I then rummaged through my closet and grabbed a white t-shirt that said Ocean Shores on the left breast and Rocket 8 on the back. It was Otto's Field Hockey shirt. I don't really know why it was my in closet but I'm wearing it. I put on a pair of black flip flops and looked for my Andy Worhol Campell's Soup canvas bag, and I conjured it from my box. I tossed my wallet in and a pencil and wandered into the kitchen. I ate a waffle and my fifteen minutes were now spent.

"Want to drive?" He asked as I tossed my phone into my bag.

"Sure." I muttered and grabbed the keys from the bowl and got into the car.

"I'm glad you're applying yourself." He said as he got into the car, we strapped on our seat belts. I nodded and drove to the school. Getting out I walked into the school. Mr. K handed me a test and I sat down. I finished it in five minutes, I knew this material by heart. I turned it in, the class wasn't ehre yet, but they weren't late. He handed me another, this one I questioned myself a few times but I was done in a little over ten minutes. It was now 8:13. He handed me another test and I finished it in ten minutes. It was 8:24. He handed me the final exam, but first told me I had gotten a hundred on the other tests. The final exam was in my hands, I had until 10. I wouldn't need that much time. I cracked down on the test, I remembered everything with ease. I was done eight minutes before nine. I handed the test in.

"Alright, Reggie I've worked this out with another instructor. He will pick you up from the school, you'll drive and drop yourself off at work." I nodded. "You will do this Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. That covers five drives. The sixth one I will have you come here on Saturday at seven, we'll finish by eight. Then you can have whoever pick you up and take you to work."

"Works for me." I told him. "Thank you so much for this, you won't regret it I promise."

"You can go now." He said. I walked to the door and called my uncle. He didn't answer.

I decided I'd run the mile and a half to work. I got there in eight minutes, it was now 9:06. I was more then an hour early.

"You're late!" Maude cawed at me.

"I am not! I'm not even supposed to be here until ten thirty!" I yelled and stormed into the lobby. "Hey Uncle," I muttered.

"You ran?" He asked. I nodded. "Go get changed." I did so. I pulled on my black slacks and white top with my name tag.

As I passed the desk I turned to my Uncle, "What time is the convention?"

"Noon." He muttered.

"Thank you for this. For all of this." I told him. A smile crossed his face.

"It's no problem Reggie."

I headed into the restaurant and took orders until eleven forty.

"I'm heading out, Maude." I said and left her not waiting for her annoying response.

I checked in the few stragglers when Tony crawled up next to me, he was the head clerk, bell boy. Whatever. We had a system that we worked out. One person would take the names and what not the other would run the suitcases of the previous people to their rooms. I was first to do the run. By twelve thirty we were done.

"Girl you better run in and take some orders." He said seeing all the people sitting in the restaurant. I hurried in and helped Maude, the chef was behind so I helped, and tossed in ingredients into soups, sauces, and what not when his back was turned. The restauraunt got big points that day, and the chef thanked me. I just smiled.

Kids from the highschool came in and caused a raucus just because I was working, I could've lost my job if I hadn't calmed them down. I finalyl got them all satisfied. I looked for my uncle everywhere. "Tony, where is my uncle?" I asked.

"He said he had something to do at home," so I disappeared looking for my brother. I found him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Shut it." He retorted. I feel as if I've lost all touch with my brother. Aiden called my phone and asked if I needed a ride from work. He came and got me. I changed into my dress in his car, he hadn't looked, he was a good boy.

Dance was, well dance. We learned somes steps to the waltz but not a whole lot was accomplised. Finally, I changed back into my street clothes and threw my dress and shoes into the back of his car. I saw a car across the street from the house, I didn't recognize it, and didn't really think much of it. I crawled into the house. I kicked my shoes off into my room, then walked down the hall to see if Otto was in his room, he wasn't. I checked the computer room. I opened the door slowly just in case Otto was, yeah nevermind. I pushed it open completely and jumped into their arms. Tears poured down my face as I squealed with excitement.

It was them, truly them. In the flesh, could anything get better?

**A/N:  
OH OH OH OH OH!  
Who is it?  
You don't know.  
I win!**


	44. Your pretty eyes, tell such sweet lies

**A/N:  
Yay for drama!**

(Reggie's POV)

"How did you get here?!" I screamed seeing my two best friends standing in front of me. My feet slammed on the floor in pure joy.

"Brandi drove us. Well, we split it evenly-ish." Nikkie smiled.

"When did you get here?" Pure excitement laced my voice.

"Like six. We called your Uncle he came and helped us get settled for the week." I screamed and hugged them even tighter.

"The week?! You're missing school?" I yowled. That was so unlike them.

"Hell, it's worth it to see you." Brandi smiled graciously.

"Aw, guys you would come the week my schedule is jam packed." I muttered.

"Don't worry, you uncle gave us temporary jobs at the ranch. So the only time we won't see you is when you have school." Nikkie laughed.

"He tells us your almost done with Driver's Ed, already." Brandi looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I finished the tests today. I have to do five drives this week, then a final drive with him on Saturday. Ah, I forgot about dance too!"

"Dance?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, I take ballroom on Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Saturday's. And hip-hop on Tuesday's, Thursday's and Sunday's."

"Reggie in dance, that's interesting." Nikkie laughed.

"Where is my Uncle?" I asked.

"Basement, I think." Brandi said. I ran to the stairs and down them.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I screamed and hugged him. He just smiled. "Oh, I met Aiden Drune's parents today. They knew my mom." I said.

"Ah, yes they are lovely people. Andrea was your mother's best friend." He said getting up and going through some boxes. "Here." He handed me two large cardboard boxes.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Picture albums. I figure it'll keep you girls' entertained." I nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Come in the living room!" I yelled. Otto had come out from hiding and joined us in the living room. I pulled open the first box. It was pictures from my mother's childhood.

We laid out on the floor in front of the album. Otto sat at the head of it and stared down, he was a lot less entertained for some reason.

"Reg! You look so much like your mom." Brandi said eyeing the picture.

"Not the first time I heard that." I smiled staring at my mother as a young girl. We moved into her older childhood, then teen years. Finally, we got to wedding pictures. My dad and mom looked so happy. We rummaged through loads of pictures and opened the final album. It was my mother's funeral and picture's from my uncle's wedding and later pictures.

Tears filled our eyes as we saw the pictures, they were professionally done. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was the day she was buried. We went through pictures of my uncle's wedding, then of pictures of him and two boys. The final page the two boys standing on either side of my Uncle with brilliant smiles on their faces. I heard Nikkie gasp. A loud, harsh gasp.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"IT'S RAVIV!" She screamed. My uncle ran up the stairs. He eyed Nikkie carefully. Brandi and I looked at her, we didn't know what she was talking about. Her eyes were fogged with tears. "It's Rav. It's Rav. It's Rav." She kept repeating.

"You... you know my godson?" My uncle now stood behind her as she nodded her head.

"What happened to him? Why did he do that?" His eyes were going cloudy. I don't think I've ever seen my uncle cry.

"What?" Brandi seemed to mock me from earlier, but not in a joking sense.

Nikkie hugged the book close to her and ran into the bedroom that I guess she got set up in. Slowly Brandi and I approached the room to see her laying on the bed hugging the stuffed dog we knew as Scruffers. Scruffers, that was my uncle's dogs name. It was Raviv, he was the link. She was staring at that picture with those tears streaming down her pristine face. My god she looked beautiful even when she was crying.

"He was the greatest young man I'd ever met." A tear rolled down my uncle's cheek. "Sweet natured and loving. I always knew something was wrong though. He never would tell me."

I walked slowly into the room. "Babe, it's alright." I told her as I hugged her tight.

"He's gone. Dead. Buried. I miss him!" She screamed. This was truly devastating to her and I felt a strong pang now destroying me.

"He's better off where he is now." My uncle said sitting on a stool in the room.

"I know he is." She sobbed. "But I miss him so much every day. He was my best friend." The tears had slowed down. "Everything about him is still there to taunt me. His stupid brother goes to my school." She sobbed harder. "That day, seeing him wheeled away like that. Kissing his sweet, angelic, face for the last time." I connected the other boy's face to a kid I'd seen in the highschool before.

"Why did he do that?" My uncle asked.

"I don't know. He couldn't take his family, he hated them all. He'd been cutting for three years, and I tried so hard to stop him. Then he gave me Scruffers. I didn't connect it, until later. He gave away his most prized possession. I gave so much to that boy, and I'd never seen him smile so much when he was with me." Tears filled her eyes again and Brandi and I hugged her tight. She grabbed her wallet and poured out the pictures of her and him. He did look happy, beyond happy.

"Wow." Was all my Uncle said when he saw the homecoming picture. I remembered him now, I saw him at that dance. That boy, was beyond perfect. I felt so bad for Nikkie, that's horrible. Brandi, Otto, and I listened to Nikkie and my uncle talk about Rav for an hour before we all slowly crashed on her bed. My uncle woke us up for church.

"Church?" Nikkie asked. He nodded. I ushered them into my room and tossed each a dress, we all put them on. I didn't have enough high heels so we just put on flip-flops that matched our dresses. I heard a knock at the front door and opened it to see Amanda with Aiden in the crook of her arm and Aimee clinging to Aiden. I smiled.

"Come in." I told them. "Amanda. Aimee. Aiden. I would love to introduce you to my two best friends." Nikkie and Brandi came out.

"Nikkie. Brandi. This is Aiden, Amanda, and Aimee." I cooed at Aimee's name.

"Nice to meet you all." Aiden grinned.

"Oh my god! She's so cute!" Nikkie squealed. "Is she your sister?"

"No, she's my daughter." He retorted, Nikkie's face didn't change.

"She's precious." She cooed at her. Nikkie was just as good with kids as me. I talked with Amanda with Nikkie and Brandi talked with Aiden and Aimee.

"Alright, who is ready to leave?" My uncle asked. "Well, hello there Aiden. Nice to see you again." He held out a strong hand and Aiden shook it graciously. "Aimee's growing up, right well. Isn't she?"

"She sure is sir." Aiden grinned.

"I'll just meet you guys there. I'll bring Otto." My uncle disappeared.

"We can take my jeep. It'll be a little cramped, but not bad." He said opening the door for us all. He was parked at Amanda's. We all crossed the grass. Aiden put Aimee in her seat and Amanda pushed me into the passenger seat, she knew. Her, Nikkie and Brandi clamored into the back. Church was church once again. My uncle let me take the day off work. I sort of wanted to talk to Otto but I couldn't bring myself to it. We stopped off at Aiden's house after church. Aiden took me in to help him put Aimee down.

"Hey, Reg?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Will you be my homecoming date?" He asked.

"Hah, yeah!" I hugged him tightly.

"That was a bit enthusiastic." He said laughing, we left the house.

"Ah, shut up." I told him as we climbed back in the car.

"Where are we going?" Nikkie asked now moving the car seat to the trunk.

"Well, I could drop you off wherever, I figure you'd like to have a girl's day." He smiled genuinely at me.

"We could just chill at my Uncle's place." I said. They all shrugged. Aiden dropped us off and disappeared.

The girls all gathered in my room, we filled them in on Colorado gossip, and every juicy detail about Aiden. I heard the front door open, the foot steps I recognized as Otto's rushed past my room.

"Hang on. I'm going to go talk to my brother." I told them and disappeared to his room. "Hey."

"Hi." He didn't look at me.

"Otto what's wrong?" I asked, he seemed so distant. I think my uncle's got it backwards.

"Nothing." He wandered around his room casting casual glances at his phone on the dresser.

"Otto, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes." He was staring at the floor.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." I think someone stole my brother and gave me a robot.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I have no idea." He muttered.

"Is something wrong or not?" I looked at him, his gaze was on the floor.

"Something is wrong. That you can't know about." He groaned. I stepped towards the dresser in small increments, I swaped my phone for his. They looked similar enough to buy me time.

"Fine Otto." I said and walked out of his room. I shut myself in the bathroom, I checked his recent calls. They were all from the gang, and dad. I checked his texts. I scanned through them. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Twister's name.

"Reggie! Open the door." Otto yelled in a fit. I slammed the lock shut and leaned against the door. I opened the text. 'Dude I don't know what to do. I love her.' It read. He loved who? I went to the previous one. 'I screwed Brandi.' Tears slid down my cheek. I checked the outbox 'Brandi?' I checked the inbox. 'Yeah.' Tears poured down my cheeks. I left the phone on the counter and I popped the bathroom window open.

"Reggie! Open this door!" Otto yelled again.

"NO!" I screeched. Finally, I climbed out the window and sprinted down the streets, tears clouding my eyes. Where was I running you ask? I don't really know. I stopped in front of the white house I knew. I walked up to the front door and knocked cautiously.

"Well, hello there Reggie." Andrea said opening the door. "Is something the matter, sweetie?" I nodded slowly. "Do you want some tea?" She questioned, I nodded again. "Follow me then, dear." I followed her into the kitchen, she sat me down at the table. I watched her brew a fresh pot of tea on the stove, in one of those kettle things.

"Thank you." I said graciously as she handed me a sandwich.

"No problem, dear. What's wrong?" She asked handing me a tissue.

"My two best friend's drove up here to see me, but didn't seem to want to inform me of the endervaours one had gone on with another one of my best friends." Wow, I was telling this to my friend's mother, who I hardly knew.

"Sexual endeavours I'm guessing." I nodded. "Why is it such a big deal?" She questioned with sympathy in her voice.

"Twist has been my best friend for thirteen years and I've just known him so long that it hurts to know he's sleeping around with one of my newer friends." She looked at me long and hard.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he's like a brother to me. He was like family around the house." She smiled lightly.

"You know, since you aren't there he probably doesn't have anyone to help him make the right decision." I shrugged. "I also heard you've been ignoring calls from your Ocean Shores friends." I gave her a quizzical look. "I know your uncle, sweetie. Word gets 'round in a small town."

"I have ignored them, well sort of; no not really. I've been too busy to talk. I've had homework, driver's ed, dance, work, and everything else to try and balance out. I just didn't have time." She looked at me again.

"You should always make time for the ones you love." Her face was straight, I knew she was serious now. "Because the ones you love might not be there tomorrow. You need those people in your life. Trust me." She said. The kettle went off. She poured us both a cup of tea and put two sugar cubes in each cup. I swirled mine lightly, still comprehending what she meant. "I didn't make enough time for your mother. I was newly wed, and had a son. I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most." She sighed.

"My mother died of some diesease. You couldn't have stopped it." She looked at me again with a tear in her eye.

"Her lungs collapsed. Holes filled the two of them. If I had made time for your mother I could've helped."

"How?" I looked at her.

"I'm a match to your mother. I didn't find out until her other organs began to fail, by then it was too late." Tears rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay Andrea. She fought as long and hard as she could." I told her, it's nearly depressing when a child and adult are in reverse roles.

"Reggie? Mom?" Aiden looked in at us in awe. "What's wrong?" He howled running toward us.

"It's nothing. Don't worry Aid." Andrea said as she blotted her cheeks. He didn't move at all. "Reggie, if you ever need somewhere to stay, for any reason. This home is always open to you."

"Thank you." I said, watching her walk away. I peered at the digital clock on the stove, it was 7:43. I had dance in less than twenty minutes.

"What was that about?" He asked, staring at me.

"It was just about, my friends. Aiden could you take me to hip hop?" I asked, he nodded slowly. Grabbing his corvette keys we walked out to the car. He shook the keys offering them for me to drive, I shook my head.

He started up the car and looked at me. I didn't want to look back but I did. "Are you okay?" He asked. I simply shook my head no. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head no, again. Driving off down the street he pulled into the academy. "I know you're little miss thang and don't like to cry, but sweetie I'm not going to judge you if you cry." I looked at the clock. It was 7:50. I got out of the car. He rushed out and hugged me tightly, I relaxed and fell into his warm embrace. "You can always talk to me." I cried hard and heavy into his shirt.

"Come get me afterward. We'll talk." He nodded slowly. I walked into the building, I was on time. I pulled on a pair of socks a girl loaned me and I was ready. Michele eyed me carefully, and gave me a small smile. Amanda came in looking distressed. She didn't try to talk to me. I didn't try to talk to her. She did hand me my phone though, and I took it.

After class, Aiden picked me up and took me back to the diner. We ordered the same thing we had the first night.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, yet?" He asked staring at the dessert menu.

"My best friend screwed my other best friend and they knew it'd hurt me but did it anyways." I muttered as I poked a sugar packet.

"Did you let anyone explain?" He asked. I shook my head no, it didn't matter. "What if it's just a big misunderstanding?"

"It's not. He loves her. Twister loves my best friend."

"What's the big deal?" He asked, it seemed so insensitive but I know he meant his best.

"Twister's like my brother. Brandi is an amazing friend. And... I don't know." I muttered. I had no real reason to be this upset.

"Is that why you came to my house crying? And you talked to my mom about it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I talked to your mom about it. I also found out I should dispies your mother, but I've accepted that shit happens and you survive."

"My mother? Why?" He asked.

"My mom was dying, and people were trying to get ahold of your mom. She was a match to my mom, she could've saved her. I suppose it's okay though, my mom's not suffering anyways." I told him. He looked at me through those piercing eyes. What I had just said, was one of the strongest things anyone could say.

"And you are totally okay with all this?" The food was put onto the table, and I nodded lightly.

"I've learned to accept the past, live with change, and endure anything hell can throw at you." I shrugged. "I see it as once you hit rock bottom, you could either shimmy back up that wall, or let yourself sink further into the crevices."

"You're odd." He said. "But in the greatest way possible."

"Well, thank you. I guess." I told him. "Care to go with me to get that tattoo?" I asked. He paid for the food again, this time I didn't have anything with me. He drove me to Marty's shop, and there was Marty just chilling outside his store.

"Isn't it a little late for you two?" He asked.

"Nah, not really. Care to do a tattoo?" I asked him. He shrugged and opened the door.

"Marty, can I just hand you fifty bucks, and she'll get you the rest tomorrow?" Aiden ask. Wow, he was willing to fork over cash for me.

"Yeah, I know you two are good for it." He laughed lightly. "How's the belly button ring?" He asked.

"It's healing nicely." I showed him, he gave me a thumbs up.

"So girl-y what are we doing?"

"Let me draw it." I told him and grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the front desk. It was three stars. One just the outline, and two smaller ones above it colored it.

"Well, that's pretty simple. Where are we doing this?"

"The web of my thumb and pointer." I handed him my hand. He swabbed the area and sat me down in a chair. Aiden sat on the other side of me squeezing my hand. The pain stung when he put the needle thing to my skin, but I soon forgot the pain as I stared into Aiden's eyes or falling into my own dream-like world.

"Done." He finally said, an hour later. "Here." He said tossing me a bottle of gel-stuff to put on it. Cool.

"Thanks. It looks great." I told him. Aiden dropped me off at home and I walked into the front door, into my room and fell asleep. I guess everyone else went to bed.  
**  
**

**  
A/N:  
Reggie Rocket what are you doing?  
Who knows ya crazy lady.  
I wrote this at 6 AM with no sleep since 10 the day before.  
So don't give me too much hassle.  
:D**


	45. Let's call it an accident and move on

**Yeah, this chapter is really long.**

**:D**

**SORRY **

-----

(Reggie's POV)

"Take all of your wasted honor. Every little past frustration. Take all of your so-called problems, better put 'em in quotations. Say what you need to say. Say what you need to say. Say what you need to say. Say what you need to say. Say what you need to say. Say what you need to say. Say what you need to say. Say what you need to say."

A blaring of my phone awoke me, I was confused as to where I was at first, then it all hit me again. I rubbed the gel on my hand and checked my belly button piercing. Thoughts rampaged my head about what I had done last night and things I have discovered. My life always seemed to be a wreck, and I still don't understand why. Son of a gun it was Monday. I had school, Otto should be getting ready for school by now. My head was slowly spinning, reeling, catching a new sight. It was not a day to get ready for me, not at all. I stepped into a pair of boy shorts and a pair of black sweats with Rugby scrawled down the left pant leg, and Rocket 8 written down the right. Yes, another article of Otto's clothing. Pulling on a blue tank top coated in multi-colored stars, and pulling a The Doors shirt over my head. I tossed eyeliner on and stepped into a pair of black sandals, I was happy enough.

"Morning Reggie." Uncle Andrew said to me as I wandered through the halls, not even remember where I was going, I nodded lightly to him. I walked into the kitchen to see breakfast wasn't started yet so I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a quick bun. Amanda had walked into the house and into my room to change. The last two people I wanted to see were Nikkie and Brandi, I know I should listen to their story, but it was the last thing I wanted to do. Walking into the computer room I sat down to type my dad a quick e-mail.

'Hey Daddy,  
How's everyone back in Ocean Shores? Nikkie and Brandi are here, and thanks for sending my purses. I miss you and the warmth of Cali. It's not that bad here though, I've made a few new friends so I guess that's a good thing. I'm almost done with driver's ed, Saturday is my last drive. Means I can get my license soon, but no car to drive. Aiden lets my drive his jeep and he let me drive his Corvette the other day, that is one SWEET ride.' At that point I heard the door creak open to see those brilliant blue eyes staring at me, it was indeed Brandi. 'Well, I have to finsh getting ready for school, much love, Reggie'

"Reggie, please listen." She started.

"Sorry I have to go to school." I said leaving the room grabbing a pancake from the table, grabbing my bag, and sitting in Amanda's car. I locked the doors until Otto and Amanda got there.

In the wood shop I didn't speak to Amanda and I worked on my pole, that was all I did. I finished gluing in the pegs and was coming back in lunch and advisory to put a coat of finish on it.

"Reg, you okay?" One of the boys in the class asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." I muttered.

"Oh, well I called your name like five times, I thought you had gone deaf." I eyed him carefully.

"I'm sorry, truly. Did you need something." I racked my brain for his name, I don't know why I couldn't conjure it.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you could hold my boards while I nail them together."

"Oh, yeah no problem Andy." Andy, there it was, why couldn't I remember that? I held his boards together while he nailed the pieces together I was waiting for a dirty joke from someone, but it didn't come which almost made me relieved.

"Thanks. And you know, I have a study hall next period I could toss a coat of varnish on that for you, it'll be dried by fifth period. All you would have to do is re-sand it and toss another coat on, you could probably take it home today if you wanted." He smiled lightly.

"Well, thanks that's sweet of you. If you have nothing to do go for it." He smiled as I sanded down the sharper edges of the post. The bell dismissed us to our next class. Trig, I did the work and got it over with, it wasn't a good day. I missed talking to my best friends and it was hard ignoring Amanda. Onward I went to English, we discussed what we thought the book would be about, I couldn't say anything because I'd read it already, numerous times. I easily blew through physics, that class is such a joke. PE, wow the boys played rugby today, like I could honestly resist playing, that's so funny. The girls all stared at me like I was crazy, I'm a natural born Cali girl who loves sports, like I'm going to deny myself the right to play sports. Spanish three, that's also a joke, come on I was in Cali I know a lot of Spanish already. And now I was supposed to be attending lunch but here I was going back to the wood shop, my safe haven.

The smell of the burnt wood brought a smile back to my face, "Reggie, nice to see you again." Mr. Bell called to me.

"Nice to see you too, do you know where Andy put my post?" I asked eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah, he sprayed it in the back room, should definitely be dry by now." He smiled watching the kids enter the class room, that's when I saw Aiden, oh boy. I didn't know he was in this class. Running to the back room I brought 210 grit paper with me to run it over my post without being seen, I sanded it carefully, and took it to the sprayer to lay on another coat of the sweet varnish. Evenly with the nozzle I hosed it down with the spray and smiled at the beauty of it. Then I thought about it, how on earth am I getting this thing home if I have driving after school, work after that, and dance after that. Walking from the back room I smiled as Aiden caught my eyes.

"Hey you!" He yelled running at me and hugging me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, just screwing around you know." He smiled lightly at me.

"Yeah. I know the feeling. Did you drive your jeep to the school today?" I asked praying by some miracle he had.

"Actually, yeah it's out back, I had to go to the yard with Bell this morning to get some wood. Why?"

"Because right now you are my hero!" I squealed and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Think you could bring the post to my house? I have driver's ed after school, then work and dance. I mean you can just like leave it on the porch if my Uncle isn't home."

"Heyyy, breathe. Yeah I can take it home. When will it be dry?" He asked.

"Should be after 8th, thank you so much!" I yelped hugging him again.

"It's no problem, so I'm guessing your okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I eyed him carefully.

"Amanda said you wouldn't speak to anybody."

"Oh, that." I stared at the floor.

"Did you talk to Brandi yet?" He asked lightly, I can tell he knew how hurt I was.

"No..." I muttered.

"You really should you know you mean the world to them. I get your Twister situation now, I was informed of it all... A hook up doesn't mean love..."

"It was more then that..."

"I was told about Lars too..."

"Oh, I see."

"Sounds like a lot of drama, but you know you can move on. Just because Twister loves Brandi doesn't mean anything. Things will always get better." He told me quietly.

"But it's supposed to be me..."

"It's not always meant to be, he's your brother's best friend... just forget him as a lover, he's your best friend too."

"Thanks... I guess." I muttered. The bell would ring in a mere three minutes to dismiss us to our final class. Which is a class I had with both Aiden and Amanda, was that really my luck?

"You know you mean the world to him, just as a best friend though. He's a good kid and it's high school things could always change."

"It's going to kill the group." I muttered grabbing my bag off the table.

"It won't, no matter how bad the break up. Trust me you guys are too close for that."

"If you're wrong I will punch you, I promise." I muttered as the bell rang, but I don't thing he heard me say it.

"Let's get to history," A bright smile crossed his face. We walked together, silent but smiling all the way to history. Amanda was already there and a smile took over her whole face when she saw me walking in with Aiden.

"Hey, sweetie are you doing better?" She asked as I sat down next to her. I only nodded. "Hey now, that's new." She said pointing at my hand.

"Yeah, I got it last night."

"It's cute! I like it." She smiled at me.

"Oh, here." I said handing Aiden seventy-five dollars, but from what anyone saw it was just a bunch of singles.

"What's this for?"

"My tattoo."

"You only needed to give him twenty-five." He said looking at me carefully.

"Yeah, the other is for you."

"What? No. I have the money this is yours." He thrusted the fifty back at me. "I'll give him the money when I drop off the post."

"No, take it back."

"Reggie, don't start. I have the money to sacrifice." I shoved the money in my bag and growled. Class was over and I headed out to wait for the driver's ed car, freezing my tail off.

"You look a little cold." A voice said behind me. I turned around to face Zane.

"Eh, only a bit." I smiled, this wasn't the weather I was used to. I loved the warmth of Cali.

"Here." He said handing me a black hoodie with Zane etched into the back. And Colorado Ballers on the left breast.

"Oh, no I couldn't take your... rugby?" I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, rugby. And yes, you can borrow it. Don't worry about it. Who are you waiting for?"

"Driver's ed. And we should play rugby sometime, just get a big team together."

"You play rugby?" He asked with a smile cascading from ear to ear now.

"Yeah, back in Ocean Shores it was one of my favorites to play." He wrapped me into his arms to keep me warm once I pulled on the hoodie.

"That's good, we will play in the spring, it'll be a blast."

"I think that's my ride." I muttered seeing the car come into the lot.

"Alright, I'm gonna need your number girl so I can call ya sometime and we'll find something to do." He smiled.

"714-5874," he called my phone so I'd have his number. "Alright later. Thanks for the hoodie."

"No problem." He said walking off into the parking lot to a sea foam green camaro, between 97-00. Man how I'd love to ride in that.

I crawled into the driver's side of the small, silver camry. Boring ride, but what can you do. It was literally the easiest drive of my life pulling up to a curb and driving around.

"You've been practicing I see."

"Yep, I drive a lot. It's a blast."

"Alright, you can head off to the Ranch." I smiled taking a left at the light and heading to my job. "So you know Zane?" He asked.

"Yeah, I met him while he was working. He knew who I was because I apparently was one of the best skaters in Ocean Shores."

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"He's my kid." He eyed me carefully, I think sizing me up, seeing if I was worth his son's time or not.

"Oh, that's cool." I said pulling into the lot and parking into a space.

"Alright, good job Reggie, I'll get ya tomorrow." He said with a light smile. I nodded and headed off into the building where I quickly changed and hit up the restaurant.

"Hey Maude!" I yelled running in with my pencil and note pad in hand, not that I used it that often unless I was noting something special they wanted.

"You're late."

"Whatever." I said heading over to the podium to seat an elderly could. "Right this way." I had a gleaming smile on my face.

"You're new here." The woman said with a touch of happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm Andrew's niece I'm staying with him for awhile."

"Oh really, that's interesting." The gentleman said as they sat down.

"Yes, I suppose it is quite interesting. Any drinks I can start you out with?"

"Iced tea." Said the woman gingerly.

"Coke." The man replied and off I went to grab the drinks. I was back in less than a minute and they had a smile on their face.

"Fast service little lady." The man replied.

"Well, I'm trying. Are you ready to order or would you like some time?" I asked.

"Well, my grandson told me about this amazing grilled cheese here." The woman replied, I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is your grandson?" I asked lightly.

"Aiden Drune." She replied.

"Oh! I know what he's talking about then." I smiled lightly. "Is that what you'd like?"

"I believe it is what I would like." She said lightly, her husband nodded lightly.

"Alright, I'll get right on that for you. And my name is Reggie, just so you know. And if you need anything just call out my name."

"Thank you Reggie." The man replied. I really hoped that Aiden or his parents hadn't mentioned me. I ran off to the kitchen to make the grilled cheese quickly, avoiding the glare from the chef.

"You may have to teach me how to make that."

"I guess..." I smiled lightly tossing one on the plate and throwing fries along side it. I let him make the second one and off I went with the two plates in my hand.

"Here you are." I smiled lightly laying the plates upon the table.

"So you are the girl our Aiden has been talking about. Much different then he said though."

"Oh, what did he say?" I asked avoiding the glare from Maude.

"That you were extremely bubbly and peppy. But he said your name was Cyn."

"Oh, my no that's not me. That's his ex."

"Oh, okay then. Makes more sense, you seem like a much sweeter girl." The woman told me.

"Well, thank you. That's very kind. I hope you enjoy your meal." I slinked away to see why Maude was fussing.

"We have a pary coming in, in fifteen minutes and we have to set the dining room."

"How many people?" I asked praying it was a small one.

"Twenty five." She replied and I groaned, I went to work moving tables and chairs while Maude took the rest of my orders. Shortly after I finished I checked up on Aiden's grandparents.

"How was your meal?" I asked with a light smile on my face.

"Delicious, I'd like to give the chef my best words." The man retorted.

"Well, you're looking at her." I smiled.

"Wow, really? You cook around here too?"

"Well, kind of. I only do it on occasion, I love to cook its a passion." I smiled.

"Then you did a brilliant job. How much is the check?" He asked reaching for his wallet.

"12.90" I recited.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, each meal was 5 dollars, plus the two drinks, plus a 7.5 percent tax its 12.90."

"Did you just do that in your head?"

"Yeah, I like math." I said grabbing their dishes and the thirteen dollars the man handed me. I cashed it out, tossed the dishes in the sink, and came back with their dime.

"Alright, you have a great night." I smiled walking away to seat our lovely party of twenty-five.

"Hey folks, I'm Reggie and I'll be your waitress for the night." A smile was plastered on my face as they all sat at the table. "Can I get you started on your drinks or do you need a minute?"

"You can take the drinks." The man replied. Starting at the base of the table, and jumping across to each person, I took their drink orders never needing to write it down. Returning to the table with half the drinks on a waitressing palette, I began to hand them out. "Alright, we have a coke, lemonade, tea, coke, coke, coke, root beet, sprite, root beer, punch, raspberry tea, mountain dew, sprite, and coke. I'll be right back with the rest." I walked over the Aiden's grandparent's table.

"Do you really have all their drinks memorized or are you cheating somehow?"

"No, I know them." A smile crossed my face.

"You've got a talent little lady." He said, and I caught Maude glaring again.

"Sorry, I have to go finish the drinks, you have a great night. Tell the Drune's I said hi, if you see them." I said walking away. Filling the rest of the cups I headed back to the table and finished handing them out.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked looking at the table. They nodded.

"Aren't you going to write it down, miss?" One of the children at the table asked.

"Well, I don't need to, but would you like me to?" I asked crouching down to their level.

"You don't have to. I wanted to know."

"Alright, then. What's your name sweetie and what can I get you?"

"My name is Timmy and I want... Mac and cheese!" He squeaked and everyone smiled. I finished taking the rest of the orders, and names and quickly put them in the computer.

"Need help?" I asked the chef as he stared at the order filling the screen.

"Yeah, sure if you want to." He said. I headed back out to check the lobby and saw Aiden's grandparent's had left so I went to wipe down their table quickly. And was in shock and awe to see a fifty dollar bill sitting on the table, I knew the man was rich but who leaves a tip like that for a thirteen dollar meal? I saw a note scrawled on a napkin and a business card for Marcus Drune sitting above it. I read the note carefully 'Thank you for the meal and great hospitality, I could use your memorization skills and math at my firm. You'd make a great asset little lady. You call the number on that card sometime and I'll set you up with a job. Signed, Mark & Lydia.' I stood there stunned with a a business card, fifty bucks, and a note ensuring me a job somewhere. I shoved them all in my pocket and headed back into the kitchen to help fill the orders. I phone for all the help I could find to help me put these plates on the costumers tables. Otto, Robby, and my uncle came in to help with it. I lead out with the first tray laying each other with precision in front of the guest who ordered them. Otto came out behind me and looked lost. Grabbing the plates from his palette I dispersed the plates, I followed the suit with my uncle, and Robby's palettes too. The costumers were astounded that I knew who ordered what.

"Alright, is there anything else I can get for you?" I asked holding a palette still in my hand. I refilled three drinks, and the man at the head of the table beckoned me over and whispered into my ear that it was Timmy's birthday.

"Alright, Tony, I'll scrounge together something spectacular. Wandering back into the kitchen I pulled out some ice cream and threw together a pretty wicked sundae and heaped it on top of a warm piece of chocolate cake. Walking back out with my brother, Maude, Robby and my Uncle in tow I began singing happy birthday the others followed in suit.

"Who wants the check?" I said grinning. I didn't actually have a check for them, it was in the computer but I'd calculated it all.

"That's me." He said holding his hand out.

"Alright want to make a game out of it?" I asked.

"Sure, what's the game?"

"Alright, if I can tell you what your total is and am off by no more then five cents I win. If I'm more then five cents off, you win and I'll take fifteen dollars off your check."

"Sounds fair enough. Wait, don't you already know the total?"

"No, I have no idea what is. I put stuff into the compute, but I did it in my head. Do you want me to write it down or say it?"

"Both." He said grinning like a mad man. I wrote down the total.

"You want me to say it now?" He nodded. "234.37."

"That's what the napkin says. But you could change the total when you get the receipt."

"Then, I won't get it. I'll send Maude to get it." She walked over to the computer and printed the receipt. "Do you want to read it or have Maude do it?"

A giant smirk was blasting on his face, he was thinking there was no way I was right. "Let her read it."

"234.37." She muttered and was astounded, she didn't believe it herself. Tony looked at the napkin.

"Good lord she did it." Everyone clapped as I handed him the receipt.

"Have a great night guys!" I howled walking away. Once they left I straightened their tables, brought the dishes back, wiped down the tables, and collected my sixty-four bucks sitting on the table and another note thanking me and how they'd be back sometime soon. I helped wash the dishes and now it was almost 830 and Aiden had just arrived to pick me up. I climbed into his car and we took off to dance the night away.

Finally, I climbed through the living room door into the house and clamored to my room to see Brandi sitting on my bed. Wide awake, waiting me. That soft look in her eyes, tear had rolled down her face.

"Hi..." She said.

----

**What's going to happen?!  
Sorry it was long. :D**


	46. Loose lips sink ships

(Brandi's POV)

"Hi..." I muttered when Reggie finally pushed the door open at 11:15. It's been the hardest wait to talk to her and I didn't want her to run out of the room at this point. She didn't say anything but she looked like hell dressed in her sweats and shirt. Normally, she wore the style prefectly, but right now she looked drained, and hurt. She eyed me carefully expecting me to say something again. She didn't step any closer then four feet from me, as if I might attack her. Her eyes were dark and her body suggesting fear and being upset.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "No, actually. That's a lie. I'm not sorry, I slept with Twister and apparently he loves me. But I don't love him and he doesn't love me. It's bound to happen with a group as tight as us."

_So I made you lie!_

"Okay." She muttered. That was it nothing else.

_And we both hope  
This will pass by  
Through are life lines  
Standing broken_

Is this what we've been dreading? Has she completely lost her Cali spirit? Has she lost her love for us?  
_  
Come on tell me  
You cant hurt me  
Dont ignore the  
Lies your bleeding_

"Reggie, is that all you had to say? Okay? That means nothing! You won't say you're sorry for ignoring me?" I didn't want to yell, I didn't want to wake everyone up.  
_  
Entranced in noise  
And words and phrases  
All about you  
Everyone was so right_

"Reggie! Aiden and Amanda have told me you won't respond to them. And what's this?" I said pointing at her hand. She shrugged.  
_  
I know something you dont know  
You hid something obvious from me  
I know something you'll never know  
You hid something obvious from me_

"Do you know something? Why won't you tell me anything. You won't even respond." I was ready to cry, have I lost one of my best friends?  
_  
Envy sets in  
And I hate you  
For what you did  
I will break you_

"Were you trying to be with Twister? Did you want him for yourself? We all know about what you've done with him, I hope you know you destroyed Lars' heart." That look in her eyes was so cold when I said that. I think she would kill me if she could.

_Cry for help now  
They cant hear you  
Heres an offer  
You cant refuse_

"What do you want me to say?" She finally responded, a tear now falling down my cheek. Why was I crying? I'm not even sure.

_Scream a little bit louder for me baby  
Face the truth  
That you baited so well_

"I want to hear what you have to say." I waited for her response, "You are so stubborn." I yelled. And realized that's what she wanted.

_  
I know something you dont know  
You hid something obvious from me  
I know something you'll never know  
You hid something obvious from me_

"I know things that would make you want to kill yourself." She replied. I was so confused why would she say that?  
"What?" I replied.

_Scream my name  
At the top of your lungs  
Help me to know  
Why I should care_

"Reggie! Stop, we all love you and we miss the happy you. Why are you doing this?" I screamed at her. "Nothing would ever make me want to kill myself when I have the greatest best friends I have ever met._"_

_Destroy our past  
I'll still have  
These memories  
You'll never take from me_

"What is your problem Reggie?" I muttered.  
"Nothing, I'm sick of you yelling. I don't care." She responded staring me dead in the eye.

_I know something you dont know  
You hid something obvious from me  
I know something you'll never know  
You hid something obvious from me  
_  
"You don't care about what?"  
"This."

_Scream my name!_  
"This what Reggie!?" I yelled.

"This situation it doesn't even matter. Twister's one of my best friends I don't care that you slept with him you're still my best friend. It's over and done with." She said as if I had stolen a penny or something.

"It doesn't matter Reggie?" I retorted.

"No, now forget it." She said walking out of the room. Was she serious? Was she just forgetting this whole thing? I stood there in her room staring at her cell phone. It looked dead and unused, she hadn't responded to anyone. I turned on her phone and looked at the messages piling onto her phone 147 messages that she had ignored... from everyone. I looked at her desk to see $114 and two notes. I read them both and was shocked. Mark Drune? The man famous for his advertising? She had been invited to his agency and told no one?! I don't understand why she would keep this.

I walked around peering in doors to try and find her, I found her in the kitchen cooking up a batch of pancakes and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Reggie?" I asked peering into the kitchen.

"Do you want some, I have plenty." She said flipping another pancake onto the plate.

"I... yeah, sure." I said climbing into the kitchen, it was almost October now, but it was cold up here. She laid out two plates at the kitchen table, and left the plate of pancakes in the middle. She handed me a mug of hot chocolate and left a third one in the microwave and decided to grab a third plate. "Why'd you do that?" I asked eyeing the butter and syrup laid out on the table.

"I imagine Nikkie will be up shortly, she can never resist my pancakes." We both laughed at the thought of that... and there she was clamoring up the basement stairs, and down the hall, running into two walls in the process.

"Shit it's cold up here." She said shivering in a pair of black and red shorts and a tank top, and a pair of Aeropostle stripped slippers on her feet. We all laughed at the thought of that, Nikkie was a winter baby and lived for the cold, so we knew she was kidding.

"Were you crashed on the couch?" Reggie asked handing her the cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, well... no. I was playing video games." We all laughed, that was typical Nikkie. "I was playing Gears and yeah... wow people are really weird." She sat down at the table and threw four pancakes on her plate.

"So Reggie, how do you know Mark Drune?" I asked as we fixed our plates. Nikkie was always the first to demolish her food, good lord could that girl eat.

"He's Aiden's grandfather and he stopped in to eat at the Ranch. I made him and his wife some grilled cheese. And played a game where I told them their total and he was astounded, and was more astounded when he saw me take twenty-five drink orders and not forget a single one."

"Wait wait wait! Mark Drune you mean the oil tycoon famous for his advertising agency? Are you kidding me?!" She squealed.

"Yeah... that's him." She muttered.

"Well, are you gonna work with him?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't called. I wouldn't even know what I'd be doing." She said stuffing a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Why didn't you call?!" Nikkie screeched nearly spitting out hot chocolate.

"Because it just happened today. I'll call tomorrow when I'm waiting for the driver's ed teacher to get me."

"Are you really?" Nikkie asked with her famous raised eye-brow smirk.

"Shut up Columbo." I told her and we all began laughing again.

"Heyyy, you have school in the morning!" I squeaked.

"So?" She retorted with a beaming smile on her face.

"Yeah, good point." I laughed it off.

"Just... you know out of curiosity, how are you going to take on this job if you always have dance or work? I mean you are busy literally from 8:10 in the morning until 11 at night." Nikkie asked.

"Well, I'll have time once driver's ed is over. I mean from 3-8 I can be free." She smiled.

"But you work at the Ranch." Nikkie was lost, like always.

"If I have a better job then I can work there just as easily ya goof." Reggie smiled at her.

"Ohhhh, okay! I get it now." We all laughed at the thought.

"Hey is the gang coming out here for halloween?" Reggie asked almost praying we all would.

"If your uncle will let us stay, I'm sure we could throw something together." I smiled, oh how I missed the gang being together every day.

"I'm sure I could do something about that." She laughed with that beautiful laugh she had, that's what I'd been waiting for. "But I think I need to crawl into bed. Care to join me?"

"Let's go!" Nikkie yelled putting her plate and cup in the sink. Reggie and I followed in her suit. We watched Nikkie bound through the door way and navigate her way through the dark room. "OOF!" She howled and we ran to her aid. "What the hell did I run into this time?" She yelped trying to feel what was in her path.

"My post! He did bring it by." Reggie said grabbing it into her hand and toting it into her room while I picked Nikkie up off the floor. We all got comfy on Reggie's twin sized mattress.

"So who is this boy?" Nikkie asked staring at the ceiling.

"Who?" Reggie inquired wondering who she was talking about.

"Aiden. Oh, and Zane. Yes, who is Zane?" She flipped on her side.

"Aiden, well you guys know him. He's a good friend. And Zane he knew me the second I walked into the store... and he's just, chill. Wait how do you know about him?" Reggie asked realizing she had never told them about him.

"The hoodie you had. It has Zane on it." Nikkie replied.

"Oh, okay. Yeah he lent it to me when I was standing outside in the cold." Reggie replied with a large yawn afterward, and that's when she was out. Crashed like a drunk.


	47. A new life

A/N:  
Just so ya'll know that song used was "Loose Lips Sink Ships" by A Change of Pace ;D

(Reggie's POV)

"We are, we are the shaken. We are the monsters underneath your bed. Yeah. Believe what you read. We are, we are mistaken, we are the voices inside your head. Yeah. Believe what you see." Monsters by Matchbook Romance poured from my phone. Singing along lightly to the words as I got out of bed making sure to not awake Nikkie and Brandi, I turned off my alarm and tossed my phone back on my bed. Walking into my closet I pulled out my favorite pair of jeans, light wash, and tattered and torn all around. I grabbed a hot pink Hollister shirt, and wandering over to my dresser I conjured a Zebra print bra, and a black thong. I moved with grace into the bathroom and cranked the hot water. I threw my PJs onto the floor and stepped into the water. I washed my hair first, then coated it in shampoo. While waiting for it to settle I shaved my left leg, then I shaved my right leg while I waited for the conditioner to settle. Finally, stepping out of the shower I dried most of the water off and coated myself in a layer of Sensual Amber lotion. Pulling my towel around me, I flipped my hair over and began blow drying it, it was now only slightly damp and I grabbed my Surf Hair wax and layered it into my hair. I finished blow drying my hair and stepped into my clothes. Oh, how I missed my wind swept Cali hair, it always had that salty smell of the ocean lingering lightly with the sweet strawberry conditioner I used. Now, I could only smell the conditioner.

I entered my room, crammed the Mark Drune's number into my pocket, and quickly did my eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed a pink sock from Aeropostle, and a black and grey checkered sock from my dresser drawer and pulled them on my feet. Did I mention how much I hate when my socks match? It's so boring. I stepped into a pair of shiny, silver flats and grabbed my purse and headed for the computer room. I probably should have grabbed my phone, I really should check all those texts and voice mails. Entering the computer room I plopped onto the chair and turned on the monitor. Clicking on Mozilla I brought up my e-mail and checked the one from my dad.

'Reggie,  
Sounds like Colorado isn't as bad as you had thought it would be. Things around here are different without you, but for now I'm holding up. Hm, getting my baby girl a car. I don't know. Did you actually want a car, an SUV, or like a flat bed truck? I don't know if you are responsible enough for a car, or if you'll cause your uncle too many problems with it. Andrew doesn't need any crap from you guys. But, I hear you are working very hard. What is this about Mark Drune I hear? And ya showing off your math skills again?  
Love,  
Raymundo'

I read it carefully and thought of my best response.

'Raymundo,  
It's pretty nice around here. I like the scenery and the people are really nice. Mark Drune came into the restaurant because his grandson told him about the grilled cheese I make and I played my math skills game. Then he watched me memorize twenty-five drink orders. He was insanely impressed with me, so he gave me his number to call his firm. I don't know what will happen though. And if I were to get a car I'd love a sports car, but probably not the wisest choice around here. So I'd get like a Jimmy, Blazer, Tahoe, Yukon, ya know some of the good ones. Or if I were to get a truck, oh my lord. An Avalanche. They are so gorgeous. I'd die without an extended cab, so that would be amazing. Mmm, a cherry red Avalanche, or gosh or a silver one. But they'd have to have the plastic trim on them. They look stupid with it. Oh, no! That amazing yellow color they have on Avalanche's is crazy awesome. That is so what I would get. I miss seeing you Raymundo, you should come out here for like Halloween or something. It's not the same without you and The Shack. Tell Tito, I miss him. Homecoming is in a few weeks. I wish you could see your little girl all dressed up. I hope everything is okay at home though. Please keep writing.  
Love,  
Reggie'

I heard the door creak up and saw my brother, "Hey Rocket Boy." I said, he looked at me in such a strange way.

"Did you get my text?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. What was it?" I knew I really should check all those texts and voice mails on my phone, but I wasn't getting around to it yet.

"Oh, I was just seeing how you were." He murmured. "Amanda said to get moving." He said looking at the computer screen. "How's Dad?" He asked.

"He's fine." I replied logging off, getting up, grabbing my bag. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my phone, almost fearing all the stuff that would be on it. Scrolling through many of the texts, they were useless and she didn't care until she saw one from Lars. 'Hey hun. The shores boring without you. I'm hoping to get out there soon to see you.' I smiled a little, I missed Lars. Going through the texts they weren't all that important. Listening to my voicemails, they were crap from people from Ocean Shores. What the hell did I care? I didn't unless it was the gang. There were some of Twister calling, and Lars too. They weren't all too important. Finally, we were off to school.

It was an uneventful day, what more was there to say about school? I did my work. Gave Zane his hoodie back and waited for the Driver's Ed teacher, with Zane's arms around me again while I called Mark Drune.

"Hello Mark Drune's office, this is Lila how can I help you?"

"Hi there. I'm Reggie Rocket, Mr. Drune told me to call."

"Oh, Reggie! I'll put you right through, Mr. Drune told me about you."

"Mark Drune, how can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Hi, Mr. Drune. It's Reggie." I replied.

"REGGIE! It's so nice to talk to you. I'd love to interview you sometime for a job I have open here." He replied.

"You know I'm only seventeen, right?" I asked, and Zane punched my shoulder.

"That's not a problem. I was looking you up. I saw you that you wrote a Zine and did some work for the school newspaper. There is a lot of things you could do here, dear." He replied in a kind and generous voice.

"Are you serious Mr. Drune?!" I squealed and Zane hugged me tighter.

"Yes, I am quite serious. When are you available for an interview?" He asked.

"Oh, gosh, sir I'm busy quite a lot. I have Driver's Ed, then work, then dance. And I don't get home until 23:10 if I'm lucky."

"Nice use of military time. I could meet you at work, talk with you." He replied.

"Yeah, that could work. I mean, I'll have to jump around and serve people, but if you don't mind the sporadic-ness of the meeting I can definitely do that." I replied, Zane pulling me closer, he was excited for me too.

"That's fine Reggie. I'll be there at six thirty, but don't worry, I can wait. Don't worry about getting to fancy." He chuckled.

"Thank you so much for this. Did you need me to bring samples of my work or anything?" I asked.

"Oh, no, no I have seen plenty. I just want to talk with you." He said.

"Well, thank you a ton! But I have to run, I have to go driving." I told him Zane hugging me closer then I thought possible with this bright smile on his face.

"Have a good day Reggie, I will see you around six thirty."

"1830 it is." I replied and hung up.

"YOU ARE SO IN!" Zane screamed kissing my forehead.

"I hope so. It will be such a great opportunity." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before I took off and sat in the Driver's Ed car.

"Are you ready?" The man asked, it wasn't Zane's father this time, I didn't know him at all.

"Yeah." I said cranking the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

"You are getting dropped off at the ranch, correct?" He asked. I nodded. I parallel parked, parked up hill and down hill, and 'learned' to turn left. Finally, he dropped me off at the ranch and I took off inside to get dressed.

"Otto, where's Uncle?" I squealed.

"Break room." He muttered and I literally sprinted into the room.

"Mark Drune is coming to interview me today at six thirty, I'll get my job done, but he's coming _HERE_ to interview _ME_!" I screamed. The look in my uncle's eyes brightened.

"Congratulations Reg!" He said hugging me.

"Thank you. I just thought I would tell you." I said and took off for the restaurant. Running around the restaurant, I fixed tables, cleaned dishes, took orders, helped cook until six thirty rolled around. I watched him stroll into the building, I rushed to the waitressing stand, falling flat on my face to the pure enjoyment of everyone around. Mr. Drune held out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I said brushing the dust off my apron. "It's so nice to see you again." I said trying to control my insane nerves.

"It's a pleasure seeing you too Reggie." He said as he followed me to a table.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" I asked knowing I still had to do my job.

"Bring me a water and some of the grilled cheese." He said with a smile on his face. I rushed off and made him a grilled cheese, coming back with a water and a powerade in one hand, and his plate balancing on my arm. I set it down in front of him and dished out a set of silverwear.

"Thank you Reggie." He said sipping his water.

"No problem, sir." I sat down, now slightly relieved.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Mark." He said calmly.

"Okay, Mark. I'm Reggie." I said, now feeling like an idiot.

"Well, I have some questions for you, Reggie." He smiled lightly.

"Fire away," I replied, this is what I was good at.

"Will you be free to do this job?" He asked. Wow, way to cut to the chase.

"It depends when you need me. I do have school, and I have dance. But this job, I don't need if I have another job." I replied.

"Interesting. You don't even know what the job is..." He paused, I raised my eyebrow. "Would you like to know?"

"Yeah, probably." I replied feeling more and more like an idiot.

"Well, you will be doing a lot of work. I need someone to help me organize fashion shows, write articles, organize fundraisers, find models... it really is a lot of work."

"What kind of articles?" I asked.

"All kinds. Real life things, like you could do a piece on the Ranch, and attach photos to it. These articles will be big, they could be posted in big magazines like Seventeen, CosmoGirl, Cosmopolitan." He replied, my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?!" I screeched, this was the life I wanted.

"Yes, very serious. It really is a lot of work. I can promise you that, but you will make thirty dollars an hour, beginning wage. It can sky rocket, trust me on that."

"I... what all do I have to do? I mean do I sit in an office and write? Or do I... write them on the go and submit them to someone?" I was beyond curious.

"You will do them on your own time, and your hours for your articles will be clocked on your lap top and you will e-mail them to the editor. For organizing the fundraisers and all that there will be people who document your hours. And you will always be on your phone." He replied.

"I don't own a lap top." I replied "Or a good phone for that matter."

"That's why the company takes care of both. They are both paid for by the company."

"What kind of phone plan do I get?" I asked, wow that was such a stupid question.

"You would get a PDA phone, with GPS, unlimited text and talk and unlimited internet." He replied.

"Oh my god that's amazing." I squeaked. "I mean... yeah I got nothing."

"Ha, it's quite alright. I was expecting that. Did you want the job?" He asked me.

"Do I want it?! Are you kidding me, it's like the perfect job for me." I told him, almost cocky in my response.

"Well, it's yours. One of my people will bring your lap top and phone by later." He told me. A smile crossed my face, never have I had such a perfect life.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to start you in November so you could write a few small pieces or get ideas to submit to the editors.

"I... yeah that works just fine for me." I replied grinning from ear to ear. "It will give me more time to find out everything I'm supposed to do." I replied.

"Yeah, there is a lot to your job, I'll e-mail you everything you will have to do." He told me, my heart was thumping.

"Thank you so much for this, seriously it means so much to me. You have no idea." I told him.

"Well, you have no idea what you'll mean to the firm." He laughed lightly and handed me a fifty. "Keep the change, Reg." He said getting up from his seat.

"This is a huge tip!" I told him.

"Yeah, it happens," He replied and walked towards the door.

"Have a great night Mark!" I yelled running to cash his meal out. My life was perfect currently. "Uncle Andrew!" I screamed running into the break room.

"Yeah?" He said looking at me.

"I got the job!" I screamed.

"Reggie that's amazing!" He said hugging me again. "When do you start?"

"November. I can't wait!" I squeaked.

"I'm so proud of you!" He said hugging me. Otto looked at me with an evil set of eyes, typical Otto.

"Thank you," I laughed. "I have to get back to the restaurant though." I took off and finished the night, when Amanda came to pick me up I screamed like a little girl and told her everything. After hip hop when I got home there was my lap top and brand new phone sitting on the living room table. Grabbing both I disappeared into my room. I wondered why Nikkie and Brandi were sleeping already. I changed into a pair of PJ pants and a baggy t-shirt and sat back onto my bed. Starting up the lap top I watched it come up. I pulled up my e-mail on it.

There was a message from Mark Drune and I clicked on it. It brought me to a power point of the things I would be doing. I was horrified to see this challenge lying in front of me. I would literally organize whole fashion shows, charity events, and all of that but I could do it in my pajamas if I wanted. This job didn't seem too bad, but a horror in the same light. I turned on my new phone, which meant a new number and two phones. I don't want that. I e-mailed Mark asking about the predicament and he messaged me back in minutes saying it'd be easiest to drop my phone from my dad's contract, and just staying on the company plan. I asked what if I I lost the job, he said he'd pay to have my other phone reactivated then.

I went through the e-mail from my father.

'Reggie,  
Interesting choice of cars. An Avalanche does make sense for Colorado though. The yellow is definitely a fantastic color for the car. That is really cool about Mr. Drune, do you know if you got the job yet? I would love to come out there for your Homecoming, Andrew said it was the 30th though, and I don't think I can make it out there. I wish I could, stay safe though little girl and keep me updated.  
Love,  
Raymundo.'

I quickly typed out a letter to my father, the more I talked to him the more I missed him.

'Raymundo,  
I got the job, I start in November, I'm so excited. It's quite a bit of work but it will be well worth it. I mean I'm seventeen and have a great job. I really wish you could come out here though, it would be so amazing. I got a phone from the company, they told me it'd be easiest to deactivate my old phone, and if the job falls through they will pay for my old phone to be reactivated. My new number is 147-8493. I really have to get to bed though, but I'll have plenty of pictures of homecoming for you!  
Love,  
Reggie.'

It's been so weird without my dad being around, my father figure was now my uncle. Life was empty without seeing my dad every day and helping in the shack. I missed it.

Awaking the next morning I crawled into the kitchen slowly after getting ready for school.

"Hey Uncle, I have a question." I asked.

"Yeah, go for it Reg." He said pouring himself some coffee.

"Do you think I could have the gang come out here for Halloween. They don't have to stay at the house, just have them out here."

"No, that's way too much work." He replied. That was all he said.

"Okay." I said and sat in my room on my new phone. I'd given everyone I could think of my new number. I checked my e-mail again while I waited for Amanda to get ready for school.

'Reggie,  
That's great! I'm so glad you got the job. And I'll deactivate your old phone. I'm guessing the company is paying for your new cell phone? What kind is it? I hope you do have a great homecoming, and I definitely expect tons of pictures! Make sure to get some good ones of Rocket Boy too. He says you two haven't been talking much, but I understand you are busy. But don't forget about your family.  
Love,  
Raymundo.'

'Raymundo,  
Yeah, the new company is paying for it. And it's a Pantech Slate C530, it's amazing. And I would never forget you or Otto. I will start talking to him a lot more, I just have to get through this tough week and it will all be okay. I hope you have a good day daddy!  
Love,  
Reggie.'

A/N:  
Yeah it was an alright chapter.  
There's a lot in store for the next few ;D


	48. The devious plan

(Ray's POV)

"Hey, Andrew. How are the kids doing?" I asked when he called my cell phone.

"They are doing good. Otto seems a little off though, and Nikkie and Brandi are still here. They don't get to see much of Reggie, but they love helping out at the Ranch." He replied.

"Maybe, I can use their help at the Shack now. We are little short handed without Reggie and Otto, Lars has been covering a few shifts." I replied.

"I'll talk to them about doing some shifts at the shack. They really are great kids. But I had a great idea." Oh, lord Andrew with a great idea.

"Let me brace myself." I said laughing.

"Well, Reggie asked about having the gang come out here for Halloween, I mean I have plenty of space here, and at the hotel. They could definitely stay." He said, the idea seemed a little insane.

"Is there more?" I asked, a little scared if there was.

"Alright, you know how you are coming out here the morning of Homecoming?"

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Well, you said you were getting Reggie that car, but you could drive your car, and have one of the kids drive it up here on Halloween. While Reggie and Otto are at work we could set up a huge party and surprise Reggie with her car. And surprise them with the party, and with their best friends." He said.

"That really isn't a bad idea Andrew. Are you sure you could house Nikkie, Brandi, Catie, Nick, Twister, Lars, Sam, Corey, probably Tito and me too?"

"I have two extra rooms, then there's the living room, and the basement too." He replied, obviously he had the room.

"I can see what I can do. I'll have one of the kids help me organize it. Are you going to ask Nikkie and Brandi about it?" I asked.

"I planned on doing that, I have to bring them to work in like fifteen minutes, so I'm going to talk to them about it. I can't believe those girls took a week off school to come out here." He replied.

"Yeah, funny thing is Lars was telling me he was e-mailing their homework to him, and they are e-mailing what they can back to him to turn in." I told him.

"Yeah, I see them slaving over books they brought, and numerous ones I bought for them. They really pour their time into the work." He told me.

"Is Reggie doing her work?" I asked.

"She is always doing it at work and she's up late after dance doing it too. Her teachers say she's a great student. Otto is doing good too, don't worry." I was so relieved to hear that.

"Well that is very good. I'm going to go get Reggie's truck tonight, with Lars and I'll talk to him about getting everyone together to go out there."

"Sounds like a good idea. How is Lars doing?" He asked, I forgot he knew Lars.

"He's doing better now. Stuff is going on at home, so him and Twister are usually over here or at Sam's." I told him.

"They seriously go to your house and just hang out?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind, I've known the Rodriguez's forever, and their sons are like my own." I replied.

"Wow, that's some dedication right there Ray. But I have to get going, Nikkie and Brandi are getting antsy." He laughed. I heard them yell in the background that they weren't.

"Tell them I said hey and to stop by anytime." I told him.

"Alright, I will. Bye Ray." He said and hung up.

I took off for the Shack and waited for Lars to get out of school.

"Hey Tito." I said when I watched him walked down the stairs. "Reggie said hi and she misses you." I told him.

"I miss my Rocket cuzes." He said making a burger.

"I miss them too. Want to close up The Shack for the halloween weekend and come out to Colorado with me?" I asked him, there was no way this trip wouldn't be complete without him.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." He replied.

"Andrew said it was cool. He even wants to bring the whole gang out there." I told him.

"All of them?" Tito asked a smile on his face.

"Lars, Twister, Sam, Corey, Brandi, Nikkie, Nick and Catie." I said.

"I'm in for it. What's your devious plan Ray?" He asked.

"Well, you and I can go out there on the 30th, because that's when their homecoming is, and we'll take my car out there. Then I'll have one of the kids drive Reggie's truck up there Halloween morning while her and Otto working, when they get back from the Ranch, we'll have one of the kids drive it to the house, with the rest of them in the truck, and surprise them."

"That's a brilliant plan Ray." Tito replied. "You really trust someone to drive the Avalanche up there for Reggie?"

"Yeah, I'll probably have Lars and Nikkie drive it. We'll see how the arrangement works out though. I'm going to see if Lars will help me get it all together." I told him.

"This is very devious." Tito said laughing as he served some customers.

"I really hope it works out." I said. Tito nodded.

Finally Lars arrived at The Shack.

"Hey Raymundo." He said strolling in skateboard in hand. He knew not to use it in The Shack.

"Hey Lars. What time did you want to go look at that car?" I asked. It was a pre-owned Avalanche that someone was selling an hour north of Ocean Shores.

"Whenever you wanted to go." He told me sitting in front of the counter.

"Did you want to head out within the next hour?" I asked him, he eyed me carefully. "I'm going to call some people to cover the shift." I told him. I called Sam and Catie who were excited to cover the shift. When they arrived, Lars and I walked down to his car.

"Andrew called me earlier." I told him as we sat in his car, I could smell the pot in his car, and the cigarettes, I should definitely talk to him about it.

"Yeah? What about?" He asked me.

"He wanted to have the gang come out there for the Halloween weekend." He started the car up and headed off towards our destination.

"Wait, are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, we even devised an amazing plan for it." I replied.

"Details, please." He said with a light chortle.

"Tito and I are going to take my car out there on the 30th to see Reggie and Otto off for Homecoming." I waited for his response.

"Then who is taking her Avalanche up there?" He asked.

"Thought you'd say that. I was thinking you could drive it up there, well with someone with you of course." I told him.

"Wait you are going to let me drive this truck from Cali to Colorado?" He asked, astounded.

"Yeah, I'm trusting it to you and someone else. Just one other person though." He said.

"That's no problem. What's the rest of the plan?" He asked.

"Well, you guys can drive up and be there by ten in the morning. We want to set up a wicked party for it. We will find somewhere to put the cars. But you see I have this brilliant plan to have you guys all be in the Avalanche, like in the bed of it or something while someone drives it to the house to totally freak them out. What do you think?"

"I love the plan. It's really good. Andrew is really going to let us stay at his house?" Lars asked.

"Yeah. He asked how you were Lars..." I paused and caught his look.

"What did you say?" He asked bringing his eyes back to the road. I knew he was scared

"I said things were rough at home but you were doing okay." He seemed relieved.

"Lars, I raised two kids I can tell, and I'll always listen."

"I'm worried about Reggie. She hasn't called any of the gang, e-mailed us, texted us... nothing." He said.

"She's been e-mailing me. She seems fine, she's just really busy right now with school, work and dance." I told him.

"Reggie's taking dance?" He asked. He didn't know anything.

"Yeah, hip hop and ballroom." I told him, the gang really was out of the loop.

"I guess I missed that." He said, and his phone started vibrating. It was a text, he waited until we stopped at a red light to check it. I didn't look, it wasn't my business. He texted whoever it was back.

"Uh, Ray. Reggie got her belly button pierced." He said to me.

"Oh?" I said, "It's not that big of a deal, she's seventeen, she can make a decision like that."

"She got a tattoo." He said. That was a little more drastic.

"Where? Of what?" I asked.

"Stars on her left hand." He said.

"Oh that's not that big." I said, he showed me the picture, she sure looked different. "Well, she texted ya, didn't she?" I said looking at the brighter side.

"Yeah, that is true."

"What's really wrong Lars?" I asked. I knew Reggie being gone hit him but there had to be something else.

"I lied to Reggie." He said. It was like he just said 'Oh, I like that car.' Like it was no big deal.

"What about?" I asked.

"I started smoking cigarettes again, and" He paused. "I haven't stopped cutting."

"Lars, you need help." I said in a serious tone. My wife would have been so upset if she knew little Lawrence Rodriguez had turned into this boy.

"I know I do. Please, don't say anything to Reggie." His posture changed.

"I'm not going to, but Lars you really need to stop, the cutting at least. If you get the urge just come over to my house, or go to The Shack. I can pay for you to go to a psychiatrist if you want. Your parents don't have to know." I wonder if he would still have turned out like this is Livia was still here.

"I don't need a psychiatrist, I promise. But thank you." He said.

"Reggie is starting a new job in November." I stated, trying to ease away from the conversation.

"What is she going to be doing?" He asked, not moving his eyes from the road now.

"She's working for Mark Drune." I said.

"Wow, how did she land a job with him?" He was actually astounded.

"He went into the Ranch, because his grandson said they have amazing grilled cheese, and Reggie astounded him with her math skills and memorizing twenty-five drink orders." I said.

"I knew her crazy math skills would help her some day." He laughed lightly, a new light had filled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's her dream job. She is really excited." I stated.

"What does she get to do?" His eyes were filled with a look I remember from so long ago.

"She gets to write articles, and organize fashion shows and charity events." I replied.

"Wow, that really is her dream job." A smile now pulled at his lips and I knew.

"Is that the place?" I asked seeing the Avalanche with a For Sale sign on the back window.

"I believe so." He said pulling up alongside the curb. A young man walked from the house.

"You must be Mr. Rocket." He said shaking my hand.

"Call me Ray." I said, simply.

"I'm Jeff. Who is this?" He asked indicating to Lars.

"That's Lars, one of Reggie's best friends." I said.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you," He said shaking Lars' hand.

"You too Jeff." A smile crossed his face.

"Alright let's get looking at this thing." I said eyeing this pristine car.

"Like I said there is a small scuff on the counsel inside," He said pulling the back door open to look at it.

"Oh, that's nothing." I said, it really was small. The seats looked good, there was a CD player and cassette player.

"Does it run?" Lars asked.

"Yeah, perfectly. Want to take it for a drive Ray?" He asked.

"Sure." I said taking the keys.

"You can take it around the block, but I'm trusting you not to steal it." Jeff chuckled lightly.

"Alright, I'll be back." I said getting into the car and pulling it out.

-----

(Lar's POV)

"So Lars, tell me about Reggie." He said.

"Oh god. She's amazing, such a sweet girl. Drop dead gorgeous, hilarious, crazy." I said thinking of her.

"Why isn't she here?" He asked.

"She's out in Colorado, that's where she is staying."

"With her mom?" He asked.

"No, she's with her uncle."

"Oh, why?" He asked.

"She got in a lot of trouble in Cali." I said.

"Oh, I see. Do you have a picture of her?" He asked.

"Yeah a few. Want to see?" I asked flipping through pictures on my phone. I showed him a few from when she was in Cali. Then I showed him the newest one. The picture was gorgeous, she had her shirt pulled up so the piercing was visible, and her hand was on her hip showing off her new tattoo. She had a pink lip ring in and my god did she look gorgeous, but so very different.

"She looks really different." He said seeing the new one.

"Yeah, I know." I said looking at the picture. She was still gorgeous, but she seemed off.

"I think it's her eyes, they aren't as bright. Maybe it's her smile." He said.

"Yeah, it really could be. I can't wait to see her again." I tucked my phone into my pocket.

"Yeah, she seems like a good fit for this truck." He said staring at the street.

"She will be. I get to take it out to her in Colorado. We are taking the whole group out there to visit her and Otto." I smiled at the thought.

"That's really cool. When are you going out there?"

"For Halloween. I wish I had gone with Nikkie and Brandi, they are with her right now."

"Ah, the best girlfriends." He laughed.

"I hope so. They got into a huge fight over my brother." I said wondering if they ever fixed things.

"Wow, that's pretty bogus. All three of them?" He asked.

"Oh, no. Just Brandi and Reg. Nikkie was just there, I suppose." I missed all those girls.

"I see. It's pretty typical of girls."

"Yeah it is. Why are you getting rid of the truck anyways?" I asked.

"Got the new Yukon, and already have two sports cars, I really don't need it." He said looking at his collection.

"Are you married?" I asked, not seeing signs of a woman anywhere.

"I have a girlfriend." He stated watching Ray pull the truck around the corner closest to the house.

"How long have you been together?" I asked.

"A year." He muttered.

"Oh. I see. You don't seem to psyched." I said.

"She wants to move in together, but wants me to move. I have a great house." He stated.

"Oh, yeah that sucks." I said. "She want the cars gone too?" I asked.

"Yep." He said as Ray pulled into the driveway.

"Dude, that sucks." I said, nearly laughing.

"I'm not sacrificing my cars." He said with a light laugh. If I were him, I wouldn't do it either.

"How was it?" Jeff asked.

"Amazing, I definitely think she will love it." Ray said looking at the car. It was exactly what she wanted. A yellow Avalance.

"I sure hope she does. Are you going to buy it today?" He asked eyeing the car, oh how I knew he'd miss it.

"It's a possibilty." Ray said looking at the car again. "What year is it?"

"Two thousand seven." Jeff rattled off.

"How much do you want?" He asked, Jeff could totally bullshit this and ask for a ton of money.

"Fifteen thousand." He said, it really sounded reasonable, I wonder if Ray had done his research.

"Really?" He asked. I'm not thinking he did. I searched it on my phone. It was a reasonable price.

"Yeah. I'll toss in this road kit thing I got for my birthday for an extra fifteen bucks." He said conjuring it from the back of the truck.

"What for?" I asked.

"I have seven of them." He laughed, we joined in. Guess people thought he has some pretty bad luck.

"Here." I said handing him fifteen bucks. That thing could come in handy, truthfully.

"So are you willing to buy it Ray?" He asked, with a light smile on his face.

"Do you take checks?" He asked leaning against the car.

"Yeah sure. Do you want to do installments?" He asked.

"Nope, I'll pay in full." He said pulling out his check book.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll clear it with my bank." He wrote the check out to the man for fifteen thousand and handed it to him.

"Here's my name and number if you have any problems with the car. And I have your contact information." Jeff said smiling. "I'll grab the extra key for you and the papers, alright?" He disappeared into his garage and conjured an extra key and papers. He handed them over to Ray.

"Do you want to drive it back?" He asked me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind driving your car." He said, "As long as you don't crash it, I mean you will be the one driving it out to Colorado, so you might as well get used to it."

"I won't I swear!" He handed me the papers to put into the car. He tossed me the set of keys with the control on it. And he took the other key from me. Jeff handed me the kit.

"Alright, we are going to stop for dinner somewhere, and we are going to get a few copies of this key." He told me as he shoved it in his pocket. I handed him the keys to my car.

"Sounds good to me. Just call me when you see where you want to go." I told him. "Oh wait I'm going to need a CD." I said pulling my car door open and grabbing my Hawthorne Heights CD. It was the first CD, The Silence In Black And White.

I jumped into the car and waited for Ray to drive off. I had tossed the kit on the backseat. I put my CD into the CD played, and felt the power of the truck in my hands and under my feet as I pulled out of the driveway. I waved to Jeff as I pulled from the driveway. I was singing along to my CD when Ray called saying he wanted to stop at an Ace, to get the key copied. We pulled in, and got two copies made. He handed me one key, and pocketed the other two.

"Why do you have two?" I asked.

"I'm giving one to Andrew." He replied. I nodded, it made sense. We were about twenty minutes from Ocean Shores right now, so I asked, "Where are we going to eat?"

"The Hot Skillet, I suppose." It was a good idea. We drove there and ate. When we were leaving we swapped keys. He drove the Avalanche to The Shack, and I followed in my own car. Entering The Shack we saw how packed it was and helped out.

"Did you get the car?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, it's awesome. I got to drive it back." I said with a wild grin on my face.

"That's awesome!" He said.

"Yeah, so ask your mom if you can go out to Colorado from the Halloween weekend." I said, just plainly, like I cared.

"Why?"

"We are all going to visit Reggie and Otto." I said. I explained the rest of the plan, Catie was listening too as I explained everything.

"Well that's awesome." Catie said smiling.

"Who is riding with who?" She asked smiling at me. Oh, boy.

"Ray said I could only have one person in the Avalanche with me." I said praying she wasn't going to ask. I was scared of what she would want to do to me in that car.

The customers were finally cleared out and I saw my brother sitting at one of the tables talking to Ray.

"Dude, we're going to Colorado?!" Twister yelled, I guess Ray was telling him the plan.

"Yeah, Twist. Can you guys get the rest of the gang here?" Ray asked. We nodded. Catie called Corey, and Sam called Nick. I called Nikkie's phone and she answered right away.

"Hi Lars." She said.

"Are you with Reg?" I asked.

"No, she's at dance. Brandi's here though." She said.

"Good, put it on speaker." I said.

"Okay!" She chimed.

"Hey Lars!" Brandi said.

"Hey guys, we're all talking about the plan. You know about it right?" I asked.

"Yeah, all of us in Colorado!" Nikkie squeaked. "Is everyone there?"

"Corey and Nick should be here shortly." I said.

"Okay, let's discuss something fun until they get there." Brandi said.

"Where's Otto?" Twister asked.

"Should we tell him?" Sam asked.

"Probably not." Brandi said.

"But this is for Reggie isn't it? With the car and all?" Twister said.

"Well we are going out there for Otto too, but Reggie's just getting the car too." Nikkie replied.

"Oh okay." Twister said.

"How is California guys?" Brandi asked.

"It's boring without you guys here." Catie said. "I'm stuck with the boys." She laughed.

Nikkie and Brandi both laughed, "We'll be back soon. Andrew is letting us stay a little longer, we'll be back by sunday night."

"What time do you guys have to leave to get here by Sunday night?"

"Well it's like a twenty-one hour drive." Brandi said.

"Is it seriously?" Twister howled.

"Yeah, to get there by midnight we would have to leave by three am on Saturday morning." Brandi said.

"Why don't we just leave at three and get back to Ocean Shores by six on Monday morning." Nikkie chimed.

"Because we have school." Brandi replied.

"Yeah, so? We will have plenty of rest." Nikkie said.

"Fine. Apparently we'll see you at school on Monday." Brandi said.

"How's Colorado?" Sam asked.

"It's a lot of fun. The Ranch is amazing, it's so fun working there. Andrew is super cool too, and the people out here are super nice." Nikkie said.

"But it's cold." Brandi said.

"Is not!" Nikkie yelled.

"Is so!" Brandi squeaked back.

"NOPE!" Nikkie yelled.

"You love the cold, shut up." Brandi said, everyone was laughing.

"Whatever." Nikkie said trying her best not to laugh.

"Hey guys what is this about?" Nick said walking into The Shack with Corey walking next to him.

"Hey NICK!" Nikkie squealed.

"Hey, Nikkie." He replied.

"Is everyone here now?" Brandi asked.

"Hey sis!" Corey yelled.

"Hey brat." She laughed, we all did.

"Everyone is here, let's get down to business." Ray said. He explained the plan once more, so Corey and Nick knew it. "If you parents need to talk to someone tell them to call me." He said, we all knew nothing would stop us from going.

"Alright let's decide who is going with who." Ray said.

"We need one more driver to go with Lars." He said looking around the room. Catie and Twister were the only ones without their license.

"I will." Nikkie finally said. I knew she would prefer to go with Brandi or Nick.

"I'll take Nick and Corey." Brandi said.

"Who does that leave me with?" Sam asked.

"Catie and Twi--oh that doesn't work. Brandi you have to give up one of your driver's." Ray said.

"Alright, I'll take Twist." She said, "Who do you want?"

"I'll take, Nick." Sam replied.

"Alright so let's make it clear. Nikkie is with Lars. Twist and Corey are with Brandi. And Catie and Nick are with Sam." We nodded.

"Sounds good." Brandi and Nikkie chimed together.

"So what are we doing for the party?" Sam asked.

"We could just have a bunch of games to play, I mean she's going to be excited enough to have us all there."

"Good point. We can all help set up decorations and stuff." Catie said.

"What time do we have to leave by?" Twister asked.

"Should we stay somewhere for the night or just split the drive up?" Brandi asked.

"What did you two do?" Nick asked.

"We switched off every three hours." Nikkie said.

"How was that?" Corey asked.

"It wasn't too bad." Brandi said. "We got to sleep, and we drank a lot of stuff to wake us up, and we stopped at a lot of gas stations throughout the drive."

"I think we should just do that." I replied.

"So what time do we have to leave at?" Twist asked again.

"Well we could leave at 10 am on the 30th, we'll get there by 7 on the 31st, no actually probably eight." Sam replied.

"That seems fair." Nick replied.

"When would we have to leave to come back home?" Twister asked, always with the questions.

"Well, we would have to stay there longer then a day, what day do we plan on coming back?" Sam asked.

"Wednesday?" Catie chimed. It seemed reasonable.

"Wow, we are going to miss a lot of school." Nikkie said laughing.

"Yes, but second quarter will be starting soon, so your days will get dropped." Sam said.

"You make a good point Sammy." Brandi laughed, hey as long as their homework got done, so what.

"So we want to attend school Thursday?" Corey asked, "Or do we want to just come back Monday morning like Nikkie and Brandi are doing?"

"Nikkie or Brandi can you get Andrew and see how long he will let you guys stay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah hang on." Nikkie said taking off.

"Hey guys." Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew!" Everyone chimed.

"Hey Andrew, how long can we stay?" Corey asked.

"As long as you want. Wait no, as long as your parents will let you. WAIT NO!" He yelled. "I don't want you guys in any kind of trouble with your school." He said.

"Can we stay out there for a week?" I asked.

"Oh yeah that's fine. Lars, was that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, how are you Andrew?" I asked.

"I'm just fine, how are things going?" He questioned.

"Things are good, we just got Reggie's present." I replied.

"Oh, that's cool. You get a good price?"

"Yeah, fifteen thou." I replied.

"That's pretty good. What year?"

"Two thousand seven." I replied.

"Now, that sounds really good. Is the truck in good condition?"

"Yeah, and it's a great ride too, stereo is amazing." I replied.

"Oh you got to drive it?"

"Yeah, drove it home." Everyone was staring at me, I laughed a little.

"That's really cool. Why was the guy getting rid of it?"

"Nagging girlfriend and he just got a new Yukon." I replied.

"Wow, that is cool then. So you are staying out here for a week?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are leaving Saturday morning at six to come home." Sam replied.

"Works for me, so you guys are going to like just make it to school then?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay, who cares about school." Sam laughed.

"Right, Sam you are the last person who would ever say that." Nikkie laughed.

"What's Otto doing?" Ray asked.

"He's, you know what I'm not sure. I think he's over at Colin's or in the basement. I don't remember which right now." Andrew replied.

"Otto's in the basement. I was playing video games with him before." Nikkie replied.

"So Ray, what do you think about Reggie's job?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, god it sounds amazing she was telling me about it last night. It's definitely something I know she'll love."

"Reggie has a new job?" Twister asked.

"Yeah, she's working for Mark Drune!" Nikkie howled.

"No way! That is so amazing, how did she land that?" Catie asked.

"Well, she knows his grandson for one and she has talent." Andrew replied.

"Wait who is his grandson?" Brandi asked.

"Aiden. I thought you knew that." Andrew replied.

"No way! He is so hot!" Nikkie screamed. "Oh my god and Aimee is so cute!"

"Oh, I know isn't she?" Brandi replied.

"Who is Aimee?" Nick asked.

"Aiden's daughter. Her birthday is the same day as Reggie's!" Nikkie squealed.

"Aiden has a daughter?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, why are we talking about this?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea." Nikkie said.

"Did we have anything else to talk about?" I asked.

"Right, I have no clue. I think that's it." Ray said.

"Okay, I guess that's it then." I replied. "We'll see you on Monday guys."

"Bye everyone! I can't wait to see you again." Nikkie yelled.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled. Nikkie hung up the phone, and everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sam said. It seemed strange, I really don't know why they were looking at me so weird.

"Did you guys see Reggie's tattoo?" I asked, everyone except Ray looked at me weird. "So I was the only one told about this."

"Nikkie told me about it, but I haven't seen it." Nick replied. I opened the picture and passed it around.

"She looks different." Catie said.

"Yeah. I know." I said and left it at that.

A/N::  
Yay, party and an Avalanche for Reggie ;D


	49. Where is her heart?

A/N: Well hello there my dearies. : ] Nice to be posting on this bad boy again. Love ya all, hope you enjoy, I'm going to do my best to work with what I've postedddd. : D

(Lars' POV)

I couldn't believe it. The girl I grew up with, the girl I have known for years has become someone I never would have expected. It was almost 10:30 PM but I decided I would call her.

"Hello?" Her beautiful voice chimed over the phone"

"Reg? Are you alone?" I asked hoping Nikkie and Brandi would be doing something else.

"Yeah, what's happening Lars?" A concern laced her voice, I should've phrased this differently.

"Were you asleep? I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you!" My voice got shaky, I felt os bad I know how hard she's been working.

"No, hun it's fine give me a second okay?"

"Yeah no problem." I heard her drop her phone on the bed and I heard rustling in the background.

"Back."

"What were you doing?" I asked, I realized I was divering from my original intention but I couldn't contain myself.

"I was putting on a hoodie so I could go outside." She replied, I heard a door open and shut and the shuffling of her feet upon concrete.

"Why are you outside Reg? Aren't you cold hun?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I just thought it'd be nice to sit outside a bit. Now talk to me sweetie, what's going on?" She knew that I was hurting.

"I just really missed talking to you, why don't you tell me what you've been doing." My voice shook as I said it but I wanted to know more about her than I cared to share about myself. I slid open my window and crawled onto the roof. I wanted to breathe a little and see what was going on in the world of Ocean Shores.

"Well, sure hun. I've been working my ass off here, like you wouldn't even believe. I've been working like crazy at the Ranch. And I got a job with Mark Drune. I'm going to lose my mind, but that job sounds sooooo amazing. I'm going to homecoming with my friend Aiden. He knows all about you guys, he knows how crazy I am about you," She paused, I had no idea why. "Guys." She finished her sentence.

"Reggie, why'd you pause?" I asked peering down to see a girl sneaking coyly towards Sam's house, my guess is it had to be Catie. He must be getting his fix. Hey, a guy does what he has to do.

"I'm sorry, I was staring at my friend Amanda's house, her light flicked on I was just a little curious as to what was going on." I could tell she concocted that lie quickly. I'm not even sure why she would have to lie about it, what was I going to do about it? I'm twenty-one hours away.

"Alright well what else has happened Reg. Tell me everything."

"I got my tattoo done, it looks really cool. I am looking into getting another one. I have my belly button done. Aiden took me to get my tattoo done, and Amanda took me to get my belly button done, there's just so much I love doing now. I absolutely love dancing, I've never held such a passion for something like this. It's so different then what I'm used to. You should come see my recital in the summer. I'd really love that. I started taking birth control, I'm not having sex but why not be prepared, right?" She asked. There was a pause and she continued, "I work really hard in school now. I've been slaving over work at the Ranch and before and after dance. I get really stressed sometimes and cry but I can handle it all pretty well. Uhm... I don't know hun. What do you want to know?" She asked after taking a gasping breath.

"Have you been okay with your cutting and stuff?" I asked, trying not to let it show that I had gotten bad again.

"No, I'm clean. Lars what's wrong? Please stop asking me these things, I really want to help you." I heard the tremor in her voice. I don't know how I could hurt this girl.

"I started cutting again. I talked to your father about it, he wants to pay for a psychiatrist, I told him no. But I am trying, I don't feel the urge right now, and I'm hoping to stay this way."

"Please Lars, text me when you have the urge. I want to help." She whispered. Her voice was shaking, and giving off the I'm going to cry voice. I couldn't believe what I'd done.

"Reggie. I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I cannot wait to see you again, please smile for me. I'm going to do better, I promise." I wanted to fix what I'd done, I couldn't believe I hurt her that way.

"Lars, please don't get upset okay? I'm okay I promise and you're my best friend too. I'm going to make an effort to talk to you guys, all of you. I can't wait to show all of you my dress and stuff. I really can't wait to see you all. I really hope Andrew will let you guys come out this summer." I could hear the happiness going through her voice.

"Yeah, Reg I'm sure he will. We can have a ton of fun too." I smiled, I missed this girl more than anything, she seemed so far gone from my life.

"Lars, when you come out here..." She paused again, she needs to stop pausing like that.

"Yeah, Reggie?" I questioned waiting for her response.

"Do you want to... or I mean will you... or just... Nevermind." She replied, I had no idea what she meant, I couldn't even being to decipher what she just said.

"Reggie, you can say whatevers on your mind, I really won't bother me. I'm always open for suggestions." I mustered the words the best way I could, not that it made any sense but I at least tried.

"I... Just... Do... You... Sex?" Five words were muttered, and it didn't make a coherent sentence. What was she asking?

"Do I have sex? No, I don't have sex Reggie." I replied.

"No, I mean do you want to have sex?" She asked, a little more confident.

"I guess, I mean techinically sex is a need according to Maslow's heirarchy of needs. It'd be fine to have sex but sex or no sex I'm still happy." I replied.

"NO! I meant with... forget it..." Again with the pause.

"Do you mean with you? Would I like to have sex with you, Reggie?" I asked, attempting to make sense of her incoherent sentences.

"Yeah... that's what I meant." Shy Reggie came out in that sentence. Did she really just ask me to have sex with her? I believe she did.

"I don't see why I'd have a problem having sex with you Reggie. I mean if you want to that's fine by me. If not, that's fine too. Why are you bringing this up Reg?"

"I really... I don't know. I just want to have sex with you, I have no idea why, but hearing your voice makes me want to have sex with you." She replied.

"I, uh, don't even know how to respond. Sex with you would be fantastic, Reggie. I wouldn't mind at all. When I come out there if you want to have sex, then we will have sex." I told her without a doubt in my mind. Would I really turn down sex from a hot girl regardless? No, probably not.

"Really Lars? Honestly, why would you want to?" Her voice was filled with more than just that one question, I could tell.

"Why wouldn't I? You are gorgeous and a girl I could spend my life with…" Now there was a pause on my end. How did I slip that up? Those five daunting seconds it took her to respond dragged on for literally an eternity.

"Spend your life with?" Her voice was filled with questions, and without a doubt I could see why.

"Well, who wouldn't want to spend their life with a girl like you, who has done everything she can for them? Done more than enough to make sure the other person was okay. You are the epitome of a girl I'd love to spend my life with." That was a great response, quick witted and she would never be the wiser to what I'd said.

"I guess I understand. It just doesn't make sense to me. I don't feel beautiful. I wish I did but I guess that's just how it is." Her voice had saddened, did I say something wrong? I bet I did. Why wouldn't I?

"Reggie you are more than beautiful, you have everything going for you, you are the girl of every guys dreams, please don't forget that. You are the girl any guy would want to marry, the guy that gets to marry you is the luckiest man in the world." I told her the truth, way more than I knew I could.

"Thanks Lars." I could hear her voice and I knew the tears were coming soon. "It really means a lot, I'm going to let you go though, I might call you in the morning okay?"

"That's fine Reggie, you call whenever you want. Have a good night sweetie." I smiled, I knew she'd be happy now.

"You too hun." I heard the smile in her voice. I knew she'd be okay for today. She hung up the phone after that, waiting on something I believe, I'm not sure what.


	50. Is his choice made?

A/N: Oh how the story gets more interesting.  
I really want to start a new story, but I don't know about what.

(Nikkie's POV)

The darkness has settled outside and I can see the clock from my bed, it's about 1:37 in the morning. I should definitely be asleep, Brandi and I have to head back to Cali in the morning. Flipping my laptop open I pulled up the internet and surfed through a few sites before going into my e-mail. Junk. Junk. Junk. Junk. Lars. I clicked on his e-mail and brought it up, a smile cascading across my face.

'Hey cutie.  
Not long until you're back in Ocean Shores. We can hang out and watch Psych and catch back up, not that I could've missed a whole lot with texting you every day. I have all our shows recorded on the DVR, and waiting to record them with you. We are going to have a blast when you get back. PROMISE! : D

Lars.'

He actually waited to watch the shows with me, oh I'm so excited. I can't wait to get back! I opened

"Reggie?" I hear a voice call out across the lawn and I look out to see Amanda walking over to the porch swing. Reggie was resting on the swing from what I could tell, probably fast asleep. "Reg? You okay?" I heard her ask and I nudged Brandi awake, this might be interesting. I watched Brandi's eyes roll open as she got up off the bed. I saw the look on her face that said 'This better be good or I'm going to beat you up.'

"Amanda?" Reggie's voice sounded raspy and tired. "What time is it?"

"It's almost two, what are you doing out here Reg?" Amanda's voice was full of concern. Her being outside got my curiosity racing.

"I was talking to Lars last night and I guess I fell asleep. But I screwed up Amanda, like really screwed up."

"What are you talking about Reg? You need to give me something to work with here." Amanda sat down and rubbed her back.

"I asked him if when he came out here he would have sex with me. I don't even know why I earth I would say something like that. Am I an idiot? WHY would I say that?" I could tell she felt like she screwed up in a major way but my heart was breaking slowly.

"Bran..." I looked at her and she put her hand on my knee. She gave me her infamous 'don't get your heart broken' look. I know what I want and I plan on getting it.

"What did he say?" Amanda asked.

"That he doesn't see a reason we can't have sex." I heard Reggie's voice crack and I knew she was almost in tears. I was in tears already. This was my fight, Lars was mine. I grabbed my laptop and started typing out a message.

'Lars,  
I know I can't wait to be back and see you. I'm hoping to have a ton of fun when we get back. Going to have a present for me when I get back hun? I'm so amped to be driving back in a couple of hours and then seeing you at school. You don't understand how excited I am. And I've been thinking about you the whole time. I'm so excited to see you again, it's been so lonely without you. I can't wait to jump in your bed with you and watch our shows together. We are going to have a blast and we can talk and catch up.

Nikkie'

I looked at Brandi who just gave me a glance, I knew she was a little proud of me but also astounded I could do what I did to my best friend, but I'd already liked Lars.

"I'm going back to bed." Brandi said and flopped down and I knew she was already falling asleep. I looked at my e-mail and there was already a new one from Lars.

'Nikkie,  
Of course I have a surprise for you when you come back! It's pretty cool too, I think you'll like it. And how lonely have you been without me cutie? ; )

Lars.'

I wasn't even sure how to respond to that but I feel like I could make it work for me, it seems like he wants some dirty details but... what if he isn't...

'Lars,  
Oh, I've just been missing that gorgeous smile and those sweet eyes that shine at me. I also miss your room and all those things that could happen on that nice soft bed of yours. I'm thinking when I get back we clean up your room a bit then head to your laundry room with your dirty clothes and get a little alone time. What do you think?

Nikkie.'

My heart was racing, I had just sent him a dirty message. This was definitely something new to me. I had never sent someone a dirty message, but everyone who saw playboy bunny has seen my body in a spread. I wonder if Lars knew about that or not. I was waiting staring at the screen checking for an e-mail. I clicked on facebook and glanced through pictures I posted on there from my vacation. There were almost none of Reggie but tons with Otto and some with Andrew and the staff from the hotel, numerous with Amanda and Aiden. With many people around the town and tons of sight seeing things. There an e-mail, finally.

'Nikkie,  
Getting a few things done at once? Sounds like a plan to me. We can hang out in my nice clean room then and maybe catch up a little more than just talking. I can't wait to have those sweet lips of yours on mine. I can already feel that gorgeous body pressed right against mine, that smooth skin rubbing against mine. I really can't wait.'

Lars.'

Oh my, he actually wants to do this, and be kinky with me. Those words were driving me wild already, I would rattle his bones in about a day and I really cannot wait for it.

'Sexy man,  
I cannot wait to get naked with you and have a great time in your bed, or where ever you'd like to have a great time. I have no problem with that. ; ) You got my heart pumping right now gorgeous. Maybe during lunch we can get together in your car?

Nikkie.'

Wow, I was getting bad but I couldn't wait to see him, I was just going to jump right onto him and let all my feelings go. This was it. I laid my laptop down and fell asleep, I wasn't ready to await his reply and it's a great idea to keep him waiting, at least for a little bit.

A/N:  
What do you guys think?  
How do you like it?


	51. Match made in heaven

A/N:  
Welp, hope you're intrigued.  
I'm off to write the next chapter.

(Nikkie's POV)  
"We're home! Brandi!" I screamed her awake. It was already 7:30, and we had literally no time to get ready for school.

"We're home? Oh my god!" She howled from her seat and we both started into giggles. "You ready to see Lars?" She asked that mischiveous look on her face.

"Oh you bet." I winked at her, and I really couldn't wait. We both ran into the house and I threw the luggage in my room, Brandi ran into the downstairs shower and I took the upstairs. I quickly showered and blow dried some of my hair and ran down the stairs and met up with Brandi. She had made two cups of coffee and we ran out the door our book bags in hand and back into the car. We both rocked shorts, a hoodie and our hair in messy pony tails. We looked like a total mess but we were going back to school. Pulling into the lot we were next to Lars' car and I saw that smile cross his face. We all got out of the cars and I grabbed Lars' hand and smiled at him, the look that crossed his face drove me absolutely wild.

"Hey Nikkie." His lips were right against my ear as he said it, the warmth pulling over my body. His lips dragged across my neck, this was the rush I've been waiting for. The rest of the group had walked away and it was just him and me at the car. A mischevious look was on both of our faces as he put his lips against mine. A light moan escaped my throat as he pressed into the kiss. "Now that's what I like to hear." He murmured when he pulled out of the kiss.

"Out of curiousity is this just about sex to you?" My question was more of where should my heart be but I think he understood.

"This can be about sex or it can be a relationship, I'm happy with it being a relationship or with it being sex." He replied, I could tell he was being honest.

"What would you rather have?" I asked still not having moved from our spot, the first bell had yet to ring so I knew we were okay.

"Well, for now at least I'd like to do relationship-y stuff and then actually be together, and have sex too. Is that selfish?" He kind of glanced around as if he had said the worst thing in the world, like maybe I was judging him.

"Like hug and kiss and hold hands and go on dates?" My heart rose a little it sounded amazing.

"I wouldn't mind doing that stuff with you." A smile crossed his face and his lips grasped mine again. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled out of the kiss nuzzling my face into his neck. The scent of Mustang cologne hung heavy on his skin and it drove me wild. "You ready for a good time today? I have a pretty amazing surprise for you." He smiled and grabbed my hand. The two of us walked hand in hand into school. The looks were amazing, I loved them knowing I was with Lars and we were crazy enough to go for one another. The school day dragged on while I awaited a great time. I stared at the clock waiting to head to 'lunch'. Oh, it was not going to be lunch at all but sometihng I could not wait for.

"Hey gorgeous." That smooth, sweet voice rattled my body and he slipped his hand around my waist.

"Hey there handsome." My voice was already shaking with excitement, "You ready to get out of here?" I asked and off we went out to his car.

"How has school been?" He asked as he pulled the car door open for me. I fell onto his passanger seat and couldn't help but smile.

"School has been long just waiting for this moment. What about you?" I asked as he jumped his car into gear.

"It was been way too long." A smile crossed his face as we drove down the road. He pulled into an alley that no one ever went near. "You want to go first?" He asked motioning to the back. I jumped the seat and watched him crawl back, the sweet look on his face made me crave to kiss him. His lips pushed hard against mine and that sweet taste on his lips drove me wild as our kisses turned more passionate and needing. He moved his mouth down to my neck and kissed lightly as he tugged off my shorts. I began undoing his jeans as his kisses became more arousing. I kicked off my shorts and panties as i pushed his down.

"You ready?" He asked, I nodded slowly with the greatest smile on my face. Slowly I felt his penis push into me, every inch of him slid in, all seven thick inches. His lips pushed on mine again as his hips moved in tandem with mine, the excitement was already building as our kisses got heavier. We moved our bodies around the car until I was on top. My hips shaking already, but I continued to ride him like crazy. The warming sensation covering my body and I could feel him shaking. "You're on birth control, right?" His question almost incoherent with the passion building up.

"Yeah gorgeous." I pushed my hips harder into his as the extreme sensation was building.

"Lars, Lars, La-aa-rs. What is this?" I asked trying to keep my hips moving on him, but it was become harder and harder to do. The warming sensation coating my body was intense and I could feel the feeling keep building up, it was intense. Was I having my first orgasm? I thought.

"Are you ha-a-ving your f-f-irst orgasm?" He asked trying to keep himself from slowing down.

"Uh huh." I squeaked the intensity grew more and more as we continued on. "Oh Lars." I moaned, and I heard him moan my name, nothing could be better than this. Both of us climaxed, okay this is even better, his smile was gorgeous as I felt him explode within me. Our lips tasting each other, small light kisses after that tiring battle. My body still twitching, the two of us wiped out. It was a glorious battle. We cleaned up the best we could and cuddled before we got back into the seat after regaining a bit of strength.

"How was it, Nikkie?" He asked, that beautiful smile on his face.

"Amazing, I've never experienced an orgasm before." I turned to kiss his cheek but met his lips instead.

He pulled out of the spot and headed to the school. The ride ensued with a relaxing and breathtaking calmness. We stole glances at one another the entire ride. Finally, Lars pulled back into the school parking lot.

"That really was amazing." He said smiling at me.

"It was." I smiled and I started rubbing his leg, his face lit up even more. He leaned over and kissed me lightly. "Maybe I should make sure my brother is out of the house, so we can have the house to ourselves.

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait for later." I replied, "So what's this surprise you had in store for me?"

"Oh, you mean I haven't surprised you enough?" He knocked my shoulder as we got out of the car. He laced his fingers within mine as we walked towards the school.

"Well, your dick was a great surprise and good enough for me, but it sounds like you have something else for me." I eyed him up and down trying to read his body language to get any information on the surprise, there was none.

"Well, I'd like to keep it a bit of a surprise but I'd appreciate if you would come look at it with me." Entering the building people were instantly talking and I had no problem with that.

"I don't see why not. When do you want to look at it and how is this a surprise for me?" My heart was fluttering and my mind was running with ideas as to what it could be. Jewelery, clothes, a fishing spot... oh my god how I want to know.

"We can go right after school and then head to my house, it shouldn't take too long." His voice was calm as he spoke the words, there was no indication as to what the surprise was.

"That is fine by me." We stood in front of my math class and his lips crashed on mine again. This was the best not-yet-relationship, ever. I really couldn't wait to make it offical.

"You'll like it, I promise." He looked at me again and bit his lip, it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. I felt his lips on mine again and couldn't have been more excited about it. We both tore apart from each other, I headed into my math class about two minutes before the bell and sat next to Brandi, the smile on her face was outrageous. She knew exactly what happened.

"Are you two dating yet?" Was her first question.

"No, not yet, but we both definitely want to." Her face saddened a little but I knew she wasn't all to upset about Lars and I not dating quite yet.

"How was it then? Detailssssss!" She howled, her excitement was hilarious but it was the cutest thing ever.

"Fantastic!" I leaned back into my chair and smiled at her, I shook thinking about what had just occured.

"You realize the only two guys you've had sex with are brothers?" She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh, it was so true. "So who's better?" She asked, aching for everything.

"Lars, hands down. Seven, thick, amazing inches sliding in and out, moving his hips. And you will neverrr believe what happened." My voice squeaked and I could tell she got just as excited about the situation as me, that's a true sister.

"You had your first orgasm?" Her voice was a little too loud and excited. Everyone turned to look at us and we both giggled a little. "Oops." Her smile was bright and I laughed, what did I have to be ashamed of? I waited for their looks to dissapate before I spoke again.

"Got that right! He has hips that don't lie! It was fantastic." We both laughed and smiled.

"That's awesomeeeee! When are you seeing him agian?"

"Tonight! He has a surprise for me and I'm oh so excited!" I squealed. I was so excited.

"Hush!" The teacher spoke with an alarming tone. Ah, boring boring class, end pleaseeee. I was now on my way to gym along with Brandi, my mysterious, gorgeous man was in my gym class. Oh, I could not wait another minute.

Changing in the locker room I put on my short black shorts and my yellow gym shirt. I tossed my hair into a new pony tail and made a messy bun. I had to try and look cute, a little. My game wasn't all about looking cute, it was about winning in a game against someone.

Brandi and I walked into the gym along with Catie, doing our daily gossip. I haven't told Catie about the Lars thing yet, but it'll come out soon enough. Walking into the south gym I saw Lars already talking to Sam, Twister and Nick. We all waved and the nodded back.

"What's going on with you and Lars, Nikkie?" The words dropped from Catie's mouth like hot lava. I'm not sure why I cared, it just seemed like something I should care about.

"We...uhm...we hooked up earlier." I retorted avoiding eye contact with Lars, I knew he could read me and my lips too if he was paying attention.

"You did what?" She squealed with delight.

"We had sex earlier." I said with a little more confidence. I saw her face light up, I'm not sure why she got excited but who knows. Turning around I found that smile crossing his face as it crossed mine. His saunted lead him across the gym right to me. His right hand wrapped around my waist, our pelvises and torsos together, our eyes locked. This was definitely what people call heaven. His lips landed on mine, I felt like we were offical now, kissing me in front of everyone like this. People eyed us together and all we could do was smile. I saw Coach Drew walking in so we all went to our squad lines.

"Hey Coach." I said smiling at him.

"Nikkie." He retorted looking at his roster.

"What're we doing today?" I asked, aching for badminton or running.

"A few runs then a free activity."

"By runs, you meannnnn?" The excitement was building.

"We are going to race two or three times. Depends how you guys do."

My excitement bubbled as I went through my stretches, I loved the days when we did simple runs. I haven't tried in a long time, try last year, but I plan on trying hard today.

"Alright, let's go!" His voice echoed throughout the gym and we all followed him to the track, it was a ten lap mile. We all stood around on the track waiting for his instructions. "Who wants to run?" No one raised their hands of course. No one really wanted to run but we were all going to.

"Nikkie. Lars. Andrew. Aiden. Michael. Fred. Up to the line." He growled.

"Why am I runn--" I paused, never complain you'll have to work harder. "Just kidding, I'm game. Let's go boys." I bounced back and forth waiting for his mark.

"I want you to run around the track as fast as you can. First one finished can sit out. Ready. Set. GO!" He howled. I was off, off like the wind. I don't think any of them knew I could actually run. My feet hit the spongy flooring, my feet flying over the floor. I was ahead of the boys by about three or four feet. I could hear feet coming up fast, I knew the sound. It was Lars. We were neck and neck, running at our fastest. Our fit hit the finish line at the exact same moment.

"FANTASTIC!" Coach yelled. "Go grab a drink, you two are done." We high-fived with our little energy left and headed to the water fountain. His hand was on the small of my back as we walked over.

"That was impressive. I had no idea you could run like that." He said as I was drinking.

"Well thank you, I try I guess. You did good too." I smiled.

"What's on your mind, cutie?" He asked, obviously concerned. I'm not sure if I could tell him.

"I guess, I don't really like the dating but not-dating-thing. I guess I'm just a typical girl about this. If you want we can wait it out, but I don't know. I'm sorry." I looked at the floor, I had just upset myself with this.

"Hey, now." He grabbed my chin and tilted it up. "Do you want to make it facebook offical?" He chuckled a little and I gave a half smile. "I'm serious, I thought that not being in a relationship is what you wanted."

"Well, I thought so." I tried looking down but he picked my chin up again. "I don't know why it seemed so simple, but I just would rather be in a relationship with you. I can see myself falling head over heels for you. If you don't want to be in a real--."

He cut me off. "Nikkie, of course. Will you be my girlfriend?" A smile lit up his face, he was actually serious. I kissed him and smiled. "Is that a yes?" He asked with that smirk on his face.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"GOOD!" He yelled picking me up like a bride being carried across the threshold. He carried me to the equipment room so we could grab badminton things, we watched the other kids still running as we headed to our court. He placed my feet on the ground and kissed his cheek as I headed to my court. We played a simple game of badminton, no score, but all for fun even though it was a little intense. The boys all ended up taking Lars off the court and the girls came onto my court.

"Sooooo?" Brandi asked.

"Soooo, we're dating!" I squeaked, Brandi and Catie both hugged me tightly. "He was excited and oh my god. He's so cute!" I heard the bell ring and I heard his foot steps again. I felt his arm around me again. This was fantastic already.

A/N:  
Hmmm, any reviewers?  
-shrugs-


End file.
